Journal d'un inconnu
by BeautifullyDisturbed125
Summary: Une année dans la vie d'un inconnu nommé Severus Snape... Traduction de la fic de Hannah-1888. HGSS.
1. Janvier

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première traduction pour le site, alors j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer indulgents !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire à la fabuleuse Hannah-1888, qui a écrit la fiction originale, _The Diary of a Nobody_ ! Le titre VO vient d'un livre de Charles Pooter jamais traduit, aussi ai-je emprunté le titre français à Cocteau.

Ajoutons que cette fiction prend en compte tous les livres, à l'exception de l'épilogue et de ses dix-neuf ans plus tard. Et que j'ai fait de mon mieux mais si vous trouvez que certains passages ont besoin d'être retravaillés n'hésitez pas, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Journal d'un inconnu<span>**

_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas publier mon journal ? J'ai souvent vu des gens dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler raconter leurs souvenirs, _

_et je ne vois pas pourquoi - simplement parce que personne ne me connaît - mon journal ne serait pas intéressant. Mon seul regret est de ne pas l'avoir commencé dans ma jeunesse._

**Charles Pooter, The Diary of a Nobody (1892).**

**Lundi 27 Décembre**

Ai reçu ce journal pour Noël de la part de Minerva. Pourquoi elle s'est mis en tête que j'apprécierais un tel cadeau, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Néanmoins, l'idée d'écrire ses pensées ne me semble pas entièrement aberrante. Cela pourrait même être d'une certaine utilité pour cataloguer les événements d'une journée, je suppose.

Considère l'idée d'écrire dedans, malgré rejet initial dudit journal. Cela ne peut faire aucun mal, après tout. Personne ne le lira ; pas s'ils accordent une valeur quelconque à leur santé en tout cas.

C'est décidé ; je commence dès à présent.

**15:00**

Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu au Chemin de Traverse et ai fait l'achat de parchemin ainsi que de nouvelles plumes. A mon retour, j'ai décidé de lire -

Oublions ça ; je m'ennuie déjà moi-même à mourir.

**Samedi 1er Janvier**

Eh bien, c'est une nouvelle année, après tout - peut-être devrais-je donner une nouvelle chance à ce journal. Peut-être pourrais-je décider d'une période d'essai à l'issue de laquelle je verrais bien si je souhaite continuer l'expérience ? Je suspecte qu'à un moment ou à un autre je finirais par faire quelque chose digne d'être noté, et il se pourrait que le transcrire en mots se révèle un procédé intéressant.

Pour l'instant, cependant...

Ai replanté mes plantes aujourd'hui. Branchiflore semble grandir très bien, mais commence à être un peu inquiet de la couleur de mes herbes. Devrais garder un oeil sur elles les prochains jours.

Souffre d'un profond ennui, ceci mis à part. Peut-être même au point d'être pressé de retourner travailler la semaine prochaine.

**Dimanche 2 Janvier**

Ai commencé à préparer la Potion Tue-Loup aujourd'hui - juste parce que j'en suis capable.

Après cela, j'ai pris un bain et ai entrepris de polir mes flacons -

En y repensant, peut-être n'ai-je pas réellement besoin de consigner chaque détail de chaque jour. Autrement, en relisant mes comptes-rendus précédents, suis sûr d'être frappé par la complète inutilité de mon existence et pourrais être tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Décidé que le prochain compte-rendu devra être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum plus captivant. Devrait aider qu'à partir de demain je ne serais plus coincé à la maison, mais de retour au travail.

**Mercredi 5 Janvier**

**10:00 — Mon Bureau.**

Déteste être de retour au travail. Déteste la stupide boîte à chaussures qui me sert de bureau. Et surtout, déteste mon travail stupide et avilissant. Certains ne le considèreraient peut-être pas avilissant, mais pour moi, il s'accompagne d'une cruelle et douloureuse ironie.

Je suis responsable d'évaluer et d'obtenir des renseignements sur les recrues qui ont pour choix de carrière la vie secrète des Langues-de-plomb. Je suis la première étape pour déterminer lesquels d'entre eux ont les capacités requises pour occuper l'un des postes les plus prestigieux et admirés dans les couloirs du pouvoir. D'aucuns pourraient plaider qu'il s'agit là d'une importante responsabilité.

L'ironie, cependant, repose dans le fait que j'ignore ce pour quoi je prépare les candidats. J'ai autant de renseignements sur ce en quoi consistent les occupations d'une Langue-de-plomb que le premier quidam venu.

Apparemment, ce niveau de non-savoir est tout ce avec quoi l'on veut bien me faire confiance. L'on a pris soin de m'informer que mes précédentes allégeances et motivations à caractère douteux ne pouvaient pas être ignorées.

J'ai hésité à demander ce que foutaient les Langues-de-plomb quand Voldemort avait entrepris de décimer la population magique. Et ce qu'ils foutaient quand, non seulement une bande de Mangemorts, mais également Potter et sa troupe déambulaient joyeusement dans le Département et se divertissaient avec les prophéties comme si elles leur appartenaient !

Sérieusement, ces gens ridicules, à quoi servent-ils en vérité ? Le fait qu'ils refusent de divulguer la nature de leur travail me suggère qu'ils ne fichent absolument rien. Ils se voient comme une sorte de Services Secrets Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Ils prennent leur supposé travail bien trop au sérieux. Les idiots.

Donc, oui, l'on m'envoie chaque prétendant au trône, que je suis supposé évaluer à l'aide d'un test prédéterminé. S'ensuit une période d'entraînement, et, si je décrète leurs résultats suffisamment satisfaisants, ils sont pour ainsi dire envoyés à "l'étage au-dessus".

Ce qui se passe là-haut, à nouveau, je l'ignore.

Il convient au Ministère de me garder à la fois dans le doute et à portée de main. Cela me convient, malheureusement, car j'ignore si l'on m'engagerait ailleurs. Je ne peux vraiment pas les blâmer, à dire vrai. On ne les appelle pas Impardonnables pour rien.

Je fais avec. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'on peut en dire. J'ai une certaine marge de manoeuvre (quoique pas littéralement ; ce bureau est une vraie boîte à gants) dans le sens où je sais certainement comment peser de tout mon poids et m'en sortir quand même. L'essentiel étant que je suis bon dans mon domaine et qu'ils le savent. Merlin sait que j'ai élevé le repérage des cornichons au rang d'art.

Ces derniers temps, je me demande tout de même, à mesure que le temps passe, si je ne devrais pas essayer de sortir de cette impasse. Peut-être cette année devrais-je sérieusement considérer l'idée.

Ugh. Ai accidentellement ouvert journal quelques pages plus loin, ce qui m'a rappelé imminence d'événement annuel tant redouté. Déteste Janvier.

En aparté, suis plutôt satisfait de ce compte-rendu.

**Dimanche 9 Janvier**

**Midi. Mon Lit.**

Viens juste de réussir à me réveiller à la suite d'une nuit de débauche infligée par nul autre que moi-même.

Dans l'ensemble, cela ne fut pas une nuit très réussie. Ma tête pourrait bien être sujette très bientôt à un cas rare de combustion spontanée, et ces huit shots de vodka n'ont visiblement pas fait leur travail, puisque je me souviens douloureusement la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi la débauche en premier lieu. Anniversaire. Quarante-cinquième anniversaire, pour être précis. Suis maintenant non plus seulement un ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, ancien Maître de Potions, ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et actuel fonctionnaire-laissé-pour-compte de peu d'importance, mais un ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, ancien Maître de Potions, ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et actuel fonctionnaire-laissé-pour-compte de peu d'importance de _quarante-cinq_ ans.

La seule aubaine, si l'on prend la peine de creuser suffisamment, est que mon anniversaire a l'avantage de tomber en début d'année. Lorsque le brouillard chimiquement induit se sera dissipé, et cela finira par être le cas, je pourrais oublier l'inévitable et déprimant croche-pied d'anniversaire et me concentrer sur mes objectifs pour l'année à venir.

Oui, même moi j'ai des objectifs. Ou en tout cas, je l'ai décidé hier soir.

Je sais que je les ai écrits à un moment donné, quand j'étais encore capable de tenir une plume, et je les ai laissés quelque part... Ah les voilà, sous les couvertures, collés à ma jambe.

Objectifs personnels pour l'année à venir (sans ordre précis) :

1. Boire moins.

2. Me lancer dans une nouvelle carrière et trouver un emploi a) qui me plaise; b) pour lequel je ne suis pas sur-qualifié ; et c) dans lequel on m'apprécierait à ma juste valeur.

3. Trouver une femme.

Hmm... Trouver une femme ? Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais jamais décidé... à l'exception d'une certaine aberration de notoriété publique, évidement...

Mais, après tout, tous les autres semblent avoir un partenaire alors pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

Je ne peux sûrement pas être _entièrement _repoussant à l'égard du sexe opposé si ? Il doit bien se trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui voudrait de moi ? Ne dois pas me considérer fatalement antipathique. Dois penser positif.

Ce peut être le numéro quatre : Penserais positif.

Je mérité quelques miettes de bonheur après toute la fange dans laquelle j'ai pataugé pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Suis Severus Tobias Snape, _assez jeune_ homme dont la renommée n'est plus à faire. Ai trompé la mort aux mains du plus Noir de tous les Mages, nom de Dieu ! Ai maîtrisé les plus difficiles potions connues des sorciers ! Ai un Ordre de Merlin ! Ai vécu une vie qui ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête du premier idiot pêché dans la rue !

Possède des cheveux résolument raides, merci beaucoup.

Me trouver une femme devrait, en théorie, être une foutue croisière avec mes références. Je peux -

**12:30**

Bordel.

Une enveloppe vient de sauter de la cheminée. Contenait un message de Minerva, me rappelant ma promesse de me rendre à la fête célébrant ses quatre-vingt années de services passées à modeler de jeunes esprits. Ne suis pas certain de comment j'en suis arrivé à accepter de me prêter à une chose aussi détestable, et spécialement quand ma réponse initiale avait été de l'envoyer au Diable.

Apparemment, suis maintenant sous la menace imminente d'un Imperium si je refuse d'exaucer son souhait. Cela qui me convient. Libre à elle de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban, si cela la tente. Quelle glorieuse fin de carrière ce serait. Je pourrais peut-être même l'y encourager.

A présent, maintenant que ma potion de Gueule de bois commence à faire effet et que le sang a cessé de battre dans mes tempes à chacune de mes tentatives de me tenir debout, il me faut y aller et arroser mes plantes.

**Lundi 10 Janvier**

**17:30**

Ai considéré la possibilité de la présence de boissons gratuites à la fête. Possibilité fort possible, en effet. Devrais diminuer ma consommation, surtout après la soirée gratuit-pour-tous d'hier, mais...

Je n'en boirais qu'un verre ou deux, de toute façon.

Peux toujours commencer ma vie de totale sobriété au matin, quand j'y pense.

Je m'y rendrais donc ce soir. Ne tiens pas vraiment à voir Minerva pourrir à Azkaban, à la réflexion.

**Minuit. A la maison.**

Quelle soirée merdique !

En résumé : ne devrais jamais y être allé.

Suis arrivé légèrement en retard à Poudlard, pour trouver Minerva occupée à faire les cent pas dans le Hall d'Entrée.

'Vous voilà !' a-t-elle rugi violemment en me voyant arriver. Elle s'est précipitée pour m'enlever mon manteau, claquant la langue de désapprobation en voyant que je n'avais fait aucun effort spécial avec ma tenue. Qu'espérait-elle me voir porter ? De la soie ? Des broderies ? Des froufrous ?

'Montez-moi ces marches' ordonna-t-elle, me poussant dans la bonne direction.

'Voulez-vous cesser ?' grondai-je avec colère.

Elle m'ignora. 'Tout le monde est là' expliqua-t-elle en me guidant vers la Grande Salle. 'Je voulais -'

'Allez vous faire pendre, Minerva ; Je ne rentre pas là-dedans par la grande porte.'

Elle secoua la tête d'un air las et nous fîmes le tour jusqu'à la porte située au fond de la salle. Personne ne remarqua notre arrivée, ce dont je fus extrêmement reconnaissant. J'étais tout prêt à saisir le verre le plus proche et à me retrancher dans un coin, mais à peine la première partie du plan effectuée Minerva se mit à murmurer : 'A qui pouvons-nous bien vous présenter ?'

Je suis certain d'avoir pâli. J'ai peut-être l'intention de me trouver une compagne, mais je ne veux certainement pas qu'une troisième personne soit impliquée dans cette recherche. Plutôt crever.

'Minerva -'

'Tiens, voilà Hermione ! Vous vous rappelez Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?'

Je la fixai d'un air stupide. Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier Hermione "Bien-meilleure-que-vous-tous" Granger ? J'avais toujours de terribles flashbacks à son sujet à l'occasion.

'En plein divorce' continua vivement Minerva. 'Le sujet est un peu sensible, je crois. Elle est devenue l'une des juristes les mieux considérés du mo -'

'Honnêtement, je n'en ai strictement rien à carrer, Minerva.'

Hermione Granger était apparemment à portée de voix, si l'on en juge par l'air pincé sur son visage. Minerva se dirigea vers elle, imperturbable.

'Hermione, vous vous souvenez du Professeur Snape ? Juste Severus à présent, évidemment.'

"Just Severus" ; Enfoncez le foutu couteau encore un peu plus dans la plaie surtout, Minerva !

Hermione Granger esquissa un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. 'Comment pourrais-je oublier ?' répondit-elle avec raideur.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon verre, maudissant silencieusement Minerva et son absurdité.

'Eh bien, voilà, je dois retourner auprès de mes invités' annonça Minerva dans un effort pathétique de se montrer subtile, mais plus transparente à mes yeux qu'un Poufsouffle de première année.

Une fois Minerva envolée dans un tourbillon de tissu écossais, Hermione Granger resta devant moi, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que je me sentais moi-même. Je n'avais même jamais eu l'inestimable plaisir de poser les yeux sur elle depuis l'après-guerre. Je remarquai qu'elle m'étudiait du regard, et eus l'impression qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

De quel droit me regardait-elle de haut en bas comme ça ! Prétentieuse donzelle.

'Alors' me dit-elle avec désintéressement. 'Que faites-vous maintenant, donc ? Quelque chose dans le Bureau des Aurors, n'est-ce pas ?'

J'avalai mon whisky d'un trait. 'Non, ce n'est pas. Je travaille au Département des Mystères.'

Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle savait aussi bien que moi qu'un certain type de gens seulement était admis dans ce domaine spécialisé, l'explication étant que leurs responsabilités n'impliquaient pas d'histoires de cape-et-d'épée et ne leur vaudraient donc pas la Une des journaux.

Elle sirotait son vin avec précaution, un contraste frappant avec la quasi-inhalation réservée à mon propre verre. Ses yeux se posaient sur à peu près tout sauf sur moi et je devinais qu'elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en blâmer car il ne semblait plus y avoir rien à dire. Je me tins un moment sans rien dire, mon esprit aussi vide qu'un trou noir, et, considérant le nombre restreint d'options disponibles, me contentai de m'éloigner sans ajouter un mot. Honnêtement, que pouvais-je bien avoir à dire à une femme telle que celle-là ?

Malheureusement, cela ne devait pas être ma dernière rencontre avec elle. Plus tard dans la soirée, je l'entendis admonester Minerva pour l'avoir mise dans une telle situation.

'Pitié, Minerva, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des hommes qui paradent sous mon nez comme cela. Et spécialement pas des hommes qui se trouvent être un ancien professeur désagréable et assez vieux pour être mon père !'

L'effrontée.

Comme si je voulais voir d'anciennes Miss Je-Sais-Tout d'élèves aux cheveux broussailleux parader sous mon nez ! Et spécialement celles assez vieilles pour être ma... _fille._

Oh, seigneur.

En relatant cette mésaventure je viens de réaliser une nouvelle fois que je suis vieux.

Je distille les années qu'il me reste au compte-goutte. Je suis seul. J'ai un boulot horrible. Aucun avenir. Aucun...

Où est la bouteille de brandy ? Pas besoin de m'embêter avec un verre...

**Mardi 11 Janvier**

**13:00 — Déjeuner. Cantine du Ministère.**

De loin le meilleur moment de la journée.

Me sens toujours un peu nauséeux à cause du brandy d'hier soir. Cependant, ai le sentiment qu'un repas copieux devrait restaurer mon équilibre.

Aimerais avoir assez d'argent pour acheter un elfe de maison. N'ai ni la patience ni l'envie de cuisiner moi-même à la maison. Par conséquent, le déjeuner est généralement le seul vrai repas de ma journée.

Aimerais pouvoir -

Aargh !

**13:45**

C'était Potter.

L'inconvénient de l'heure du déjeuner est qu'elle augmente le risque de tomber sur d'anciens élèves, ennemis, 'amis', collègues, n'importe qui en fait. Il me vient à l'esprit, cependant, que je n'ai jamais vu Hermione Granger manger ici.

Quel sot je fais ; à quoi pensais-je ? Comme si une juriste de haute volée allait manger à la cantine avec le personnel ! Ils ont probablement un restaurant cinq étoiles situé près du Magenmagot.

Potter s'assoit régulièrement à mes côté tandis que nous farcissons nos panses de nourriture. Je suppose que Ginevra n'a pas hérité des capacités culinaires de Molly. Soit cela, soit Potter est le porc le plus radin du monde magique.

'C'va, Snape ?' demande-t-il toujours avant de se mettre à mastiquer.

Il est rare que je réponde quoi que ce soit, mais je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. J'ai dit : 'J'ai vu votre amie à une fête hier soir.'

'Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à une fête, _vous _?'

Hmm. Pas sûr d'apprécier son incrédulité. Potter aime probablement à penser que je passe mes soirées à fixer une photo de sa mère. Pas l'occupation la plus gratifiante qui soit - j'ai essayé.

'J'ai vu Granger à Poudlard. Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?'

'Hein ?'

'Elle est restée là toute la soirée comme si elle s'était assise sur un balai ; comme si sa seule présence exhalait la condescendance.'

L'expression de Potter se voila brièvement. 'Elle vit une période difficile, avec le divorce et tout...'

Il ne me semblait pas entièrement convaincu, confirmant ma suspicion qu'Hermione Granger était devenue une mégère bouffie d'arrogance.

'Weasley en a eu assez de son air renfrogné ?'

'Je préférerais ne pas en parler, Snape. La rupture m'a mise dans une situation impossible, je peux vous le dire.'

Je reniflai. 'La loyauté, hein ? Quelle malédiction.'

'C'est une gentille fille, Hermione. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas très juste envers elle.'

Je roulai les yeux face à sa prévisibilité, en pensant, allez donc voir au Bureau des Aurors si j'y suis, Potter.

Il finit par partir, et à présent il me faut à mon tour retourner à la décharge à ordures qui me sert de bureau. Au moins n'ai-je plus autant l'impression d'avoir subi un accident de voiture que ce matin. Je pourrais peut-être même réussir à bosser cet après-midi.

Non pas que cela fasse la moindre différence.

**Lundi 17 Janvier**

**10:00 — Bureau.**

Premier cobaye - _stagiaire_ - de l'année à évaluer.

Bien évidemment, je n'utilise pas les tests d'orientation approuvés par le Ministère. Ai développé mes propres critères afin de juger la valeur des candidats. Arrogant de ma part, peut-être, d'agir comme si je m'y connaissais mieux que les bureaucrates, mais à dire vrai, c'est probablement le cas.

**Midi**

Ai trouvé face à moi un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans à l'air convenablement terrifié. Je ne l'en blâmerais pas. A dire vrai, les candidats possèdent encore moins d'informations que moi-même. C'est si vague et énigmatique que je ne suis pas sûr si cela vaut la peine d'en parler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Mr. Kyffin Armstrong, c'est son nom, nous vient de... Je vérifie son dossier...

Oh, Merlin. Alerte au cornichon déclenchée.

Il vient du Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques.

Malheureusement, il me faut prouver la cornichonnerie à mon supérieur, Mr. Archibald Wilson. Il s'agit de l'un des ignorants de première classe du Ministère, par ailleurs.

Je le suspecte d'avoir peur de moi, ce qui fait de chacune de nos rencontres un véritable plaisir.

**Mercredi 19 Janvier**

**14:00 — Bureau.**

Suis convaincu que Mr. Armstrong n'a rien à faire ici. Viens de le surprendre en train d'écrire 'ciseaux' avec deux 's'. Mon évaluation n'a même pas encore commencé.

**16:00**

A présent fermement convaincu.

Ai présenté à Armstrong un puzzle de logique basique emprunté dans un livre Moldu, et il s'est pratiquement décomposé sous mes yeux. Lorsqu'il eut presque achevé d'arracher méthodiquement tous ses cheveux de son crâne, je lui ai simplement demandé de partir.

Où trouvent-ils ces imbéciles heureux ?

Où ?

**Jeudi 20 Janvier**

Je crois que j'apprécie l'écriture de cette farce. Viens juste de relire certains de mes compte-rendus et apprécie mon style d'écriture. Je semble avoir pris le coup de main. Me suis même fait rire moi-même en plusieurs occasions.

J'ai toujours trouvé la vanité vulgaire, mais personne n'a besoin de savoir combien je peux être secrètement vulgaire, n'est-ce pas ?

**Samedi 22 Janvier**

N'ai pas bu d'alcool durant plusieurs jours de suite. Mérite quelques verres pour célébrer ça ! A quoi d'autre servent les week-ends ? Par ailleurs, je ne souhaite pas devenir complètement sobre, maintenant que j'y pense. Buveur occasionnel suffira.

Tout est dans la modération - l'une des meilleures maximes à laquelle adhérer.

En outre, dois penser à l'endroit où je pourrais rencontrer une compagne potentielle. Le pub est ma seule option, je pense. C'est là le seul endroit où je me rends régulièrement, à l'exception du Ministère.

Suis déterminé à creuser plus avant cette notion de relation amoureuse. Ai payé de nombreuses dettes dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas trop demander que d'avoir droit à un peu de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Si Lucius Malfoy est capable de vivre un mariage heureux, alors par Merlin, je le suis aussi. Même _ma_ conscience est plus tranquille que la sienne.

Enfoiré. Foutu enfoiré blond et suffisant.

**19:00**

Viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je recherche chez une femme.

Hmm... Ne suis pas désespéré au point de ne pas avoir de critères... Peut-être devrais-je commencer une liste ?

Nous y voilà :

1. Être dans une tranche d'âge acceptable. Ne veux pas être accusé de quoi que ce soit de fâcheux.

2. Pas de cheveux roux.

3. Pas d'yeux verts.

4. Cerveau en état de marche.

5. Sorcière/Moldue ?

Choisir une Moldue pourrait tourner à mon avantage, puisqu'elle n'aurait aucune idée préconcue à mon sujet. D'un autre côté... Peut-être devrais-je laisser ce détail au destin...

6. Être célibataire. N'ai aucun désir de me retrouver impliqué dans une quelconque épreuve de force avec des maris ou des petits amis jaloux.

Continuerais d'y réfléchir et modifierais la liste en conséquence.

Dois cesser d'écrire pour jeter des sorts de Nettoyage sur la maison - me suis presque fait asphyxier par un nuage de poussière ce matin en prenant un livre sur l'étagère.

**20:00 — Pub.**

Suis arrivé au pub seulement pour me rendre compte que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon d'éveiller l'intérêt de qui que ce soit, et encore moins celui d'une femme.

**21:00 — A la Maison.**

Une bouteille d'Ogden's suffira à combler mon besoin de compagnie pour l'instant.

**Mardi 25 Janvier**

**17:00**

Une journée passablement plaisante.

Ladite journée a commencé avec moi tempêtant le long des corridors du Ministère jusqu'au bureau de Mr. Archibald Wilson. A mon arrivée, je n'ai pas frappé, je me suis contenté d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de pénétrer à grands pas à l'intérieur.

'Snape !' s'est exclamé le petit homme, ses rouflaquettes toutes frémissantes. 'Que fait -'

Lui jetant un rouleau de parchemins, je déclarai : 'Combien de cornichons m'avez-vous envoyé jusqu'ici, Wilson ?'

Wilson regardait le rouleau avec curiosité. 'Je -'

'Vous contentez-vous de ramasser le premier idiot venu dans la rue ? Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que j'accepte cela plus longtemps.'

'J'en déduis que notre dernière recrue n'a pas fait l'affaire ?' Wilson ramassa le rouleau et entreprit de le dérouler en fronçant les sourcils. 'Nous savons de source sûre qu'il était un étudiant modèle à Poudlard.'

Je reniflai.

'N'importe qui peut être un étudiant modèle à Poudlard. Aucun de ses professeurs ne se souvenait probablement de lui lorsque vous êtes allés vous renseigner ! Si vous prêtiez plus d'attention à vos objectifs, au lieu de vous appuyer sur des résultats d'examens, je n'aurais pas à perdre à la fois mon temps et les ressources du département avec des idiots fainéants, immatures et bornés ! Et vous, Wilson, vous n'auriez pas vos supérieurs sur le dos !'

Wilson releva la tête brusquement. 'Comment savez-vous -'

'Il y a peu de choses que j'ignore, Wilson ; souvenez-vous-en.'

En disant cela, je pivotai et sortis d'un air furieux. Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif jusqu'à mon bureau et claquai la porte avec un frisson de satisfaction. Puis, je me tins immobile durant quelques instants afin d'absorber la gratification que je tirais de cet incident.

Malgré ma performance, je n'avais aucun doute que ma prochaine recrue serait tout aussi inadéquate que la dernière.

Je suspecte cependant que la journée de demain sera loin d'être aussi plaisante.

Ugh.

**Mercredi 26 Janvier**

**18:00 — Yorkshire. East Riding.**

Arrivé au milieu d'une rafale. Pouvais entendre la mer s'écraser contre les falaises. Dans cette partie du pays, il ne peut jamais y avoir autre chose qu'un temps vaguement menaçant. Ai marché jusqu'à la petite maison qui se trouvait devant moi, et dès que j'en eus passé le seuil, une voix retentit depuis l'étage.

'Sev'rus ? appelait la voix. 'C'toi ?'

Levant les yeux au plafond, je fis la grimace. 'Oui' répondis-je sinistrement. 'C'est moi.'

Il s'aventurait rarement au rez-de-chaussée - ne pouvant presque pas marcher. Je montai l'escalier à pas lourds et ralentis en arrivant sur le palier. La chambre était obscure, la lumière du jour ayant depuis longtemps été bannie de la pièce - seule une lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce. Il était assis dans son lit, visiblement dans l'un de ses bons jours, ceux où, presque lucide, il se souvenait facilement de qui j'étais.

'Père' le saluai-je simplement.

'Veux-t'y m'passer la t'lécommande, hein, Severus ?'

'V'là un bon gars' dit-il d'une voix rauque lorsque je lui tendis l'objet après l'avoir ramassé sur le sol, où il avait atterri.

La télévision revint à la vie et il ne se préoccupa plus de moi. Il y avait de nombreuses années que j'avais cessé d'être offensé par ses actions. A vrai dire, il m'était plus simple de ne pas avoir à le regarder ; même si je venais le visiter régulièrement depuis près de trois ans. Jusqu'alors je ne l'avais pas revu depuis presque vingt ans.

Notre éloignement n'avait pas été le résultat d'un incident particulier. Je n'avais simplement jamais apprécié mes parents - aucun des deux. Ils me toléraient à peine. C'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient, en tout cas. Malgré tout, le sang est plus épais que l'eau, et tout le boniment. Qu'étais-je supposé faire d'autre lorsque j'avais été mis face à l'épave qu'il était devenu ?

L'infirmière du district vient le voir la plupart du temps. Les soirées que je passe ici impliquent généralement de regarder la télévision sans but précis. Il lui arrive de parler - pour ne rien dire en général - mais le reste du temps son esprit se perd dans le dernier programme sans intérêt qu'il regarde. Je ne dis rien ; je me contente de lire ou de m'occuper à une quelconque activité. Parfois, il me semble qu'il ne réalise même pas que je suis là.

Ce qui me convient.

Certaines fois, il ne se souvient plus de qui je suis. Ce qui n'est pas sa faute, bien sûr ; c'est comme ça c'est tout.

Ce qui me convient également. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi est navrée de l'admettre, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur le fait - que d'autres jugeraient assez triste - que je ne ressens nullement de peine lors de ces occasions où mon père m'ignore. Vraiment, cela dit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur notre relation - la vérité vraie à son sujet. Je ne vois aucune raison pour moi de prétendre que les choses sont autrement que ce qu'elles sont.

Et tout cela... me convient.

Cela a toujours été le cas et ce le sera toujours.


	2. Février

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de me le rappeler ?

* * *

><p><strong>2. Février.<strong>

**Mardi 1er Février**

**18:00 — A la maison.**

Ai considéré l'éventualité de retourner au pub, dans l'espoir de rencontrer une partenaire potentielle. Cependant, l'idée de rester là sans la moindre idée de ce que je devrais dire ou faire ne m'attire pas le moins du monde. Je préférerais encore passer la soirée avec mon père, c'est tout dire.

Réalise que je n'ai pas donné une vraie chance à ce projet, mais ne suis pas convaincu que celui-ci mérite les complications qu'il est sûr d'entraîner.

Je suppose que je pourrais concentrer mon attention sur les femmes de ma connaissance. Au moins n'aurais-je pas à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de briser la glace. Ce qui réduirait les chances de me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

**18:05**

Le point faible de cette théorie étant que je ne connais que très peu de femmes.

**18:06**

Et très peu d'hommes, d'ailleurs.

Cette existence mystérieuse faite de solitude et d'abnégation a visiblement eu plus d'effet sur moi que ce que je croyais. Il me faut penser positif. Peut-être la chance tournera-t-elle si je suis suffisamment patient. J'ai attendu dix-sept ans pour me venger de Voldemort - je pense savoir me montrer patient.

Je suppose qu'il y aura dans un futur proche une nouvelle soirée-de-malheur à laquelle Minerva souhaitera m'inviter. Devrais embrasser mon statut de martyr et me forcer à y assister.

**Jeudi 3 Février**

**12:30 — Département des Mystères.**

Wilson m'a fait appeler dans son bureau ce matin pour discuter de notre incapacité, bien que je le soupçonne de penser qu'il s'agit de _mon _incapacité, à procurer un candidat adéquat pour le département depuis presque trois mois.

'Vous connaissez déjà mon opinion sur le sujet, Wilson. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je me répète ?'

Wilson secoua la tête avec véhémence. 'Ecoutez, Snape, je me rends compte que nous ne choisissons pas toujours les meilleures recrues potentielles, mais ce n'est pas grave, pas très en tout cas, parce que c'est votre boulot d'extraire l'aiguille de la botte de foin. Le problème c'est que nous n'avions pas eu de si mauvais résultats depuis très longtemps.'

'Seriez-vous en train de suggérer que je ne suis pas compétent dans mon domaine ?'

Wilson pâlit. 'Oh, Merlin, non, pas du tout. Je suis sûr que vous vous emploierez à sélectionner le prochain candidat avec beaucoup de, ahem, rigueur. Il y a autre chose, cependant, que je voulais vous demander... Mr. Armstrong, juste avant de recevoir son _Oubliettes_, évidemment, a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un, euh, puzzle de logique ? Il trouvait qu'on l'avait traité de manière injuste et -'

Je roulai les yeux. 'C'est le premier test auquel je les soumets.'

'Ah, vraiment ?' demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Je souris intérieurement. '_Accio_ puzzle.' Quelques instants plus tard, un parchemin vola dans la pièce et je le posai sur le bureau. 'Vraiment, Wilson ; j'utilise ceci pour mesurer l'intelligence des candidats. Certes, ce n'est pas un test définitif, évidemment, et encore moins parmi certaines couches de notre société. C'est une création Moldue, voyez-vous.'

Wilson ne semblait pas convaincu.

'Cela dit beaucoup de la façon dont fonctionne le cerveau d'une personne si celle-ci est capable de le résoudre. La plupart y parviendront, si on leur en laisse le temps, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre des jours pour une réponse. Je souhaite les voir développer logique et méthode dans la façon dont ils réfléchissent. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Armstrong s'est révélé incapable de se plier à la tâche. Et, si je puis me permettre, le puzzle n'était pas son unique échec.'

Wilson eut un vague hochement de tête. 'Je préférerais que vous ne mettiez pas trop l'accent sur -'

'Voyons, Wilson, il ne fait aucun doute qu'un homme doté de vos facultés n'aurait aucune difficulté à résoudre un tel puzzle.'

'Oh, vous croyez vraiment ?'

Je poussai légèrement le parchemin dans sa direction. 'Sans aucun doute.'

Il eut un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait nonchalant, bien qu'il soit visiblement flatté. Il avait pris une mine faussement effarouchée. 'Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr -'

'Oh, je vous en prie' dis-je doucement. 'Je n'ai que faire de votre modestie.'

Il hocha la tête. 'Certainement. Je devrais essayer de m'y mettre.' Il se pencha avidement, attrapant sa plume.

C'est pour des moments comme celui qui suivit que je m'avoue heureux d'avoir pris la plume pour coucher les événements survenus dans ma vie. Je sais que j'apprécierais de relire ce compte-rendu encore et encore.

Je regardai les yeux de Wilson survoler le parchemin tandis qu'il lisait le passage en question avec avidité. Cependant, un étrange phénomène se produisit : il perdit progressivement des couleurs à mesure qu'il lisait, et son visage prit bientôt un teint grisâtre. Et lorsqu'il arriva à la grille dans laquelle il lui fallait donner les réponses, il avala difficilement sa salive et gigota sur sa chaise.

'Je vois, je vois...' murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il porta la pointe de sa plume à sa bouche, affectant un air de concentration absolue. Durant près de cinq minutes, il se tint ainsi, fixant le parchemin sans faire une seule tentative pour donner une réponse. Il pourrait bien y avoir eu de la sueur se formant sur son front, mais je lui concèderait la possibilité qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu de lumière.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Après quelques minutes de plus, je pris ma montre dans ma poche et vérifiai l'heure consciencieusement, ce qui fit lever la tête à Wilson, incapable de masquer la panique dans ses yeux.

'Désolé, Snape, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai, euh, ahem, une réunion à laquelle je dois assister... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...?

Je me levai vivement. 'Ce n'est pas un problème ; je vous laisse le puzzle pour plus tard. Je pourrais aussi vous en apporter que j'ai écrit moi-même, si cela vous tente ?'

'Vous avez écrit...?' Le reste de sa phrase resta suspendue dans l'air et il eut un sourire nerveux. 'Fantastique; tout simplement fantastique.'

Je dus me retenir de sourire tout seul durant tout le reste de la journée.

**Samedi 5 Février**

Ah. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ai reçu un message de Minerva concernant un petit rassemblement au Chaudron Baveur samedi prochain. Peut-être devrais considérer la possibilité de m'établir comme voyant ?

Ma première réaction serait, naturellement, de décliner l'invitation. Cependant, il me faut faire un effort afin de montrer que je prends cette recherche d'une partenaire au sérieux. On n'a rien sans rien.

**Vendredi 11 Février**

**17:30**

Viens de rentrer du travail. Habituellement, je me préparerais un encas, mais je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la soirée de demain et considère sérieusement la possibilité de ne pas me rendre au Chaudron Baveur après tout.

Non, il faut que je m'en convainque, et peu importe à quel point je redoute d'y aller.

Je suppose qu'il y aura un certain nombre de gens présents... Et j'ai autant le droit de m'y trouver que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Peut-être ai-je besoin d'être un peu mieux préparé cette fois que les précédentes. L'expérience a prouvé, après tout, qu'il m'est impossible d'apparaître et d'improviser, auquel cas je serais de retour à la maison en moins d'une heure.

Peut-être devrais-je m'examiner avec un regard critique et procéder à des changements afin de me rendre plus attirant pour la gente féminine ?

Hum... Oui, je pourrais faire cela.

**19:00**

Aargh !

**19:10**

N'apprécie pas le moins du monde de me tenir devant un miroir pour évaluer mon reflet.

Me suis forcé à m'examiner durant dix minutes entières, mais ne peux toujours pas me résoudre à commenter ce que je vois. Quel genre d'homme n'arrive même pas à regarder son propre reflet dans les yeux, hmm ?

Je pense que je devrais commencer par étapes, plutôt que d'embrasser l'image pathétique que je renvoie dans son entier. Cela semble raisonnable.

Bon... Cheveux...

...

Pas de cheveux gris pour l'instant - un fait à reporter dans ma misérable liste de triomphes, je suppose. Devrais-je reconsidérer leur longueur ? Je n'ai absolument aucune idée quelle longueur conviendrait le mieux - ne peux pas exclure l'éventualité que couper mes cheveux me donnerait l'air encore plus étrange que maintenant.

Passons sur les cheveux.

Le visage, maintenant... Oh, bordel de merde.

Oublie ça, Snape ; abandonne.

J'ignore pourquoi je m'embête à y aller. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des affinités de quelque sorte avec les personnes qui seront présentes. Au mieux j'ai pour eux un certain mépris - pas exactement le meilleur moyen de me sociabiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

Ceci dit, me terrer chez moi n'est pas non plus la plus palpitante des perspectives.

**19:30**

Viens de réaliser, en relisant ce dernier compte-rendu, que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de l'arracher de mon carnet. Si, Merlin m'en garde, quelqu'un devait un jour se retrouver en possession de ce journal, à l'occasion de ma mort par exemple, je préférerais que cela ne soit pas ainsi que l'on se souvienne de moi !

**Samedi 12 Février**

**20:00**

Viens de passer presque une heure entière à décider si je devrais lancer un sort sur ma cravate pour la changer de couleur afin de Faire Un Effort.

Bleu marine est la seule concession dont je me crois capable. Cela devra convenir. M'en vais au Chaudron Baveur.

**1:00**

Noyer ceette soirée de merdrde...!

**Dimanche 13 Février**

**11:00**

Par l'enfer ! Me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête atroce et ma bouche me fait l'effet du sol d'une cage à oiseaux.

Ai été forcé de boire mon propre poids en alcool hier soir afin d'oublier tous les gens que je ne peux pas supporter.

Le Chaudron Baveur grouillait joyeusement d'activité lorsque je m'y présentai. Je me suis dirigé vers le bar sans préambule, mais une fois ravitaillé en boisson nécessaire pour endurer le début de cette charmante soirée, me suis retourné pour me trouver face à face avec Hermione Granger, ou Weasley, quel que soit son nom ces temps-ci.

'Bonjour' a-t-elle dit de cette voix pleine d'ennui que je ne lui avais jamais associée jusqu'à présent.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment considéré la possibilité qu'elle soit présente. Elle me semblait le genre de personne à dédaigner une telle soirée. Il faut l'admettre, le Chaudron Baveur peut difficilement passer pour un haut-lieu de sophistication, et je devinais dans la façon dont elle avait relevé ses cheveux, dans la manière dont elle se tenait, et d'après son expression perpétuellement maîtrisée qu'elle se considérait comme un modèle de rafinement s'il en est.

Cela ne l'aurait pas tuée de sourire, non ? Snobinarde insupportable.

Elle m'étudia durant un moment, et je m'efforçai de ne pas me sentir embarrassé par la cravate bleu marine nouée autour de mon cou.

'_Sir_*... Severus, je -'

'Oh, pas d'anoblissement pour moi pour l'instant, Mrs Weasley' l'interrompis-je sèchement. 'Sa Majesté ne s'est pas encore montré si généreuse.'

Son expression chancela légèrement, même si je ne pus deviner si cela indiquait une note d'humour ou d'irritation car à ce moment-là, Ronald Weasley vint à notre rencontre en ocillant comme une sorte d'arbre ivre, agitant les bras de façon spectaculaire.

'Hermione... !' gémit-il lourdement, son discours interrompu par des hoquets bruyants. 'Hermione... ch'te plaît... parle-moi...'

Les joues d'Hermione Granger prirent une couleur cramoisie alors que je contournais la gigantesque loque humaine trébuchante qui s'était interposée entre elle et moi. Avec un ricanement de dégoût, je m'éloignai avec soulagement le plus loin possible de la scène.

Merlin. Je venais d'assister à un parfait exemple de pourquoi je ferais mieux d'oublier ma recherche d'une partenaire potentielle et me contenter d'une tranquille vie de solitaire.

Je m'assis aux côtés de Minerva et, à distance raisonnable cette fois, étudiai les tentatives de Granger d'éloigner l'imbécile accroché à elle. 'Quelle est la raison du divorce imminent des Weasley déjà ?' demandai-je d'un ton pesant.

Minerva suivit mon regard et laissa échapper un sifflement de désapprobation entre ses dents. 'Je ne connais pas les détails précis' répondit-elle. 'Mais je suis à peu près certaine que Ronald a été surpris en train de s'offrir un léger à-côté.'

D'après ce que j'avais vu de Granger, je n'étais pas sûr de le blâmer. Ceci dit, en y réfléchissant, je choisirais son camp à elle plutôt que celui du rouquin. C'est Weasley qui m'est le plus antipathique à présent, je crois. Cela peut toujours changer, cependant.

'Eh, Severus, vous vous êtes trouvé une femme finalement ?'

Et ainsi commença la spirale infernale qui devait marquer cette soirée.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'adresse de la personne qui avait osé formuler cette question. C'était Poppy. Il s'avère que, enveloppé dans mon brouillard alcoolisé, j'avais accidentellement parlé à Poppy de mon désir de trouver une femme à la fête de Minerva. Ne suis pas fier de moi de m'être laissé allé à une telle indiscrétion. Il fut un temps où je ne me serais jamais autorisé à m'enivrer devant témoins.

'Oui, il serait temps de vous trouver quelqu'un, Severus', renchérit Minerva. 'Vous ne rajeunissez pas, après tout.'

'Je ne suis pas exactement à l'article de la mort' contrai-je. Contrairement à certaines...

'J'y ai réfléchi ; nous avons une adorable nouvelle professeur d'Etudes des Runes à Poudlard. Elle vous plairait, vous ne croyez pas Poppy ? Peut-être pourrions-nous arranger une rencontre ?

Je tressaillis violement. 'Non ! Par Merlin, ne vous mêlez pas d'arranger quoi que ce soit !' crachai-je.

'En voilà une mauvaise attitude ! Vous ne trouverez jamais personne de cette façon !

'Laissez-moi en paix' ordonnai-je, prenant congé pour rejoindre le bar. Mon Dieu la seule idée d'une sorte de (je peux à peine me résoudre à l'écrire)... _blind date_... me soulève le coeur.

Une fois au bar, et savourant une pinte rafraîchissante, je me forçai néanmoins à considérer la position de Minerva. Non au sujet du professeur d'Etudes des Runes, mais à propos de mon attitude. Il était possible que je doive me forcer à en changer si je désirais rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment changer pour le meilleur.

Penser positif.

Je jetai subrepticement un regard autour du pub, essayant de découvrir s'il s'y trouverait une sorcière prête à accepter mes avances. Je ne voyais personne d'intéressant. Jetant un oeil aux tabourets le long du bar, j'y trouvai une sorcière inconnue avec de longs cheveux noirs assise à l'autre bout du bar. De façon significative, elle était seule.

Je me surpris à l'observer, plus par intérêt scientifique qu'autre chose, j'en ai peur. Mais, pour dire ce qui est, elle n'était certainement pas désagréable à regarder. Il ne semblait pas y avoir une très grande différente d'âge entre nous non plus.

Je n'avais pas l'impression de l'observer de manière trop évidente, mais elle finit par se tourner dans ma direction.

Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque nos regards se croiseraient, me demandai-je. Un nombre de choses pouvaient...

Je sentis un bref frisson d'anticipation. Elle pourrait -

A vrai dire, il est aisé de deviner que rien ne s'est passé ; si ce n'est son froncement de sourcils et l'arrogance avec laquelle elle m'a rapidement tourné le dos, évidemment.

J'ai fixé le fond de mon verre. Jusqu'ici tout allait foutrement bien.

Ai passé le reste de la nuit à boire pinte après pinte et à me lamenter sur mon existence dépourvue de sens.

**Lundi 14 Février**

**15:00 — Au Bureau.**

Un événement inadmissible s'est produit aujourd'hui.

Suis entré dans mon bureau ce matin pour découvrir sur mon bureau une chose qui n'aurait certainement pas dû s'y trouver.

C'était un coeur. En chocolat, notez ; pas un vrai coeur. Il était relativement petit et enveloppé de papier cadeau rouge.

Naturellement, je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que cette chose fichait sur mon bureau ? Et, évidemment, il m'apparut qu'il devait être empoisonné.

Aussi, après avoir pu déterminer qu'aucun sort n'avait été lancé sur le chocolat, je fis ce que n'importe quel ancien Mangemort et espion qui se respecte aurait fait ; je le poussai sur le sol du bout de ma plume et l'écrasai sous ma chaussure. Après avoir lancé un _Repulso_ pour enlever les débris du sol de mon bureau et nettoyé le caramel de me semelle, je m'efforçai de bannir l'incident de mes penser.

S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative de meurtre, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une blague puérile. Peut-être Wilson avait-il un sens de l'humour sous-développé auquel il m'introduisait seulement.

C'est seulement lorsque mon estomac se mit à gronder, et ce bien avant le déjeuner, que je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir mangé.

**Mercredi 16 Février**

**10:00 — Au Bureau.**

Ce début de semaine est visiblement rempli d'événements étranges. Je n'aime pas ça.

En sortant de l'ascenseur ce matin, j'ai remarqué la réceptionniste du département qui me souriait. Personne ne me sourit habituellement, et spécialement pas les réceptionnistes, car je ne leur prête en général absolument aucune attention. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, ou que je les pense en dessous de moi ; il s'agit uniquement d'une manifestation de mon irrépréssible brusquerie naturelle.

Hmm... Je suppose qu'elle pourrait être relativement nouvelle au sein de l'équipe d'administration, alors... elle apprendra bien à ne pas sourire.

**11:00**

Wilson m'a présenté notre nouvelle recrue ce matin, et je me contrefiche de ce qu'il raconte, je me servirais de mon test de logique.

Elle travaille dessus en ce moment même. Oui, c'est une _elle_.

Je suis un professionnel, évidemment, et ne considèrerais jamais une stagiaire sous ma responsabilité comme une partenaire potentielle. Cela étant dit, il est indéniable qu'elle a du, eh bien, du potentiel, cette Miss Helena Moran. De longs cheveux bruns et brillants, pour commencer. Un visage charmant, par ailleurs. Et des jambes -

Mieux ne vaut pas aller plus loin.

Mais pourquoi doivent-ils être toujours aussi jeunes ? Vingt-deux ans, d'après son dossier. N'y a-t-il personne aux alentours de la quarantaines ces temps-ci ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne me faudra pas chercher à attirer l'attention de Miss Moran, puisque de toute façon elle voudra m'étrangler avant la fin de son apprentissage. Cela ne sert donc à rien de s'embêter.

**12:00**

Miss Moran a fini mon puzzle en moins d'une demi-heure. Pas exactement un record, et de loin, mais elle l'a terminé convenablement.

Hmm... Pas sûr d'aimer l'expression suffisante qu'arborait son visage tandis qu'elle expliquait son procédé de déduction. Je n'avais même pas demandé d'explication.

Redoublerais d'efforts pour le deuxième acte.

**Vendredi 18 Février**

**18:00 — A la Maison.**

Un nouveau - et choquant - développement concernant le mystérieux chocolatier de la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui !

En finissant le travail ce soir, au lieu de me ruer sur les ascenseurs, comme à mon habitude, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie d'un pas plus lent et ai ainsi jeté un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme assise à la réception.

Et elle me regardait également. La même réceptionniste qui m'avait souri deux jours plus tôt.

Son regard n'avait rien à voir avec l'habituel oeillade renfrognée ou l'air de pure terreur auxquels je n'étais pas étranger, non, il s'agissait d'un regard plus mesuré qui se transforma en petit sourire lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Elle est ensuite retournée à ses parchemins en, et je ne crois pas l'avoir imaginé, rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Quant à moi, tout ce que j'ai fait a été de me jeter bêtement sur le premier ascenseur venu.

A-t-elle déposé le chocolat sur mon bureau ? Elle a accès à mon bureau, donc c'est une hypothèse qui paraît plausible.

Il me faudra attendre lundi pour rassembler de nouvelles informations sur le sujet. Peut-être en arrivant pourrais-je tenter de la saluer et voir comment elle réagit.

Ne suis pas certain de ce que je devrais dire. Wilson arrive toujours gaiement et salue chaque matin son personnel avec effusion. Ce n'est définitivement pas mon style.

'Bonjour' devra suffire.

**Lundi 21 Février**

**13:00 — Cantine.**

Matinée intéressante.

Malgré ma résolution précédente, je n'ai pas jeté un seul regard à la réceptionniste lors de mon arrivée ce matin. Me comporter autrement m'aurait vraisemblablement mis dans une situation où je me serais senti considérablement ridicule.

Mais, au milieu de la matinée, on a frappé à la porte de mon bureau. C'était elle. Elle entra - petite chose blonde me rappelant, pour une raison que j'ignore, une Poufsouffle. Je me suis demandé si je ne l'avais pas eu comme élève, mais elle ne m'était en tout cas pas familière. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est entrée et m'a tendu un dossuer.

'Mr. Wilson m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, Mr. Snape.'

Elle eut un sourire plutôt charmant, il me faut le reconnaître.

Tout ce que j'ai dit fut : 'Très bien.'

Elle fit mine de partir, mais hésita. 'Je m'appelle Lucinda, au fait, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.'

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai répondu 'Très bien... Lucinda' elle a rougi et s'est précipitée dehors.

Je devrais me souvenir de garder un oeil sur elle. Le fait qu'elle puisse être intéressée par ma personne se trouve tout en bas de ma liste de possibilités. Il est plus vraisemblable qu'elle ait entendu parler de ma réputation de Maître de Potions et qu'elle ait besoin d'une potion rare qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir, ou peut-être espère-t-elle que je glisse un mot en sa faveur à Wilson...

Ou alors... Je me demande si elle pourrait vouloir me tuer ? Quand on a vécu la vie qui a été la mienne, cette option, malheureusement, se doit d'être envisagée.

Et je ne suis - visiblement - pas né d'hier.

Regrette de ne pas avoir gardé un peu de ce coeur en chocolat pour le soumettre à des tests de détection d'alcaloïdes. Oh après tout, il est trop tard pour y penser.

Dans le futur, je devrais simplement veiller à toujours avoir ma baguette à portée de main en sa présence.

* * *

><p>*Le "Sir" de Hermione nous vient évidemment de la version anglaise... J'ai laissé tel quel parce que la blague de Severus était intraduisible, ou du moins je ne savais pas comment la traduire ! Si vous avez une idée je suis preneuse...<p>

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous aura plus =)


	3. Mars

Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi, à part peut-être la traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra d'ailleurs !

* * *

><p><strong>3. Mars.<strong>

**Jeudi 3 Mars**

**12:30. Au Bureau.**

Lucinda continue de me sourire chaque fois que je passe devant elle à la réception - et ce malgré le fait que je reconnais à peine son existence.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher - je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à à lui sourire à mon tour. Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je crains qu'elle ne bondisse et me lance un _Endoloris_ au moment où je m'y attends le moins... Je ne sais tout simplement pas comment me montrer charmant.

Parce qu'honnêtement je suis tout prêt à éliminer la possibilité qu'elle fomente une terrible vengeance à mon endroit. J'aime à penser qu'au fil des années j'ai acquis une certaine sagesse pour deviner les intentions des gens et, dans mon esprit, elle ne semble pas être une psychopathe calculatrice. Je n'en ai aucune preuve, en tout cas.

Je me demande quel est son nom de famille ? Si je le connaissais, je serais peut-être capable de deviner si elle a ou non des raisons de vouloir m'attaquer.

Il ne sert à rien d'en faire une obsession. Nonobstant ma tâche en tant que Mangemort, je me suis aliéné des générations entières grâce à mon style unique de professeur.

Un fait dont je suis, à dire vrai, assez fier.

**Lundi 7 March**

**18:00. A la Maison.**

Une chose terrible s'est produite.

Je suis arrivé à la maison pour trouver les tiges flasques de mes orchidées pendant pitoyablement de leurs plates-bandes. Me suis alors souvenu que je ne les avais pas arrosées depuis plusieurs jours !

Je suis choqué de constater à quel point mon esprit a été distrait ces derniers temps, et tout cela parce qu'un assassin potentiel pourrait être tapi dans mon bureau.

Il me faut trouver une solution, et vite ; je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. La semaine prochaine, je devrais aller au fond de cette histoire.

**Jeudi 10 Mars**

**21:00. Withernsea, Yorkshire.**

Soirée passablement surréaliste.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, je Transplanai dans le nord pour rendre visite à mon père. Snape Senior n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais lorsque j'ai pénétré dans sa chambre. Avant que j'aie eu l'occasion de lui expliquer que j'étais son fils, il s'est mis dans la tête que j'étais son frère, Philip. Son frère depuis longtemps décédé Philip, pour être exact.

Il a commencé à me crier dessus, de façon pratiquement incompréhensible, au sujet d'un incident dont je n'avais absolument pas connaissance. L'essentiel du problème semblait être que je lui avais causé quelque tort. Aucun changement de ce côté-là, donc.

Il me plaît de noter que je ne suis pas totalement dépourvu d'un certain sens moral, puisque je m'abstiens toujours de lui lancer un _Silencio_ dans de telles circonstances.

Tout en sachant qu'il était futile de ma part d'essayer, je tentai de le calmer. Il ne voulut rien savoir, évidemment.

Pour finir, réalisant que je me battais pour une cause perdue, je me suis levé et suis sorti. Je ne voulais pas partir complètement - du moins tant qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état - aussi ramassai-je la casquette en tweed de mon père, pour protéger ma tête de la bruine glacée, et sortis-je dehors à la place.

Je fis quelques pas en direction du bord de la falaise, autant que j'osai en faire, c'est-à-dire peu considérant à quel point la maison en est déjà dangereusement près. Le bruit de la mer sur la plage en bas de la falaise était presque assourdissant, et la vue devant mes yeux était un tel tableau de gris déprimant et sans fin que je me demandai si j'en aurais seulement quelque chose à faire si le sol s'effondrait sous mes pieds.

J'ai allumé une des cigarettes de mon père, dont je m'étais emparée en quittant sa chambre. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un fumeur dans le sens traditionnel du terme. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai jamais essayé était par simple curiosité scientifique.

Durant l'été qui précéda ma septième année, je me suis mis en tête de réaliser une expérience. J'ai commencé à fumer un paquet de cigarettes par jour jusqu'à ce que je sente que j'étais finalement accro - j'ai oublié combien de temps il m'a fallu exactement pour en arriver là. Une fois ce stade atteint, l'expérience pouvait vraiment commencer - trouver une façon de combattre les effets de l'addiction. Alors qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai développé une potion qui diminuait le besoin de nicotine après seulement quelques doses.

Malheureusement le développement de cette potion prit plus longtemps que je ne l'avais anticipé, aussi passai-je plusieurs mois de ma septième année à prier pour pouvoir sortir de Métamorphose afin d'aller tirer une bouffée.

J'ai perdu tout intérêt pour les cigarettes après m'être guéri de leurs effets, bien sûr. Malgré tout, dans des moments comme celui-ci, je les trouve utiles pour aider mon esprit à se concentrer.

J'ai brièvement jonglé avec l'idée de répéter l'expérience avec l'alcool, mais j'ai fini par décider que ce serait peut-être aller trop loin.

C'est drôle ; l'esprit de mon père se détériore progressivement, mais je parie qu'il se rendra quand même compte qu'il lui manque une saleté de cigarette. Je lui ai offert un jour de lui donner un peu de ma potion, afin de réduire les dommages du tabac sur ses poumons.

Il a répondu : 'N'dis donc pas de bêtises ! C'est l'seul plaisir qu'y m'reste !'

J'imagine que je ne peux pas contester cela.

C'est alors que je soufflais des nuages de fumée en fixant le littoral qu'une silhouette solitaire approcha le long du sentier menant à la maison. Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention, mais visiblement il n'en fut pas de même de son côté, puisque tout à coup je l'entendis m'appeler.

'Oh, bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Merlin. C'était Granger. Même dans cette demi-obscurité, je pouvais reconnaître son expression figée. Comment est-ce possible de ne pas voir une personne pendant des siècles pour soudain la croiser à tous les coins de rues ?

'Mrs Weasley -'

'Hermione suffira' m'interrompit-elle.

'Hermione" répétai-je d'un ton égal, écrasant le mégot de cigarette sous ma semelle. J'étais très conscient de la présence du chapeau sur ma tête, mais réalisai que l'enlever ne ferait que l'informer de mon malaise. Aussi dis-je adieu à ma dignité et le laissai là où il se trouvait. 'Quel plaisir.'

Je fus ravi de constater que le ton de ma voix était assez sec pour être considéré comme positivement déshydraté. Bien. Elle pouvait supporter ma dérision si je devais supporter la sienne.

'Mon père vit ici' dis-je en désignant la maison.

Elle sembla surprise durant un instant, déplaçant son parapluie afin de pouvoir jeter un oeil au logement.

'Oh, vraiment ?'

'Oui, vraiment.' Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

Elle sourit légèrement. 'Je ne vis pas par ici, mais j'aime marcher le long de la côte, surtout après une longue journée.'

Je ne pus que me demander en quoi pouvait constituer une longue journée pour un pilier de la justice et de l'égalité super-performant.

Je remarquai qu'elle regardait toujours du côté de la maison de mon père.

'Est-ci ici que vous avez grandi ?' demanda-t-elle.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire quant à son soudain intérêt pour ma personne. 'Non, du tout. J'ai grandi de l'autre côté des Pennines. Mais mon père est un homme du Yorkshire pure souche. Il est allé chercher fortune ailleurs, et quand cela s'est avéré être une erreur, il est retourné à son East Riding tant aimé...'

Et plus spécialement en oubliant sa femme et son fils.

N'importe qui saurait excuser le dédain avec lequel je prononçai ces mots, mais j'ai la suspicion que ce ne fut pas son cas.

'Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour lui, de vivre ici ?' Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le bord de la falaise.

Je haussai négligemment les épaules. 'Je crois que c'est ce qu'il espère - que la mer finira par l'engloutir.'

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

'Il est souffrant,' expliquai-je. 'Et ne guérira jamais.'

'C'est affreux,' dit-elle, l'air pensif. 'Je suis désolée.'

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules. 'C'est la vie.'

Le recul me dirait clairement qu'elle commençait à être offensée par mon attitude cavalière, ce que je ne compris pas complètement à ce moment-là, en témoigne la suite de notre échange.

'Vous vivez ici avec lui ?'

'Seigneur, non,' m'étouffai-je presque. 'Je déteste cet endroit désolé. La mer peut bien l'emporter, pour ce que j'en ai à faire.'

Elle me fixait. 'Je vois' répliqua-t-elle strictement. 'Eh bien, je... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir. Bonne soirée... Severus.'

Sur ces mots, elle disparut de nouveau le long de la route. Je la regardai partir, légèrement troublé. Une part de moi voulait lui crier d'être prudente en longeant des terres aussi déloyales, tandis qu'une autre voulait courir après elle et la balancer par-dessus la falaise par moi-même.

Je réussis à contrôler ces deux impulsions en me précipitant à l'intérieur.

Je n'avais pas aimé sa façon de me regarder. Elle pense probablement que je n'ai pas une once de compassion en moi pour laisser mon père invalide vivre seul dans une maison vide qui se balance de façon précaire au-dessus d'une falaise et qu'un moindre coup de vent pourrait précipiter dans une chute fatale.

Qu'en sait-elle, bon sang ? Elle ne sait rien de ma relation avec mon père. Ses idéaux moralisateurs ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Il en ressort néanmoins que je l'ai quittée avec l'impression distincte d'avoir été totalement, absolument et irrévocablement jugé par Hermione Granger.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

**Lundi 14 Mars**

**11:30. Mon Bureau.**

N'arrive pas à me décider à confronter Lucinda (ma tête apprécie d'être enfoncée dans le sable), même si les choses semblent s'accélérer. Elle m'a apporté une tasse de thé ce matin, visiblement après m'avoir entendu dire à Miss Moran de me laisser tranquille à moins d'avoir un thé et un plateau de biscuits à me donner (J'ai légèrement abusé hier soir et me sentais un peu vaseux ce matin).

J'étais tellement surpris que, je suis navré de l'avouer, après avoir pris une gorgée, j'ai commenté qu'une cuillérée de sucre suffirait plutôt qu'une pelletée, la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois, m'a-t-on informé, je pouvais toujours préparer mon thé moi-même.

Ce qui est raisonnable, je suppose.

C'est seulement après son départ que je me suis souvenu que j'étais censé examiner tout ce que je recevais de sa part. Le thé avait une couleur normale, et je ne sentais aucune odeur suspecte, mais tant de poisons sont indétectables qu'il ne vaut pas le coup de tenter le Diable. Alors, pour être sûr, j'ai versé le contenu de la tasse dans le premier pot de fleur venu.

Autrement dit, si ma fougère se ratatine et meurt, elle a intérêt à faire attention à elle...

**Mercredi 16 Mars**

**11:00. Ministère.**

L'effrontée !

Miss Moran vient juste de me demander avec désinvolture si j'ai conscience que la réceptionniste me trouve à son goût !

Je lui ai lancé un regard furieux et lui ai expliqué que si elle ne retournait pas à ses équations d'Arithmancie dans les trois secondes, elle se verrait dans l'obligation de postuler pour un travail consistant à nettoyer toutes les toilettes du Ministère.

Inutile de dire qu'elle s'est immédiatement exécutée.

Cela m'a soulagé de m'en prendre à quelqu'un - la seule chose qui me manque dans le fait de ne plus enseigner. Particulièrement agréable de m'en prendre à elle, d'ailleurs, car il me semble que Miss Moran fait un peu trop de cas de sa personne. Elle devrait savoir que je ne contrôle mes humeurs pour personne - et ce quelle que soit la longueur de leurs jambes.

Je ne peux néanmoins pas ignorer l'hypothèse valide qu'elle a soulevée. Lucinda est venue me trouver dans mon bureau pour une de ses petites courses pas moins de cinq fois ce matin. Si cela continue, à ce rythme je devrais bientôt investir dans une porte automatique.

J'ai l'horrible pressentiment qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais devoir la confronter.

Eh bien, cela devrait être intéressant.

**12.30.**

! ! ! !

**17:30. A la Maison.**

Seulement maintenant suis-je capable de coucher les événements de cet après-midi sur papier. Jusqu'ici, j'étais encore trop estomaqué pour m'y atteler.

Je me suis finalement décidé à aborder Lucinda, dans le but de lui mentionner discrètement le caractère suspect de son comportement. Lorsque j'ai atteint son bureau, j'ai subrepticement sorti ma baguette et l'ai tenue hors de sa vue. Juste au cas où, vous comprenez.

'Mr. Snape,' m'a-t-elle salué joyeusement en m'apercevant. 'Que puis-je faire pour vous ?'

'Lucinda,' ai-je dit calmement, bien qu'une sonnerie d'alarme me résonnait dans la tête si bruyamment que je pouvais sentir mon crâne palpiter. J'avais la désagréable impression que je m'apprêtais à me rendre volontairement ridicule. 'Je, ah... J'ai récemment remarqué que... que vous... Je veux dire, je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour m'exp -'

'J'adorerais' s'est-elle alors soudainement écriée.

Je ne pus que la fixer stupidement. Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase. 'Je vous demande pardon ?'

Elle rougit. 'J'adorerais prendre un verre avec vous un de ces jours.'

Il me fallut avoir recours à toute ma volonté pour ne pas laisser ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand.

Pour une personne sans prétention, elle est remarquablement présomptueuse ! Il s'est trouvé, cependant, que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots pour lui révéler le véritable but de ma visite. Qui, je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser, n'était _pas _de l'inviter !

Suis à présent plus suspect sur ses véritables intentions que jamais.

'C'est bien ce que vous alliez me demander, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-elle hâtivement, l'air passablement mal à l'aise.

J'aurais dû lui crier que 'Non ! Ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'allais vous demander !' Mais, bien malgré moi, j'étais touché par sa sincérité et considérais l'idée de ne pas la détromper. Il me semble que j'étais flatté, et oui, je réalise à quel point cela me rend inexcusablement pathétique.

J'ai essayé de lui adresser un sourire de confirmation mais, hum, je mentirais si je disais que ce fut une réussite. A la place, j'ai laissé échappé un 'Certainement.'

Aussitôt, je me hurlai dessus intérieurement. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter.

'Que dites-vous de vendredi soir; le Chaudron Baveur ?'

J'étais si éberlué que, m'eut-elle proposé de nous rendre chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace, j'aurais accepté, abruti sans cervelle que je suis !

Merlin.

'Parfait' a-t-elle dit.

Je me suis excusé et suis retourné à mon bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis effondré dans mon fauteuil et ai déployé toute mon énergie à ne pas succomber à une crise de panique.

**Jeudi 17 Mars**

**3:00 du matin. Maison. Lit.**

Aargh !

Viens de me réveiller en sursaut, transpirant et incapable de respirer correctement. Ce n'était pas la conséquence d'un cauchement. Je n'ai pas revécu l'attaque du serpent géant. Je n'ai pas imaginé que Voldemort se relevait d'entre les morts.

Non.

Je me suis seulement souvenu que je devais me rendre au Chaudron Baveur demain avec Lucinda.

Lucinda ; assassin potentielle d'hommes au passé trouble.

**Vendredi 18 Mars**

**17:15. A la Maison.**

Ai plus ou moins réussi à me concentrer aujourd'hui. N'ai absolument pas travaillé, bien sûr, mais personne ne devrait s'en rendre compte.

Je devrais être ravi d'avoir fait un pas important dans ma quête d'une compagne, et spécialement considérant que je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Mais je crois qu'une part de moi espère qu'elle veuille effectivement me tuer. Les menaces de mort, je peux gérer.

Bref, j'essaye de ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Ceci dit, je préférerais que nous allions ailleurs qu'au Chaudron. D'un autre côté, je suis difficilement en position de me plaindre sur les détails.

Ceci pourrait bien être mon tout dernier compte-rendu. Je n'écrirais plus avant la fin de cette soirée, et, eh bien, cette 'fin' pourrait très bien signifier un handicap définitif ou la mort. Je l'ignore encore.

**23:00. A la Maison.**

Hmmm.

Cette soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'avais précédemment anticipé, ce qui est une bonne chose, évidemment.

Le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas si mal non plus. Nous avons trouvé un coin relativement tranquille où nous asseoir. Je suis allé nous chercher nos verres, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais supposé faire après cela. N'ai pas partagé mon désarroi avec elle, bien sûr.

Au moins n'était-elle pas aussi hésitante que moi puisqu'elle s'est mise à parler. Un simple échange de banalités sur comment s'étaient déroulées nos journées de travail respectives qui a même réussi à ne pas m'irriter. Elle a parlé un peu d'elle - d'où elle venait, sa famille ; les trucs habituels, visiblement.

Mais après cela elle s'est tue et m'a regardé et j'ai réalisé avec horreur que j'étais à présent supposé parler de moi.

Mon esprit s'est soudain vidé. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle savait déjà, mais elle devait connaître le minimum. Sauf si elle avait vécu dans une cave ces cinq dernières années.

Evidemment, elle s'est rendu compte que j'étais en difficulté, car elle a ajouté : 'Je, hum, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me parliez de votre, euh, expérience durant la guerre, ou quoi que ce soit...'

J'ai souri sinistrement, ou peut-être ai-je grimacé. Sourire; grimace; plus ou moins la même chose d'après mon expérience.

Je ne me souviens pas ce que j'ai fini par répondre, mais je sais que mon grand effort pour entretenir la conversation a été de lui demander si elle avait été à Poudlard. Je voulais savoir si elle avait été mon élève et que je l'avais tout simplement oubliée. Pour être honnête, elle avait au moins dix ans de moins que moi, ce qui semblait pencher en faveur de cette théorie.

A ma grande surprise, une ombre a assombri son visage. 'Je savais qu'on aborderait le sujet dès le début. Je suppose que je suis assez jeune pour avoir été votre élève, hmm ?'

J'ai hoché la tête en pensant, nous y voilà. Elle va commencer à vouloir me lancer des sorts pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait, et je n'ai fait que l'inciter d'avantage en l'oubliant.

Toutefois, ce qui vint ensuite me choqua encore plus.

'Je ne suis jamais allée à Poudlard' expliqua-t-elle en se redressant de façon défensive, 'parce que mes facultés magiques sont trop faibles. Je ne suis pas complètement cracmolle, mais pas non plus assez magique pour recevoir une éducation.'

Eh bien, c'était un intéressant retournement de situation, je dois l'admettre. Me sens un peu ridicule à présent de l'avoir soupçonnée de vouloir me jeter des Impardonnables... A moins qu'elle ne se contente de me pousser à baisser ma garde ?

Non. Pour une fois je vais tenter de voir le meilleur chez quelqu'un. Vieille chauve-souris paranoïaque.

'Est-ce que c'est un problème pour vous ?' m'a-t-elle demandé sans détour.

'Absolument pas' ai-je répondu.

Ce n'était pas un problème, mais cela risquait d'être intéressant.

Elle me semble être une gentille fille, il me faut l'avouer. Mais même si j'ai trouvé la soirée plaisante, je crains de n'être pas exactement pétri d'enthousiasme. Ce n'est évidemment pas de sa faute, car elle s'est montré chaleureuse, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être flatté par le fait qu'elle semble véritablement m'apprécier et vouloir que je l'apprécie aussi.

Je pense que je dois avoir un sérieux problème. J'ai trouvé toute la situation difficile à concilier. Être assis là, à bavarder avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine... J'ai eu toute la soirée la sensation que j'essayais d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne me ressemble tout simplement pas de sortir et de boire un verre avec une connaissance et de me montrer charmant et engageant. L'expérience entière m'a parue faussée.

Je réalise qu'il est plus sage cependant de donner à des situations comme celle-là une autre chance. Elle a exprimé le désir de recommencer, aussi devrais-je sans doute essayer à nouveau, et peut-être me sentirais-je suffisamment à l'aise avec elle la seconde fois, et la troisième, etc.

Même lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, et que les bras m'en sont tombés, en y repensant à présent, je me trouve appréciatif, mais non, je le crains, extatique.

Nous verrons donc.

**Lundi 20 Mars**

**14:00. Cantine. Ministère.**

Au diable Potter ! Qu'il aille en enfer !

Je mangeais tranquillement ma purée-saucisses lorsqu'il s'est assis en face de moi et que, sans préambule, il m'a annoncé :

'Un petit oiseau m'a dit que vous êtes sorti avec une femme vendredi soir.'

Au diable son ton moqueur - à me parler comme à une vierge rougissante ! Je lui ai lancé un regard furieux. 'Qui vous l'a dit ?'

'Aucune importance.' Il eut un autre de ses sourires rageants. 'Comment ça s'est passé ?'

'Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas, vous m'entendez ?'

J'ai fouillé mon cerveau à la recherche d'un visage familier que j'aurais pu entrapercevoir ce soir-là, sans résultat.

'Ne vous excitez pas ; je me demandais juste.' Il leva les mains dans un geste défensif. 'Je ne voulais aucun des détails sanglants, rassurez-vous.'

Je le regardai grimacer en fixant son plateau. Je fronçai les sourcils. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était Potter mettant ses énormes pieds dans mon plat. Cela lui allait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il a épousé la première fille qu'il a vue. Tel père, tel foutu fils. Je regardai ma purée, toujours furieux contre l'idiot assis en face de moi. Je songeai même à utiliser la legilimancie sur lui pour découvrir qui s'amusait à partager mes affaires personnelles et privées avec le premier crétin venu.

'Je crois que j'ai quelque chose dans l'oeil, Potter' dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde, clignant rapidement de l'oeil. 'Pourriez-vous jeter un oeil ?'

'Allez vous faire foutre ; je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau une deuxième fois.' répondit-il.

* * *

><p>Oui, notre Severus a un peu de mal avec les femmes... Quel gâchis !<p>

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire =)


	4. Avril

Disclaimer : Toujours le même.

Je suis actuellement en vacances en Espagne mais comme j'avais pris un peu d'avance je poste quand même ce chapitre. C'est beau le dévouement non ^^?

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>4. Avril.<strong>

**Lundi 4 Avril**

**11:00 — Au Bureau.**

Rien à signaler sur le front Ouest, comme il disent. Et en effet, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à raconter dans mon journal durant la semaine passée.

Lucinda était en congé, aussi ne l'ai-je pas vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle était à son bureau à mon arrivée et, bien sûr, m'a chaleureusement accueilli. J'ai réussi à lui décocher un 'bonjour', mais c'est à peu près tout. J'aurais probablement dû lui demander comment s'étaient passées ses vacances... Oh, tant pis.

Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau pour arranger une autre sortie, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces temps derniers et en ai conclu que j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître mieux.

Peut-être viendra-t-elle plus tard.

**17:30 — A la Maison.**

Lucinda n'est pas venue.

Humph.

**Mardi 5 Avril**

**Midi — Ministère.**

Me suis forcé à m'arrêter au bureau de Lucinda ce matin et à lui parler. J'avais bien sûr un prétexte pour expliquer ma présence - il me fallait bien me réapprovisionner en parchemins, après tout.

Je me suis montré habile, cependant. Au lieu de lui parler des parchemins dès le départ, je lui ai demandé si elle avait apprécié ses vacances. Celui a visiblement fait plaisir, car elle a posé sa plume et m'a souri.

'Oh, c'était formidable, merci, Severus.'

Je dois admettre que le léger bronzage colorant sa peau pâle lui allait plutôt... bien.

'J'adore Ibiza - vous y êtes déjà allé ?'

Je suis navré de dire que cette question me fut posée avec le plus grand sérieux. Aussi me fis-je un devoir d'y répondre sérieusement.

'Ah, non.' répondis-je. 'Je n'ai encore jamais eu ce plaisir.' Et ne l'aurais jamais. Bon sang.

Peu de temps après, j'ai pris mes parchemins et me suis retranché dans mon bureau. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'un futur rendez-vous entre nous. Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis à mon sujet.

Ce qui me déçoit un peu, à dire vrai.

**Vendredi 8 Avril**

**14:30 — Au Bureau.**

Ai eu une réunion avec Wilson ce matin afin de discuter des progrès effectués par Miss Moran.

Il m'a fallu lui dire que je la croyais capable de tenir la distance, ce qui a semblé le soulager.

Elle s'en sort plutôt bien, je suppose. Je n'ai en tout cas eu aucun problème significatif à reporter. En réalité, elle remplit la plupart de mes critères.

Mais pas tous, cependant. Une certaine connaissance des Moldus est nécessaire chez les candidats, d'après la brochure que je consulte parfois dans mes moments de profond ennui. Miss Moran est une Sang-Pure, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement ignorante, elle reste encline à utiliser certaines impropriétés de langage et autres contrepèteries telles que 'Quel champ de coton'. Elle ne peut également s'empêcher de parler des Moldus avec une désagréable, quoiqu'inconsciente, pédanterie. C'est un domaine qu'il va lui falloir travailler, et c'est le pire qui soit pour moi, puisque cela signifie généralement qu'il va me falloir quitter les confins de mon minuscule bureau pour entreprendre un petit 'travail de terrain'.

Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Le second problème que je rencontre avec elle concerne l'état de son écriture. Il me faudrait une loupe pour réussir à la lire.

J'ai failli aborder le sujet avec elle, mais, d'une manière totalement exaspérante, elle s'est montrée plus rapide.

'Excusez-moi,' m'a-t-elle tout bonnement dit un jour, 'mais je n'arrive pas à lire ce que vous écrivez. Pourriez-vous éclaircir vos instructions pour moi ?'

J'ai manqué de lui lancer un sort pour son impudence.

Pour empirer les choses, lorsque je lui ai arraché le parchemin des mains, il m'a fallu admettre que je pouvais à peine me relire moi-même. Il semble que mon écriture s'est déteriorée au fil des années, et que ce qui était autrefois de minuscules pattes d'araignées, mais lisibles, s'est transformé en minuscules pattes d'araignées illisibles.

J'ai profité d'un moment où Miss Moran regardait ailleurs pour tendre ma main droite devant moi afin de vérifier que mon alcoolisme n'était pas finalement devenu si hors de contrôle que j'aurais développé sans m'en rendre compte un tremblement nerveux.

Rien de tout cela, naturellement.

Au fond de moi, je sais pourquoi mon écriture est devenue si critiquable ; c'est parce que je n'en ai tout simplement rien à foutre.

**16:30**

Pourquoi Lucinda ne m'a-t-elle pas invité à sortir à nouveau ?

Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose ce soir.

**Samedi 10 Avril**

**13:00 — Yorkshire.**

Oh.

Est-il possible qu'elle attende que _je_ l'invite ?

Je lui ai bien demandé la dernière fois ! Enfin, je lui ai demandé... façon de parler, bien sûr.

Hmm... Ou peut-être qu'elle préfère que je ne l'invite pas. Ce qui n'est pas grave.

**Lundi 12 Avril**

**10:30 — Au Bureau.**

Ha !

Elle m'a apporté du thé et des biscuits ce matin !

'Vous avez passé un bon week-end, Severus ?' m'a-t-elle demandé avec un petit sourire.

'Tolérable, merci, Lucinda.' Elle n'a aucun besoin de savoir que je l'ai occupé à passer la lande au peigne fin pour y ramasser des plantes rares. 'Comment était le vôtre ?'

'Ennuyeux,' a-t-elle dit en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ce moment-là ; c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû dire, 'Oh eh bien pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas quelque chose ensemble le week-end prochain ?'

Tu parles.

Je me suis contenté de hocher la tête et d'enfourner une crème pâtissière dans ma bouche.

**14:15 — Cantine.**

Potter vient de me demander si je compte me rendre à la réunion ridicule que lui et ses imbéciles d'amis ont organisée - et qui doit avoir lieu à Poudlard durant les vacances de Pâques. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir reçu une invitation mais, malheureusement, il se trouve que je l'ai utilisée un jour où je suis tombé en panne de papier toilettes.

Ha ha. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait ; mais j'aimerais avoir pensé à le dire à Potter. J'imagine tout à fait sa tête.

'Cette réunion ne serait pas parfaite sans notre ennemi juré, n'est-ce pas ?' a-t-il dit.

'Vous vous débrouillerez.'

'Il y aura des anciens élèves d'autres années là-bas. Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas curieux de voir ce qu'ils sont devenus ?'

Je le regardai stupidement. 'Potter' dis-je. 'Vous m'avez confondu avec quelqu'un qui en aurait quelque chose à faire.'

'Eh bien... les elfes de maison ont prévu un festin spectaculaire...'

'A quelle heure est la petite sauterie ?'

Oui ; c'est si facile que ça.

**Mercredi 13 Avril**

**11:25 — Mon Bureau.**

J'ai eu une idée intéressante.

Une idée alarmante, douteuse, suggestive et intéressante.

Je pense qu'il serait mieux de prétendre qu'elle ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais...

Considère actuellement l'idée de demander à Lucinda de se rendre à la réunion avec moi. J'ai réfléchi à son absence d'abilités magiques et à son ignorance concernant Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait l'opportunité de pouvoir visiter le château. Et admettons-le, il me semble qu'elle serait impressionnée et flattée d'être conviée à un tel événement.

Soyons clair, je suis à peu près certain de m'être porté la poisse en écrivant une chose pareille. Je suis à présent sûr de me faire rire au nez et de m'entendre dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas à Poudlard avec moi si je la payais.

Bon sang. Bien joué, Snape ; tu ne peux rien faire comme il faut, n'est-ce pas ?

Fichu imbécile.

**Vendredi 14 Avril**

**12:30 — Au Bureau.**

Aargh !

**12:35**

Aargh !

Viens de demander à Lucinda de m'accompagner à la réunion. Elle a dit oui, et m'a semblée ravie et excitée, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fait une chose pareille. Vitupère contre moi-même sans raison apparente. Je ne **me **suis pas rendu ridicule, mais il me semble que la simple idée que cela aurait pu être le cas est suffisante pour vouloir me lancer des sorts.

Me suis dit et répété que je suis suffisamment courageux pour inviter une femme et me suis retrouvé à le faire. J'étais même très calme et posé, extérieurement. Peu importe l'état d'énervement intérieur dans lequel je me trouve, je peux toujours compter sur ma plus belle expression de poisson mort et ma voix traînante. Les avantages d'un esprit aussi aiguisé, je suppose.

Je ne suis pas passé devant elle en lâchant à toute vitesse 'Voulez-vous-venir-à-une-réunion-à-Poudlard-avec-moi ?'

Non, monsieur. Suis assez fier de moi, à dire vrai.

J'étais si détaché que j'aurais pu être en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps...

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose finalement ?

Hmm…

**Mardi 21 Avril**

**1:00 — Mon Lit.**

Oh Merlin. J'aimerais ne jamais l'avoir invitée à Poudlard. Tout sentiment de fierté s'est évaporé pour être remplacé par terreur et effroi.

**Mercredi 27 Avril**

**3:00 — Mon Lit.**

Et si quelqu'un émet la supposition que Lucinda est ma fille longtemps inconnue que je viens seulement de retrouver ?

Oh Merlin.

Je crois que l'embarrassement dû à une tellesupposition pourrait suffire à me tuer.

Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant qu'elle ne me ressemble absolument pas ; je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

**Samedi 30 Avril**

**17:30 — A la Maison.**

Temps qu'il me reste avant de devoir retrouver Lucinda : quatre-vingt dix minutes.

Pas assez longtemps, j'en ai peur ; je me sens un peu nauséeux. Me débats avec ma conscience pour me souvenir de ce qui a bien pu me faire penser que c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter.

Et je me sens peu charitable, à présent.

Ugh.

**17:45**

Oublions l'idée de me rappeler pourquoi j'ai invité Lucinda ; pourquoi ai-je accepter d'y aller, moi, pour commencer ?

Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me faire examiner par un guérisseur. Peut-être que les problèmes mentaux de mon père sont héréditaires et se manifestent chez moi de façon prématurée.

En voilà une savoureuse perspective...

**18:45**

Me suis forcé à enfiler ma robe.

Espérais bien me prendre les pieds dedans et tomber dans l'escalier pour m'épargner la soirée imminente, mais hélas, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Peut-être que je pourrais me désartibuler en Transplanant...

Peut-être que je ferais bien de me ressaisir. Ou de me servir un verre.

Je me demande ce que j'aurais à écrire sur ces pages à mon retour...?

**23:45 — A la Maison.**

Eh bien, c'est fait. J'ai survécu, mais cela ne s'est pas avéré être une très bonne soirée, j'en ai peur.

Cela avait assez bien commencé. Lucinda était plutôt jolie, et en la voyant, je me suis sermonné de ma crise de panique précédente. Je me suis rappelé que je devrais être reconnaissant du fait qu'elle soit seulement prête à se montrer avec une loque comme moi en public.

Mes esprits repris... (Merlin; voilà que je m'exprime comme une vierge délicate du 18ème siècle forcée de prendre le lit pour cause d'épuisement mental...) Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle (par la grande porte !), je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine complaisance. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps (voire pour la première fois tout court) je me sentais presque normal et, à ma grande surprise, quasiment désinvolte.

Durant environ cinq secondes. Après, j'ai senti les regards sur moi.

J'ai gentiment guidé Lucinda, occupée à fixer ouvertement le plafond, vers un endroit où nous n'étions pas aussi directement exposés aux regards. Il ne m'a fallu que de brefs coups d'oeil pour apercevoir certains de mes anciens élèves se donner des coups de coudes en arborant une expression qui d'après moi reflétait l'horreur la plus complète. Ravi de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

J'étais sur le point d'éloigner Lucinda du vitrail qu'elle admirait lorsque je les ai vues. Une assemblée de sorcières me fixait, bouche bée.

'Quoi ?' articulai-je sèchement à leur attention, sourcils froncés.

Lucinda était en train d'examiner la côte de maille de Serpentard, aussi me suis-je vivement dirigé vers nos spectactrices. Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour entendre Minerva glisser à Poppy :

'On annule. Vite, cours dire à Charlotte qu'on annule. Il s'est trouvé une femme tout seul !'

'Qui est Charlotte ?' demandai-je sèchement.

Minerva tressaillit.

'Oh, ah, personne dont vous ayez besoin de vous soucier...' tenta de m'apaiser Poppy.

'Elle n'enseignerait pas l'Etude des Runes, par le plus grand des hasards ?' demandai-je.

'Il lui arrive d'y mettre les pieds...' dit Pomona avec un petit sourire.

Avant que je puisse leur demander à quoi elles croyaient être en train de jouer, Minerva renifla et pinça les lèvres. 'Eh bien, vous nous l'aviez bien cachée, c'est certain.' L'expression de son visage se faisait plus accusatrice à mesure que son regard passait de moi à Lucinda.

'Je m'en excuse ; soyez assurée que je n'oublierais pas de placer une annonce dans le _Prophète_ la prochaine fois.'

Au moins personne n'avait-il supposé qu'elle était ma fille. Il faut toujours rendre grâce pour les petites miséricordes que la vie nous accorde.

Je les ai tous présentés à Lucinda, mais aussitôt les civilités d'usage effectuées, Horace se mit en devoir de me tirer par le bras avec insistance.

'Un mot, s'il vous plaît, Severus.'

Il s'est avéré qu'il avait découvert une horde de poisons fatals et de poudres mortelles indétectables cachés derrière une dalle branlante dans mon ancien bureau. Non seulement cela, mais apparemment des boucliers les protégeaient de son approche. Il craignait que quelqu'un ne les découvre et le dénonce aux autorités ; il voulait savoir si j'étais conscient de leur présence durant la période où j'avais occupé ce bureau.

Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait en disposer à sa guise, puisque je n'en avais désormais plus besoin dans mon travail actuel.

Je suis sûr que j'ai caché assez de mixtures douteuses dans Poudlard pour donner une embolie à un Auror. Je ne me souviens néanmoins pas où elles sont. Oh, bon, personne ne peut prouver qu'elles m'appartiennent.

'Ce sera tout, Horace ?'

Il m'a regardé, l'air un peu effrayé d'après moi. J'ignore pourquoi. Il me connaît, après tout. Je me suis tourné pour prendre congé et ai aperçu Minerva qui cherchait à attirer mon attention.

'Charlotte a-t-elle le coeur brisé ?'

'Non,' rit-elle. 'Non, non.'

Elle a semblée troublée durant un instant et je me suis senti brièvement préoccupé. Brièvement. 'Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

'Lucinda a l'air charmante,' commença-t-elle. 'Je discutais avec elle à l'instant, et, euh...'

'Parlez donc !'

'Etiez-vous, euh, au courant qu'elle, que c'est une...' Sa voix se transforma en murmure. 'Une cracmolle ?'

J'en ai presque ri. 'Evidemment que je le sais !' Mon Dieu, à quel point les gens me croient-ils stupide ?

Elle a semblé surprise. Ce qui m'a, naturellement, mis en colère. 'Me croyez-vous sujet aux préjugés, Minerva ?' J'ai croisé les bras et lui ai adressé un regard inflexible.

'Oh, non…'

'Eh bien ?'

'Oh, allons, Severus ! Vous êtes le plus gros snob que je connaisse quand il s'agit d'intelligence et de supériorité magique. Vous traitez régulièrement ceux que la nature a dotés de moins de forces et de connaissances que vous avec rien de moins que du mépris ! Ou avez-vous oublié comme il vous plaisait de tourmenter Sibyl ?'

'C'est parce que je n'ai jamais apprécié Sibyl. J'apprécie Lucinda, par conséquent elle n'est pas indigne de moi.'

'Bien, bien.'

Je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Lucinda... pour être stoppé dans mon élan, horrifié.

Elle parlait avec Potter.

J'ai fendu la foule. Je pense qu'ils ont dû réaliser que j'étais en mission, car certains m'ont suivi du regard, pensant sans doute que j'étais sur le point de rayer Potter de la face de la Terre. Un beau rêve, je dois le dire.

Il m'a vu approcher, ce prétentieux, et a souri malicieusement. 'Je suis probablement le meilleur ami de Severus, vous savez. Est-ce qu'il parle beaucoup de moi ?'

'Hum non,' répondit Lucinda. 'Il ne vous a jamais mentionné.'

'Evidemment que je ne l'ai pas fait !' Je foudroyai Potter du regard. 'Retournez auprès de vos petits amis, voulez-vous ?' Je jetai un oeil à l'autre bout de la salle et aperçus Weasley et Granger qui nous regardaient. J'espérais fortement qu'ils resteraient éloignés, eux aussi.

'Venez, Lucinda,' dis-je. 'Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous visiter d'avantage le château ?'

Alors que nous nous éloignions, j'ai distinctement entendu Potter dire : 'Oui, et je vérifierais les buissons plus tard, Snape.'

Juste là. Juste là, au milieu de la Grande Salle, j'ai manqué d'étrangler Harry Potter.

Je crois que ma main s'est même contractée à l'idée. Hélas, ma liberté est une chose que j'aimerais préserver, aussi ai-je prétendu ne pas l'avoir entendu. Malheureusement, la situation a encore empiré lorsqu'il fut annoncé que le dîner allait être servi et que cela m'a fait hésiter.

Lorsque Potter avait parlé de festin, j'avais cru qu'il parlait d'un buffet. Pas d'un dîner.

Des tables apparurent, et Potter également. 'Je vous ai gardé des sièges avec nous, Snape,' a-t-il affirmé avec un autre sourire de contentement.

J'aurais voulu crier : 'Pitié; non !'

Mais c'était vrai. Mon nom est apparu sur une chaise, en même temps que ceux de toute une tribu d'indésirables.

Nous nous sommes assis et j'ai résisté à l'envie de m'empaler avec ma fourchette. Ils étaient tous là : Granger. Weasley. Mrs. Potter. Londubat. Lovegood, entre autres. Quel honneur pour moi d'être inclus dans un si important petit groupe. Au moins j'étais soulagé d'y retrouver Minerva. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose d'Hagrid, malheureusement.

Lucinda semblait ravie de se trouver en si bonne compagnie. Pauvre petite si naïve, pensai-je.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de commencer mon repas que, déjà, un accent d'impatience persistante me lacérait les entrailles. Weasley était en train de nous régaler avec le récit de son dernier triomphe au Quidditch.

Quel trou du cul.

Cependant, je me suis presque étouffé avec une gorgée de vin lorsque Lucinda a demandé, très sérieusement : 'J'ai bien peu de ne pas suivre le Quidditch ; pour quelle équipe jouez-vous ?'

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

'Oh, mais les Canons, bien sûr,' répondit Weasley, l'air proprement stupéfait.

'Oups,' me chuchota Lucinda lorsque la conversation eut repris. 'J'aurais peut-être dû le savoir ?'

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. 'Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir ignoré.'

Tandis que nous attendions le prochain plat, Potter et ses acolytes se sont lancés dans des envolées lyriques à propos de leurs années d'école. Je fis la sourde oreille. Lucinda paraissait écouter avec intérêt, et Minerva, évidemment, avait une forte tendance à l'indulgence envers ses anciens élèves. Je reportai néanmoins mon attention sur la discussion lorsque Lucinda mit à nouveau les pieds dans le plat.

Ils s'étaient mis à parler de leurs professeurs préférés, et elle demanda d'un ton taquin, sans réaliser de quoi elle parlait, 'Severus n'était donc pas votre professeur préféré ?'

Un choeur de grognements lui répondit.

'Tu parles' cracha Weasley.

Potter semblait légèrement inconfortable, et je devinais ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, ce qui m'irrita au plus au point.

'Eh bien, il n'était pas si mal, tout bien considéré -'

'Oh, arrêtez ça, Potter. J'étais une épine dans votre pied et vous étiez un véritable harpon dans le mien.' Il pouvait retirer ses lunettes roses et les écraser des deux pieds, pour ce qui me concernait.

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils. 'C'était vous le foutu harpon.'

'Peut-être n'auriez-vous pas dû être une telle nuisance, à ce moment-là, vous ne croyez pas ?'

'Ce n'était pas exactement la faute d'Harry s'il était une épine dans votre pied, n'est-ce pas ?'

C'était Granger. Je l'ignorai. Ce qui a dû l'énerver, car sa question suivante m'a presque fait tressaillir.

'Et en parlant de ça, comment va votre père ?'

Le silence était définitivement tombé sur la table à présent. Elle me regardait en face et je lui lançai un regard dur. Comment osait-elle aborder le sujet. Je me demandai si les autres avaient aussi entendu le ton accusateur dans sa voix. Non qu'ils puissent le comprendre ; à moins qu'elle ait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre notre rencontre dans le Yorkshire.

Minerva me sauva avant que j'aie dû fournir une réponse. Elle me regardait, visiblement choquée. 'Votre père ?' demanda-t-elle. 'Vous n'aviez jamais mentionné que vous aviez de nouveau pris contact avec lui.'

L'expression de Granger vacilla et une lueur d'incertitude perça dans ses yeux. C'était uniquement pour l'accabler que je considérais seulement la possibilité de discuter d'un sujet si personnel devant une telle assemblée.

'Je n'ai pas pris contact avec lui. Il m'a retrouvé, il y a quelques années.'

'Et vous avez accepté de le revoir ?' demanda-t-elle, incrédule. 'Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais dit ?'

Granger me faisait à présent la grâce de sembler gênée. Je la regardai, la maudissant, toute Je-sais-tout moralisatrice qu'elle était. Après un moment, je tournai mon attention vers mon assiette, indiquant ainsi que la conversation était close.

Minerva savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre mon père et moi lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle l'avait appris par Dumbledore, je crois, puisque je ne lui ai certainement jamais dit. Dumbledore lui-même ne l'avait découvert que des années plus tard, et je ne lui aurais rien dit non plus, si on m'en avait laissé le choix.

Quelqu'un orienta la discussion sur un nouveau sujet, mais je n'écoutais plus. J'avalai mon dîner comme un automate, sentant à peine le goût de ce que je mangeais. Dès que la politesse me le permit, je demandai à Lucinda si elle accepterait de se joindre à moi pour une promenade. Personne ne dit rien lorsque nous quittâmes la table.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Hall d'Entrée et elle s'est aussitôt dirigée vers les sabliers. Les Serpentard étaient à la traîne, ai-je noté. Humph.

'Dans quelle Maison étiez-vous ?'

Je désignai les topazes du menton. 'Poufsouffle' dis-je très sérieusement.

'Vraiment ?' demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif. 'Je croyais qu'ils étaient censés être doux et humbles ?

Ouch.

Elle se tourna vers les portraits. 'Où allons-nous ? Il doit y avoir des centaines de choses à voir.'

Il y avait tant d'émerveillement dans sa voix que, bien que je souhaitais satisfaire sa curiosité, je me rendis compte que je ne le pouvais pas. Il n'y avait rien que j'avais moins envie de faire que de me balader dans le château. Je ne voulais rien faire du tout, à dire vrai. Son enthousiasme pour le château provoqua chez moi une explosion soudaine suivie d'une douleur aiguë que je n'étais pas pressé d'analyser mais dont je me doutais qu'elle s'était tapie en moi de façon plus insistante ce soir qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis très longtemps.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la plaque commémorant ceux qui avait péri dans la Bataille de Poudlard et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que j'en étais incapable. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? L'emmener dans tous ces endroits remplis de si merveilleux souvenirs ?

La Tour d'astronomie ?

Le Bureau du Directeur ?

Les donjons ?

C'était ridicule. Tout l'était. Elle et moi aussi.

'Je m'excuse, Lucinda,' dis-je. 'Je crois que je préférerais retourner dans la salle.'

Je m'éloignai sans attendre de réponse et me servis immédiatement un verre. Finalement, elle apparut à mes côtés, l'air aussi gauche que je me sentais moi-même.

'Est-ce que vous dansez ?' demanda-t-elle platement.

Je m'étouffai presque. 'Non, je ne danse pas,' répondis-je avant d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Son visage s'assombrit, mais que pouvais-je faire ? C'était la vérité vraie.

Je reportai mon attention sur les gens qui nous entouraient. Tous semblaient passer un bon moment. Même Granger souriait. A Weasley, rien que cela.

Mais tout ce que je pouvais penser était que je me mentais à moi-même. Je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont je suis arrivé à cette conclusion, mais ce fut le cas. Comment pourrais-je l'expliquer à Lucinda ? Je le devais, ne serait-ce que par souci d'équité.

Et donc, il est probable que ce fut la culpabilité qui me poussa à ajouter : 'Je crois pouvoir faire une exception pour cette fois. Voulez-vous danser ?'

Je pense qu'elle s'est rendu compte que le coeur n'y était pas, car son sourire de consentement était faible.

Lui tenir la main était assez plaisant, mais je ne parvenais pas à retrouver ce petit frisson, comme s'il ne pouvait m'atteindre émotionnellement, et je commence à croire que rien ne le peut.

Nous avons dansé lentement, donnant probablement l'impression d'une interlude plus romantique qu'elle ne l'était réellement. La vérité étant que je sais à peine danser et que, de plus, mon esprit était trop occupé à ma condamnation intérieure pour s'en préoccuper.

Pourquoi infligeais-je ma présence à cette femme ? Il était possible qu'elle ait une lueur d'intérêt à mon égard, mais rien ne pourrait jamais aboutir. Et je ne souhaitais certainement pas qu'elle croie que ce serait le cas.

Je viens de relire mes comptes-rendus parlant de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. Je me rends compte à présent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'illusions absurdes. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Trop de choses se sont passées dans ma vie, je crois, qui m'ont affectées d'une façon que je n'avais jamais entièrement considérée.

Je suis incapable de donner de ma personne plus que le strict nécessaire. Pourquoi aurais-je affirmé être un Poufsouffle sinon ? Il s'agissait peut-être d'une plaisanterie en apparence, mais, sous la surface, je répugne à avoir à expliquer qui je suis vraiment. Je veux toujours détourner l'intérêt de ma personne.

Je ne crois pas pouvoir jamais être réellement attiré par quelqu'un, à nouveau parce que mon désir de ne laisser personne autre que moi-même me connaître vraiment est trop fort. Toute cette histoire avec Lucinda s'est avérée être une vaine tentative d'ignorer ce fait, ainsi que, je le suspecte, de déguiser en intérêt ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un inévitable sentiment de gratitude à l'égard de la première femme à me regarder depuis Merlin sait combien de temps. Pathétique et triste, mais malheureusement exact.

Lorsque la musique s'est arrêtée, je me suis dégagé. 'Lucinda,' ai-je commencé.

Elle m'a interrompu, cependant, en, eh bien, en s'avançant pour m'embrasser. C'était doux, et bon, mais à nouveau, je n'avais pas le sentiment d'être vraiment là. C'était comme de regarder quelqu'un d'autre agir.

A en juger par son expression, elle s'en est rendu compte. 'Ce n'est pas grave,' a-t-elle dit. 'Je me rends compte que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.'

'Je suis navré. Je ne peux pas... Je suis incapable de l'expliquer...'

Je suis simplement, irrévocablement, fracassé.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que nous restions amis. Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela ; après tout, il nous faut travailler ensemble. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas très doué pour l'amitié non plus.

Nous sommes restés encore un peu. La culpabilité et la déception m'ont contraint à faire un effort pour m'assurer qu'elle ait un minimum de plaisir, aussi ai-je répondu à toutes ses questions sur Poudlard avec autant d'enthousiasme que j'en suis humainement capable. J'ai réalisé ce faisant que je l'admirais. Elle n'était pas amère, je m'en rendais compte. A sa place, j'aurais secrètement aimé l'idée de Poudlard, mais, par rancune, me serais montré méprisant envers le château, et probablement méprisant envers la magie également.

Et maintenant je suis à la maison. Retour à la case départ, si je l'ai jamais quittée.

Suis d'humeur mélancolique, pour être franc. N'arrive même pas à me décider à aller chercher un verre.

Peut-être ai-je abandonné prématurément, mais vous savez quoi ?

J'en doute sérieusement.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en dites-vous ?<p>

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais la suite, sûrement pas avant mon retour mais on ne sait jamais, il se pourrait que je me dévoue à sacrifier mes vacances... Ou pas !

(Juste un petit mot pour Cristina de moi qui m'a si gentiment dit, en relisant ce chapitre pour traquer mes fautes, que Severus lui faisait penser à moi à la fin de ce chapitre. Sache que je m'en étais bien rendu compte mais que c'est pas gentil de me faire comprendre que tout le monde sait que je suis une névrosée défaitiste !)


	5. Mai

Disclaimer : Same old, same old.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! La dernière fois, nous avons quitté Severus assez déprimé, voyons si ça s'arrange pour lui...

* * *

><p><strong>5. Mai.<strong>

**Dimanche 1er Mai**

**14:15 — Yorkshire.**

Mon père est calme aujourd'hui. Ou plus calme qu'à son habitude, en tout cas. Il dit rarement quoi que ce soit à moins d'être dans l'une de ces périodes où son esprit est confus. Il dort maintenant, et je me surprends à le regarder - ce qui est plus facile lorsqu'il somnole.

Récemment, j'ai réalisé qu'une autre raison se cache derrière mon désir de trouver une partenaire. Ce n'est pas seulement que je souhaite être 'comme tout le monde' ; simplement, je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme l'homme en face de moi.

Peu importe à quel point je préférerais éviter le problème, mon père et moi nous ressemblons par d'autres aspects que notre apparence. Nous sommes tous deux des hommes impatients, maussades, réticents... en colère, et déçus.

Mon père est un homme déçu et amer ; déçu par la vie qui a été la sienne. La différence entre nous repose dans le fait qu'il refuse de reconnaître sa propre culpabilité. C'est la faute de tous les autres s'il a vécu une vie misérable ; tous les autres, sauf lui.

Et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je ne peux le regarder sans ressentir du mépris. Il ne comprend pas que, trop pris à se lamenter sur lui-même, il a également gâché la vie de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ils disent que la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Dans le cas présent, je crains que cela ne se révèle exact. Je peux d'ors et déjà me voir dans le futur, tout aussi misérable et aigri qu'il l'est maintenant ; méprisant tout et tout le monde ; vivant dans le passé ; mais surtout, douloureusement insatisfait.

Je suppose que le seul avantage pour moi de le reconnaître est que je peux tenter d'empêcher que cela arrive. Mais, je m'en aperçois, je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne soit pas inévitable. Je ne peux pas changer maintenant.

Peut-être un jour rencontrerais-je quelqu'un avec qui je serais capable d'être moi-même, et qui m'acceptera pour ce que je suis. Mais je suis incapable de la chercher plus longtemps. Si je le fais, je serais constamment déçu. Alors, advienne que pourra.

Personne n'a décrété qu'il me faudra finir aussi malheureux et amer que mon père. Il me reste à voir ce que je peux faire de ma vie.

**14:50**

Peut-être devrais-je prendre un nouveau départ ?

'Nouveau départ' - la fameuse page blanche. Retour au début du parchemin. Essayer à nouveau. J'ai lu un jour un article dans un journal qui parlait d'_oublier le passé_ et de l'importance de _lâcher prise_.

Quel ramassis de conneries paternalistes.

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer m'exiler chez les Moldus et recommencer avec une toute nouvelle identité - me 'réinventer'.

Il me faudrait changer mon nom, bien sûr. Hmm... Le premier que je vois dans le _Yorkshire Evening Post _posé sur la table de chevet de mon père...

Stanley Pumphrey*…

Il a un certain cachet, mais, euh... Eh bien, je l'ai choisi ; je m'y tiendrais.

Il me semble que Stanley Pumphrey pourrait venir de... voyons voir... Wigglesworth, au nord du Yorkshire devrait convenir.

Nous y voilà. Si je me décidais un jour à oublier Severus Snape, je me transformerais en Stanley Pumphrey, anciennement de Wigglesworth, au nord du Yorkshire.

Il m'a tout l'air d'un vrai vainqueur.

**Lundi 2 Mai**

**11:00 — Au Bureau.**

Lucinda ne semble pas me garder rancune pour ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard. Je ne crois pas que je vais devoir recommencer à m'inquiéter au sujet d'attaques de chocolats empoisonnés. Elle continue de sourire en me saluant lorsque j'arrive le matin. Je m'avoue soulagé. C'est un réel changement d'avoir quelqu'un qui me regarde sans peur ou dégoût.

Je ne voudrais pas que cela devienne une mode cependant.

C'est pour cela que Potter me trouble tellement à présent. Ce n'est simplement pas la même chose sans la haine dévorante dans ses yeux.

**Mercredi 4 Mai**

**16:15 — Ministère.**

Ai accompagné Miss Moran dans le Londres Moldu ce matin. Suis censé veiller à ce qu'elle ait assez de bon sens pour se fondre dans une foule de Moldus, au cas où elle en ait un jour besoin.

Ce qui signifie ne pas gober les mouches devant des ordinateurs ou autres télévisions ; ne pas hurler dans le téléphone ; ne pas se rendre ridicule dans les transports publics ; ne pas parler aux distributeurs... Cette liste est sans fin.

'Avez-vous déjà vu de l'argent Moldu ?' lui ai-je demandé l'autre jour, en préparation de notre petit cours sur les Moldus.

'Oui,' s'est-elle empressée de répondre, comme si la question était ridicule. 'Il y a des livres et des pences.'

'Qui est la personne qui apparaît sur ces pièces ?'

'La Reine,' a-t-elle répondu vivement, bien que son visage se fut légèrement étiré, ce qui m'a permis de deviner comment obtenir ma victoire.

'Son nom ?'

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et sa réponse a mis un moment à venir. 'Elizabeth...'

'Laquelle...?'

Elle eut un froncement de sourcils. 'Laquelle quoi ?'

'Quel est son rang ?'

'Son quoi ?'

'Nombre.'

'Merlin,' a-t-elle marmonné pour elle même. 'Quatre ?'

'Faux ; il s'agit d'Elizabeth II. Quel est le nom de l'actuel Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni ?'

Elle a secoué la tête et se l'est prise entre les mains. 'Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée.' Elle est restée silencieuse quelques instants. 'Pas, hum, Churchill, si ?'

'Oh, vous vous intégrerez parfaitement chez les Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux déjà vous imaginer vous lancer dans une tirade sur les qualités d'Elizabeth IV, et, mon Dieu, Churchill ne fait-il pas un excellent boulot pour diriger le pays depuis sa tombe ?'

'Et pourquoi devrais-je savoir ces choses sans importance pour commencer ?' cracha-t-elle.

'On appelle cela de la culture générale ; de la conscience ; on appelle ça s'intéresser et voir plus loin que le bout de son fichu nez !'

'D'accord,' dit-elle d'un air grincheux. 'Je lirais un journal Moldu...'

'Il va falloir plus qu'un journal,' lui murmurai-je.

Elle s'envola dans un accès de mauvaise humeur. J'étais plutôt satisfait. Durant un moment, j'avais crains qu'elle ne me demande de lui dire qui était exactement le Premier ministre, ce qui aurait été désastreux, considérant le fait que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui occupe actuellement cette fonction.

Et cela ne ferait pas du tout mon affaire qu'elle réalise que je suis un hypocrite.

Plus tard, nous sommes sortis dans le Londres Moldu, principalement pour la familiariser avec les transports en commun. 'Il peut être nécessaire pour certains 'travaux' de se rendre dans la société Moldue,' m'avait dit un jour Wilson, parlant si gravement que n'importe qui, nous observant, aurait pu croire qu'il me révélait les secrets de la création de l'Univers et non une information parfaitement inutile que n'importe quel abruti aurait pu deviner.

'Vous avez déjà pris le train,' lui déclarai-je. 'Les trains Moldus sont parfaitement similaires.'

Bien sûr, voyager à bord du Poudlard Express n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que le trou noir de l'Enfer étroit, claustrophobique et bondé qu'est le métro de Londres.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'entrée des marches menant à la station proche de la cathédrale St. Paul. 'Donnez-moi votre baguette,' ordonnai-je.

'Allez vous faire pendre,' siffla-t-elle impoliment. 'Vous me prenez pour une imbécile si vous croyez que je vais vous donner ma baguette !'

'Donnez-moi votre baguette,' répétai-je. 'Vous allez vous transformer en Moldue durant les trente prochaines minutes. Comprenez-vous ? Ou préférez-vous que j'appelle Wilson pour lui dire que nous avons atteint un mur infranchissable ?'

Son visage se froissa en une grimace, mais elle finit par me tendre sa baguette à contrecoeur.

'Voilà de l'argent,' Je déposai un billet de cinq livres dans la paume de sa main. 'Je veux que vous preniez le métro jusqu'à Victoria Station, où je vous attendrais au milieu de la foule. Nous regarderons votre trajet dans une Pensine, aussi saurais-je si vous vous êtres ridiculisée ou non.'

Elle me regardait avec appréhension. 'Et si je me perds ?'

'Qu'êtes-vous ? Une enfant ?'

Elle pivota sur ses talons et disparut dans les escaliers.

'Ne vous faites pas arrêter non plus !' lui lançai-je. Je souris intérieurement en cherchant un endroit discret pour Transplaner à Victoria Station. C'était toujours un exercice très intéressant.

Et il ne s'appliquait pas qu'aux Sang-Purs. J'avais emmené une fois une née-Moldue, qui avait grandi dans une île Ecossaise désolée et n'avait pratiquement jamais posé les pieds à Londres auparavant. Elle a eu une attaque de panique et s'est trouvée incapable de descendre du métro durant près de deux heures. Le point positif est qu'elle a appris à très bien connaître Bakerloo Line.

Mais principalement ce sont ceux profondément enracinés dans le Monde Magique qui rencontrent des problèmes d'adaptation. Les plonger la tête la première dans les profondeurs insondables du mode de vie Moldu est le meilleur moyen d'évaluer leur habileté à faire face à des situations inconnues.

J'arrivai à Victoria Station et me frayai un chemin dans la foule afin de me poster à un endroit stratégique d'où je puisse voir l'entrée du métro afin de repérer Miss Moran quand elle arriverait - si elle arrivait. Il m'avait fallu aller rechercher un jeune homme jusque dans l'Essex, une fois. Inutile de dire qu'il a fallu le congédier.

Je sortis ce qui me restait d'argent Moldu de ma poche afin de faire l'acquisition d'un beignet. Il s'agissait de l'argent du Ministère, aussi pouvais-je bien l'accompagner d'un café. J'ignorais combien de temps il me faudrait attendre, après tout. Il me fallait bien trouver un moyen de passer le temps, non ?

Cela valait le coup, d'ailleurs. Je me suis couvert de sucre, mais ce n'était rien qu'un sortilège furtif ne puisse arranger.

Je réfléchissais à la possibilité d'en acheter un autre, lorsque j'ai repéré quelqu'un que je connaissais dans la queue. Miséricorde, ai-je pensé. Revoilà Granger.

Je pense qu'il est possible qu'elle me suive. Cela devient ridicule ; si cela continue, je vais devoir demander une ordonnance restrictive afin d'être tranquille.

J'étais sur le point de me cacher à sa vue lorsqu'elle s'est retournée et m'a aperçue. Evidemment, elle a dû être surprise, puisqu'elle m'a appelé 'Professeur Snape.'

'Bonjour, Mrs... Quel-que-soit-votre-nom...' l'ai-je saluée avec irritation.

Elle a froncé les sourcils. 'Techniquement, c'est toujours Weasley...'

Elle a resserré les doigts autour de sa tasse de café et réajusté son sac sur son épaule, l'air mal à l'aise. De mon côté, je n'étais absolument pas embarrassé par mon accoutrement Moldu. Soit, ma cravate était un peu plus criarde qu'à l'habitude. Le gris n'est pas exactement la couleur que je préfère.

Elle a relevé la tête d'un seul coup et a ouvert la bouche. 'Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous dire -'

Il m'a fallu l'interrompre. Je venais de repérer Miss Moran en haut des marches, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la rampe, l'air plus ronde qu'une queue de pelle. J'ai levé la main pour lui signaler ma présence.

'Un moment, Mrs Weasley,' ai-je dit. 'Voilà la personne que j'attendais.'

Elle a hoché la tête et a jeté un coup d'oeil dans la direction vers laquelle je me dirigeais. Je me suis approché des escaliers et Miss Moran a fini par me voir. Elle s'est précipitée vers moi, l'air pâle, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'Merlin !' a-t-elle hoqueté. 'C'était fantastique ?'

Mon rythme cardiaque a chuté. Typique. Elle ne se laisse tout simplement pas prendre en défaut.

'Très bien,' ai-je marmonné, me retournant pour finir ma discussion avec Granger.

Laquelle Granger, cependant, avait disparu. Mon Dieu, sa grossièreté n'a-t-elle aucune limite ? La prochaine fois que je la vois, et, voyons les choses en face, au vu des événements récents cela devrait être bientôt, je compte bien lui démontrer exactement ce qu'être grossier veut dire.

**17:15 — A la Maison.**

Ris encore en repensant au voyage en train de Miss Moran. J'ai refait le voyage avec elle à travers la Pensine, et la vision de son escalade de l'escalator, fermement aggripée à la rampe, est proprement hilarante.

Je ne vais même pas parler de sa façon très personnelle de passer la barrière de contrôle des billets. Nous dirons juste qu'elle s'est attirée de nombreux regards.

Malgré tout, elle a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas entièrement incompétente ; je devrais lui reconnaître cela.

Nah.

**Jeudi 12 Mai**

**15:00 — Au Bureau.**

Ai vu Potter à la cantine aujourd'hui.

Ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard est toujours frais dans mon esprit, et j'étais donc tout préparé à emporter ma tarte et mes frites à l'autre bout de la salle. Si ce n'est que, en passant devant Potter, j'ai remarqué qu'il fixait tristement son assiette de salade.

Je me suis immédiatement assis en face de lui.

'Cela ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Mon plateau est bien trop lourd pour que je continue à le porter.'

Il a lancé un regard plein de rancune à mon plateau fumant de gras et de cholestérol.

"On s'est mis aux végétaux ?' demandai-je lorsqu'il se décida à porter sa salade à sa bouche, la mâchant avec une grimace de dégoût.

'Ginny m'a demandé de ne pas manger autant au déjeuner. Elle dit que j'ai pris du poids.'

Je fis claquer ma langue de désapprobation. Encore une autre raison qui prouvait que je ferais mieux de m'en tenir à ma propre compagnie. Je n'apprécierais certainement pas qu'on caquète à tout bout de champ au sujet de ma consommation de calories.

'On va dîner chez Hermione ce soir, alors ça compensera. C'est une super cuisinière.'

'Oh, vraiment ?' répondis-je d'un ton affable. Grand bien lui fasse. Se trouve-t-il quelque chose qu'elle ne sache pas faire ? Peut-être pourrait-elle mettre fin au délicat problème de la faim dans le monde tout en épluchant ses pommes de terre.

'Je ne suis pas exactement pressé d'y être, ceci dit.' continua Potter, piquant dans sa laitue avec précaution. 'Ron sera là. On parle d'une réconciliation imminente -'

Je suis navré de le dire, mais j'ai bien failli m'étouffer avec la croûte de ma tarte. 'Il me semblait que tout cela avait été tué dans l'oeuf ?' demandai-je négligemment.

Potter opina. 'C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Je suis heureux pour eux, je suppose ; j'espère juste qu'ils ne ficheront pas encore tout en l'air.'

J'en ignore la raison, mais cette nouvelle eut un étrange effet sur moi. Mon appétit me quitta. Pour finir, je me surpris à inventer une excuse, et, dans un accès de pitié, laissai mon assiette à moitié pleine à Potter.

Granger et Weasley se donnaient une autre chance alors ? D'autant plus de chances pour elle d'être prise pour une imbécile, décidai-je.

Tout le monde sait bien que Weasley est un branleur.

Que diable peut-elle bien voir chez lui ?

Comment est-ce possible que Weasley le Branleur puisse se trouve une femme, et que j'en sois incapable ? Comment se fait-il que Weasley le Branleur puisse aller voir ailleurs et se voir offrir une autre chance ? Comment ? Cela n'a tout simplement aucun sens.

**16:45 — Mon Bureau.**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la réponse.

**17:30. A la Maison.**

Bon sang !

Que se passe-t-il donc aujourd'hui ?

Lucinda vient de m'informer qu'elle s'est trouvé un petit ami. Déjà ! Je suis passé devant son bureau et elle m'a tout bêtement annoncé : 'Tout va bien, Severus ? Je sors avec un mec ce soir.'

Possible que je l'aie un petit peu irritée, après tout.

Bien fait pour moi, j'imagine.

Oh, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire au fond ? J'ai accepté la possibilité d'une vie entière de solitude. Ne gâcherais plus mon temps à songer à ces idioties. Je devrais me concentrer sur ma carrière, à la place. Après tout, il s'agissait aussi de l'un de mes buts pour cette année. Oui, je travaillerais dur pour être le meilleur dans ma catégorie, meilleur encore que Granger la juriste du millénaire.

Il me faut juste découvrir quelle est exactement ma catégorie.

**Lundi 16 Mai**

**Midi — Mon Bureau.**

Ai passé toute la matinée à méditer sur les différentes évolutions de carrière possibles. Pourquoi devrais-je rester plus longtemps dans ce mouchoir de poche d'impasse au Ministère ? Mon temps et mon talent pourraient certainement être utilisés à des fins meilleures et plus productives.

Je peux d'ors et déjà éliminer certaines professions. Ne suis définitivement pas taillé pour une vie de Guérisseur ou de Médicomage. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucune expérience auprès des malades ; sans parler de mes talents inexistants quant aux contacts avec les gens...

N'ai aucune envie de devenir Auror afin de lutter contre le crime. Je laisse cette illustre carrière aux Potter de ce monde.

Voyons... Dans quel domaine suis-je doué ? Que sais-je faire ?

J'ai une grande expérience de l'enseignement, mais... non, je n'y retournerais pas (Je réalise que mon travail actuel consiste pratiquement à enseigner, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on nomme mon poste, ce qui change tout).

Grande expérience également en ce qui concerne l'espionnage et la tromperie. L'ironie étant que le travail qui me conviendrait probablement le mieux est celui que j'occupe, si ce n'est un peu plus haut placé sur la chaîne alimentaire. On m'a cependant bien fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais être une Langue-de-plomb, et je ne prévois pas de m'abaisser à redemander.

Suis un Maître de Potions exceptionnel, mais il apparaît qu'un tel talent ne me rapporterait que très peu d'argent. Dois tenir compte de mon palliatif à l'addiction à la nicotine. Je n'ai pu en tirer aucun profit. Fumer n'est pas réputé dans le monde magique, le problème se situe chez les Moldus. Mais je peux difficilement vendre des potions aux Moldus ; excepté peut-être au marché noir, mais j'aimerais une carrière honnête.

Stupide Code du secret magique.

En théorie, je pourrais gagner des millions.

Merlin, je pourrais préparer un nombre infini de concoctions et gagner une fortune en claquant des doigts. Malgré tout, l'argent n'est pas ma principale motivation, je préférerais connaître la sensation d'un 'travail satisfaisant.'

Peut-être pourrais-je être écrivain ? Il s'y trouve sans doute trop de satisfaction et pas assez d'argent, et il me faut rester concret.

Je pourrais peut-être créer une entreprise ? Non... Bien trop d'efforts à fournir.

Oh, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Il semble que je sois encore coincé ici dans l'avenir.

Il me faut à présent retourner à mon classement.

**Samedi 21 Mai**

**22:00 — A la Maison.**

Bon sang !

Viens de me souvenir que l'anniversaire de Minerva est demain et que je ne lui ai rien acheté.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je laisserais passer l'occasion, mais il y a deux ans elle a refusé de m'adresser la parole durant trois semaines pour avoir oublié son anniversaire.

Je ne comprendrais jamais l'attitude de certaines personnes.

Je lui achèterais un collier antipuces sur le chemin des Trois Balais.

**Dimanche 22 Mai**

**21:00 - Les Trois Balais. Pré-au-Lard.**

Le simple fait que j'écrive ce compte-rendu depuis le pub suffit à souligner à quel point cette soirée est lamentable. Devinez un peu à côté de qui ai-je été assis toute la soirée ?

Cette sacrée Charlotte.

Maudite soit Minerva. C'est ma faute, évidemment ; jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire que Lucinda et moi n'allions nulle part.

Au moins cette Charlotte a-t-elle l'air aussi énervée que moi. Ceci dit, je ne lui ai pas décoché un mot de toute la soirée, aussi j'ignore ce qu'elle pense réellement.

...

M'ennuie terriblement. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est parler de Poudlard ceci et Poudlard cela. Filius semble s'ennuyer aussi, ceci dit. Peut-être le défierais-je à un jeu à boire. Tant qu'Hagrid ne s'en mêle pas, cela devrait aller.

**Lundi 23 Mai**

**Midi — Mon lit.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dû me faire porter pâle.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas en état de Transplaner jusqu'à la maison hier soir. Minerva s'est montrée relativement peu impressionnée, et Filius et moi avons été jetés dans la salle des professeurs lors du retour au château afin d'y cuver en paix.

Tout est la faute d'Hagrid. Il a une mauvaise influence sur nous autres humains normaux. Il peut s'enfiler des quantités astronomiques sans jamais se noyer dedans.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en est sorti indemne. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi dans mon champ de citrouilles pour me réveiller avec des déjections d'oiseaux plein le visage.

**Jeudi 26 Mai**

**13:00 — Déjeuner. Ministère.**

N'arrive toujours pas à trouver une nouvelle carrière potentielle.

**18:00 — Maison.**

Par l'enfer.

Cet après-midi, Minerva m'a demandé par la cheminée si j'avais suffisamment récupéré après la soirée de dimanche. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé qu'après trois jours cette enquête était superflue et même quelque peu négligeante, mais je n'en ai rien dit.

Cependant, ce n'est pas cette partie de la discussion qui m'a donnée l'envie de retourner ma baguette contre moi. Elle m'a demandé si elle m'avait vraiment vu avec le journal qu'elle m'avait offert en cadeau.

Je lui ai dit que c'était bien le cas, et j'ai sèchement mentionné que j'écrivais dedans dans l'espoir de voir ma vie ennuyeuse et terre-à-terre publiée.

'Eh bien,' a-t-elle dit, 'Je suis sûre que beaucoup de gens adoreraient lire au sujet de vos bouffonneries alcoolisées et de votre insatisfaction complète du monde et de tous ceux qui s'y trouvent.'

(N'était-ce pas cruel de sa part ?)

'Vous auriez dû tenir un journal durant la Guerre. Il vaudrait des millions à présent.'

! ! !

Elle a raison ! Un journal de guerre. Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé ?

Les gens me mangeraient dans la main pour un 'Journal d'un Mangemort.' Ou peut-être 'Les Mémoires d'un agent double.'

Peut-être pourrais-je l'écrire rétrospectivement ?

'La vie et l'oeuvre de Severus Snape : maître-espion.'

Ou :

'Severus Snape : Les années de guerre.'

Suivi par le tome deux : 'Severus Snape : Les années de merde ennuyeuses et sans intérêt coincé dans un boulot sans avenir.'

Un rêve sympathique, mais non, je ne voudrais jamais réellement voir ma vie publiée, et ce quel que soit le montant de Gallions à la clé. L'idée de ma vie éclaboussant les pages d'un livre me donne envie de me recroqueviller et de me laisser mourir.

Peut-être ne devrais-je pas abandonner l'idée de devenir écrivain, cependant. Je pourrais m'appuyer sur mon expérience personnelle de la vie...

Pourquoi pas...

'Stanley Pumphrey : Les Années de Guerre'?

Non... ce serait tout bonnement ridicule, n'est-ce pas.

Ridicule.

Hmm…

Retour à la case départ, dans ce cas.

Humph.

* * *

><p>*Je pense que le nom de Stanley Pumphrey vient d'un livre de Henry Stanley Newman, <em>Mémoires de Stanley Pumphrey<em>.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Pour ceux qui s'impatienteraient, Hermione et Severus vont se rapprocher, oui, mais il faut leur laisser le temps de faire évoluer leur relation... En tout cas la réaction de Severus quand il apprend qu'Hermione et Ron c'est reparti est, je trouve, assez révélatrice =)


	6. Juin

Disclaimer : Tout aux autres, rien à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Juin.<strong>

**Mercredi 1****er**** Juin**

**10:00 — Au Bureau.**

_Stanley Pumphrey faisait face à la classe, fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse de ses élèves._

_'Si je surprends encore l'un de vous en train de s'amuser avec les becs Bunsen, vous serez tous en retenue durant un mois ! Est-ce clair ?'_

_Une vague de hochements de tête débonnaires fut tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse._

_'Vous avez une heure pour compléter l'expérience.'_

_Stanley retourna à son bureau. Dieu qu'il détestait enseigner. Il soupira intérieurement et attrapa un cahier d'exercices. Il cherchait un stylo rouge lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'agissait de son téléphone._

_Un sentiment de crainte l'envahit tandis qu'il le sortait subrepticement de sa poche. Sur l'écran, un message qui disait :_

_'Réunion ce soir à sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.'_

_Oh, non, pensa Stanley ; pas encore._

_Il lui faudrait informer le directeur qu'il quitterait l'école ce soir. Brian lui dirait, comme toujours, d'être prudent - des mots vides de sens. Ce n'était pas Brian qui devait risquer sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Stanley trouvait que..._

Non.

C'était une idée ridicule. Je ne peux pas vendre mon histoire aux Moldus. Même eux ne trouveront pas l'idée d'un professeur de chimie doublé d'un espion plausible.

Je ne peux visiblement pas être écrivain ; Stanley Pumphrey ne fera pas un personnage acceptable. Je pourrais peut-être m'en tenir à une écriture purement académique, mais..

Bah.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de ma vie ?

**Vendredi 3 Juin**

**21:00 — A la Maison.**

Terrible événement en perspective.

La commémoration annuelle de la chute de Voldemort aura lieu la semaine prochaine, avec une grande réunion organisée au Ministère par les bureaucrates complaisants habituels.

N'ai aucune envie de m'y rendre - je ne veux rien commémorer du tout.

Ceci étant dit, je ne peux pas nier qu'il serait impoli et irrespectueux de ma part de ne pas y assister. Kingsley a envoyé lui-même les invitations. Je ne suis pas certain que même moi aurais l'audace d'ignorer une requête provenant du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Le seul avantage est que Wilson a été vert de jalousie toute la semaine. C'est un arriviste typique s'il en est. Il donnerait son bras droit pour avoir l'opportunité de frayer avec les riches et inutiles du Ministère.

Personne ne semble jamais se demander quel rôle ils ont joué dans la guerre. Je suppose que la réponse va de soit.

A ma grande horreur, même Miss Moran semble me tenir en plus haute estime.

'Ah oui,' a-t-elle dit d'un ton lourd de sens plus tôt dans la semaine. 'Vous avez un Ordre de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?'

Elle est visiblement facilement impressionnée. Tout ira bien du moment qu'elle ne se met pas en tête de relever ses jupes pour me laisser admirer ses jambes dans l'espoir d'obtenir une invitation.

Une image très perturbante de Wilson relevant ses robes et me montrant _ses _jambes dans le but d'obtenir une invitation vient d'envahir mon esprit.

Vais à présent pratiquer _Oubliettes_ sur moi-même. A multiples reprises.

**Mardi 7 Juin**

**11:00 — Au Bureau.**

Ai jeté un oeil aux postes vacants dans le _Prophète_ aujourd'hui. Il y a une offre pour un poste de chef au Chaudron Baveur. Je passe. Il y a également un travail de vendeur au Royaume du hibou. Passe. Ai-je une quelconque envie d'être ramoneur ? Nope.

J'ai également passé en revue une liste de postes à l'intérieur du Ministère.

On recherche un secrétaire juridique. Une idée horrible vient de me traverser l'esprit. Je pourrais me présenter et devenir la bonne à tout faire d'Hermione Granger ! Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

Je préférerais passer le restant de mes jours à nettoyer des cages à oiseaux au bureau de poste. A la main.

Il y a une place disponible pour un chargé en Relations Publiques. Absolument pas.

Oh. En voilà un qui me conviendrait parfaitement : agent de liaison avec les Moldus. Je serais positivement merveilleux ! Interagir avec les gens est probablement mon plus grand talent.

Rien ne me convient; je n'en peux plus. Passerais le reste de ma vie dans cette pièce minuscule, à fixer les mêmes murs, à m'occuper des mêmes problèmes sans importance, et à voir mon cerveau lentement se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Merlin. Ceci est ma vie.

Je me demande parfois comment je me débrouille pour sortir de mon lit chaque matin. Je dois avoir une force de caractère extraordinaire.

**Samedi 11 Juin**

**18:45 — A la Maison.**

Me rendrais au Ministère ce soir.

Il me faudra porter mon Ordre de Merlin, et, sans rien exagérer, j'ai l'air d'un clown avec. Le ruban est rouge vif, pour l'amour de Dieu. Insupportable ! Cela pourrait convenir si je pouvais simplement l'épingler à la poitrine, mais non, il faut que je le porte autour de mon satané cou !

Je me demande si l'on me jugerait mal si je me contentais de dire que j'ai perdu mon Ordre de Merlin ?

'Whoops !' dirais-je au Ministre. 'Je l'ai accidentellement jeté aux ordures la semaine dernière ! Suis-je bête !'

Ai été tenté de le faire fondre par le passé. Il pourrait m'être utile pour le revêtement de mes chaudrons les plus fatigués. Je garderais cette option en tête.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un effort concernant mes robes ce soir. Avec cette immondice rouge autour du cou, il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'on me fasse porter une autre couleur que du noir ou du blanc. Par ailleurs, il ne m'est plus nécessaire de faire d'efforts particuliers, puisque j'ai abandonné mes prétentions quant au sexe opposé.

…

L'horloge tourne, mais je reste assis ici, à prier pour un Armageddon imminent.

Je ne peux même pas me rassurer en me disant que j'ai toujours l'option de descendre quelques verres de whisky.

Ce ne serait certes pas très approprié pour moi d'être vu trébuchant au milieu des dignitaires, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est une image plaisante, ceci dit. D'après moi, il devrait se trouver plus de gens capables de causer de telles scènes lors de ces soirées.

Au moins cela aurait-il le mérite de me divertir.

Humph. Il est temps.

**Minuit**

Suis de retour, et plaisamment éméché. La soirée n'en a pas moins été, comme je l'avais anticipée, foireuse, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être plaisamment éméché. "Eméché" est toujours un plaisant entre-deux. J'aime la sensation d'indifférence que cela me procure ; c'est très plaisant, en effet...

Je vais aller me préparer une boisson chaude. Être éméché a beau être plaisant, cela affecte dangereusement mon cerveau ; je déteste le mot plaisant...

...

Bon, voyons. Je me suis présenté au Ministère pour y trouver une pièce pleine d'autres clowns avec leurs rubans rouges. Je me souviens avoir pensé, perplexe : 'Seigneur ; ces gens sont mes contemporains.'

Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir un jour m'associer à ces bonnes âmes prétentieuses du Ministère.

Il me fallut tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas arracher ce simulacre de médaille et m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Wilson n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il se serait fait dessus.

Je décidai qu'il ne serait pas très _ordonné _de ma part de courir me réfugier au bar comme si ma vie en dépendait, aussi, à la place, je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours, en quête de quelqu'un que je serais susceptible de connaître.

Hélas, je croisai le regard de Potter. J'eus beau prétendre ne pas l'avoir remarqué, cet idiot commença à me faire de grands signes afin de me convier à sa petite réunion de confédérés. J'y étais peu disposé, cela va sans dire, mais, apercevant l'expression glaciale d'Hermione Granger, me fis un devoir de m'exécuter. Je n'avais certainement pas oublié son comportement abrupt à mon égard le jour où je l'avais croisée dans le métro.

'Bonsoir,' dis-je d'un ton doucereux, notant que Ronald 'le Branleur' Weasley était pratiquement collé à son ancienne presque-ex-femme. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'aussi lourdaud que lui. Malheureusement pour lui, cela semble s'empirer à mesure qu'il vieillit.

'Comment ça va ?' demanda Potter. 'Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu ces temps-ci.'

Granger et Weasley parurent tout deux intrigués par la manière familière dont Potter s'adressait à moi.

'Tout va bien,' dis-je d'un ton sec.

Le silence tomba durant un instant et je songeais à changer de sujet lorsqu'Hermione Granger renchérit soudain en disant :

'Vous êtes tout seul ce soir, Mr Snape ?' Elle me fixait avec ce que je devrais probablement décrire comme son 'regard d'avocat de l'accusation'. 'Il est rare que je vous croise sans la compagnie de diverses jeunes femmes ces temps-ci.'

Je la dévisageai, osant à peine croire qu'elle eut dit une telle chose. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, d'ailleurs. L'expression de son regard en révélait suffisamment sans qu'elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Weasley, entre-temps, sourit à Potter, qui hocha la tête avec approbation dans ma direction. 'Pas mal !'

'Je suis seul, en effet,' sifflai-je en réponse. 'Cela vaut toujours mieux que d'être mal accompagné.' Mon regard passa d'elle à Weasley, et mon égo fut rasséréné de voir une légère lueur de malaise traverser son visage, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi je faisais référence.

Je pris congé à ce moment-là, n'ayant aucun désir de rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Pour qui se prend-elle ?

Et qui sont ces jeunes femmes avec qui l'on m'a aperçu ? Lucinda et Miss Moran ? Comportement risible de ma part, apparemment !

J'aurais bien sûr pu le lui faire remarquer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait par principe. Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier devant elle ?

Je me suis servi un verre et me suis presque noyé dedans.

'Jeunes'; pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle utilise le mot 'jeunes' ?

Elle trouve que c'est dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pense que je suis un dinosaure répugnant en quête de chair fraîche, pas vrai ?

Eh bien, peut-être le suis-je, mais je préfère encore cela à l'idée de retourner supplier à genoux un idiot comme Weasley. Elle a probablement réalisé qu'il est le seul qui parvienne à la supporter. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je plains le plus. Je pense que cela pourrait bien être Weasley.

Bien malgré moi, je me suis senti plutôt découragé durant le reste de la soirée. J'ai fini par retrouver Minerva qui rôdait dans la salle - l'air aussi mal à l'aise que je me sentais - et nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à éviter à tout prix les conversations avec les parvenus du Ministère en élevant subrepticement des boucliers autour de la table où nous étions assis. Par moments je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Granger. D'abord elle se donne de grands airs au sujet de mon père et maintenant elle monte sur ses grands chevaux quant à mes choix de compagnes. Ugh.

Je l'ai regardée durant un moment - tout en me haïssant pour cela. Elle a dansé un peu avec Weasley, et même si j'ai remarqué que sa bouche se relevait parfois pour esquisser un sourire, j'aurais du mal à la décrire enthousiaste à son égard. En les regardant, j'ai bien peur d'avoir expérimenté un sentiment évident seulement car il a été absent durant ces six mois de quête pour changer ma vie - de la pure envie.

Je me dépêcherais d'ajouter que je ne suis pas jaloux de Weasley ou de Granger à proprement parler, juste de ce qu'ils représentent, je suppose. Ugh. Cela a laissé un goût tellement amer dans ma bouche que même le meilleur whisky n'a pas pu le faire disparaître. Je n'avais aucune envie de devoir m'y attarder plus longtemps ; je n'ai aucun besoin d'une preuve physique me rappelant mon échec pathologique.

Et ainsi, dès que je l'ai pu, je suis parti.

J'ai senti les regards peser sur moi alors que longeais la piste de danse et me dirigeais vers les portes, et bien que je n'ai pas levé la tête pour m'en assurer, j'ai senti que si je l'avais fait j'aurais aperçu Granger qui me regardait.

J'espère qu'elle est satisfaite. Plus jamais je ne participerais à ces réunions superficielles, sans intérêt et rebattues.

Plus jamais.

**Dimanche 12 Juin**

**11.00 — Withernsea. Yorkshire.**

En raison d'une absence de gueule de bois et, malheureusement, du fait qu'Hermione Granger continue d'être présente à mon esprit, je me suis aujourd'hui envolé vers le nord pour rendre visite à mon père. L'endroit est même assez plaisant aujourd'hui. Le soleil brille et les vagues sont bien moins violentes qu'à leur habitude. Même mon père est (plus ou moins) de bonne hummeur.

Il m'a tout de suite reconnu et s'est dès lors montré assez loquace. Cela me paraît toujours étrange qu'il puisse parfois s'asseoir et bavarder avec moi. Je peux à peine me souvenir avoir eu une seule conversation avec lui lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais bien sûr, il est très changé à présent, et très changeable. Il a tant de facettes différentes désormais que je ne suis jamais certain de qui je vais retrouver lorsque je viens lui rendre visite.

Il n'en était pas moins sujet à la confusion, et ce malgré sa bonne humeur. 'Qu'est-c'tu crois qu'tu fais avec c'te baguette ?' m'a-t-il demandé d'une voix forte lorsque j'ai sorti ma baguette pour renforcer le Sort de Chaleur sur la pièce.

'Rien du tout,' répondis-je rapidement, cachant ma baguette à sa vue, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui expliquer en quoi cela consistait.

Il a ensuite commencé à parler de ma mère. Il a déblatéré au sujet de quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait dit, apparemment hier, mais en réalité cela ferait au moins vingt ans, si cela est même jamais arrivé. Je savais ce qui viendrait ensuite ; il demanderait où elle était.

Dans ces moments-là, quand il semblait regretter qu'elle ne se trouve pas là, je pouvais presque prétendre qu'il s'était un jour soucié d'elle. C'est drôle ; jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais su que le visage de mon père était capable d'exprimer des expressions aussi marquées que la joie ou la tristesse.

Bien qu'il se montre parfois vaguement sentimental au sujet de ma mère, il ne disait jamais grand-chose à mon sujet. Non que j'aie envie que ce soit le cas, puisque cela ne serait jamais que sa maladie qui s'exprimerait.

En bonne santé, il ne parlerait jamais avec tendresse de ma mère ; il serait toujours capable de se souvenir de ce qu'a été leur mariage en réalité et de ce qu'ils se sont infligés l'un à l'autre.

Le Sort de Chaleur faisait son effet et j'en profitai pour déboutonner mon col de chemise. Je soupirai et renversai la tête en arrière, ce qui fut une erreur.

'Qu'est-c'qu'y a ton cou ?'

Je fermai les yeux avec lassitude. Mon père n'avait jamais rien su au sujet de Voldemort ; je n'allais certainement pas lui expliquer maintenant.

'Je me suis battu,' dis-je sèchement.

'J'espère qu'y z'en ont eu pour leur compte hé !'

L'ironie de la chose m'a presque faire rire. Presque, notez ; je ne crois pas que les blessures à la jugulaire puissent jamais prêter à rire.

L'infirmière est arrivée avant que je parte, m'informant de ce que je savais déjà - qu'il ne devrait plus rester tout seul durant des périodes prolongées.

'Lui avez-vous suggéré que peut-être une maison de retraite serait la solution ?' m'a-t-elle demandé.

Je savais que mon père se jetterait de la falaise plutôt que d'accepter une telle possibilité.

**Jeudi 16 Juin**

**18:30 — Bureau.**

Des heures supplémentaires.

Ai été forcé de faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir pour la première fois depuis, eh bien, toujours. Je n'apprécie guère d'y être contraint. Wilson m'a ordonné de tenir mon bureau prêt pour un contrôle ministériel demain matin. Cela lui aurait-il été possible de me prévenir encore plus tard ? Mon bureau est un véritable fouillis, et il le sait.

L'enfoiré.

J'ai été plongé dans les papiers toute la soirée. Il y en a que j'ai gardés suivant la maxime de 'cela peut servir un jour' mais je n'ai aucune idée à quoi. Suis maintenant partagé entre tout jeter à la corbeille ou tout garder.

Je jette. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je ne suis pas excessivement inquiet. Le contrôle est pratiqué de l'intérieur, de toute manière ; les contrôleurs sont tous des employés du Ministère.

La démocratie en marche.

Je vais aller vérifier si la cantine est toujours ouverte ; j'aurais bien besoin d'un thé.

**20:00 — A la Maison.**

Eh bien, eh bien.

Je me suis en effet rendu à la cantine et me suis procuré une tasse de thé. Quelques traînards étaient encore assis là et j'ai véritablement tressailli en apercevant l'un d'eux. Que diable, me demandai-je, pouvait bien faire Hermione Granger à la cantine passé sept heures du soir ?

J'étais plus que prêt à prétendre que je ne l'avais pas vue, mais elle m'a appelé. 'Bonsoir,' a-t-elle dit.

Je me suis approché à la table où elle était assise. 'On s'encanaille ?' ai-je demandé par dérision tout en touillant mon thé.

Elle a paru momentanément prise de court, avant de désigner du menton le siège opposé au sien. 'Je vous en prie,' a-t-elle dit.

J'ai jeté un oeil dédaigneux autour de moi avant de consentir à m'asseoir.

Elle n'a rien dit durant un moment, mais m'a semblé préoccupée. Pour finir, elle a pris une inspiration. 'Cela fait un moment déjà, mais j'aimerais m'excuser pour la manière dont je vous ai parlé à la réunion. Je crois que je pourrais bien vous avoir offensé la fois d'avant également.'

Je haussai les épaules avec dédain. Je suppose que j'ai effectivement apprécié qu'elle prenne le temps de regretter ces incidents, mais je n'allais certainement pas admettre devant elle qu'elle puisse me causer quelque irritation que ce soit.

'Ce que j'aurais dû dire,' continua-t-elle prudemment, 'et je ne sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité, ou s'il est trop tard, mais j'aurais voulu vous mettre en garde vis-à-vis d'une éventuelle, hum, association avec Helena Moran.'

J'ai froncé les sourcils et elle s'est dépêché de continuer. 'Je vous ai vu ensemble une ou deux fois et je voulais vous dire... Elle ne vous apportera rien de bon, je crois...'

J'ai manqué de rester bouche bée tandis que la réalisation se faisait dans mon esprit. Elle croit que je prends du bon temps avec Miss Moran n'est-ce pas ?

Dans mes r—

Non. Je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain là.

'Miss Moran est ma recrue la plus récente au Département des Mystère.' ai-je annoncé, riant presque.

Son visage est soudain devenu cramoisi. 'Oh,' a-t-elle dit doucement. 'Oh, je vois, hum, pardonnez-moi, j'ai juste supposé..." Sa voix s'est éteinte et elle a poussé un soupir.

Juste supposé que je suis un vieux pervers, apparemment. Je me suis soudain souvenu de son comportement abrupt lors de cette rencontre dans le métro. 'Auriez-vous un problème avec Miss Moran ?'

Elle a semblé mal à l'aise et indécise. 'Eh bien... Oh, je suppose que je peux vous le dire. Elle a couru après Ron durant un moment et je... je les ai même surpris une fois. Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser alcoolisé, mais je sais que cela aurait pu aller plus loin. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, dirons-nous.'

Je la regardai se trémousser et un léger sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir évaluer l'effet que cela produisit sur moi.

'Et cependant,' dis-je doucement, 'le vase n'avait finalement pas débordé...'

Rétrospectivement, je réalise que je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire ça. Quoique je suis quasiment certain que cela a sonné comme de l'inquiétude plus que... autre chose. Et je peux pour cela remercier ma jusqu'alors éternellement mauvaise étoile.

Lorsqu'elle m'a regardé il y avait tant de vulnérabilité qui émanait d'elle qu'il m'a fallu m'empêcher de lui crier, 'Pour l'amour du ciel Granger, Weasley est un branleur ! Vous pouvez trouver bien mieux que lui !'

'Eh bien, il sait que c'est sa dernière chance...'

Il n'y avait rien que je souhaitais répondre à cela, aussi s'ensuivit-il un silence lourd d'une inconfortable tension. Elle a baissé les yeux sur son verre et les miens se sont posés sur ses robes de juriste.

'Comment cela se passe-t-il au Magenmagot ?' ai-je demandé.

Elle a levé les sourcils et lâché un soupir. 'Ca va... Bien que... Euh, j'ai perdu une affaire aujourd'hui.' Elle eut un sourire d'autodérision.

Oh, pincez-moi. Granger a admis sa faillibilité. Et puis quoi encore ?

'Je vois... Je suppose que vous ignorez qu'il y a des endroits bien plus appropriés que celui-ci pour noyer vos malheurs ?'

Cela montre à quel point l'échec lui est étranger. Si c'était moi, je serais noyé jusqu'au cou dans le whisky à cette heure-ci, me lamentant sur mon incompétence. Mais bon, tout le monde n'est pas si pathétiquement concentré sur ses lacunes. Comme il est facile d'oublier que le niveau d'estime de soi des autres n'est pas forcément bloqué sur non-existant.

Elle rit doucement. 'C'était calme ici..'

Je hochai la tête. 'Dois-je comprendre qu'une dangereuse promenade au bord des falaises ne vous tentait guère aujourd'hui ?'

'Non,' répondit-elle. 'Je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter à Transplaner. Et vous alors ? Comment cela se passe-t-il au —'

Elle s'est interrompue, et je suis soulagé qu'elle l'ait fait parce que comment suis-je sensé répondre à 'Comment cela se passe-t-il au Département des Mystères ?'

La réponse appropriée étant : 'Oh, il m'est impossible d'en parler ; en fait, j'ai reçu l'interdiction formelle de le faire.'

Quand, en réalité, la réponse honnête est : 'Oh, comme d'habitude : classement, rangement, me tourner les pouces, attendre la mort... Oui, vraiment, comme d'habitude.'

Mais lorsque j'ai vu la raison de son silence soudain, mon soulagement s'est évaporé. C'était sa lavette de mari, vêtu de ses insignes royaux de Quidditch. Quel gamin. Il n'y a aucune raison plausible pour laquelle il devrait porter ses robes de Quidditch ailleurs que sur le terrain.

'Te voilà, Hermione !' s'est-il exclamé. 'Je me demandais où tu étais !'

Il m'a regardé et a hoché la tête avec sérieux, bien qu'une expression de malaise soit apparue sur son visage.

'Ecoute, on devrait rentrer non ? Ma, euh, mère nous attend au Terrier ce soir.'

'Ah, oui,' dit Granger. 'Excusez-moi, hum, Severus.'

Oh, je suis Mr. Snape lorsque je m'étale au bras de jeunes demoiselles, mais je suis Severus quand il est devenu évident que je suis en fait un bon à rien sans personne dans ma vie. J'aime tant aider les autres à se sentir mieux quant à leur propre vie.

Il s'avère, ceci dit, que le pire n'était pas encore passé. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, j'ai entendu Weasley lui dire :

'Merlin; heureusement que je suis arrivé ! On dirait que tu avais besoin qu'on te sauve de là.'

Charmant.

Foutu crétin.

**Mercredi 22 Juin**

**14:00 — Ministère.**

Ai découvert une information relativement accablante aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas bien à croire dans quelle position cela me met. Ne suis pas entièrement certain de ce que je dois en faire.

L'entraînement de Miss Moran avec moi touche à sa fin et aujourd'hui j'ai commencé à travailler sur le dernier élément. J'ai commencé à tester sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie. Elle se décrit comme une Occlumens compétente, mais naturellement, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à moi auparavant, aussi n'ai-je pas tenu compte de ses prétentions.

Et d'ailleurs, il est apparu que j'ai pénétré son esprit pratiquement sans encombre. Elle en était très embarrassée et indignée par la facilité avec laquelle je l'ai fait. Il a fallu de nombreux essais avant qu'elle puisse seulement élever un bouclier mental qui me fasse un minimum reculer. Ha !

Les choses se sont emmêlées dans son esprit à partir de là. Cela se passe toujours ainsi. Elle s'est montrée frustrée et troublée, et lors d'une invasion non désirée de son esprit, il est pratiquement inévitable que les pensées et émotions les mieux gardées se précipitent traitreusement en première ligne.

Ce ne fut pas moins vrai dans le cas de Miss Moran. Plus elle se montrait troublée, plus claires et précises étaient les images. J'ai ainsi capturé des flashes de scènes qui, évidemment, n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas un iota d'intérêt pour ce qu'elle faisait de son temps libre, jusqu'à ce que, ceci dit, Ronald Weasley apparraisse.

Oh oui. Je suis probablement marqué à vie par la vision de Weasley le Branleur pris en flagrant délit.

Note pour moi même : devrais probablement m'arracher les yeux à un moment ou un autre de la journée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que mon esprit m'y autorisa, je brisai la connexion et regardai Miss Moran d'un air appréciatif. Soudain, ses jambes ne m'intéressaient plus. Je ne ressentais que du mépris.

'C'était il y a longtemps,' marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

'Oh, vraiment ?'

Elle hocha la tête d'un air sévère et dit simplement : 'Hermione Granger est bien mieux sans lui, d'après moi.'

Je trouvai cette affirmation intéressante. 'Eh bien, cela ne me regarde pas,' remarquai-je avec dédain mais, en vérité, il me semblait que si.

Je déclarai la session du jour close et m'assis à mon bureau afin d'y réfléchir.

_Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser alcoolisé, mais je sais que cela aurait pu aller plus loin._

Oh, Granger. Aurait pu ? Bien sûr que c'est allé plus loin !

Un homme aussi faible et commun que Weasley tomberait tête, épaules et tout ce qui reste pour les jambes de Miss Moran.

Je sentis une telle vague de dégoût à l'encontre de Weasley que je voulus sortir ma baguette et m'employer à transformer mon bureau en ruines. Quel trou du cul prévisible il fait.

J'ignore ce que je devrais faire de cette information ; si je dois en faire quoi que ce soit pour commencer. Cela me provoquerait un grand plaisir de voir Weasley recevoir ce qu'il mérite, et de savoir que c'est moi qui en est responsable...

Mais...

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage de ma part d'attraper Hermione Granger au vol et de lui dire que son mari prenait du bon temps ailleurs. J'ai comme l'intuition qu'elle ne m'en remercierait pas. En outre, je n'ai pas exactement obtenu de preuves physiques des actions infâmes de Weasley.

Il est même possible, je suppose, que Granger soit déjà au courant de ses transgressions et s'est contentée de sauver la face lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé. Et si c'est cela, inutile d'en discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

Devrais réfléchir à la question, mais je m'attends à ce qu'il me faille simplement le garder pour moi.

La magnanimité personnifiée.

Nous les Serpentard sommes très doués pour nous montrer magnanimes...

* * *

><p>Je peux vous le dire maintenant, je suis restée coincée un temps infini sur ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop !<p>

Je devrais préciser que l'accent du père de Snape est un mélange de vaguement campagnard et surtout de grand n'importe quoi, parce que je n'avais tout bonnement aucune idée comment retransmettre un accent du Yorkshire... Il est censé parler de façon incompréhensible mais j'avoue que je vais devoir travailler là-dessus.

Est-ce que c'est moi ou vous aussi vous avez envie de poignarder Ron avec une fourchette ? Le pauvre, l'a toujours le mauvais rôle dans les HGSS !

Des réactions =) ?


	7. Juillet

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR et à Hannah-1888.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Juillet.<strong>

**Mardi 5 Juillet**

**18:45 — A la Maison. Attends que mon chaudron bouille.**

Pense toujours, par intermittence, à ce que j'ai découvert sur Weasley.

Je me demande comment il réagirait au chantage ?

Juste une idée en l'air...!

Je n'aurais pas réellement recours à des moyens aussi répréhensibles, bien sûr... Par ailleurs, Weasley ne possède rien que je puisse vouloir.

Hmm... Être magnanime m'ennuie beaucoup, ceci dit, car je déteste l'idée que Weasley se sorte indemne d'une trahison aussi importante que celle de tromper sa femme et de mentir à ce sujet. Et après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble...

Cela étant dit, et Granger ayant beau être une bonne âme arrogante qui me prend de haut, je n'ai aucune raison particulière de lui souhaiter du mal. S'il ne s'agissait que de Weasley, ses frasques seraient déjà étalées en toutes lettres dans le _Prophète_.

Probablement ; je le considérerais fortement en tout cas...

(Je réalise que je n'ai aucune raison particulière de souhaiter du mal à Weasley non plus. Cela serait tellement plus simple si c'était le cas.)

Je suppose qu'il est mal de ma part de tirer plaisir de l'infortune des autres, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir réconforté par cette preuve que la vie des autres n'est pas toujours aussi rose qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi. Non que ma vie ait jamais eu quelque nuance de rose, ni à la surface ni nulle part. Un trou noir, plutôt.

Je suis navré d'admettre que même moi j'apprécie d'avoir de la compagnie sur le chemin des abysses.

**Vendredi 8 Juillet**

**12:30 — Au Bureau.**

Viens de passer la dernière demi-heure la tête posée sur mon bureau.

Mon travail semble être devenu infiniment plus fastidieux ces temps-ci. Je pourrais bien être dangereusement sur le point de craquer. Non que qui que ce soit s'en apercevrait si je faisais une dépression nerveuse dans mon minuscule, stupide, claustrophobique, horrible, sombre bureau. Voldemort n'a pu me briser, mais j'ai bien peur que ces corvées en soient capables.

Au moins l'endroit est-il calme aujourd'hui.

Lucinda ne travaille pas, aussi, grâce au ciel, n'ai-je pas à la voir remuer de l'air, fredonner et sourire toute seule. Je crois qu'elle le fait exprès, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de ce qu'elle essaye d'accomplir. Si elle ne fait pas plus attention, je finirais pas lui jeter un sort.

Par ailleurs, Helena Moran est partie prendre ses leçons de conduite données par le Ministère. Lorsque j'ai commencé ce travail, Wilson a pris sur lui de me suggérer que cela ne me ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques leçons de mon côté, afin que je puisse utiliser les voitures du Ministère durant la formation des recrues, ou, tout bêtement, afin d'apprendre une nouvelle compétence.

Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

A quel moment pourrais-je bien avoir besoin de conduire ? Je ne vais nulle part excepté au Ministère, chez mon père, et chez moi-même. Son but, je n'en doute pas, n'était pas de me donner généreusement la chance d'acquérir une 'nouvelle compétence,' mais de réussir à me coincer dans le rôle de moniteur d'auto-école en plus du reste. Cela réduirait les coûts du Ministère, ou quelque chose comme cela.

Arborant mon expression la plus conciliante, je lui ai dit, 'Je pourrais donner des leçons de vol, si vous voulez.'

'La plupart des gens savent déjà utiliser un balai, Snape.'

'Qui a parlé d'un balai ?'

Sur quoi il a simplement pris congé, l'air vaguement perturbé.

Je m'ennuie à mourir. J'ai des formulaires qu'il me faudrait remplir, mais... je ne peux physiquement pas soulever ma plume.

Peut-être devrais-je passer le reste de la journée à chercher du travail.

Suis déterminé à quitter ce dépotoir d'ici la fin de l'année. J'ai même passé du temps à imaginer combien il serait merveilleux d'entrer dans le bureau de Wilson et de lui jeter ma lettre de résignation à la tête.

Laquelle sera à n'en pas douter magnifique et éminemment éloquente. Je vais en rédiger une ébauche ici-même.

_Cher Archibald,_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous coincer votre boulot de merde là où le soleil ne brille pas._

_Mes respects,_

_Severus._

**Mercredi 13 Juillet**

**11:00 — Ministère.**

Miss Moran était là ce matin, et je dois dire que c'est une sacrée sournoise. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remis de l'incident d'Occlumancie.

Elle est entrée en ondulant, comme à son habitude, et je me suis involontairement rendu la cible de ses machinations lorsque j'ai distraitement observé qu'elle avait 'survécu à l'expérience motorisée.'

'Cela m'a beaucoup plu,' a-t-ell dit d'un air radieux, avant que sa voix ne prenne un ton paternaliste. 'C'est compliqué et difficile au début. Il faut se souvenir et faire attention à tant de choses. Mais avec la pratique, tout finit par s'enclencher, je crois.'

Il y a eu une pause dans la discussion dont je n'ai pas, alors, tenu compte ; mais elle s'est avérée être un précurseur à une remarque négligemment lâchée, 'Vous conduisez, Mr Snape ?'

'Non,' ai-je répondu automatiquement. J'ai aussitôt regretté ma hâte.

Son expression s'est faite suffisante. 'Ah... Il me semblait aussi. Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, vous savez. Je passe la théorie la semaine prochaine.' Elle a fait léviter un manuel et m'a tourné le dos pour le lire.

Je la fixai, broyant presque ma plume dans ma main, révolté. Merlin, j'aurais voulu avoir accepté l'offre de Wilson à présent. Je déteste quand les gens croient avoir un avantage sur moi. Et spécialement quand il s'agit d'une jeune femme agaçante et sûre d'elle qui progresse rapidement vers les sommets tandis que je languis pour toujours dans les donjons. Je déteste les Je-sais-tout ! Argh !

'Je ne conduis pas, Miss Moran,' me suis-je entendu dire, 'mais cela ne signifie pas que j'en suis incapable.'

Elle a pivoté et m'a regardé d'un air pensif et, je le crains, l'air d'en douter sérieusement, aussi. 'Oh... Eh bien, d'accord, alors.'

Elle est retourné à son livre, rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un mouvement de main. Je fixai mes parchemins en grimaçant.

Oh, Merlin.

Moi et ma stupide fierté !

**Dimanche 17 Juillet**

**Midi - A la Maison.**

Pour l'amour de...!

Viens de recevoir un hibou de la part de Potter, m'invitant à sa fête d'anniversaire.

Quel âge a-t-il ? Il ne sort pas boire un verre, ou pour dîner, ou rien de tout cela. Non, il organise une fête d'anniversaire chez lui. Y aura-t-il du jus de citrouille et de la crème glacée, aussi ? Jouerons-nous aux chaises musicales ?

Eh bien, ce sera sans moi !

J'aimerais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Cela devient vraiment embarrassant.

**Mardi 19 Juillet**

**10:30 — Au Bureau.**

Miss Moran est partie passer son examen de conduite théorique aujourd'hui. Il fallait voir le regard qu'elle m'a lancé en s'en allant. Quelle suffisance ; ugh, je vais lui jeter un sort, à elle aussi, si elle ne fait pas attention.

Elle a laissé son manuel ici et je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Eh bien, cela a marché, car je l'ai ramassé et feuilleté toute la matinée.

Je commence à souhaiter m'être abstenu. Cela semble très technique et compliqué à mes yeux de non-initié. Suis soudain déterminé à prouver que je suis capable de manier un véhicule motorisé, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même.

Cela ne peut pas être si compliqué : il doit y avoir des millions d'imbéciles sur les routes.

Je dois admettre que tout cela est du charabia pour moi. 'Frein' et 'accélérateur' se passent d'explication, mais à quoi peut bien servir un 'embrayage' ? Cela n'aide pas que je ne sois monté dans une voiture qu'une ou deux fois dans toute ma vie.

Je déteste quand cela arrive. Je déteste me mettre des idées en tête qui refusent ensuite d'en sortir. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'apprendre à conduire. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'embêter avec cela.

Mais...

Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un besoin pathologique d'être omniscient.

L'omniscience est peut-être pousser les choses un peu loin ; cependant, le fait est que, lorsque j'ai dit précédemment que je 'déteste les Je-sais-tout', ce que je voulais dire est que je déteste les _autres_ Je-sais-tout.

Montrez-moi un Je-sais-tout qui apprécie la compagnie de ses semblables !

Personne n'aime qu'on lui rappelle ses propres infériorités, et encore moins les Je-sais-tout. La plus grande peur d'un Je-sais-tout est qu'un collègue Je-sais-tout lui rappelle l'une de ses lacunes. C'est intolérable.

C'est ma défense, en tout cas.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de mon temps aujourd'hui ; il faudra que je parcours le manuel pour voir si je peux rendre cette farce de conduite compréhensible. Suis préoccupé par l'idée que Miss Moran sache que je suis un menteur et puisse essayer de me confondre. Et cela, je ne puis l'autoriser. Jamais.

Je me demande... Mon père possède une voiture qu'il n'utilise plus...

Hmm…

**Samedi 23 Juillet**

**15:00 — Yorkshire. East Riding.**

Suis assis dans la voiture de mon père, dans son garage, à essayer de rassembler le courage de démarrer l'engin. Pire que cela, mon père est assis à mes côtés. Il nous a fallu une heure pour en arriver là. Lorsque je lui ai demandé les clés de la voiture, et lui ai expliqué mes intentions, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire fut :

'Qu'rante-cin' balais et t'sais t'jours pas conduire ?'

J'ai soupiré. 'Je suis un sorcier, père, rappelez-vous. Je ne conduis pas, je vole.'

Un air affligé traversa son visage durant un instant, mais il me semble qu'il décida de prétendre qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. La minute suivante, à ma grande horreur, devrais-je souligner, il rejetait ses couvertures et annonçait :

'J'vais t'apprendre !'

_Oui_, ai-je songé, _et ensuite je t'apprendrais comment parler de façon intelligible_.

'Père, vous n'êtes pas assez—'

'Vindieu qu'si j'le suis !'

'Vous souvenez-vous seulement comment conduire ?'

'M'oui j'm'en rappelle !'

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, l'air soudain lointain. 'Je voudrais seul'ment pouvoir me rapp'ler où sont mes fichues clés.'

Facile d'y remédier. '_Accio_ les clés de voiture,' dis-je.

Même après tout ce temps, et malgré la torpeur que sa maladie a provoquée chez lui, il réussit à conserver ce malaise flagrant face à l'usage de la magie. Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, son visage conserva cette expression méfiante, comme si je risquais soudain de faire tourner la terre sur son axe ou de contrarier l'équilibre des choses et renverser la force de la gravité.

J'essayai à nouveau. 'Vous devriez rester ici—'

'Nay! Tu crois qu'j'aime ça moi r'ster coincé ici tout l'temps ? Mon état m'empêche pas d'poser mes miches dans cette foutue voiture !'

Il peut à peine marcher sans finir sur lesdites miches.

'Ecoutez—'

'Nay!' cria-t-il.

Je devinais qu'il commençait à s'agiter, et donc, pour le faire taire et avoir la paix, je nous Transplanai jusqu'au garage, souhaitant n'avoir jamais eu une telle idée.

Car on peut difficilement l'appeler une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sait vraiment quel est l'état d'esprit de mon père ? Il pourrait se mettre dans la tête qu'il s'agit pour moi d'une façon de l'euthanasier et attraper le volant pour nous précipiter en bas de la falaise.

Sans parler de la réalisation plutôt inconfortable qu'il s'agit là de la première chose que nous ayons faite ensemble depuis, eh bien, toujours, probablement.

'Enlève ton pif de c'bouquin et démarre !'

Oh; quel chanceux je fais.

**16:00**

Suis vivant.

Mon père aussi, à peine. J'ai bien failli l'étrangler.

J'avais à peine démarré l'engin qu'il commençait :

'Mets tes mains sur l'volant !'

'Pose t'pied sur l'embrayage !'

'Passe la première !'

'Cela suffit !' ai-je crié. 'Je sais ce que je fais. Contentez-vous de rester assis et d'apprécier le paysage !'

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour résumer, je me suis souvenu de tout ce que j'avais lu au sujet de 'points de léchage' et autres, avais enlevé le frein à main, et m'apprêtais à partir, lorsque l'engin a brusquement calé. La voiture a fait un dernier soubresaut, puis s'est arrêtée.

'Dirait qu'quelqu'un a enlevé son pied d'l'embrayage trop vite hein !'

Je n'étais pas ravi. Déraisonnablement, je souhaitais maîtriser la conduite à la fin de la journée et n'appréciais pas de voir le premier obstacle m'arrêter net.

Malgré tout, après quelques essais, nous nous déplacions lentement le long de la route ; quoiqu'uniquement en première. Tout cela me semblait assez simple, et je réfléchissais déjà aux modifications et altérations que je pourrais faire sur les voitures du Ministère. Qui se soucie de la légalité ?

Malheureusement, il me fallut reconsidérer ma position sur l'aspect légal des choses. Je comptais seulement conduire jusqu'au bout de la route, faire demi-tour, et revenir à la maison - n'ayant pas perdu tout mon bon sens. Les routes autour de la maison de mon père sont généralement désertes, à l'exception d'un rare promeneur, et c'est alors que j'en aperçus un. J'observai, dans un silence horrifié, Hermione Granger qui marchait calmement le long de la route comme si elle lui appartenait.

Je suis certain qu'il va me falloir lui demander si elle accepterait d'aller faire ses promenades ailleurs. La Grande-Bretagne est une île ; il y a des côtes partout. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle choisisse ce coin du monde aride et stérile pour ses déambulations ?

'Essaye d'pas écraser la gamine hé,' me conseilla inutilement mon père.

'Je n'en avais pas l'intention,' marmonnai-je d'un air sombre.

Comptez sur moi pour rencontrer Granger, cette férue de règlements, lorsque je suis en train de conduire sans permis dans une voiture non assurée. Une voiture dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle passerait le contrôle technique. Humph.

J'espérais un peu qu'elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas à travers le pare-brise. Mais si. C'est probablement notre lenteur qui attira son attention. Et elle se mit à nous faire signe, par dessus le marché.

Je cherchai frénétiquement dans mes souvenirs comment m'arrêter, et tirai doucement sur le frein tout en appuyant sur l'embrayage. Ha ! Nous nous arrêtâmes et la voiture continua de tourner !

Elle apparut à la vitre, que je baissai à contrecoeur.

'Bonjour, Severus,' dit-elle, examinant la voiture avec intérêt. 'C'est, euh, inattendu !'

Comme elle dit.

'Père,' dis-je, 'voici Hermione Weasley, l'une de mes anciennes élèves. Hermione, voici mon père, Tobias.' Et à propos, votre mari est un enfoiré infidèle.

Je fixai sinistrement le volant tandis que mon père se penchait et souriait. 'Eh bien, eh bien ; c'est un plaisir, gamine.'

Il me semble que la vue d'un Snape souriant l'alarma quelque peu, car je sentis qu'elle reculait imperceptiblement.

'Merci, Mr Snape,' répondit-elle.

Je n'ajoutai rien sur l'instant, car j'étais trop occupé à paniquer à l'idée que Granger nous demande de la déposer quelque part. 'J'emmène mon père chez le médecin,' dis-je vivement. 'N'est-ce pas, père ?' Je lui lançai un regard appuyé.

Heureusement, il comprit et hocha la tête.

'Oh, eh bien je ne vais pas vous retarder...'

Désastre adroitement évité, donc ; en y repensant, ceci dit, il me semble improbable qu'elle ait pu nous demander une telle chose. Qui donc monterait de son plein gré dans une voiture avec deux Snape, et au milieu de nulle part ?

'Oh, est-ce que vous viendrez à la fête d'Harry ?'

Ai honte d'écrire ceci, mais j'ai presque dit oui. J'ai été très près de confirmer ma présent. Pire, au lieu de m'excuser, comme j'aurais dû le faire, j'ai dit, 'Je ne sais pas encore."

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Pourquoi ne me suis pas contenté d'un simple 'non' sans équivoque ? N'ai-je pas décidé précédemment que je n'irais pas ?

'Je vois,' a-t-elle dit. 'Eh bien, nous serions ravis de vous y voir.'

'Oh... bien,' dis-je maladroitement. Elle hocha la tête, nous dit au revoir à tous les deux, et continua sa route.

'Conduis donc,' commanda mon père.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Car j'avais soudain oublié comment faire.

Malgré tout, aberrations momentanées mises à part, conduire s'est avéré relativement plaisant. Je pense qu'il me faudra toutefois continuer à m'y entraîner, car ma performance d'aujourd'hui ne s'assimile à la conduite que dans le sens le plus large du terme.

Wilson avait raison - cela pourrait s'avérer être un talent utile à ajouter à mon répertoire. Plus important encore, s'il venait à l'idée de Miss Moran d'essayer un jour de me démasquer, je pourrais affirmer en toute honnêteté que j'ai, effectivement, eu l'occasion de conduire une voiture.

Compte bien contrefaire un permis de conduire à mon nom en altérant celui de mon père. Juste au cas où elle demande à voir une preuve officielle, bien sûr.

Cela pourrait même m'ouvrir des portes. Peut-être pourrais-je postuler pour devenir le chauffeur du Magicobus.

Mais bien sûr. Il faudrait que je sois foutrement désespéré pour en arriver là.

**Lundi 25 Juillet**

**18:00 — A la Maison.**

Merlin.

Je ne peux même pas me rendre chez Fleury et Bott sans me faire harceler.

Je me trouvais dans l'une des allées, m'occupant de mes affaires, lorsque le fléau de ma vie en personne est venu me taper sur l'épaule.

'Ca va bien, Snape ?'

Les mots que je mourrais justement d'entendre.

'Potter,' observai-je sèchement. 'Que diable venez-vous faire dans une librairie ?'

'Je sais lire, vous savez.'

'Vous êtes allé vous balader à l'étage dans la section 'pour adultes' c'est bien cela ? Des recommandations ?'

Potter commença à postillonner d'indignation, et sa gêne me fit presque rire tout haut ; presque, notez, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'éclaircisse la gorge et que mon humour s'évapore.

Oui, ce quelqu'un était Hermione Granger. J'ai une chance exceptionnelle ces derniers temps, apparemment.

Elle fit passer son immense pile de livres d'un bras à l'autre, nous regardant les sourcils levés.

Je ravalai mon embarras et arborai mon air de nonchalance habituel, saluant Granger d'un mouvement tête. 'Il me semblait bien que vous ne viendriez pas ici par vous-même, Potter.'

Elle sourit, tandis que Potter fronçait les sourcils. 'Au fait,' dit-il, me regardant avec le plus grand sérieux, 'je n'ai toujours pas eu votre réponse au sujet de ma fête. Est-ce que vous viendrez ?'

Je poussai un long soupir. 'Potter, je ne crois pas que ma présence soit réellement nécessaire, ni même souhaitée."

Alors arrêtez de me tracasser avec ces idioties !

'Non, non ; j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous veniez.'

Je l'étudiai. Il baissa les yeux, craignant visiblement que j'envahisse son intimité. Ces dernières années j'ai toujours essayé d'éviter de trop penser aux tentatives de Potter de s'attirer mes bonnes grâces. Cependant, je ne peux réellement les ignorer considérant le passé qui plane entre nous.

Il me semble que j'ai toujours su, en vérité, la raison pour laquelle il a apparemment abandonné la haine qu'il m'a si longtemps vouée.

'Potter, vous n'avez aucun besoin de me fournir une compensation pour votre père, ou même pour votre mère. A dire vrai, je préférerais que vous vous absteniez d'essayer.

Durant un instant, il me sembla froissé. 'Ce n'est pas —' commença-t-il faiblement. 'Hermione, dis lui que mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que je l'ai invité à ma fête.'

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation que je souhaitais avoir au beau milieu d'une boutique, aussi balayai-je le sujet d'un : 'Oh, calmez-vous, Potter. Je vais y réfléchir.'

'Il faut qu'on y aille, Harry ; Ron nous attend au Chaudron Baveur.'

Oh oui, nous ne voudrions surtout pas faire attendre les chiens infidèles, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter me regarda. 'Est-ce—'

'Non, Potter, je n'ai aucune envie de me joindre à vous. Il se trouve que j'ai aussi une vie, que vous le croyiez ou non.'

Et sur ce, je m'éloignai. Merlin, il est pire qu'une vieille flagorneuse qui s'extasierait sur un pauvre petit orphelin trouvé dans la rue. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une vie, après tout. Peut-être une vie de chien, mais je n'ai pas besoin que Potter me fasse l'aumône pour subsister.

**Mardi 26 Juillet**

Je pourrais bien avoir besoin d'aide.

J'envisage véritablement de me rendre à l'anniversaire de Potter. Je suspecte, cependant, que Potter n'a rien à voir dans ma décision. Je dois vraiment être masochiste pour rechercher ainsi la compagnie de Granger et Weasley.

Il s'agit d'un jeu dangereux, j'en suis conscient. Je devrais rester hors de cette histoire, mais l'idée de faire peser une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de ce porc de Weasley est trop tentante pour être ignorer.

Ugh.

J'attendrais la dernière minute pour décider si j'irais ou non.

**Dimanche 31 Juillet**

**18:00 — A la Maison.**

J'irais. De récent développements ont motivé cette décision. Potter m'a écrit pour m'annoncer qu'il ouvrirait une vieille bouteille de scotch très onéreuse afin de célébrer ce grand jour. Il a précisé que cela serait une honte de la gâcher, la plupart de ses amis n'étant pas des buveurs de whisky.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de débattre là-dessus ; ce ramassis de buveurs de Bièraubeurre.

Un être raffiné va visiblement devoir s'en mêler.

Je suspecte néanmoins que cela pourrait s'avérer être une mauvaise décision.

**2:00**

Mauvaise décision, en effet.

Oh bon sang.

La soirée a été purement et simplement merdique.

Pauvre fou ; je n'aurais jamais dû m'y rendre.

Je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai vu le nombre de Weasley présents. Il y avait néanmoins quelques personnes ici et là avec qui je ne voyais pas d'objection à converser, et Potter tint parole, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec un Laphroaig de 1988.

Ai vu Granger. Je n'avais cependant pas anticipé la vague de dégoût qui me traversa lorsque je vis Ronald 'le Branleur' Weasley se pendant à son bras, son sourire le plus stupide aux lèvres.

Il est regrettable que j'aie choisi d'étouffer une telle émotion avec quelques gorgées de mon liquide ambré favori. J'oubliai cependant momentanément mon fortifiant émotionnel lorsque Miss Granger se dégagea et vint me trouver. Ha !

Apparemment, elle était 'heureuse' de voir que j'avais choisi de venir. Elle en avait même l'air, pour changer ; son expression était beaucoup plus avenante que ce à quoi elle m'avait habitué ces temps derniers.

'Eh bien, comme vous le savez, Potter est un grand ami,' dis-je avec un visage impassible.

Elle apprécia visiblement l'ironie, car elle répondit par un petit rire. 'Vraiment ? Hmm... Harry a de la chance, alors.'

'Je ne vous le fais pas dire ; la chance est même entièrement de son côté.' Et cela pourrait même bien être un euphémisme.

Elle eut un sourire amusé. 'Je n'en doute pas.'

A ce moment-là, le héros de la fête lui-même se matérialisa et, à mon horreur, il avait un de ses mouflets dans ses bras. Il y a des années que je réussis à éviter tout contact avec sa progéniture, mais ce soir j'aurais aussi bien pu me précipiter tout seul dans la gueule du loup-garou. Granger se sauva soudain, et Potter se retrouva assis, berçant le... l'enfant dans ses bras.

Visiblement, je me trouvais en présence du plus jeune, car c'était un bébé. L'autre, Merlin soit loué, n'était nulle part en vue.

'Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Albus, pas vrai ?' Le regard de Potter passa de moi au bébé. J'avais l'impression très nette que l'on essayait de m'attirer dans un endroit où je n'aimerais pas me trouver.

'Non, en effet,' répondis-je affablement, évaluant les possibilités d'évasion. Il n'y en avait pas.

Albus. Mon Dieu. Autant condamner le gamin à vie, n'est-ce pas ?

'On va devoir le baptiser bientôt ; vous savez, de façon officielle, avec une cérémonie et tout le bazar.'

Je m'apprêtais à dire que je serais très probablement indisponible, mais il continua à parler, l'air nerveux. Durant un horrible instant, je crus qu'il serait assez stupide pour me demander d'être le parrain. Mais c'était pire.

'Ginny et moi aimerions l'appeler 'Albus Severus Potter'.'

Je le fixai, sentant le sang quitter mon visage. 'Je vous demande pardon ?'

'Voici Albus Severus.'

Je regardai, les yeux très probablement écarquillés, Albus Severus. Oubliez la condamnation à vie ; Potter veut lui infliger une double peine.

'Potter—'

'C'a déjà été décidé, alors vous ne pourrez rien dire qui me fera changer d'avis. Je pensais juste que vous devriez le savoir.'

Je soupirai, haussant impuissamment les épaules, et recommençai vivement à m'imbiber de whisky.

Qu'ai-je bien pu faire au ciel pour que les choses en arrivent là ? Je n'y comprends rien. Quelque chose doit avoir horriblement mal tourné dans le monde si des gens commencent à nommer leurs enfants après moi.

'Je ne fais pas dans la sentimentalité, Potter,' dis-je d'un ton impérieux. Je sentis l'ironie de cette affirmation dès qu'elle quitta ma bouche. Et il dut la sentir aussi ; il a vu certains de mes souvenirs de sa mère, après tout.

Il eut un sourire entendu et se leva, partant montrer l'enfant à quelque autre convive ; quelqu'un capable de s'extasier, probablement.

Je fixais mon verre, réfléchissant avec un certain malaise mêlé d'incertitude à la conduite de Potter, lorsque je sentis un mouvement près de moi.

Granger était de retour. Merlin, ils avaient tout prévu, pas vrai ?

'Il ne croit pas qu'il doit réparer les erreurs de ses parents, quelles qu'elles soient,' dit-elle, faisant référence à notre conversation de l'autre jour. 'Croyez-le ou non, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un sens des responsabilités malavisé. Harry sait que quoi qu'il se soit passé à l'époque, cela n'a rien à voir avec lui.'

Oh, eh bien, en voilà une pique bien placée !

'Croyez-le ou non, Granger,' dis-je, imitant sa tournure de phrase et le ton pédant de sa voix, 'je réalise que Potter n'est pas responsable des péchés de son père. Cependant, il était pratique et - comme nous l'avons vu - nécessaire pour moi de le blâmer. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'en excuser.'

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. 'Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que toute cette animosité a payé au final, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.'

Ha ! Voilà.

Mais, non, il a fallu qu'elle continue.

'Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez à Harry, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce que vous avez fait. La loyauté et le courage comptent beaucoup pour quelqu'un comme lui, et vous êtes—'

Je pouvais presque me sentir me recroqueviller de gêne, et la devançai. 'N'allez pas plus loin, ou il me faudra vous attaquer pour diffamation.'

Elle éclata de rire. 'Très bien, je n'irais pas plus loin, excepté pour dire qu'il aimerait oublier ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, voilà tout.'

Quelle que soit la réponse que je comptais faire, elle partit en fumée lorsque j'aperçus Weasley qui titubait dans notre direction. Mon expression dut être suffisamment éloquente, car elle tourna la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Weasley s'arrêta à ses côtés et plaça possessivement sa main autour de la taille de Granger.

'Ginny a besoin de toi à la cuisine,' lui annonça-t-il.

Je hochai poliment la tête lorsqu'elle s'excusa auprès de moi mais, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, j'entendis distinctement Weasley qui disait : 'Je pensais que tu avais peut-être besoin qu'on te sauve encore une fois.'

Odieux babouin infidèle.

Au moins, cette fois, ai-je vu Granger lui lancer un regard acerbe, et elle lui fit apparemment la leçon avant de s'éloigner, le laissant perplexe.

Je descendis un autre verre en une seule gorgée tout en observant Weasley depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Un seul sort rapide aurait suffi à joliment l'incapaciter. J'aurais dû le faire ; que m'importe l'étiquette ? Hélas, je dois y prêter un minimum d'attention, car je me suis retenu.

Mais j'ai quand même réussi à créer un chaos bien plus important que celui-là.

Le taux d'alcool de Weasley, je m'en rendais compte, grimpa sensiblement à mesure que la soirée progressait. Je le devinais à la façon dont ses yeux s'affaissaient, à l'expression ridicule que prenait son visage, et à sa voix qui devenait de plus en plus aiguë. A un moment, il s'étala même la tête la première dans les Patacitrouilles.

Abruti.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à boire comme un trou ou à se bourrer d'ailes de poulet, il s'agrippait à sa femme en criant : 'Danche avec moi, Hermione !'

Et lorsqu'elle le repoussait, ce qui se répéta, il lâchait d'une voix empâtée : 'Fais pas ta rabat-choie ! Ch'est une fête après tout !'

Lorsqu'elle sortit en coup de vent de la pièce et se réfugia dans la cuisine, le visage cramoisi d'embarras, je me retrouvai inexplicablement en train de la suivre. Je sais maintenant, bien sûr, que c'était une erreur. J'aurais dû anticiper que son humeur se serait grandement détériorée depuis le début de la soirée.

Cela ne dut pas aider que, lorsqu'elle m'aperçut me tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, tout ce que je trouvai à dire fut : 'Dites-moi, car je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre, pourquoi, après vous être donné le mal de vous débarrasser de lui une première fois, vous seriez assez idiote pour vous engager sur cette route une deuxième fois ?'

Elle se contenta de me fixer durant un moment. 'Je vous demande pardon ?' cracha-t-elle, finalement.

Je crois, après réflexion, que Weasley n'est peut-être pas le seul à s'être progressivement... compromis avec l'alcool. Il paraît évident que mes facultés s'étaient dangereusement émoussées.

'Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous vous acharnez à supporter ce demeuré.'

Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû me montrer si facétieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils. 'Ma relation avec Ron ne vous regarde absolument pas, mais sachez que nous sommes heureux—'

Je n'aurais pas dû renifler, à ce moment-là.

Non... j'aurais dû garder un silence respectueux.

'Oui ! Heureux !' s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. 'Comment osez-vous le traiter de demeuré ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne le droit de le dénigner ! Vous encore moins qu'un autre !'

Ouch.

'Il vous fait passer pour une idiote,' sifflai-je dédaigneusement. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Son expression se figea en un tableau parfait de l'offense incarnée.

'Partez, je vous prie. Je n'ai pas à écouter ça.'

'La vérité fait mal, pas vrai ?' Elle semblait véritablement furieuse, et bien qu'une part de moi aurait aimé abandonner cette confrontation, je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

'Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici et de juger Ron. Vous devriez vous regarder - un homme qui laisse son père mourir dans un taudis au bout du monde ! Un homme qui n'a jamais été marié pour commencer, alors on se demande ce qu'il fiche là à me donner des leçons alors qu'il ne sait rien de rien sur le sujet de toute façon ?'

Elle m'a véritablement coupé le souffle, mais pas, je le crains, pour une raison amoureuse d'aucune sorte. Il me fallut un moment pour pouvoir rassembler mes esprits après cela, et lorsque j'en fus capable, j'ignorai l'ombre du regret qui l'enveloppait déjà.

'Pauvre petite bercée d'illusions,' annonçai-je d'un ton impérieux. 'Juste un baiser alcoolisé avec Miss Moran, n'est-ce pas ? Je manque peut-être de talents dans la plupart des domaines, mais l'Occlumancie n'est pas l'un de ceux-là. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, même si vous l'ignorez.'

Je pivotai sur mes talons avec une seule pensée à l'esprit - sortir et Transplaner loin d'ici. J'avais atteint la porte d'entrée lorsque je l'entendis qui m'appelait dans le couloir.

'Qu'avez-vous vu ?' cria-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. 'Dites-le moi !'

Je l'ignorai et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Et ainsi s'acheva cette soirée désastreuse, sauf si l'on compte la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu que j'ai vidé à mon retour. Mais même cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré ; ce qui explique que je sois capable d'écrire tout cela et de me montrer cohérent, lisible et d'écrire droit. Si seulement j'avais été capable de me contenir autant plus tôt dans la soirée.

Je vais me coucher à présent et oublier ce désastre.

**5:00 — Lit.**

Impossible de dormir.

**7:00**

J'ai abandonné mon lit. Le sang me bat aux tempes et je n'ai plus de potion anti-maux de tête. Je ne me suis pas senti si mal depuis le jour où, me réveillant, j'ai découvert que mon cou avait été mis en pièces par Nagini.

Je suppose que je ne me sens pas réellement aussi mal. Et mon cou n'était pas en pièces, pas littéralement en tout cas...

Bref. Ce monologue décousu n'est rien d'autre qu'une tentative pathétique d'oublier mon altercation d'hier soir avec Hermione Granger.

Je dois dire que je suis hautement indigné par l'accusation qu'elle m'a portée en ce qui concerne mon père. Ce qu'elle sait au sujet de ma relation avec lui ne vaut pas le coup d'être su du tout.

Et, Merlin, ma tête va exploser !

**8:00**

Je suppose qu'elle a raison lorsqu'elle me rejette le droit de pontifier au sujet de sa relation avec Weasley. Que sais-je, vraiment, du train-train de la vie ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu ; pas avant les cinq dernières années, du moins. Je n'ai eu qu'une presque-relation importante de quelque sorte que ce soit. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une expérience qui m'ait positivement préparé aux choses de la vie.

Alors, peut-être que le mépris d'Hermione Granger est plus ou moins mérité.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que cela doit me plaire.

Bon Dieu. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Ce que Weasley ou Granger font de leur vie ne me regarde pas.

Apparemment, je veux que tout le monde soit aussi sinistre et insatisfait que moi.

Je vais au travail à présent.

Oh Seigneur. C'est donc cela, le désespoir.

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà, encore un chapitre qui a pris plus de temps... Intéressant de noter que ce qui m'a vraiment perdu du temps c'est toutes ces fois où j'ai ouvert le fichier, vu tout ce qu'il restait à traduire et battu aussitôt en retraite. Il y a des jours où je ne suis pas courageuse !<p>

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je m'étais toujours dit que Snape ne serait pas un fan d'Albus Severus...

Alors cette dispute, vous en dites quoi ?

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette traduction =)


	8. Août

Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8. Août.<strong>

**Jeudi 4 Août**

**13:00 — Au Bureau.**

Ce qui est arrivé à l'anniversaire de Potter est toujours aussi vexant, et ce malgré la bonne volonté que je mets à essayer de l'oublier. J'ai esquivé toute rencontre fortuite avec Potter lui-même en évitant la cantine et en choisissant, à la place, d'aller me sustenter à l'extérieur. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me harcèle au sujet de mon départ précipité ce soir-là. Granger pourrait même lui avoir parlé de notre dispute et je n'éprouve aucun désir de me faire questionner à ce sujet.

La nourriture des elfes de maison me manque, tout de même. Je crains d'avoir perdu du poids cette semaine à force de me contenter des sandwiches misérables de la boulangerie la plus proche.

Ce manque de nourriture copieuse ne fait rien pour arranger mon humeur.

Humph.

Wilson me tape sur le système, lui aussi. Il y a eu un grand désastre à l'étage, sur lequel, naturellement, je ne sais rien. Je sais seulement qu'il y a eu un désastre car j'ai accidentellement trébuché dans l'esprit de ce cher Archie, l'autre jour, alors qu'il était en train de me parler de... A vrai dire, j'ai oublié ce qu'il voulait. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses bases en Occlumancie lui suffisent pour s'assurer que les détails importants ne flottent pas à la surface de ses pensées là où tout le monde peut les voir, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel. Par ailleurs, il a passé la semaine à grogner et à soupirer, aussi le premier idiot pourrait-il voir que quelque chose le tracasse.

Peut-être, si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, essayerais-je d'en savoir plus, mais ce n'est pas le cas ; ses problèmes me laissent indifférent.

Je ne refuserais pas un verre, pour être honnête, mais j'ai décidé de ralentir ma consommation. J'étais légèrement perturbé de me rappeler tout ce que j'avais bu le soir de la fête de Potter, et je pense qu'il serait bon pour moi de revenir à ma résolution de début d'année - de boire moins.

Oublions les bénéfices que cela aura sur mon foie ; la sobriété a une influence bien plus importante sur mon comportement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de voir se répéter ce qui s'est passé à la fête. Jamais.

**Lundi 8 Août**

**18:00 — A la Maison.**

Mauvaise journée. (Un examen rapide sur les pages précédentes de ce fichu journal me confirme que presque toutes mes journées pourraient se classer dans cette catégorie. Que c'est déprimant.)

Je regrette d'autant plus d'avoir laissé mes mots dépasser ma pensée chez Potter l'autre jour. Une minuscule part de moi espérait que Granger oublierait ma performance (j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me faire des illusions, je sais) et la mettrait sur le compte du fait que je suis un vieil homme amer et malveillant.

Il est apparu, cependant, que, ce soir, j'ai quitté mon bureau pour retrouver la femme en question qui m'attendait à la réception. Il me semble que j'aurais encore préféré me retrouver face à un groupe de Détraqueurs.

Lucinda se leva, les sourcils froncés. 'Mrs Weasley est venue pour vous voir, Severus. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez sur le point de partir...'

'Lucinda a raison, Mrs Weasley, j'étais—'

Granger n'avait pas l'air ravie. Elle s'approcha de moi, sifflant : 'Ce n'est pas le travail qui m'amène, alors je n'en ai rien à faire si vous avez fini ou non.'

Et sur ce cette insupportable donzelle passa devant moi et prit sur elle d'investir mon bureau ! Je me précipitai à sa suite, enragé par une telle présomption. Je ne peux qu'imaginer sa tête s'il me prenait un jour de forcer l'entrée de son bureau sans m'annoncer, et sans avoir été invité ! Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait cela.

'Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?' crachai-je, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je me renfrognai tandis qu'elle embrassait du regard mon environnement de travail. Mon bureau est probablement plus petit que sa penderie.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 'Qu'essayiez-vous de faire avec votre petite démonstration chez Harry ?'

Je n'appréciai pas la référence à ma 'petite démonstration'. Que croit-elle, que je m'amuse à briser des mariages à chaque fête à laquelle on m'invite ?

'Oubliez cela ; ce n'était rien,' dis-je catégoriquement.

'Dites-moi.'

'Non.'

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'Oubliez cela.'

'Non.'

Je haussai les épaules, parfaitement préparé à continuer ce petit jeu toute la nuit.

'Dites-moi !' cria-t-elle presque, et j'eus soudain la vision de Granger tapant du pied sur le sol comme une enfant trop gâtée.

'Si c'est ainsi que vous interrogez vos témoins, je vais de ce pas chercher un ticket pour assister à la prochaine audience.'

Je sentis alors qu'elle se retint à grand-peine de me gifler.

'Par Merlin, Snape, vous avez intérêt à me le dire, ou bien je...'

Je la regardai, impassible ; comme si j'allais être effrayé par _elle_.

Evidemment, elle a fini par le réaliser, et quelque chose dut baisser les bras en elle, car elle soupira bruyamment et, ce faisant, son expression passa de la colère à la mélancolie.

'Il faut que vous me le disiez,' murmura-t-elle douloureusement. 'Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, sinon.'

Eh bien, _maintenant _j'étais effrayé. Je n'aime pas être déconcerté. Je regardai ailleurs et dis, mal à l'aise : 'Ce n'est rien.'

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à un mensonge aussi évident.

'Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Weasley ?' soupirai-je, vaincu.

'Je vous le demande à vous.'

Et après tout cela, après toutes mes délibérations sur le sujet, après tout le dégoût que m'avait inspiré Weasley, je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce que j'avais vu. Mais d'après l'expression de son visage, j'ai senti que ç'aurait de toute façon été superflu.

'Je crois que vous savez déjà ce qui s'est passé,' dis-je calmement. 'Et que vous l'avez probablement toujours su.'

Je n'éprouvai aucune satisfaction à la voir lâcher un sanglot et s'enfuir de la pièce.

Je restai figé sur place durant un long moment.

Je ne peux pas dire que je me suis déjà trouvé dans une telle situation auparavant, aussi n'ai-je aucune idée si ce que j'ai fait était éthique ou non. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une de ces situations où j'ai à la fois tort et raison. Oh allez, regardons la vérité en face : agir de façon équivoque est ce que je fais le mieux.

Lorsque j'ai finalement quitté mon bureau, Lucinda m'attendait avec un air d'intense désapprobation. 'Est-ce que vous étiez obligé de la faire pleurer ?' demanda-t-elle avec hauteur, avant de balancer une liasse de parchemins et de s'éloigner à grands pas dans le couleur.

Ai passé le reste de la soirée au Chaudron Baveur, à fixer le fond de ma pinte.

Je me demande ce que Stanley Pumphrey aurait fait à ma place ?

Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais.

**Jeudi 11 Août**

**10:00 — Au Bureau (alias la bouche de l'enfer).**

Je n'ai entendu parler de rien qui concerne Granger ou Weasley.

J'aurais pensé que les rumeurs se seraient déchaînées si elle l'avait... quitté.

Peut-être lui a-t-elle pardonné. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience concernant le pardon, mais on me dit que cela arrive.

**Mercredi 17 Août**

**15:00 — A la Maison.**

J'ai eu une matinée extraordinaire. Tout est un peu embrumé à présent, même si les événements en question n'ont eu lieu que quelques heures auparavant.

Pour commencer, j'ai été impliqué dans une bagarre, et ensuite, je suis à présent au chômage. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, pas vrai ?

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de Miss Moran avec moi. J'étais supposé confirmer que son apprentissage avait bien été complété, après quoi elle serait allée voir Wilson pour discuter de la prochaine étape de sa carrière à l'intérieur du département, et hors de ma vue pour de bon. Nous étions justement en train de parcourir son dossier, pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, lorsque ma porte sortit soudain de ses gonds.

Nous regardâmes tous deux Ronald Weasley qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, les yeux écarquillés. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il n'était pas rasé. Il ne me regardait pas ; il fixait Miss Moran.

'Tu m'avais dit que tu ne dirais rien,' siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle joignit les mains. 'Pardon ? Je ne te suis pas.'

Weasley fit un pas en avant. 'Hermione ; elle sait...'

Je fis un pas également, tandis que Miss Moran bredouillait, indignée. 'Je ne lui ai jamais dit !'

L'expression de Weasley se fit orageuse, aussi me raclais-je la gorge. 'Non, c'est moi,' déclarai-je, pas le moins du monde effrayé d'admettre mon rôle.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

'Vous ?' hoqueta Weasley, incrédule. 'Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vous foutre ?'

Je haussai les épaules. 'Il me semblait qu'elle était en droit de savoir qui était réellement son mari.'

La rage déforma le visage de Weasley. 'Vous—!'

Il fit une embardée dans ma direction, mais je maintins mes distances.

'Vous—' cracha-t-il. 'Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?'

Il est possible que j'aie haussé les sourcils avec une expression de légère indifférence...

'Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte,' continua-t-il avec colère, 'de ce que vous avez gâché ?'

'Ce n'est pas moi qui ai couché avec une autre femme, si ?'

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. 'Salaud ! Vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreur de votre vie, pas vrai, Snape ? Dites-nous donc combien de fois vos actions ont fait du mal autour de vous, hein ? Si vous pouvez vous en tirer avec tout le sang que vous avez sur les mains, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais expier mes fautes pour un coup d'un soir ?'

Il ponctua ses derniers mots en lançant son poing dans ma direction. Je réussis à éviter le coup en faisant un pas de côté, et je ne pus pas résister ; je le poussai hors de mon chemin et le regardai s'étaler tout droit sur mon bureau.

Hautement divertissant !

Le temps qu'il se remette debout, j'avais sorti ma baguette.

Miss Moran se leva en se tordant les mains. 'Mr Snape, um, Ron, s'il vous plaît, je ne pense pas que—'

Le reste de sa phrase mourut tandis que Weasley envoyait un sort dans ma direction avec un grognement impuissant. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il me manqua et que, naturellement, il me parut normal de me défendre avec un rapide mouvement de baguette.

Il réussit à bloquer mon sort à temps, mais celui-ci ricocha sur l'un des classeurs, qui s'ouvrit violemment. La vue des parchemins volant dans tous les sens ne m'irrita pas ; au contraire, je me sentis presque libéré. Ce qui ne regardait pas Weasley, ceci dit.

'Sortez de mon bureau, pauvre imbécile, avant que je n'appelle les Aurors.'

'Allez vous faire foutre, Snape !' cria-t-il, s'avançant vers moi à nouveau. Il réussit à s'agripper à mes robes et nous nous cognâmes tous deux contre le mur. Je réussis à empêcher ma tête de faire connaissance avec les briques, mais je n'appréciai pas d'avoir à faire cet effort pour commencer.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux, j'attrapai son cou d'une main et enfonçai le bout de ma baguette dans sa poitrine. 'Lisez sur mes lèvres, Weasley : Foutez. Le. Camp.'

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et c'est juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à le balancer dans le couloir que je réalisai que Wilson se tenait là, à nous observer.

'Severus ?' demanda-t-il, l'air estomaqué.

Par réflexe, je relâchai mon emprise sur Weasley, ce qui fut une erreur, car il en tira avantage et réussit à me donner un coup. Son poing s'écrasa sur ma pommette et je ravalai un grognement de douleur.

Miss Moran haleta avec bruit ; Wilson bredouilla dans sa barbe ; et Weasley lui-même parut légèrement horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait.

Je le fixai, la colère me faisant respirer fort, et levai ma baguette. 'Si vous vous avisez de vous approcher à nouveau de moi, Weasley, je ferais en sorte que ce soit la dernière chose que vous faites, est-ce bien clair ?'

Je ne lui donnai pas une chance de répondre. J'agitai ma baguette et il s'envola à travers la porte, s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd, et avec un cri, sur la dalle.

'J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe, Snape !'

Je me tournai vers Wilson, une vague irrationnelle de dégoût montant à l'intérieur de moi. 'Oh, vous l'exigez ?' demandai-je grossièrement, portant la main à ma joue pour voir si je saignais - mais ce n'était pas le cas.

'Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau. Je n'accepterais pas de bagarres dans mon département ! Ce n'est pas bien, et je ne veux pas voir un de mes employés s'engager dans une activité aussi peu professionnelle ! Nous avons une réputation à conserver—'

'Wilson, je n'ai rien à faire de votre foutu département !'

Il me regarda, les yeux agrandis par le choc, et je dois avouer que j'étais moi-même légèrement surpris. L'exclamation m'avait échappée sans que j'aie eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais je ne la regrettais pas. J'enregistrai le désordre dans lequel se trouvait mon bureau, mais cela ne m'affectait pas. Quelque chose en moi devait s'être enfin brisé, car je ne pouvais même plus en supporter la vue.

'Je n'en ai rien à faire. J'en ai fini avec cet endroit ; trouvez donc quelqu'un d'autre pour effectuer ce boulot ingrat.'

Je sortis - relevant le bas de mes robes pour enjamber un Weasley pleurnichant, tout en étouffant l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied bien senti - et me dirigeai tout droit sur l'ascenseur. Lucinda se tenait près de son bureau, l'air affligé.

'Severus ?' dit-elle d'un ton incertain, mais je l'ignorai.

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il était insouciant de ma part de prendre congé de cette façon, mais il fallait que cela soit fait. Je n'aurais pas pu passer une seconde de plus dans ce bureau stupide entouré de gens stupides comme Wilson. Tout le monde a une limite, et il paraît évident que j'avais atteint la mienne.

Je Transplanai chez moi et, à dire vrai, je ne me retrouvai pas à penser 'qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?'

Tout ce que je ressentais était du soulagement.

Par ailleurs, je savais déjà ce que je devrais faire ; que j'en aie envie ou non n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Mais c'était une décision facile à prendre, maintenant que je ne pouvais plus prétendre que mon travail au Ministère me prenait tout mon temps.

Et ainsi — J'ai rassemblé mes affaires, car je m'en vais vivre dans le Yorkshire pour quelques temps. Ce n'est pas une perspective très enthousiasmante mais, malgré tout, il s'agit probablement de la meilleure chose à faire.

Il est rare que je puisse l'affirmer sans réserve.

Mais oui, par Granger, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

**Samedi 20 Août**

**11:35 — Yorkshire.**

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du Ministère concernant ma démission précipitée. Aucune Beuglante ne m'est parvenue de la part de Wilson.

Ils sont probablement aussi enchantés d'être débarrassés de moi que je le suis d'eux. Nous sommes tous gagnants dans cette histoire.

Oh, attendez. Quand, de ma vie, ai-je gagné quoi que ce soit ?

Je ne peux pas dire que m'exiler dans le Yorshire ait arrangé mon humeur. Non, je ne suis plus prisonnier des entrailles de cette institution puante de prétention qu'est le Ministère. Je n'ai plus à m'entretenir avec des imbéciles tout au long de la journée et, oui, mon temps m'appartient désormais, et je suis libre d'en faire ce qui me plaît.

Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi irrité et frustré qu'auparavant.

Pour commencer, mon père s'est montré plus acariâtre qu'à l'accoutumée. Ces temps-ci, il ne semble ouvrir la bouche que pour se plaindre. Il m'a fallu me résoudre à effectuer de longues marches chaque fois que l'envie de lui lancer un sort me démange. Je connais probablement la côte mieux que Granger, maintenant.

Cela fait seulement trois jours que je suis là, juste ciel ! Aargh !

En toute justice, mon père devrait à présent se trouver à l'hôpital, ou recevoir les soins médicaux appropriés. Mais il refuse.

'Ca t'plairait de m'enfermer dans un mouroir, hein ?' réplique-t-il chaque fois que je le lui suggère. "Tu veux m'envoyer mourir au loin ! Y a plus rien à faire pour moi ! Je casserais ma pipe chez moi ; laisse-moi au moins ça !'

Que suis-je censé répondre à cela ?

Evidemment, en plus du reste, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à mon travail, ou plutôt à mon absence de travail.

Une vie d'oisiveté ne me conviendrait pas, j'en suis certain, car je m'ennuie déjà à mourir.

Il doit bien se trouver quelque chose de productif que je pourrais accomplir pendant que je suis coincé ici. Je suis limité, cependant, par la présence d'une infirmière Moldue qui va et vient presque chaque jour. Il m'a fallu m'assurer de ne pas laisser de traces de magie dans la maison. Il m'a aussi fallu abandonner mes robes, en partie. Elle me trouve probablement assez bizarre comme cela sans me voir déambuler dans mes vêtements de sorcier ou, pire, m'agiter autour d'un chaudron. Je ne peux qu'imaginer sa tête si elle me surprenait à éventrer quelque chose à la table de la cuisine.

Je déteste les vêtements Moldus. Je me sens bizarrement exposé avec. Mais... peu importe l'infirmière ; le fait que je me trimballe dans la maison avec une cravate nouée autour du cou ne fait probablement rien pour aider mon père à se souvenir en quelle année nous sommes.

Les jours où je revêts mes robes, mon père ne manque jamais de froncer les sourcils. 'Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi cette dégaine ?' demande-t-il généralement, me détaillant du regard comme si je venais de tomber du ciel.

La moitié du temps, je ne m'embête même pas à lui répondre.

Quel est l'intérêt ? Cela pourrait être mon éternel slogan.

**Lundi 22 Août**

**14:06 — La maison de mon père dans le Yorkshire (alias trou-noir-de-l'enfer-sur-la-mer) **

Mon Dieu. Si je continue ainsi, je vais me mettre à souhaiter être de retour au Ministère. Et ce jour-là, il me faudra considérer en finir une fois pour toutes.

J'ai apporté une tasse de thé à mon père ce matin, et je n'avais pas prévu d'en dire plus qu'à l'habitude, mais quelque chose m'a contraint à mentionner un certain événement. Je suppose que j'étais ébahi par le fait que je m'en sois seulement souvenu.

'Père, c'est votre anniversaire, aujourd'hui,' ai-je dit, avouerais-je, avec un soupçon d'appréhension.

Il était couché sur le côté, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui brillait sur la mer perpétuellement grise. 'Ah bon ?' répondit-il d'un air absent.

Il s'est alors mis à tousser et s'est redressé afin d'être appuyé contre la tête de lit. Sans un mot, je lui ai donné un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il a retrouvé son souffle, il a hoché la tête en direction de la télévision.

'Mets-moi la télé, fils.'

Merlin, je déteste quand il m'appelle "fils." Pour de nombreuses raisons, je suppose. Mais plutôt que de me lancer dans les détails de cette situation complexe, je dirais juste que mon irritation repose sur le fait que, puisqu'il a eu la témérité de me donner un nom comme 'Severus,' eh bien il devrait au moins me faire la grâce de l'utiliser !

'Dis à ta mère qu'j'voudrais des frites avec mon thé.'

Je l'ai regardé et ai simplement répondu : 'Bien.'

Quoiqu'il en soit, le but de ce compte-rendu est de souligner mon existence actuelle. Ceci est ma vie :

Rester assis toute la journée et faire des frites pour mon père.

J'ai visiblement échangé un enfer de monotonie contre un autre.

Humph.

**Mercredi 24 Août**

**17:15 — Toujours dans le Yorkshire.**

Je suis allé marcher à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Je suppose, quand le soleil brille, que même ce paysage plat et désolé s'auréole d'un certain charme, mais, d'après mon opinion, rien ne saurait jamais masquer entièrement son austérité et son essence profondément sinistre.

J'ai marché aussi près du bord de la falaise que je l'ai osé et ai porté mon regard sur la plage au-dessous. Les falaises ne sont pas très hautes, et je pouvais voir clairement les monticules de terre et d'argile, là où la mer avait tout balayé. Elle devait avoir tout emporté, et emporterait sans doute de nouveau tout avec elle : chemins ; routes ; jardins ; maisons. Quelques clôtures dérisoires gardaient la partie la plus dangereuse.

Qu'est-ce que mon père, ou même Granger, pouvaient bien trouver de si captivant dans cet endroit ?

Je suis curieux, mais malgré tout, même si je parvenais à le comprendre, je ne pourrais jamais ressentir la même chose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer instinctivement devant l'idée de partager des points communs avec mon père.

Je me rends compte, à un certain niveau, de la futilité d'un tel objectif. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

Malgré tout, deux petits pois dans la même cosse — ce n'est pas nous.

Merlin soit loué.

**Vendredi 26 Août**

**16:25 — Yorkshire — où d'autre ?**

Il est arrivé quelque chose d'inattendu aujourd'hui.

J'étais assis sur le mur de pierres bas qui se trouve dans le jardin, occupé à lire _Pratique de la potion_, et appréciant un temps anormalement clément, lorsque ma tranquillité fut perturbée, non pas un cri soudain venant de mon père, mais par le son de pas approchants.

Nous n'attendions pas l'infirmière avant le lendemain, je le savais. Je considérais la possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir d'un randonneur quelconque lorsque le bruit cessa soudain, comme si la personne venait de s'arrêter.

Je fermai les yeux avec lassitude.

Faites que ce ne soit pas Granger, ai-je marmonné pour moi-même. Faites que ce ne soit pas Granger.

C'était Granger. Un bref coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule me permit de l'apercevoir, se tenant droite, dans l'expectative. Je me contentai de retourner à mon journal, comme s'il me paraissait parfaitement raisonnable de la voir penchée par-dessus la clotûre du jardin de mon père.

'Je pensais bien vous trouver là,' dit-elle, sans préambule.

Je suppose que je peux être reconnaissant que sa façon de me saluer n'ait pas consister à me soulever de mon mur pour m'expédier dans le prochain comté mais, malgré tout, je me sentais tout de même... agacé.

'Quel pouvoir de déduction remarquable,' grommelai-je sans lever les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore ?

J'ai senti qu'elle pénétrait dans le jardin. N'a-t-elle aucun sens de l'étiquette ? Ou ai-je manqué le moment où je l'aurais invitée ?

'Harry est un peu inquiet parce qu'il ne vous a pas vu depuis, eh bien.. vous savez.'

'Par pitié dites-moi que vous n'avez pas informé Potter de l'endroit où mon père réside...' la mis-je en garde.

Elle secoua la tête. 'Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand Ron nous l'a dit. Je suis sûre que Mr Wilson vous—'

Je me levai d'un bond. 'Je n'ai rien à faire du Ministère.'

'Je vois...' acquiesa-t-elle. 'Et, euh, eh bien, je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là au square Grimmaurd...'

Voilà qui m'intéressait d'avantage — je ne l'avais pas anticipé. Je l'avais supposée pleine de rancune à mon égard pour avoir interféré. Je haussai les épaules dédaigneusement. 'Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas cherché,' admis-je, me sentant un peu plus raisonnable après ses excuses. 'Cela ne me concernait pas vraiment.'

Les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent avec une ironie désabusée. 'C'est vrai,' dit-elle, avant de prendre une inspiration. 'Mais vous aviez raison. J'avais besoin qu'on m'ouvre les yeux, et...' Sa voix se brisa et elle se racla la gorge.

Je devais bien m'avouer être légèrement curieux de ce qui avait suivi entre elle et son imbécile de mari, mais je ne voulais pas le lui avouer à elle. Comme si elle allait me donner les détails de toute façon !

J'envisageai l'idée de croiser son regard... Hmm...

'Eh bien voilà, dans ce cas.' Excellent ; je peux à présent considérer que je lui ai fait une faveur inestimable. Ne suis-je pas fantastique ? 'Il me faut retourner à l'intérieur...'

Cela m'a fait un peu bizarre de lui parler ; je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Probablement car cela devenait un peu trop personnel, et je ne m'occupe pas du personnel.

Sauf s'il y a déjà plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans mon sang, bien sûr.

'Très bien,' a-t-elle dit. 'Hum, à vrai dire, je me demandais si...?'

Je la regardai, mais elle se contenta de dire : 'Oubliez ça.'

Qui pourrait oublier quand quelqu'un attise votre curiosité de cette façon ?

'Vous vous demandiez, quoi ?' demandai-je sèchement.

'Eh bien, c'est juste que... J'ai pris quelques semaines de congé et je loue un cottage plus loin sur la côte, près de Bridlington...'

'C'est bien,' dis-je d'un air absent lorsqu'il parut clair qu'elle n'ajouterait rien d'autre. A vrai dire, je ne pouvais penser à rien de pire que de passer ses vacances dans un cottage près de Bridlington, mais je n'allais pas le lui dire. Apparemment, elle a besoin de sortir plus souvent si Bridlington est sa destination idéale pour les vacances. Merlin.

'C'est vraiment bien,' affirma-t-elle après un moment, complètement imperméable à ma dérision, 'mais, euh, c'est un peu ennuyeux parfois, d'être toute seule...'

Bon Dieu ! Je me retrouvais à présent confronté à la possibilité qu'elle me propose de me joindre à elle pour une escalade de la falaise, ou une autre des lubies auxquelles elle occupe son temps libre.

Cette possibilité devint la réalité lorsqu'elle demanda : 'Êtes-vous très occupé ?'

Occupé ? Quelle blague.

'Pas particulièrement,' répondis-je vaguement. 'Mais je ne peux moi-même pas sortir beaucoup, puisque je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul très longtemps... Alors je suis toujours... là...'

Je pense que ma réponse pourrait bien avoir eu l'air d'une façon de lui dire de revenir si elle en avait envie. Pas sûr que ç'ait été mon intention, mais...

Eh bien, c'est fait, maintenant.

'D'accord. Je vous verrais peut-être dans le coin, alors.' Elle hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la route.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, ruminant un certain nombre de choses, dont le fait que son alliance a quitté sa main gauche.

Weasley doit bel et bien être du passé.

Quoique, au vu de précédents événements, il est possible qu'elle change d'avis dans les semaines qui viennent. Si cela devait être le cas, je me laverais les mains de ce qui pourrait lui arriver de façon permanence. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à l'idiotie délibérée.

**16:50**

Je suppose que je suis malgré tout reconnaissant qu'elle ne me garde pas rancune d'avoir hâter la destruction de son mariage. L'un dans l'autre, elle m'a semblée très égale...

A moins que...

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une façade. Peut-être est-elle en train de mettre sur pied un plan sinistre pour prendre sa revanche ; pour m'apprendre à garder mon nez hors de ses affaires. Hmm...

Bon Dieu. Cela ne va pas recommencer. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à la paranoïa pour l'instant.

Si elle veut me liquider... Bien. Je ne l'en empêcherais pas.

**Mardi 30 Août**

**15:30 — Yorkshire…**

Eh bien, eh bien.

Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce que Granger prenne notre dernière rencontre au sérieux et revienne par ici. Mais j'avais tort ; c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

Je me trouvais dans le garage cette fois-ci. J'ai réfléchi à la possibilité de faire un nouvel essai de conduite, mais j'avouerais appréhender l'idée de le faire seul. Et je ne remonterais pas dans cet engin avec mon père ou l'un de nous mourra. A la place, j'ai passé la matinée à tester certains sorts sur sa voiture. Ou ma voiture je suppose, puisqu'il ne l'utilisera plus jamais.

Elle est devenue noire ; j'ai décidé que je ne conduirais pas de voiture rouge.

Je me souviens évidemment de la voiture modifiée d'Arthur Weasley, mais je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin d'une voiture qui vole. L'invisibilité pourrait se révéler utile, cependant ; j'ai lu de nombreuses histoires d'amendes dans les journaux Moldus. Cela serait utile de contourner cet obstacle.

Je réfléchissais à la façon dont je pourrais faire en sorte que la forme et la taille de la voiture puissent être altérées grâce à un simple bouton, lorsque Granger apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, frappant brièvement à la fenêtre.

'J'espère que vous ne faites rien qui demanderait l'approbation du service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu.'

Je dissimulai instinctivement ma baguette. 'Juste quelques modifications esthétiques, rien de plus.'

Je fermai la portière, irrité par son interruption. Je me demandai si elle oserait me dénoncer aux autorités ?

'Conduisez-vous ?' demandai-je avec désinvolture, espérant passer une partie de mon irritation sur elle. Je sais qu'elle se considère comme une Je-Sais-Tout, évidemment. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? J'en fais toujours des cauchemars.

Elle regarda la voiture, et ha ! Je savais que je le verrais ! Un air consterné passa sur son visage et elle secoua la tête avec raideur. 'Non,' dit-elle. 'Je ne m'y suis jamais habituée.'

Notons ici que je parierais n'importe quoi que dans les semaines à venir j'entendrais des échos attestant qu'Hermione Granger prend des leçons de conduite !

'Dommage,' dis-je avec un soupir. 'Vous y perdez.' Et ainsi, la graine fut plantée.

Je la dépassai pour rejoindre le jardin, contenant difficilement un sourire satisfait. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'elle ne demanderait pas de démonstration. Parce qu'alors tout s'éclaircirait et elle saurait que je n'ai jamais dépassé la troisième vitesse ; ou effectué aucune manoeuvre autre que démarrer et m'arrêter. Oh, et caler.

'Je dois dire,' commença-t-elle tout en me suivant dehors, 'que cette maison a une vue spectaculaire.'

Je la regardai, le regard vide. 'Oui,' dis-je sèchement, 'et la vue sera encore plus spectaculaire lorsque cette maison s'effondrera sur la plage, en bas.'

'Il reste du temps avant que ça arrive,' supposa-t-elle, ses yeux passant de la maison au bord de la falaise. 'Il y a aussi des sorts que vous pourriez essayer pour ralentir l'érosion.'

'Comme je crois vous l'avoir dit auparavant, le sort de cette maison m'indiffèrent. Et je n'imagine pas que mon père puisse en avoir besoin pour encore très longtemps, quoi qu'il en soit.'

Elle parut un peu interloquée, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne faisais que dire la vérité ; c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda ailleurs, comme si elle désapprouvait, ce à quoi, à présent, je commence à m'habituer. Plus que de la désapprobation, elle arborait un air qui semblait dire 'vous ne comprenez pas.'

Je sentis une bulle de mépris se former à l'intérieur de moi ; qu'elle soit dirigée contre elle, contre moi, ou contre cet endroit, je l'ignore. Quoiqu'il en soit, je la questionnai grossièrement :

'Pourquoi Diable passez-vous autant de temps ici ? Voulez-vous savoir ce que je vois lorsque je regarde cet endroit ; ce, selon vos propres mots, 'taudis maudit au bout du monde' ?

'Que voyez-vous ?' demanda-t-elle calmement.

'Je vois la destruction ; je vois la faillibilité ; et je vois notre insignifiance à tous.'

Elle se tut pendant un moment, et puis elle dit : 'Je vois ces choses moi aussi, mais je les trouve étrangement réconfortantes. D'autres pourraient les trouver décourageantes et pessimistes, mais je trouve curieusement libérateur de me sentir insignifiante et impuissante.' Elle leva les yeux sur l'horizon et sa voix prit de l'audace. 'C'est ce qui me donne le courage de dire, 'Mon mariage s'est terminé en divorce, et alors ?'

Eh bien, je n'avais plus rien à répondre après ça, pas vrai ? Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, me poussant à me demander s'il ne lui manquerait pas quelques cases et que je ne l'aurais simplement jamais remarqué avant. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête pour exprimer mon désaccord. A ce moment-là, cependant, on m'appela à l'intérieur de la maison, m'épargnant l'effort d'avoir à riposter.

'Sev'rus ?' cria mon père. 'A qui t'parles don' ?'

Je grognai et remontai à contrecoeur le jardin jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Je l'avais emmené au rez-de-chaussée plus tôt dans la journée, à sa demande, afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de la porte restée ouverte.

Je m'écartai pour laisser passer Granger dans le salon, sachant très bien qu'essayer de me débarrasser de lui ne ferait que l'énerver d'avantage. 'Père, vous souvenez-vous de Mrs—'

'Aye, ben sûr que j'm'en souviens !' répondit-il sur un ton agressif. 'J'ai pas encore perdu la tête à ce que j'sache !'

Effectivement.

Il tendit la main et Granger avança pour la serrer.

Et là...

Eh bien... Oh, Dieu...

Mon père dit, complètement inconscient des répercutions : 'Ca m'fait bien plaisir de te r'voir, Lily. Ca fait une paye, hein ?'

Je ne pense pas exagérer en affirmant que j'ai cru mourir.

J'ai tellement grincé des dents qu'il m'a semblé que la douleur allait faire s'arrêter mon coeur.

Granger s'est tourné avec moi, désespérée, l'air légèrement horrifiée, mais j'en avais perdu la voix. On aurait dit qu'une main de fer tenait serrées mes cordes vocales tandis qu'une brique était venue se loger dans ma gorge.

Lorsque que le silence se fut étendu bien au-delà de l'inconfort, elle dit faiblement : 'Er, non, Mr Snape, mon, euh, nom est Hermione Weas... Granger.'

Un air authentiquement confus traversa le visage de mon père, qui s'excusa. 'Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, je v's demande pardon, ma fille, j'ai cru...'

Granger hocha la tête et s'écarta, visiblement incapable de croiser mon regard. Mon père me faisait face, néanmoins, et son visage avait pris une expression préoccupée.

'Qu'est-ce qu'est arrivé à c'te Lily avec qui tu jouais quand t'étais marmot, Sev'rus ?'

Elle est morte et j'ai signé moi-même son arrêt de mort.

Il me fallut toute mon énergie pour ne pas Transplaner ; pour rejoindre le néant, notez. Hélas, la providence ne serait pas aussi clémente à mon égard, aussi cherchais-je sans succès quoi répondre. Sans succès étant ici le mot clé.

Granger, cependant, me devança en bafouillant : 'Mr Snape, quelle, a, ah, belle maison vous avez. Je disais justement à, hum, Severus, que la vue est spectaculaire. Elle coupe le souffle...'

'Oh, oui, tu peux le dire, ma fille ; j'ai grandi ici étant môme ! Pas dans c'te maison, mais...'

Je cessai de prêter attention à cette histoire qui, je le savais, deviendrait dans sa bouche un conte merveilleux, à moitié oublié et teinté de rose sur cette enfance passée dans les villes côtières de Holderness, quand, en réalité, la vérité consistait en un conte de pauvreté, de travail éreintant et de véritable misère.

Si tout était si merveilleux, pourquoi est-il parti ?

Si seulement il n'était jamais parti. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré ma mère, et j'aurais peut-être eu la chance de n'être jamais né.

Légèrement mélodramatique, peut-être ; mais actuellement, c'est ce que je ressens.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, je les laissai à leur discussion.

Tandis qu'ils s'étendaient sur leurs intérêts communs, je partis en quête d'un endroit calme où je pourrais écrire ceci. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer à un moment, aussi je suppose que Granger est repartie.

Je devrais être mieux préparé à faire face à des moments comme celui-ci. Mais je crois que je me suis trop bien habitué à ce que tout le monde sache tout, mais à ce que personne ne dise rien.

Je me dis qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à informer mon père sur ce que j'ai fait de ma vie au-delà du strict nécessaire. Je me répète qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de rester dans ma vie assez longtemps pour le découvrir, alors pourquoi devrais-je lui faire la courtoisie d'être honnête avec lui ?

Par ailleurs, pourquoi devrais-je le lui dire ? Cela ne servirait qu'à l'embrouiller d'avantage. Bien qu'il soit probable qu'il oublie la conversation dans son entier.

Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit possible que le fond du problème est que, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais parvenir à dire tout haut ce que j'ai vécu. La réalité, qui donne à réfléchir, est que, peu importe combien je garde rancune à mon père pour ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, inéluctablement, ce que j'ai fait est bien, bien pire.

Exponentiellement pire.

Et... Je serais le plus gros hypocrite de la Terre si je m'autorisais à l'oublier.

* * *

><p>Alors que dites-vous de ce chapitre ?<p>

Plus que quatre, alors j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas trop le temps long ! Pour ceux qui voudraient du HGSS au bout de deux chapitres, ben c'est un peu raté, cette relation-là prend du temps (et comme c'est Severus qui nous raconte, il faut lire un peu entre les lignes) mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y a une suite à cette fic, que l'auteur m'a d'ors et déjà autorisée à traduire. Je ne pensais pas vraiment traduire autre chose après celle-là, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser sans la suite quand même, si ?


	9. Septembre

**Disclaimer : **Toujours rien à moi.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9. Septembre<strong>

**Samedi 3 Septembre**

**15:30** **— Yorkshire.**

Ai vu Minerva sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Elle aime prendre de mes nouvelles de temps à autre - pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas disparu de la surface de la Terre (si seulement).

Je l'ai rejointe au Chaudron Baveur, où j'ai commandé des grillades, que j'ai accompagnées d'une sélection de fondants du chaudron. Je me préparais à attaquer mon assiette lorsque j'ai remarqué que Minerva m'observait par-dessus ses lunettes, tout en piquant dans sa modeste salade.

'Je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez eu un tel appétit à Poudlard,' observa-t-elle. 'A vrai dire, vos habitudes alimentaires étaient même rigoureusement frugales.'

Il y avait une intonation presque accusatrice dans le ton de sa voix ; comme si elle voulait me dire 'Comment osez-vous changer !' Elle lançait même des regards soupçonneux à mon assiette, comme si celle-ci avait une influence de quelque sorte sur moi.

'Vous êtes seulement jalouse parce que je n'ai pas à surveiller ma ligne.'

Elle s'étouffa d'indignation.

'Par ailleurs,' dis-je, 'la cuisine de Poudlard était peuplée d'elfes à ma disposition - de la nourriture sur commande. Dans ce bon vieux Yorkshire, il n'y a que moi. Ni pub, ni magasin, ou restaurant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ceci est le premier repas décent que j'avale depuis des semaines.'

Elle s'alarma aussitôt. 'Vous plaisantez ?'

Je cédai. 'Bon ; je ne suis pas entièrement incapable. Je peux cuisiner des frites et des haricots, ce qui est aussi bien puisque cela couvre à peu près l'intégralité des goûts culinaires de mon père.'

Elle laissa échapper un bruit désapprobateur et secoua la tête. 'Vraiment, Severus... Ce n'est pas une vie.'

Je me retins de rire. J'adore la balader avec le vieux refrain-du-pauvre-malheureux.

'Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que vous aviez abandonné votre travail pour vous occuper de votre père.'

Voilà qui était intéressant. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le Ministère pourrait donner une version si positive de mon départ. Mais je me rappelai aussitôt qu'ils ne savaient rien de mon père...

Oh, Merlin. Je parie que c'est l'oeuvre de Granger... Je parierais qu'elle s'est sentie responsable de l'attitude de Weasley. La noblesse de Gryffondor à l'oeuvre.

Je me contentai de grogner, indiquant mon désir de ne pas m'aventurer plus avant sur le sujet.

'Cela doit être dur...' murmura-t-elle. 'Et si je vous prêtais un des elfes de Poudlard quelques heures par jour ?'

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec mes oeufs. 'Pardon ?'

'Voudriez-vous un elfe pour vous assister, vous et votre père ?'

Je me sentis soudain très humble et secouai la tête. 'Non, merci, Minerva. Ce n'est pas utile.'

L'idée était bonne, mais si quelque chose avait des chances d'achever mon père pour de bon, c'était bien se retrouver face à face avec un elfe de maison.

'Eh bien, l'offre tient toujours si vous changez d'avis.'

Je hochai la tête. Et puis il lui fallut gâcher irrévocablement cet après-midi en annonçant, 'Oh, êtes-vous au courant que le divorce des Weasley est de nouveau d'actualité ?'

'Hum, oui.'

'Vraiment ? Comment l'avez-vous su ? Je ne l'ai appris que dans le _Prophète_ d'aujourd'hui.'

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir un sermon sur les conséquences de mes actions, aussi n'ai-je pas admis devant elle que j'avais découvert l'adultère de Weasley, partagé l'information avec sa femme, m'étais battu avec lui, et avais subséquemment quitté mon travail.

'J'ai deviné' expliquai-je froidement. 'Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne resterait mariée avec lui, il faut l'admettre.'

'Severus,' me gronda-t-elle. 'Je pense que c'est dommage, vous savez. Je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.'

Je l'ignorai ouvertement. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre parler des Weasley. Plus vite le divorce serait finalisé, mieux ce serait, à mon humble avis, et plus vite le monde magique pourrait parler d'autre chose pour changer.

'Je suppose que vous voudrez retravailler à un moment donné. Qu'allez-vous faire ?'

Je grognai intérieurement, n'ayant aucun besoin que l'on me rappelle que ma vie n'allait nulle part. 'Je l'ignore encore.'

'Eh bien, 'l'ignorer encore' va vous mener loin, pas vrai ?'

Un sermon me semblait imminent quoi qu'il en soit.

'Je me débrouillerais,' dis-je platement.

'Oh, je n'en doute pas,' déclara-t-elle. 'Mais... sinon, Hagrid songe à engager un assistant...'

Je la fixai. Elle essaya de garder son sérieux mais en vain. Une série de gloussement lui échappa, qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche.

'Excusez-moi,' murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

J'ai toujours proprement adoré être un objet de plaisanterie. Je me drapai dans un silence digne, refusant de commenter sa tentative pathétique de faire de l'humour. Elle en parut un peu déçue, à mon sens.

'Quoi ?' dit-elle. 'Pas de "Je ne remue la merde de personne, Minerva" d'un ton hautain ?'

Il fallut quelques instants pour que je daigne lever les yeux de mon assiette. 'Je vous demande pardon ? Vous disiez ?'

Elle secoua la tête, admettant sa défaite, mais elle a raison, cependant ; je ne remue la merde de personne.

C'est un fait.

**Samedi 10 Septembre**

**17:00 — Où ça, à votre avis ?**

Je me suis ridiculisé en beauté aujourd'hui.

Lorsque la journée a commencée, j'étais déterminé à trouver de quoi m'occuper pour aussi longtemps que possible. Avec cet objectif en tête, je me suis rendu dans le garage et suis monté dans la voiture, dans le but de faire un nouvel essai de conduite. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis presque immédiatement aperçu d'un léger problème :

La voiture tournait le dos à la sortie.

Evidemment, je savais qu'il existait une solution très simple pour y remédier, mais je soupçonnais qu'il était mieux d'apprendre à avancer d'abord avant de se risquer à reculer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais indomptable ce matin, aussi ai-je sorti le manuel de Miss Moran (que j'avais malheureusement _oublié _de lui rendre) et cherché l'explication concernant la marche arrière. Cela ne me semblait pas très difficile. Il me faudrait simplement y aller lentement.

Je démarrai la voiture et étudiai le levier de vitesse. Je repérai aussitôt le 'R' - pile à l'endroit où il était censé être. Du gâteau. Je tâchai de me souvenir de tout ce que je pouvais de ma leçon avec mon père - j'appuyai sur l'embrayage et passai la marche arrière. Simple. Je relâchai légèrement l'embrayage et tirai sur le frein à main. Facile. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la lunette arrière, relâchai encore un peu plus l'embrayage, et voilà ; la voiture bougeait. Aucun problème. J'avais tout juste atteint la route que je réalisai qu'il me faudrait penser à tourner, à moins de vouloir continuer en marche-arrière et foncer tout droit dans une haie. Rien de bien compliqué. Je tournai le volant et...

Oups.

Je l'avais tourné trop tôt. J'entendis un bruit de casse et levai les yeux pour apercevoir la portière avant gauche de la voiture qui raclait le mur... La surprise fit que mon pied glissa accidentellement de la pédale d'embrayage, aussi appuyai-je frénétiquement sur le frein - trop fort - et la voiture s'arrêta net.

Je réalise à présent que j'aurais sans doute dû vérifier le pare-brise, et non juste la lunette arrière.

'Bien,' me dis-je, réalisant que je m'étais mis dans le pétrin, avec la voiture positionnée en diagonale dans l'allée, l'arrière de l'engin dépassant sur la route, et tout un côté écrasé contre le mur.

J'arrêtai la voiture et en sortis pour inspecter les dommages. Je contournai la voiture pour pouvoir examiner le phare avant endommagé et la peinture sévèrement entamée. Ce n'était rien que quelques coups de baguette ne puissent arranger. Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, en effet, l'incident était clos.

Ce n'était pas un départ de très bonne augure, mais je ne laissai pas cela me décourager. Je remontai dans la voiture et réussis à faire demi-tour en me tenant éloigné du mur et à rejoindre la route sans plus de mésaventures. Enfin, après plusieurs essais et quelques bruits potentiellement alarmants émis par la voiture, je réussis à la faire avancer. Je passai la première, puis la troisième, et me détendis ; je conduisais !

C'était agréable, je dois le dire. Il était appréciable de regarder par la fenêtre et de voir le paysage défiler. Je n'étais pas certain d'aller trop vite ou non ; je n'avais aucune idée de la limitation de vitesse, après tout.

Je continuai à conduire tranquillement durant dix bonnes minutes, dépassant de loin l'endroit où mon père et moi nous étions arrêtés. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une autre voiture qui se dirigeait vers moi, et que cette vision faillit provoquer une attaque de panique instantanée. La route était trop étroite pour deux véhicules. Qu'étais-je supposé faire à présent ?

Heureusement pour moi, cependant, l'autre conducteur ralentit et se rangea sur le côté. Aussi puis-je faire vrombir avec gratitude mon moteur et passer sans problème. Peut-être 'vrombir' est-il exagéré, mais, hum, eh bien, peut-être n'est-ce pas si éloigné de la vérité, finalement...

Je pris néanmoins ce moment d'indécision à coeur, et décidai qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour moi de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas apprendre à courir avant de savoir marcher je suppose. Malheureusement, suivre mon propre conseil comportait également son lot de frayeur - la perspective de devoir faire demi-tour au milieu d'une étroite route de campagne.

Je réussis à stopper la voiture ; un arrêt certes brutal, mais un arrêt néanmoins. J'avais lu quelques explications au sujet du demi-tour en trois temps, bien sûr, mais...

Oh, Merlin.

Je l'ai complètement foiré.

Le désastre est arrivé alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir en sens inverse sur la route. J'ai mal utilisé l'embrayage et la voiture est repartie en arrière à une vitesse alarmante. Pour empirer les choses, la route était bordée d'une sorte de fossé, et...

Eh bien...

Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un fossé herbeux. Très coincé, même.

J'ai éteint la voiture, résistant à la tentation de me taper la tête contre le volant. La situation ne semblait pas irréparable - il me semblait que je pourrais sortir et faire léviter la voiture pour la sortir de son piège herbeux.

Mais à ma grande horreur, avant même que je puisse considérer cette possibilité, une moto de police Moldue tourna au coin de la route et se dirigea dans ma direction. J'espérais qu'il trouverait que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, mais c'était un espoir ridicule, j'en suis conscient. La moto s'arrêta et l'officier de police en descendit. Je cherchai frénétiquement ma baguette, mais elle avait glissé du tableau de bord jusqu'au sol. Avant que j'aie l'occasion de fouiller pour la trouver, on frappa à la vitre.

'Est-ce que ça va, monsieur ?'

Merde.

'Pouvez-vous sortir de la voiture, s'il vous plaît ?'

Double merde.

A contrecoeur, j'ouvris la portière et m'extrayais de la voiture. 'Bonjour, hum, monsieur l'agent. Je vais bien ; juste un petit accident de parcours, c'est tout.

Il hocha la tête et examina la voiture. Je le vis regarder la vignette collée au pare-brise. La vignette qui avait expiré trois ans plus tôt.

Triple merde. J'aurais dû en fabriquer une fausse.

Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas pensé à garder ma baguette à portée de main ? Comment allais-je me sortir de là ?

'Vous avez votre permis sur vous, monsieur ?'

Quadruple merde.

'Hum, non ; je l'ai laissé chez moi.'

Il hocha la tête. 'Et c'est votre voiture, je suppose ?'

'Oui...'

Il sortit son carnet. 'Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom, s'il vous plaît.'

Quintuple merde.

'Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je n'ai fait que...'

Ma voix s'éteignit car je venais d'apercevoir quelque chose qui manqua de me faire avaler ma langue. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ma (mal)chance. Par-dessus l'épaule de l'agent de police, je pouvais apercevoir nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger flânant au coin de la route !

Dame la Chance était vraiment avec moi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

'Votre nom, s'il vous plaît, monsieur.'

'Er... Stanley,' marmonnais-je. 'Stanley Pumphrey.' Pourquoi diable ai-je dit cela ?

Il fallait que je me sorte de cette panade avant que Granger ne nous rejoigne. C'était la dernière personne dont j'avais besoin. Elle se porterait probablement volontaire pour me mettre les menottes, obsédée des règles qu'elle est.

Je croyais qu'un nom et une adresse suffiraient. Excepté que le policier se dirigea soudain vers sa moto et en sortit un étrange objet en plastique.

'Je vais devoir vous demander de souffler là-dedans, Mr. Pumphrey.'

Je me contentai de fixer l'objet.

Il me le tendit ; j'avais une idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais...

'Contrôle de routine.'

Je clignai des yeux. Il voulait vérifier que je n'étais pas sous l'influence de l'alcool !

Je me demandai si la demi-bouteille à laquelle j'avais fait un sort la veille serait toujours présente dans mon système. Et je me demandai si je pourrais me précipiter à toute vitesse sur la voiture et attraper ma baguette avant que le policier n'ait le temps de réagir. A ce point de l'histoire, cependant, Granger se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres. Je crus que j'étais cuit. Je commençais à croire que j'allais bel et bien me faire arrêter pour avoir enfreint diverses règles du code de la route, lorsque Granger, à l'insu du policier, sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans son dos.

C'était un sortilège de Confusion. L'officier de police cligna rapidement des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda autour de lui.

'Ils sont partis par là,' dit Granger, pointant le bout de la route du doigt.

'Merci, mademoiselle.' Le policier grimpa sur sa moto et partit.

Je... Eh bien, je me contentai de la fixer. A nouveau.

J'étais très légèrement impressionné, mais surtout vexé qu'elle ait assisté à la scène pour commencer. Elle m'avait sauvé d'un bon lot de problèmes, soit, mais à dire vrai il me semble que j'aurais préféré devoir m'accomoder de la police plutôt que de la voir témoin de ma sottise.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à présent. J'avais l'intuition qu'elle allait se lancer dans une éloge de l'importance d'obéir aux règles des Moldus, etc...

Mais elle ne dit rien. Son regard passa de la voiture à moi-même, puis à la voiture à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne se cache derrière sa main et se mette à rire.

A rire de moi.

L'indignation s'empara de moi, et j'eus l'envie folle de la renvoyer d'où elle venait, où que ce soit, et peu importe le fait qu'elle venait de... me sauver d'une situation potentiellement difficile.

'On s'est mis dans un sacré pétrin, n'est-ce pas ? Permettez que je m'en charge,' dit-elle simplement, avant de...

De...

De grimper dans la voiture et de l'allumer !

Ouvrant la vitre côté conducteur, elle dit : 'Au passage, c'est toujours une bonne idée de mettre le frein à main quand on descend de voiture.'

Je me mordis pratiquement la langue lorsqu'elle tapa le volant du bout de sa baguette, et que la voiture se souleva hors du fossé et retomba sur la route.

C'était tout simplement impossible qu'elle ait appris tout cela depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Non, j'étais clairement en présence de quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

J'en conclus donc que j'avais été dupé. Merlin, je hais les autres je-sais-tout ! Bah !

Rétrospectivement, je me dis qu'au moins cet incident aura eu l'avantage d'occuper suffisamment mon esprit pour me permettre d'oublier l'embarras provoqué la fois précédente par le faux-pas de mon père. Mais était-il vraiment préférable d'avoir l'esprit occupé par mon propre faux-pas à la place ? Non !

'Vous montez ?' Elle me regardait par la vitre entrouverte. 'Allez, je vais vous montrer comment on fait.'

! ! !

Je n'y tenais pas particulièrement, mais il y avait une question que je souhaitais lui poser. Par ailleurs, après cette escapade, je ne pensais pas avoir jamais envie de conduire à nouveau. En soupirant bruyamment, je m'installai sur le siège passager.

'Pourquoi m'avoir dit que vous ne saviez pas conduire ?' demandai-je tandis qu'elle démarrai. Je la regardai passer les vitesses aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait d'une seconde nature chez elle et me renfrognai.

'Parce que je savais que vous essayiez de me manipuler afin que je me sente frustrée que vous sachiez faire quelque chose que j'ignorais. Ceci dit, vous aviez oublié que j'avais vu votre façon de conduire. Et je dois dire que si vous aviez vraiment été en train d'emmener votre père chez le médecin ce jour-là, à la vitesse où vous alliez, vous ne seriez probablement toujours pas rentrés.'

Sextuple merde.

Battu à mon propre jeu. Tout cela est la faute de Miss Moran ; elle a eu une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Granger gloussa toute seule et je me retins à grande peine de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. 'Vous devez l'admettre,' dit-elle, souriante, 'J'avais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu avec vous, après que vous vous soyez mis à me hurler dessus au hasard pendant la fête d'Harry.'

Je tressaillis presque. Il n'y avait rien eu d'ouvertement hasardeux là-dedans... n'est-ce pas... ?

'J'avais prévu de vous balader encore un peu, mais après vous avoir vu à deux doigts de subir un alcootest, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir...'

Ce n'était pas la plus horrible tentative de revanche que j'aie expérimentée, mais je ne l'appréciais pas d'avantage !

'Ha, ha,' dis-je sinistrement.

'Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce que ces panneaux veulent dire ?' demanda-t-elle soudain, désignant un panneau un peu plus loin. 'Ou quelle est la limitation de vitesse sur une route comme celle-ci ?'

'Savez-vous ce que je vous ferais si vous continuez comme ça ?'

'Vous ne devriez pas essayer de faire sentir aux gens qu'ils sont médiocres dans ce cas, non ?'

Eh bien, elle peut parler ! Dédaigneuse est son deuxième prénom !

Elle ne conduisit pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle arrêta la voiture sur une bordure herbeuse près d'une impasse. C'était une impasse car, après le panneau 'Danger,' la route s'était effritée. Une vision inspirante s'il en est.

'Eh bien voilà, je ne vais pas plus loin. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore que cette voiture ne devrait même pas être autorisée à rouler.'

Son ton condescendant commençait très légèrement à m'agacer.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer à parler, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. C'était mon manuel de conduite. Elle le ramassa et eut un grand sourire.

'La vérité sort de son trou, pas vrai ?'

Elle s'était bien amusée, décidai-je. Il était temps pour moi de rétorquer, et je savais exactement comment, si elle pouvait juste...

Elle fit exactement ce que j'avais anticipé - elle ouvrit la première page et je vis son regard s'attarder sur le nom écrit sur la page. L'amusement disparut de son visage et elle referma le livre, le balançant sur le tableau de bord.

'Elle vous prête ses livres, maintenant ? Comme c'est pratique.'

Je n'aurais pas pu espérer une meilleure réaction ! Sa mâchoire se contracta et elle se mit à fixer le paysage avec détermination.

'Vous savez,' dis-je d'un ton songeur, 'je dois dire que, qualités de briseuse de ménage mises à part, Miss Moran est une bonne employée.'

'Le devez-vous vraiment ?'

Je remarquai que ses ongles s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans le volant.

'Une Je-sais-tout, sans aucun doute, mais une qui sait l'être sans devenir insupportable, je crois.'

Les jointures de ses doigts étaient si blanches que je dus me retenir de rire. 'Vous sentez-vous bien, Miss Granger ? Il me semble voir de la fumée sortir de vos oreilles...'

'Oh, tout va bien,' cracha-t-elle automatiquement.

J'eus un petit rire et elle tourna la tête vers moi, légèrement blessée, réalisai-je. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû la taquiner en utilisant contre elle la femme qui avait eu une liaison avec son mari... Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi décontractée au sujet de toute cette situation que je l'imaginais... Et je ne voudrais pas lui donner des complexes, vraiment. Elle pourrait finir comme moi.

'Oh, détendez-vous, Granger. Je lui ai volé ce livre, mais elle voulait sans aucun doute que je le fasse. C'est une je sais-tout, certes, mais éminemment compétitive et odieuse.'

'Oh...' dit-elle d'un ton songeur, avant que son expression ne devienne calculatrice. 'Vous vouliez me faire marcher, alors ?

'Descendez de vos grands chevaux ; c'est vous qui avez commencé ce petit jeu.'

'Oui, n'est-ce pas ?' remarqua-t-elle avec fierté.

'Attention, cette voiture est assez petite - vous ne voudriez pas que votre tête y reste coincée.'

'C'est à ça que sert la Gorgée de Désenflage,' répliqua-t-elle facétieusement.

Elle a réponse à tout, pas vrai ?

'Vous voulez prendre le volant pour rentrer, alors ? demanda-t-elle après un moment, mourant, j'en suis certain, d'envie de rire.

Non ; je ne le voulais certainement pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer pour un plus gros imbécile encore, aussi secouai-je la tête. Par ailleurs, je crois que je préfère être un simple passager.

Nous nous tûmes durant le retour à la maison de mon père. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, et une fois la voiture à nouveau dans le garage, je me sentais légèrement mécontent. Et à dire vrai, ce n'était pas parce que je répugnais toujours d'avoir eu à être sauvé. En fait, de manière tout à fait alarmante, mon embarras s'était dissous au point qu'avoir une dette envers elle ne me paraissait plus si terrible. J'étais mécontent, il me semble, car j'ai bien peur d'avoir apprécié de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que mon taciturne de père.

Quand bien même, elle annonça qu'elle avait 'des choses à faire.'

Je grognai. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

'Votre père est réveillé ?'

Je la regardai, décontenancé par la question. 'Non; il est à l'hôpital pour des tests.'

'Je vois.' Elle commença à redescendre l'allée. 'Dites-lui que je suis passée, d'accord ?'

'Pourquoi ?' laissais-je échapper brusquement.

'C'est pour ça que je me dirigeais par ici ; il m'a invitée à venir prendre le thé, l'autre jour.'

Elle sourit et s'éloigna, tandis que je restais bouche bée. C'est quoi ce bordel ? me demandais-je, ébahi.

Dans quel univers Hermione Granger pouvait-elle bien venir prendre le thé avec mon... père.

Mon père ?

Pourquoi ?

Je trouvai mon chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, avec l'étrange impression que quelqu'un venait de me cogner. Les rares fragments d'estime de soi que je pouvais toujours posséder venaient d'être annihilés par cette réalisation. La réalisation que Granger n'était pas venue pour me voir, mais pour rendre visite à mon grincheux, égocentrique, invalide de père.

Je...

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir remonter un jour d'aussi bas.

Je suis juste...

Je suis véritablement sans voix.

**Mercredi 14 Septembre**

**10:30**

Ne peux pas rester ici aujourd'hui. Ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne sers à rien. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose. Aucune chance que je remette les pieds dans cette voiture. Granger sait que je suis un escroc, alors quel est l'intérêt ?

Par ailleurs, je refuse d'être ici si et quand Granger viendra prendre le thé avec mon père. Merlin, rien que l'idée de m'asseoir avec lui, et elle, à siroter du thé, me donne la nausée. Au moins si je suis absent, je n'aurais pas à savoir ce dont ils vont parler.

Je pense que je vais me rendre en ville afin de voir si je peux y trouver l'inspiration. Cela ne peut pas faire du mal.

Et si l'inspiration est absente, je pourrais au moins remplacer la bouteille de porto que j'ai vidée hier soir...

Par accident, bien sûr...

**13:30 — Grimsby. Yorkshire.**

Suis au bar ; il me fallait un Scotch pour vaincre mon malaise.

Cette balade en territoire Moldu s'est révélée quelque peu perturbant.

Je me suis rendu dans l'une des rares librairies que je pouvais trouver - Waterstones, c'était le nom de la boutique. (Pourquoi les magasins Moldus sont-ils toujours si bien éclairés et si propres ? C'est toujours un choc culturel.)

Je me promenais d'une allée à l'autre, ne cherchant rien de particulier, lorsque je suis passé devant une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des piles de différents ouvrages. Un titre en particulier attira mon regard.

'La Confiance en soi pour les Nuls'.

Sacré nom de...? Avec une pointe d'intérêt et beaucoup de scepticisme, je pris le livre ; mon intérêt résidait principalement dans le fait que non seulement quelqu'un s'était donné la peine d'écrire un livre aussi ridicule, mais que quelqu'un d'autre s'était également donné la peine de le publier.

Je parcourus du regard la quatrième de couverture et, quand j'eus fini, jetai pratiquement le livre sur la table, comme si je m'y étais brûlé. L'horreur de ma découverte faillit me faire Transplaner hors de la boutique séance tenante ; cependant, je réussis à garder solidement mes pieds au sol et, à la place, à reprendre le livre dans mes mains.

J'étais horrifié parce que ce livre parlait de moi ; il aurait pu être écrit pour moi.

Au dos, on pouvait lire des choses telles que :

'Avez-vous perpétuellement des pensées destructrices ?'

Oui. J'en ai.

'Votre estime de soi est-elle au plus bas ?'

Er, oui. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la dévalorisation.

'Avez-vous du mal à former de nouvelles relations ?'

Cela va sans dire !

Je parcourus les étagères pour découvrir que j'étais dans la séction 'Développement personnel.' Qu'est-ce que...? D'autres titres me sautaient aux yeux, tels que :

'Transformez Votre Vie.'

'Ces Femmes Qui Aiment Trop.' Eh ? Où sont passées ces femmes ? Je pourrais m'en accomoder.

'Le Petit Livre de la Confiance en Soi.'

'Guérir votre Vous Emotionnel : Un Programme Destiné à Vous Aider à Augmenter Votre Estime de soi, à Faire Taire Votre Critique Intérieur, et à Vous Affranchir de Votre Honte.'(1)

Dieu du Ciel. Celui-là retournait un peu trop le couteau dans la Marque à mon goût.

Je préférai m'arrêter là ; je me hâtai de sortir de la librairie, déterminé à oublier ce que j'y avais vu.

Tout va bien chez moi. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide spécialisée ; et certainement pas de celle d'un écrivain pédant, condescendant et emmerdeur. Il s'agit juste des Moldus et de leur obsession absurde de donner un nom à tout et n'importe quoi. C'est tout. Les Moldus et leur besoin ridicule de guérir le monde et tout ce qui va avec.

Oui... Oublions tout cela... Je n'ai pas besoin de ces sornettes...

**13:50**

Bon sang. Suis encore en train d'y penser. Peut-être devrais-je en acheter un ?

**13:53**

NON !

**Jeudi 15 Septembre**

Aucun signe de Granger venant remplir sa promesse de prendre le thé avec mon père.

Quelle impolitesse.

**Vendredi 16 Septembre**

**16:17 - Maison de Père. Withernsea. East Riding. Yorkshire. Nord de l'Angleterre. Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Europe... (Suis-je mort d'ennui à ce point ?)**

MORT D'ENNUI.

**Mardi 20 Septembre**

**08:30**

Oh, Merlin. Peux à peine soulever la tête.

Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ma potion Gueule de bois et l'infirmière doit arriver dans une demi-heure. Elle pourrait me dénoncer aux services sociaux si elle me voit dans cet état.

Je sais que j'en ai quelque part... Je... Oh. Je pourrais me contenter de l'appeler à moi.

Où ai-je foutu ma baguette ?

…

Je l'ai trouvée calée dans un coin du fauteuil. Merlin !

…

Oh, parfait. J'ai à présent trouvé la potion mais il n'en reste presque plus.

Eh bien... Granger va simplement devoir faire sans...

**09:30**

Voilà, Granger est partie ; mon père se chamaille avec l'infirmière ; et j'ai maintenant suffisamment dessoûlé pour retranscrire les événements d'hier soir.

Une soirée étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

On a frappé à la porte aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Personne ne vient jamais frapper ici à l'exception de l'infirmière, et récemment... de Granger. Par élimination, je décidai que cela devait être elle. Ce qu'elle me voulait à une heure pareille, cependant, je n'osais l'imaginer.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, c'était bien elle. Elle avait à la main une bouteille de vin.

'Bonsoir,' dis-je d'un ton égal, soulagé d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler un pull noir par-dessus la vieille chemise à carreaux de mon père. Je hais les vêtements Moldus ! Ugh !

'Bonsoir,' répondit-elle. 'Un verre, ça vous dit ?'

Eh bien, si elle voulait me prendre par les sentiments...

Je la laissai rentrer, tout en me méfiant de ce qui pouvait l'amener ici. 'Mon père dort ; J'ai peur que vous deviez vous contenter de moi.'

'Oh, ça ira très bien,' répondit-elle, l'air légèrement prise de court par ma remarque.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je sus que la soirée risquait d'être longue lorsque, une fois nos verres remplis, elle vida le sien d'une traite.

'Remettez-moi en un peu, d'accord ?' demanda-t-elle en me tendant son verre. Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Son barman personnel ?

'Un problème ?' Je la regardai depuis ma chaise ; elle était affalée sur le canapé, et je me demandai si elle n'aurait pas déjà eu quelques verres dans le nez au moment de venir ici. 'La bataille visant à faire triompher la justice s'avérerait-elle trop difficile ?'

Elle secoua la tête vivement. 'Oh non ; seulement des disputes futiles au sujet de la paye des employés de Ste-Mangouste.

Futiles, hein ? Evidemment.

Elle eut une longue expiration qui se transforma en soupir. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire sans joie. 'C'est mon anniversaire.'

Eh bien, je comprenais parfaitement, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Cela étant dit, j'étais légèrement surpris qu'elle ait choisi d'avoir recours à une telle solution ; ladite solution étant de se bourrer consciencieusement la gueule. Il m'avait toujours semblé qu'il s'agissait là de la prérogative des désespérés et des faibles ; en d'autres termes, moi.

'Où est donc Potter ? Il ne vous aurait certainement pas abandonnée en une journée si... mémorable ?'

Elle grogna. 'Il voulait m'organiser une fête, mais je lui ai dit que je devais travailler tard. Célébrer ça est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.'

Je me levai et partis à la recherche de ma réserve d'alcools. 'Il va nous falloir quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que cet horrible vinaigre que vous avez apporté.'

Elle faillit s'étouffer d'indignation, mais son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'elle vit ce que je ramenais. 'Je vois que vous êtes un habitué de ce genre de choses.'

'Il me semble que vous découvrirez que je suis l'auteur du livre sur l'usage de stimulants artificiels afin d'oublier des événements douloureux.'

'A vrai dire, il me semble l'avoir vu sur une étagère chez Fleury et Botts. Juste à côté du guide de Ron sur 'L'art de devenir un enfoiré égocentrique'.'

Il y avait tant de venin dans sa voix que j'en fus brièvement saisi d'étonnement. Une seconde plus tard, le brandy que je lui avais versé disparaissait entièrement dans sa gorge.

'Doucement Granger,' l'avertis-je. 'J'ai payé pour cette bouteille et, comme vous le savez, mes moyens sont actuellement limités.'

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. 'Désolée. Je m'en tiendrais au vinaigre, si vous préférez ?'

Je haussai les épaules. Elle serait probablement complètement soûle d'ici une heure de toute manière.

'Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ?' fulmina-t-elle.

A dire vrai, je n'en avais aucune envie, mais apparemment il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.

'Il s'est pointé pendant que j'étais à un rendez-vous avec un client et s'est mis à me supplier de lui pardonner ! "Oh, je suis désolé, Hermione ! C'est arrivé une seule fois ! J'étais soûl ! Ca ne voulait rien dire ! C'est elle qui m'a dragué !"'

Elle fit une pause pour respirer, tandis que je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter de recueillir cette tirade.

'Il croit que je suis complètement idiote ou quoi ?' Elle eut un rire indigné. 'Quel genre d'homme n'est même pas capable d'accepter la responsabilité de ses actes ? Je lui ai dit, "Oh, elle t'a jeté un Imperium pour te mettre dans son lit alors ?" Et vous savez quoi, je pense que pendant un instant il a réellement considéré de dire oui ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Toute excuse est bonne à prendre si elle peut le faire passer pour la victime. C'est ce qui me tue - qu'il ne puisse pas juste admettre qu'il n'est qu'une merde ! Qu'il nous a fait passer tous les deux pour des idiots ! Je lui ai dit, "Ron ! Je vais..."'

J'ai dû arrêté d'écouter à ce moment-là, car je suis incapable de me souvenir combien de temps a encore duré sa diatribe. Il était évident que j'étais quantité négligeable dans cette conversation, aussi ai-je laissé mon esprit dériver vers des pensées plus agréables. Par exemple, ce que je mangerais demain. Je ne me souviens pas ce que j'ai décidé, mais je sais que je n'en peux plus des frites. Si seulement j'avais accepté l'offre de Minerva de me fournir un elfe de maison...

Eventuellement, mon attention fut ramenée à mon invitée lorsqu'elle s'exclama avec bruit, 'Les hommes sont des porcs !'

'Ce sont tous des porcs !' répéta-t-elle, un air de véhément dégoût sur le visage.

Cela m'offensa grandement. 'Excusez-moi, Granger ; Je suis peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas un porc.'

Son verre se figea à mi-chemin de ses lèvres et elle le reposa lourdement sur la table. Son expression se fit agressive et je me pris à souhaiter de n'avoir jamais ouvert ma bouche. 'Désolée, mais un des composants fondamentaux de la masculinité est, malheureusement, une nature de porc. Oui ; de porc !'

'Vraiment ?' dis-je avec une dérision qui la mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

'Oui ! Dites-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à cette Lucinda que vous fréquentiez ? Je parie que je le sais.'

J'eus un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. 'Eh bien... Je l'ai aimée et abandonnée, pas vrai ?'

Je n'avais dit cela que pour me moquer d'elle, pour la voir devenir satisfaite d'elle-même et ensuite être capable de la remettre à sa place, sauf que, à ces mots, son courroux sembla s'apaiser. Quelques secondes de plus, et elle souriait en hochant la tête.

'Un point pour vous,' dit-elle, riant légèrement. 'Tous les hommes ne sont pas des porcs.'

Qu'est-ce que...? Ma bouche manqua de s'ouvrir en grand devant un tel outrage. Elle ne me croyait pas ! Elle croyait visiblement que ma capacité à me conduire de la sorte était inexistante !

'Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas la vérité ?' demandai-je, bien que je crains qu'elle n'ait pas complètement saisi mon ton accusateur à travers son brouillard alcoolisé.

'Eh bien, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je ne... Je ne peux pas y croire...' Elle secoua la tête. 'Non, désolée.'

Par tous les feux de l'enfer ! Eh bien, mon égo avait été véritablement piétiné ! Mon critique intérieur s'était fait remettre à sa place ! Il y a quelques mois, elle se comportait comme si j'étais un pervers incontrôlable, et à présent je suis un modèle de vertu ! Je n'arrive pas à la suivre.

'Mais c'est une bonne chose, vous savez,' dit-elle, radieuse. 'Et, à vrai dire, Harry n'est pas un porc non plus.'

Oh mon Dieu.

'Il ne se comporterait jamais comme un enfoiré.'

Ma vie est désormais parfaite. Je suis dans le camp d'Harry foutu Potter. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ; je veux mourir.

Je changeai de tactique dans une vaine tentative d'oublier mon désespoir. 'Je croyais que tout cela ne vous faisait rien ? Qu'est-il arrivé à "mon mariage s'est terminé en divorce, et alors" ?'

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis elle appuya sa tête contre les coussins et soupira. 'Ce n'est pas... Honnêtement, il ne me manque pas tant que ça. Je savais que notre mariage était terminé il y a longtemps, mais tout de même, j'ai ma fierté.' Elle eut une moue lugubre. 'J'ai vu cette dinde, cette Moran, pas vrai ? C'est une de ces femmes que les hommes remarquent. Elle a tout ; l'intelligence, la beauté, des cheveux raides et brillants...'

'Sans parler de ses jambes...'

Je n'avais pas prévu d'ajouter cela tout haut, mais j'ai l'horrible impression de l'avoir fait. J'en ai été certain lorsque je me suis décidé à la regarder et que j'ai vu qu'elle s'était figée.

'Oui,' dit-elle, crispée, les yeux plongés dans son verre avec ce que je décrirais comme une lueur meurtrière. Et je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu marmonner 'porc.' Ce qui m'a secrètement remonté le moral.

'Cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose, en vérité,' marmonnai-je, tentant de sauver la situation. C'était terriblement étrange de la voir départie de son habituel air calme et confiant.

'Ouais ; s'doute.' Elle se pencha pour poser son verre sur la table.

'Ne soyez donc pas si maussade, c'est insupportable,' la réprimandais-je. 'Cela pourrait être bien pire ; vous pourriez être moi, par exemple.'

'Eh bien, on est vraiment en train de s'apitoyer sur notre sort dites-donc ! On devrait sortir et enlacer un arbre, ou un truc dans le genre.'

'Je vous demande pardon ? Enlacer un arbre ?' Peut-être l'alcool avait-il fait fondre son cerveau.

'Oui, il y a des gens qui font ça pour se sentir mieux... pas vrai ? Ou alors j'ai tout inventé ?'

Le jour où j'enlacerais un arbre sera le jour où je renoncerais pour toujours à garder une once de santé mentale. 'Je crois qu'il faudrait un peu plus qu'une rencontre avec un arbre...'

'Une forêt, alors ?'

Sur ce, elle sembla décider qu'il était temps pour elle de tomber par terre de rire à sa propre bouffonnerie. Je me contentai de la regarder bêtement tandis qu'elle se tenait les côtes et s'essuyait les yeux. Apparemment, elle remarqua mon manque d'amusement car elle entreprit de se reprendre. Ce ne fut pas une réussite. Un regard dans ma direction la rendit de nouveau hystérique.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'elle s'écroula contre les coussins et s'endormit. Non que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui boire, mais je prends ici la résolution de ne plus jamais boire avec elle à nouveau.

Merlin ; cela ne vaut tout simplement pas le coup.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée ce matin pour la trouver se massant la tête et marmonnant à propos d'un rendez-vous au Magenmagot dans vingt minutes.

Personnellement, une telle attitude me choque profondément. Imaginez, Hermione Granger, redresseuse de tort, avoir la gueule de bois dans la salle d'audience...

Quelle sera la suite ?

**Jeudi 22 Septembre**

**09:15**

Ai reçu un hibou de la part de Granger ce matin. Mon père a failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand l'oiseau s'est mis à taper contre la vitre avec son bec - mon courrier est habituellement envoyé directement à mon domicile.

'Toute c'te foutue magie,' marmonna-t-il, 'et v's utilisez des piafs pour porter des lettres ; du gâchis, v'là c'que c'est.'

'C'est d'qui ?' demanda-t-il, me regardant prendre au hibou un colis et la lettre l'accompagnant.

'C'est de la part de votre petite amie,' annonçai-je.

'Eh?'

'Miss Granger m'envoie une bouteille de cognac.'

La lettre disait, 'Désolée d'avoir vidé votre réserve d'alcool.'(2)

'T'vas l'ouvrir ou pas ?' demanda mon père avec espoir.

Je lui dis que non. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'avais pas envie de boire ; je dois couver une maladie quelconque.

Je me demande pour quelle raison elle n'est pas venue m'amener cette bouteille elle-même ? Mais pourquoi me le demanderais-je ? Quelle différence cela peut-il bien faire ? Est-il possible - pitié pas ça - que j'apprécie l'idée de la voir me rendre visite ?

Oh non... Je ne m'aventurerais pas plus loin dans cette voie. J'ai visiblement besoin de sortir un peu plus, parce que... eh bien...

Non, n'y pensons plus.

Voilà ; disparu de mon esprit. Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire et que je m'occupe à autre chose à présent... Je vais aller voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à la télé.

Je déteste la télé.

**Lundi 26 Septembre**

**13:45**

Ennui :

Monotonie; répétition; langueur; platitude; train-train; morosité; mécontentement; apathie; lassitude...

A combien d'autres synonymes puis-je encore penser ?

**14:00**

Fatigue... Oui, cela peut faire partie de la liste. Tout comme inertie; indifférence; léthargie; inactivité...

Je suis bon à ce jeu.

Merlin... Ce compte-rendu pourrait-il être encore plus pathétique ?

**Jeudi 29 Septembre**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Viens de recevoir un nouveau courrier de Granger, dans lequel elle a cru bon de joindre une missive de Potter !

Comment ose-t-elle !

La lettre de Potter dit ceci :

_Cher Snape,_

_Je ne suis pas vexé que vous refusiez qu'Hermione me dise où vous êtes. Je sais que cela n'a rien de personnel._

A-t-on jamais vu quelqu'un se bercer autant d'illusions en si peu de mots ?

_Je voulais seulement vous dire que vous devriez passer Square Grimmaurd un de ces jours, quand vous aurez un moment. Je vous inviterais bien à dîner, mais... Je vous épargnerais ça ; sauf si je peux convaincre Hermione de cuisiner, bien sûr._

_Par ailleurs, je me doute que vous ne voudrez pas venir mais la cérémonie de baptême d'Albus aura lieu le 12 Octobre. Si vous ne voulez pas assister à la cérémonie en elle-même, vous pouvez vous contenter de venir à la petite fête que nous avons prévue après._

_Cordialement,_

_H. Potter._

Merlin. Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Est-ce que je viens réellement de recevoir ceci de la part de Potter ?

S'attend-il sérieusement à ce que j'apparaisse sur le pas de sa porte sans autre raison que la joie de bavarder avec lui ?

Et d'où lui vient cette obsession des fêtes ?

Réalise-t-il seulement à quel point cela le fait paraître désespéré ? S'il n'était pas marié et père de famille, je le suspecterais de nourrir une attirance horriblement tordue. Vous me direz, la monogamie n'est plus ce qu'elle était ces jours-ci, pas vrai ? Peut-être devrais-je me méfier.

Pour être sérieux, cependant, je trouve la sollicitude de Potter quelque peu perturbante, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en dire, à part que... son père doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Hmm... A dire vrai, voilà une pensée susceptible de me réchauffer le coeur...

La lettre ira droit à la poubelle malgré tout, bien sûr.

Merlin. Comme si je voulais être le témoin de sa décision ridicule et, franchement, proprement scandaleuse de nommer son fils comme moi !

D'après moi, certaines personnes ne devraient même pas être autorisées à procréer.

* * *

><p>(1) Tous les livres de la section "développement personnel" sont de véritables bouquins. Vous pouvez les trouver sous ces titres français sur le Net, à l'exception des deux derniers, jamais traduits dans notre langue.<p>

(2) En vérité, la note qu'Hermione envoie à Severus pour s'excuser ("_Sorry for drinking you out of house and home_") est probablement une allusion à une expression utilisée dans _Henri IV_ de Shakespeare. Je ne possède pas ce livre et n'ai honnêtement pas pu trouver de véritable équivalent.

Bon euh sinon... Euh... J'ai bien conscience du retard phénoménal que j'ai accumulé dans la traduction de cette fic. En gros cela vient du fait que je ne suis pas motivée par HP ces jours-ci. Ca, et le fait que malheureusement je dois aussi bosser (pff). Cela étant dit, j'ai toujours eu l'intention de finir la fic et de traduire la suite, mais bon je vous demande d'avance pardon si parfois ça prend beaucoup de temps :)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre à part ça ?


	10. Octobre

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR et Hannah-1888.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Octobre.<strong>

**Lundi 3 Octobre**

**13:54 — Yorkshire.**

Je viens d'avoir une pensée relativement intéressante...

Je suppose que Weasley, en sa qualité d'oncle du fils de Potter, se rendra à cette cérémonie ridicule et superflue.

(Je réalise qu'il est triste que je perde mon temps à des pensées pareilles.)

Hmm...

C'est seulement que... J'ai comme une envie grandissante de voir la tête que ferait Weasley si jamais je me présentais à Grimmaurd Place. Il s'agirait là d'une vision pour le moins agréable.

Malgré cela, énerver Weasley n'est probablement pas une raison suffisante pour m'infliger le calvaire que représente une fête organisée par Potter.

Cela me permettrait de sortir d'ici, ceci dit.

Ce qui prouve bien à quel point je suis désespéré.

Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul trop longtemps, aussi méditer sur le sujet est complètement superflu.

**Jeudi 6 Octobre**

**14:12**

Granger n'est toujours pas revenue depuis le soir de son anniversaire. C'est ce qui s'appelle passer d'un extrême à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? A un moment je ne peux pas franchir le pas de la porte sans me retrouver nez-à-nez avec elle, et le suivant, plus rien.

Suis douloureusement conscient d'avoir l'air de m'en plaindre.

Je me dépêcherais d'ajouter que cela en dit moins sur Granger que sur l'ennui profond qu'est la vie dans le Yorkshire. Il n'y a littéralement personne à qui parler. Ces jours-ci, même une conversation guindée, vague et embarrassante avec mon père est impossible.

Son état semble se dégrader à vue d'oeil. Il passe la majeure partie de son temps dans son petit monde ces temps-ci ; un monde dans lequel je n'ai visiblement pas ma place, puisqu'il ne remarque même plus ma présence.

L'infirmière m'a suggéré de considérer l'idée de l'hospitaliser. Elle prétend que, dans son état actuel, il ne remarquerait même pas la différence. Peut-être me croit-elle incapable de faire face ? Croit-elle que je sois incapable de supporter la situation...?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je comprends son point de vue, et j'ai considéré cette option, mais l'hôpital ne pourra pas faire grand-chose de plus que ce que nous faisons ici. Et... il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de respecter son souhait, même si lui-même ne peut pas se souvenir l'avoir souhaité.

Je suis capable de gérer la situation. Je m'en suis sorti jusqu'ici, et opter pour la solution de facilité n'a jamais été mon genre.

Toutefois, ces derniers jours furent bien plus productifs qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans son état actuel, mon père est d'avantage disposé à prendre les potions que je lui prépare. Evidemment, il n'a aucune idée qu'il s'agit de potions ; je me contente de lui dire que ce sont ses médicaments. Je pourrais lui dire que je suis son médecin que cela ne ferait aucune différence pour lui.

J'ai dû me montrer prudent par rapport à l'infirmière, bien sûr ; mais elle ne s'attarde jamais une fois qu'elle a vu mon père, donc cela devrait aller. Tant qu'elle ne demande pas à se rendre dans la cuisine, bien sûr.

Aussi ai-je passé ces derniers jours à préparer des réserves de potions médicinales, y compris la Potion de Sommeil. Elle peut toujours s'avérer utile. J'ai également préparé une potion à mi-chemin entre l'Aiguise-Méninges et la Potion de Clarté.

J'ai mis au point la recette il y a quelques temps déjà, dans l'idée que cela pourrait aider mon père avec ses 'épisodes' mieux que la médecine Moldue, mais, bien sûr, si cela ne prenait pas la forme de comprimés, stockés à l'intérieur d'une boîte proprement étiquetée, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Il a voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans tout de même, mais dès que les mots 'bile de tatou' ont franchi mes lèvres, il m'a envoyé me faire voir.

Comme si les saletés aux noms incompréhensibles que l'on trouve dans les médicaments Moldus étaient plus engageants que la bile de tatou !

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai considéré la possibilité de réessayer. Cela ne le guérirait pas, bien sûr, mais cela lui permettrait d'avoir l'esprit clair durant un moment.

Et puis j'y ai réfléchi - serait-ce vraiment mieux pour lui ? Peut-être le brouillard dont la maladie l'a enveloppé rend les choses plus faciles à supporter. Peut-être est-ce un soulagement de ne plus se souvenir.

Oh, qu'en sais-je, vraiment...?

Mais parfois... Je crois que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier...

**Lundi 10 Octobre**

**11:30 — Hôpital.**

Mon père a dû être admis à l'hôpital.

L'infirmière s'est aperçue qu'il avait développé une infection, aussi a-t-elle suggéré qu'il serait mieux qu'il passe quelques jours aux soins des médecins. Je ne peux nier que j'ai accueilli la perspective de quelques jours de repos avec un certain soulagement.

Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans protester.

'J'veux pas y aller d'ton foutu hôpital !' criait-il. 'Si j'y vais, j'y crèverais !'

Autant pour l'illusion voulant qu'il ne ferait même pas la différence.

L'infirmière a dû user de beaucoup de douceur pour le persuader. Je suis soulagé qu'elle s'en soit chargée, car il n'y avait aucune chance que mon charme suffise à le convaincre de coopérer.

'Bon ben t'viens avec nous, Philip ?'

J'étais donc Philip à nouveau.

Oncle Phil... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Philip Snape, à l'exception de l'impression générale qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage douteux (ce qui est le cas de beaucoup de Snape, ceci dit). Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir précisément pourquoi je lui rappelle son frère. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vague ressemblance physique.

La perspective de mettre les pieds dans un hôpital Moldu ne m'enchantait pas, mais... je pouvais difficilement l'abandonner à son sort.

Et donc... je suis monté dans l'ambulance...

Une expérience, ajouterais-je, que j'espère ne jamais voir se répéter.

**Mardi 11 Octobre**

Je dois aller rendre visite à mon père dans un moment.

Ladite visite consistera à m'asseoir en silence à côté de son lit, tandis qu'il restera allongé, probablement occupé à marmonner dans sa barbe.

Passionnant.

Ils ont l'intention de le garder quelques jours encore, ce qui signifie que, en théorie, je pourrais me rendre chez Potter demain après-midi, en fin de compte...

Ugh. Je croirais presque que mon père l'a fait exprès, juste pour me tourmenter.

Oh grandis un peu, Snape. Admets donc qu'une minuscule, à peine crédible part de toi préférerait se rendre chez Potter que de rester assis tout seul à te tourner les pouces.

Voilà... Je l'ai admis et l'Univers n'a pas explosé...

Dommage.

**Mercredi 12 Octobre**

**18:30 — Hôpital.**

Je suis allé chez Potter.

Et mon entrée ne fut pas fuyante, ni embarrassante. Oh non. J'y suis rentré comme si l'endroit m'appartenait.

Il y avait une raison à ma performance, bien sûr ; une raison rousse. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai remarqué de nombreuses choses mais la plus intéressante était, de loin, l'expression sidérée de Weasley lorsque nos regards se sont croisés.

C'était parfait. Un vrai travail de professionnel.

Il n'était pas le seul à me regarder. J'ai repéré plus d'un regard en coin, à dire vrai. Je crois que Potter avait dû garder secrète sa décision de nommer son fils comme moi. Je souhaiterais maintenant m'être rendu à la cérémonie, pour voir combien de personnes ont manqué s'étrangler lors de l'annonce.

Ha ! Eh bien, malgré ma désapprobation inébranlable quant au choix de Potter, je dois dire que j'apprécie de pouvoir m'amuser aux dépens des gens.

Minerva fonça aussitôt sur moi, passant directement aux choses sérieuses. 'Severus, pourquoi ne m'avez vous jamais dit qu'Harry avait l'intention de nommer son fils comme vous ?'

'Vous ne m'avez jamais dit qu'il me fallait vous informer du moindre détail concernant ma personne.'

'Je n'appellerais pas cela un détail, Severus ! Harry a fait un discours à la cérémonie qui laissait penser que vous étiez des frères de lait. J'ai failli en tomber de ma chaise, c'est moi qui vous le dis !'

Dieu du ciel ; un discours ? Heureusement que je n'ai pas fichu les pieds à cette cérémonie !

Et frères de lait ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais subi une telle offense de toute ma vie.

'J'apprécierais que vous évitiez de diffamer ma personne en impliquant des absurdités comme celle-là, Minerva,' dis-je d'un ton égal.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. 'Albus Severus...' répéta-t-elle tout bas, secouant la tête. 'Et puis quoi encore ?'

'Écœurant, n'est-ce pas ?'

Potter ne semble pas avoir pris la mesure de ce qu'il a créé. Un hybride de Dumbledore et moi, ne serait-ce que par le nom, est, franchement, une chose à éviter à tout prix.

'Dites-moi, comment a réagi Weasley ?'

'Ronald ?' précisa-t-elle. 'Eh bien... maintenant que vous le dites, il avait l'air un peu... pâle. Pourquoi ?'

Je souris intérieurement. 'Sans raison.'

Weasley doit positivement adorer que son neveu porte le nom de l'homme qui lui a mis la tête la première dans sa merde ! J'envisage même de saluer l'idée de Potter rien que pour cette raison !

Hmm... Ne nous précipitons pas...

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était Granger, et non Weasley, que je souhaitais voir ensuite. Il me semblait que j'avais à me plaindre de son attitude. J'étudiai la pièce des yeux et la trouvai assise avec Albus... l'enfant en question... dans les bras. Je la fixai avec détermination jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lever les yeux du nourrisson. Lorsqu'elle me vit, cependant, et à mon grand étonnement, elle rougit violemment et commença à gigoter sur son siège

Une attitude pour le moins étrange venant d'elle, à mon avis.

Je m'avançai vers elle et, de toute évidence, elle devina mon intention car elle se débarrassa de l'enfant en le rendant à sa mère et se leva. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez rapide.

'Granger,' dis-je vivement, et elle tenta sans succès de prendre l'air de quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas de tenter de s'échapper. 'Mon père passe ses journées à sa fenêtre, à attendre votre retour.'

'Quoi ?' s'exclama-t-elle, consternée. 'Vraiment ?'

Je hochai solennellement la tête.

'Oh mince ; je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai juste été très... très très occupée... Hum... beaucoup de travail et tout ça...'

J'ai vu des Poufsouffle de première année mentir mieux que cela. Je haussai un sourcil, sceptique.

'Bon, d'accord,' admit-elle, baissant la voix. 'J'étais surtout embarrassée après être venue chez vous comme ça et m'être soûlée.'

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut, 'Oh.' Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle utilise cette défense.

'Je suis incapable de me souvenir de la moitié de ce que j'ai pu dire...'

'Estimez-vous heureuse, dans ce cas,' marmonnai-je sèchement et ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau.

'Oh Merlin, j'ai honte rien qu'en y repensant,' lâcha-t-elle, se cachant les yeux avec sa main.

Je considérais qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit embarrassée, aussi le fait qu'elle le soit si ouvertement me faisait bizarrement... plaisir... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon mot mais... je saurais m'en contenter.

Plus que cela, j'appréciais d'avoir été le témoin de son moment de faiblesse. Pas que je sois sans coeur ; non, simplement parce que de tous les endroits où elle aurait pu aller...

Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir ou non inclure mon père dans cette équation... Ou même la maison, d'ailleurs - qui s'avère être sur le chemin où elle aime aller marcher. Oh Merlin, suis-je maintenant relégué en troisième position...?

'Nous avons tous fait des choses que l'on ne ferait pas en des circonstances normales. Dans votre cas, la bouteille. Peut-être, à présent que nous sommes égaux dans le domaine de l'embarras, pouvons-nous...?'

Je me montrais généreux ; magnanime, même, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle en tire avantage !

Son visage s'illumina soudain et elle se mit à rire. 'Vous voulez parler de vos acrobaties avec la voiture ?'

'Si vous avez osé en parler à qui que ce soit...'

'Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander, qui est Stanley Pumphrey ?'

Quelle petite dinde.

Elle rit de nouveau mais, et c'est le plus inquiétant, cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela. En particulier parce que je pouvais voir Weasley qui nous observait. Cela m'encouragea à prolonger son amusement plutôt qu'autre chose.

'Je l'ai rencontré pendant que j'étais occupé à enlacer des arbres.'

Ses rires se transformèrent en grognements. 'Je me rappelle avoir parlé d'arbres, parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit-là - j'ai rêvé que j'essayais d'enlacer le Saule cogneur.'

Je reniflai. 'Peut-être est-ce tout ce qu'il lui faut - un peu d'affection.'

Soudain - de façon inexplicable, ridicule - je souhaitai être un arbre. Je crois que je pourrais bien être désespéré, après tout. Mais avant que j'aie eu l'occasion de me pencher sur cette idée, ou d'essayer de décrypter la signification de l'expression songeuse qu'avait soudain pris son visage, Weasley se tenait à nos côtés.

'Vous vous moquez de moi ?' demanda-t-il sèchement.

'Et même si tel était le cas ?' rétorquai-je immédiatement.

'Allez vous faire foutre, Snape. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là de toute façon ? Harry a seulement appelé Albus comme vous parce que vous lui faites pitié.'

'Ron !' lâcha Granger.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

'Severus et moi étions au beau milieu d'une conversation privée ; rien à voir avec toi, d'accord ?'

Weasley nous fixa tous deux avant de s'éloigner à grands pas coléreux mais, évidemment, le mal était fait. Granger n'était plus d'humeur à rire. Son expression était pincée et tendue et, pour finir, elle marmonna qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle disparut, me laissant frustré et énervé.

Etat qui s'aggrava lorsque Potter vint m'aborder. 'Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ces temps-ci, alors ?'

'Rien,' répondis-je.

'Comment va votre—'

'Excusez-moi.'

Je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir, suivant les pas d'une abomination rousse. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine - probablement pour se goinfrer - mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant mes pas.

Je n'eus que la seconde que cela lui prit de se retourner pour me demander à quoi je jouais exactement.

'Vous pouvez me fixer autant que vous voulez, Snape ; je n'ai pas peur de vous.'

Il se retourna pour partir et je fis un pas en avant. 'Vous devriez.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser Granger tranquille ? Elle ne peut visiblement plus vous supporter.'

'Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous. Alors pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas de vos affaires pour changer ?

A ce moment-là, une interruption d'un tiers me réduisit au silence et m'empêcha de répondre.

'Est-ce que, euh... tout va bien ?' C'était la femme de Potter.

J'ignore si je devrais être reconnaissant ou lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi ce moment-là pour intervenir. 'Parfaitement, Mrs Potter.' Je la dépassai et retournai à la fête, commençant à penser que parler ainsi à Weasley était peut-être une erreur. Et s'il le disait à Granger ?

Et si...

Eh bien, j'ai le droit d'être inquiet, pas vrai ? Après tout, Weasley m'a frappé. Je me contenterais de dire que je crains qu'il ne soit un peu déséquilibré.

Mais si... Si ceci n'est qu'une excuse, pour quelle raison l'ai-je vraiment approché ?

Eek. N'y pensons pas.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa vue me remplit de mépris. C'est ma défense et je m'y tiendrais.

Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps chez Potter. Je me suis promptement retiré lorsque l'aîné de Potter, l'enfant de Lupin et quelques autres Weasley sont entrés en courant dans la pièce, occupés à se courir après avec des balais et des baguettes pour enfants. Et lorsque Potter les a rejoint, avec tout autant, si ce n'est plus, d'enthousiasme que les enfants, je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de partir...

... avant de courir le risque de laisser échapper une remarque narquoise et parfaitement inappropriée.

Je peux me montrer poli et prévenant lorsque je le veux ; c'est juste rarement le cas.

**Samedi 15 Octobre**

**15:09**

Mon père est rentré hier, mais je ne peux pas prétendre que son séjour à l'hôpital ait changé grand-chose. Il m'a fallu placer des protections autour son lit. Naturellement, il n'en a absolument aucune idée.

Plus tôt dans la journée, un bruit sourd a retenti à l'étage au-dessus, me tirant de ma lecture. Je me suis précipité dans l'escalier, marmonnant dans ma barbe : 'Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?'

Je me tus lorsque je l'ai vu allongé sur le sol du couloir, venant visiblement de tomber.

'Que faites-vous hors de votre lit ?' demandai-je brutalement. 'Vous auriez du m'appeler si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.'

Je me penchai et attrapai son bras, mais il se libéra aussitôt avec une force surprenante.

'Lâch'moi,' grogna-t-il. 'Je peux m'en tirer, d'accord ? Je vais très bien !'

Je le laissai se débattre pendant un moment avant de l'attraper sous les bras et de le soulever. Une fois sur ses pieds, il s'éloigna de moi.

'J'ai pas b'soin d'aide !'

Il me fusillait du regard, et je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Je n'étais même plus Philip à présent. Je serrai les dents et le suivis à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit, respirant fort. 'Dégage !' cria-t-il, mais les mots qui suivirent étaient tellement incompréhensibles que je fus momentanément pris de cours. De son côté, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ce qu'il disait ne voulait rien dire et continuait de s'énerver tout seul.

Je repoussai l'impatience qui commençait à m'envahir et tentai, de façon inadéquate à n'en pas douter, de calmer la situation. 'Père... Tobias, vous—'

A ma grande surprise, il attrapa soudain le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et le jeta dans ma direction. Je me baissai et il alla s'écraser contre le mur. Instinctivement, j'avais sorti ma baguette et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur à sa vue.

Je restai figé un long moment, tentant furieusement de me calmer.

Il abandonna le premier. Il s'allongea calmement, me tournant le dos. Lorsque rien ne suivit, je tournai les talons et partis, lançant les sorts qui me préviendraient s'il réussissait à sortir de sa chambre sans l'aide de personne à nouveau.

Je retournai au rez-de-chaussée, ma lecture oubliée. Mon esprit bouillonnait bien trop pour pouvoir me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Je possède de nombreux dépliants et brochures que l'infirmière m'a donnés, il y a plusieurs années maintenant, détaillant les hauts et les bas de la maladie de mon père. Je les ai lus, bien sûr, et je n'ignore pas que ces incidents sont probables, mais...

Oh, je ne sais pas...

Cela ne peut aller qu'en s'empirant... Peut-être devrais-je me préparer à admettre que je suis incapable de supporter la situation, après tout.

Mais... et après ?

**Lundi 17 Octobre**

Je me suis aventuré dans le Chemin de Traverse ce matin, profitant de la présence de l'infirmière auprès de mon père. Il serait hautement irresponsable de ma part de le laisser seul si longtemps, considérant que son attitude est devenue encore plus erratique.

Aussi ai-je Transplané ce matin avec l'espoir qu'un changement de décor, même bref, profiterait à ma santé mentale déclinante.

Je me suis rendu chez Gringotts pour changer de l'argent et vérifier l'état de mon compte. Apparemment, ma santé mentale n'est pas la seule à décliner. Encore un autre problème à ajouter à une liste qui n'en finit pas de s'allonger.

Je me dirigeais vers l'apothicaire lorsque j'aperçus la première page du _Prophète_ sur les étagères d'un kiosque.

Le divorce des Weasley est donc finalisé. Eh bien, imaginer Weasley noyant sa bière de larmes et geignant sur le tour qu'a pris sa vie est bien le seul point positif d'une semaine par ailleurs désastreuse. J'aime à penser que c'est ce qu'il fait, en tout cas. Et à en juger par son attitude récente, je ne dois pas être très loin de la vérité.

Quant à Granger, eh bien... je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'elle peut être en train de faire. Je n'aime pas penser qu'elle pourrait être en train de pleurer sur sa bière. Je me suis cependant forcé à repousser les pensées la concernant à l'arrière-plan de mon esprit. J'ai suffisamment de préoccupations comme cela.

L'infirmière m'attendait lorsque je rentrai à Withernsea.

'Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Mr Snape,' dit-elle simplement.

Mille et une raisons pour lesquelles elle pourrait vouloir me parler me passèrent par la tête et chacune d'elle était aussi ridicule que déraisonnable. Avais-je échoué à subvenir aux besoins de mon père ? Voulait-elle m'accuser de quelque chose ? De négligence ?

'A quel propos ?' demandai-je sèchement.

Son expression se fit douce et compréhensive. 'A propos de vous. Comment vous en sortez-vous ? Le stress de—'

'Je puis vous assurer que je vais parfaitement bien,' dis-je hâtivement.

Seigneur !

Je trouvais la situation hautement inconfortable, cela va sans dire ; cela n'arrangeait rien que je puisse voir, derrière elle, que j'avais laissé mon édition de 'Mille herbes et champignons magiques' sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Je suis bien conscient de la connotation que peuvent prendre des champignons 'magiques' dans le monde Moldu. Ma défense, s'il m'en fallait une, ne pourrait être que le fait que j'avais été vraiment, terriblement stressé...

'Je peux m'arranger pour vous présenter quelqu'un avec qui vous pourrez parler, quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience dans—'

'Non, non !' Sa suggestion fit réagir mon alarme intérieure. 'Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.'

Je tentai de paraître rassurant, mais mon visage est peu accoutumé à cet exercice...

'Eh bien, vous savez où me trouver, si vous changez d'avis.'

Je hochai la tête et lui ouvris la porte pour la laisser sortir.

Je préférerais encore faire une dépression nerveuse plutôt que d'aller m'étendre sur mes sentiments auprès d'un Moldu doucereux.

Il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu.

**17:15**

Je me demande si l'infirmière me trouve étrange ?

J'ignore pourquoi, d'un seul coup, je m'interroge sur la façon dont elle me perçoit... Il est rare que je perde mon temps à m'interroger sur l'impression que les autres ont de moi.

Hmm…

**Vendredi 21 Octobre**

Oh, Seigneur.

Ai ouvert le journal d'aujourd'hui pour me retrouver face à une double-page consacrée à 'Apprendre à s'aimer'.

Immédiatement, je tournai la page, décidé à m'élever au-dessus de telles foutaises... sauf que ma curiosité l'a emporté. Je suis revenu en arrière et ai lu l'article. Tout l'article. J'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un ramassis d'idioties lorsque j'ai eu fini de le lire, tout de même.

D'après cet article, il est conseillé de 'rêver éveillé' au sujet de ses objectifs et de ses désirs. Pardon ?

Pour améliorer l'estime de soi, je suis... la _personne _est censée déterminer ce qu'elle aime chez elle. Elle doit essayer de se tenir devant un miroir et dire tout haut 'J'aime qui je suis.'

Oh c'est aussi facile que cela n'est-ce pas ? Problème résolu simplement parce que l'on se regarde dans le miroir en disant qu'on s'aime soi-même. La seule façon de s'en sortir serait d'être narcissique, qui l'eût cru ?

Apparemment, il s'agit de 'trouver sa véritable identité'.

Quelle blague.

Faite une liste de ce que j'aime chez moi ? Merlin.

Je m'en tiendrais à mes pensées 'destructrices,' merci bien.

**Mardi 25 Octobre**

**20:00 — Yorkshire. Prêt à noyer mes malheurs…**

Quelle journée de cauchemar.

Les trois premiers quarts sont passés de façon très banale. En milieu de soirée, cependant, Granger est apparue sur le pas de ma porte. D'après sa tenue, je devinai qu'elle devait être venue directement depuis son travail.

'J'étais dans le coin et j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai essayé de semer des journalistes toute la journée...'

A ce moment-là, mon humeur était encore égale, aussi me suis-je contenté de hocher la tête.

'Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils veulent me voir faire. Célébrer ? Pleurer ? Exprimer des regrets ? Qui sait ?'

Des regrets ? Sûrement pas, si ?

'Voulez-vous un verre ?' Je lui présentai la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu que j'avais déjà sortie.

Elle parut d'abord indécise, avant d'en accepter un 'petit'. Je regardai ses joues se colorer à la première gorgée et l'étudiai d'avantage. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je remarque toujours ses robes de travail. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elles signifient à mes yeux qu'elle s'est bien débrouillée. Peu importe l'état de sa vie personnelle, elle s'est bien débrouillée.

Je me demande si le jour viendra où je pourrais dire la même chose pour moi (je ne compte pas trop dessus).

Durant ce moment de silence, je vis à son expression qu'elle pouvait entendre du bruit émanant de l'étage. Elle était apparemment trop polie pour s'enquérir de ce fait étrange, même si je savais qu'elle en mourait d'envie.

'Il parle à ma mère,' expliquai-je franchement, peut-être dans le but de la mettre mal à l'aise.

La confusion se lut sur son visage. 'Oh ? Je ne—'

'Ma mère est morte dans les années quatre-vingt.'

Son visage s'assombrit. 'Oh; je vois... Je suis désolée...'

J'eus un hochement de tête un peu raide, n'appréciant pas particulièrement la pitié que je lisais sur son visage. Je devais être particulièrement avide de changer de sujet, car mes paroles suivantes furent : 'Comment va Potter ?'

Même elle parut surprise ; mais pas à moitié aussi surprise que moi, je parie. Pour ma défense, ce fut tout ce à quoi je pus penser en un laps de temps si bref.

'Bien... merci. Je lui dirais que vous avez demandé après lui.'

Oh Merlin.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'un air dégoûté. 'Est-ce bien utile ? Il risque de se faire des idées.'

'Vous savez, ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry s'il cherche à avoir des figures parentales dans sa vie,' expliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Je la fixai, horrifié par cette insinuation. 'J'espère que vous plaisantez ?'

Son expression redevint sérieuse et elle secoua minutieusement la tête. 'A vrai dire, non.' Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

Il est possible que je n'ai jamais été aussi perturbé de toute ma vie et, soyons honnête, cela en dit long. Mon expression dut faire plus que lui communiquer mon malaise quant à sa remarque, car elle-même avait l'air un peu bizarre ; comme si elle souhaitait n'avoir rien dit du tout.

Elle n'est pas la seule !

Je regardai ma montre. 'Excusez-moi...' marmonnai-je d'un air vague, 'Je dois aller voir si mon père veut que je lui mette _Emmerdale_.'

Elle laissa échapper un rire et je la fusillai du regard.

'Pardon,' dit-elle d'un air contrit. 'C'est juste... il est possible que ce soit la chose la plus incongrue que je vous aie jamais entendu dire.'

C'est sûrement vrai, je suppose.

Je m'échappai vers l'étage, marmonnant avec colère au sujet de foutues figures parentales.

Et pire ; foutues figures du père.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle me dise ça ? Ce n'est pas une blague très drôle, et ce n'est certainement pas une vérité très amusante non plus ! Est-ce vraiment comme ça que Potter me voit ? Eh bien, Merlin, il racle vraiment les fonds de tiroir pas vrai ?

Cela ne peut pas être vrai, c'est bien trop tordu l'être. Potter a visiblement besoin d'une aide psychologique sérieuse.

Je marquai une pause pour reprendre mon souffle devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. Evidemment, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de s'intéresser à ses programmes télévisés, aussi me suis-je contenté en rentrant dans la pièce de regarder par la fenêtre. Tout pour gagner du temps.

Après un moment, je dis : 'Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, père ?'

Il ne répondit pas et je le regardai. Il était calme à ce moment-là et se contentait de fixer un point imaginaire. Rien de particulièrement nouveau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi après un moment et il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe de façon inintelligible, tandis que je résistais à l'envie de soupirer avec bruit. Je crus qu'il allait se mettre à délirer mais, après un long moment, son visage se détendit légèrement.

'Passe-moi le... um... le...'

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois de suite, mais rien d'autre n'en sortit. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de pointer son doigt en direction du journal posé au pied de son lit. Automatiquement, je le ramassai et le lui donnai, mal à l'aise.

Il prit le journal, le fixa, puis, avec un gémissement de frustration, le balança et s'effondra sur son oreiller. Je le regardai un moment, mon coeur commençant à battre plus vite lorsque je pris conscience que ses épaules tremblaient et qu'il... pleurait.

De vrais larmes.

Cela me refroidit instantanément et, en toute honnêteté, je ne savais plus quoi faire au juste, et encore moins quoi faire pour lui. Je sais bien au fond ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais ce n'est simplement pas dans ma nature de lui fournir ce genre de... réconfort. A la place, je me précipitai en bas.

Granger se leva dès que j'apparus. 'Est-ce que tout va bien ?' demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, sans aucun doute en réaction à la détresse de mon père qui s'entendait depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je me trouvai incapable de réponse. Je voulais seulement partir de là. Je sortis dans le jardin, souhaitant pouvoir continuer à marcher des jours durant sans jamais m'arrêter, mais je marquai une pause près du mur et inspirai l'air frais à grands poumons.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Comment suis-je censé faire face ?

'Se—'

'Je ne veux rien entendre ; je pense que vous devriez rentrer.'

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se trouve là à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit témoin de chacun de mes moments de faiblesse ?

Elle ne tint pas compte de ce que je lui dis. Avec une colère grandissante, je l'entendis monter l'escalier. Je m'écartai du mur, prêt à lui courir après et à exiger de savoir ce qu'elle pensait faire au juste - pourquoi elle s'imaginait qu'il était de son devoir d'intervenir. Mais malgré mon désir de la tenir éloignée de mon père, une fois à la porte, je fis une halte.

Je ne pouvais pas faire face. Pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas. Il était bien plus simple de la laisser se débrouiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint, me demandant s'il accepterait de prendre un Philtre Calmant. J'en récupérai une fiole dans la cuisine et me forçai à l'accompagner à l'étage, la perspective d'avoir quelque chose de concret à faire diminuant légèrement mon inquiétude.

Je la regardai lui parler avec entrain, d'une façon dont, bien entendu, j'étais incapable. Il n'y fut pas spécialement plus sensible, mais peut-être n'est-ce pas le plus important.

'Laissez-moi tranquille,' dit-il enfin.

Lorsque nous retournâmes au rez-de-chaussée, j'arrivais à peine à me résoudre à regarder Granger. Elle, bien sûr, fut incapable de me laisser prétendre que la dernière demi-heure n'était jamais arrivée, ce que j'avais espéré faire.

'Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir,' dit-elle avec prudence, au bout d'un moment. 'Je serais plus surprise si ça ne vous affectait pas du tout.'

Instinctivement, je voulus nier avoir été affecté par quoi que ce soit, mais je n'aurais trompé personne. Et je suppose que j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne me croit pas entièrement sans coeur, mais en même temps vexé par la possibilité qu'elle se montre excessivement généreuse en excusant mon comportement.

Car je suis sûr que j'aurais pu mieux faire - faire plus d'efforts, avoir d'avantage de considération pour mon père.

'C'est beaucoup pour une seule personne...' continua-t-elle lentement. 'C'est louable de—'

Je l'interrompis par un grognement, m'effondrant dans mon fauteuil et passant la main sur mon front. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on chante mes louanges ; et certainement pas quand c'est sincère et que cela implique mon âme soi-disant altruiste.

Quand, en vérité, il n'y a que la culpabilité et l'égoïsme qui me font avancer.

'Je trouve que c'est louable,' insista-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Je serrai le poing, avec l'impression que je n'allais pas tarder à subir une combustion spontanée provoquée par un mélange puissant d'embarras, de honte, et malheureusement, de plaisir.

'Il va falloir que je parte ; est-ce que ça va aller ?'

Il est surprenant de constater à quel point on m'a peu posé cette question dans ma vie.

'Parfaitement.'

Elle eut un sourire légèrement pensif.

Oh, tout allait bien, si ce n'est l'inconvenante et soudaine impulsion qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'elle parte. Faire quoi exactement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Barricader la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir ? L'assommer ? Lui lancer un sort ? Lui crier dessus ? Lui faire une déclaration ?

Tu parles d'un moment de délire !

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque la porte se referma enfin et que je l'entendis Transplaner. Un soulagement car j'avais réussi à retrouver mon self-control et à garder ma bouche résolument fermée jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau seul.

Les choses pourraient-elles encore empirer ?

Le peuvent-elles ?

Malheureusement, d'après mon expérience... oui ; probablement...

* * *

><p>Etrange de penser qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant de clore cette première partie... En attendant j'espère qu'octobre vous a plu !<p>

Merci à Mallaury :)


	11. Novembre

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pareil.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Novembre.<strong>

**Mardi 1er Novembre**

**17:00 — Withernsea.**

Mon père est mort ce matin.

Ou peut-être hier soir — je l'ignore.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis rendu dans sa chambre ce matin, comme toujours, et... il ne respirait plus. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était parti.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas préparé. Très souvent, et particulièrement durant ses mauvais jours, je me demandais comment je le trouverais en entrant dans sa chambre. Mais... j'imagine que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que cela arrive si vite. C'est un choc, je suppose - pour autant que je puisse être encore choqué par quoi que ce soit.

La stupéfaction initiale est en train de s'évaporer, à présent, mais je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il me reste. Serait-ce rien ? Dans tous les sens possibles ?

Je me suis senti envahi d'un calme étrange tandis que les événements se déroulaient. Le médecin et les pompes funèbres sont venus. Je me suis contenté de hocher la tête lorsqu'ils m'ont présenté leurs condoléances. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ?

Ils ont dû me trouver froid, c'est certain, mais eh bien, cela ne les regarde pas.

Il est parti, donc ; comme ça. Une minute il est là, et la suivante il n'est plus, et il ne reste que ce calme et cette immobilité sinistres. C'est étrangement déconcertant.

Je suppose qu'une part de moi est soulagée. Partir tranquillement dans son sommeil... Sa maladie n'aurait pu que s'empirer avec le temps. Et pourtant... je ne sais pas...

Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

**Samedi 5 Novembre**

**18:15 — A la maison. Ma vraie maison.**

J'ai finalement laissé le Yorkshire derrière moi.

Je n'ai plus aucun besoin de jamais remettre les pieds dans cette région. Plus aucun besoin de parcourir péniblement ces falaises arides. Plus aucun besoin de tourner en rond dans cette vieille maison vide. Plus aucun besoin de mettre ma propre vie entre parenthèses...

Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre les parenthèses...

J'ai vu Granger aujourd'hui, avant de partir. Elle sait choisir son moment, il faut bien le reconnaître.

J'étais occupé à débarrasser la maison des affaires de mon père. Il possédait peu de choses méritant d'être citées, et j'ai laissé la plupart des meubles où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin. J'ai rempli plusieurs sacs de ses vêtements et les ai mis sur le trottoir, pour qui les voudrait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin non plus.

J'ai parcouru son bureau rempli de courrier ; rien d'important - principalement des factures et de la camelote qu'il aurait dû jeter il y a des années. J'ai allumé un feu dans le jardin et y ai jeté en vrac tous ces papiers.

J'ai fouillé sa chambre, ouvrant tiroir après tiroir pour ne trouver que très peu de choses à l'exception d'une boîte de photos. Je les ai parcourues avec un certain intérêt ; il y avait des photographies de lui enfant ; de lui jeune homme ; de son frère ; de gens que je ne connaissais pas, et... rien d'autre. C'était tout.

Rien de plus.

Je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée pour me servir un verre.

Evidemment, j'avais été assez stupide pour espérer trouver quelque chose qui montrerait... qu'il...

Ridicule. Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trompe. Probablement pas la dernière.

Je suis sorti et ai jeté l'ensemble des photos dans les flammes avant de m'asseoir sur le mur pour tout regarder brûler.

Cela ne me provoqua aucune satisfaction, ou très peu, et cela ne servit qu'à nourrir ma colère.

Je quittai le mur, tournai le dos au feu et me dirigeai vers le bout du jardin. Je sortis son dernier paquet de cigarettes et allumai la dernière. Je pris quelques bouffées, avant de l'écraser du bout du pied avec un bruit de frustration.

Je n'aime même pas ces saletés.

Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de me sentir si blessé. Il n'y avait là rien de nouveau. J'avais toujours su que c'était un enfoiré égocentrique. Et il n'est plus là maintenant ; c'est fini — le tout dernier arrêt.

Je jetai un charme d'Aguamenti sur le feu et me perdis dans la contemplation des restes noircis.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Granger apparut, contournant la maison, complètement inconsciente de ce dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. 'Bonjour,' dit-elle, jetant un regard étonné aux sacs, aux cendres fumantes et à moi même. 'Que se passe-t-il ?'

Je levai les yeux au ciel, maudissant en silence la personne qui avait décidé de me tourmenter de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas de compagnie, et encore moins de la sienne.

J'allai ouvrir les portes du garage.

'Où est votre—'

'Mon père est mort.'

Elle garda le silence durant un bon moment, que je passai à fouiller la camelote que mon père avait accumulée et subséquemment entassée dans le garage.

'Je suis désolée,' dit-elle enfin.

'Il n'y a pas de quoi,' répondis-je platement. 'Je ne le suis pas.'

J'interrompis la fouille d'une vieille caisse à outils, souhaitant m'être coupé la langue plutôt que d'avoir autorisé ces mots à sortir de ma bouche. Je soupirai bruyamment, m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'éloigne dans un mouvement de dégoût.

'C'était une mort naturelle,' ajoutai-je, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le trou que je m'étais moi-même creusé. 'Une crise cardiaque — au cas où vous vous seriez demandé si je n'en avais pas eu assez et décidé d'accélérer les choses.'

Je me sentis ridicule dès l'instant où les mots se perdirent dans le silence. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? Ma frustration commença à s'évaporer, remplacée par la déception.

'Pourquoi diable penserais-je une chose pareille ?' demanda-t-elle, visiblement choquée.

'Ce n'est pas comme si mes antécédents ne parlaient pas d'eux-mêmes...' marmonnai-je, souhaitant âprement qu'elle s'en aille et me laisse à mes malheurs.

Elle parut ignorer ma remarque et, à la place, se contenta de dire : 'Vous auriez dû en parler, vous savez... Le dire à quelqu'un...'

Je haussai les épaules et la dépassai pour retourner dans le jardin. Dire quoi, exactement ? Et à qui donc ? A elle ?

Bien sûr... Je peux tout à fait m'imaginer faisant cela...

Elle me suivit et je lui lançai un regard. Elle fixait les vestiges de mon feu, et plus spécialement, les photographies que j'avais brûlées. Je ressentais le besoin urgent de défendre ce qui, j'en étais sûr, passerait pour un acte sans coeur. Mais après je me suis dit : qu'ai-je à faire de ce qu'elle pense ?

Evidemment, il devient douloureusement évident que je m'en soucie plus que je ne le devrais, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment d'énergie pour m'attarder sur ce fait actuellement. Aussi vais-je simplement l'ignorer.

Il semblerait que je l'aie sous-estimé, pourtant... à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucun reproche sur son visage, mais plutôt de la curiosité, ce qui me fit soupirer intérieurement.

'C'est clair que vous et votre père n'étiez pas toujours d'accord...' commença-t-elle.

Je reniflai.

'Mais vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer le fait que vous avez été capable de mettre tout cela de côté pour rester avec lui, et pour atteindre une sorte de—'

'Rien n'a jamais été résolu entre mon père et moi, Miss Granger,' l'interrompis-je. 'L'homme que vous avez connu n'était pas celui qui nous méprisait, ma mère et moi.'

Je me réprimandai intérieurement pour en avoir déjà trop dit.

'Pourquoi vous méprisait-il ?' demanda-t-elle calmement.

La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui en dise plus sur ce sujet. Cela ne la regardait pas — cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Mais... je me demandai ensuite si cela serait une si mauvaise chose d'en parler. Peut-être avais-je besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écouterait et me dirait que j'avais raison, ou que je disais des bêtises, ou que je ne suis pas raisonnable, ou égoïste, ou... peu importe. Au moins saurais-je à quoi m'en tenir.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit absolument rester caché, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien de choquant ou de dramatique. Pas de noir secret.

'Il avait... peur de moi,' murmurai-je enfin. 'Il avait également peur de ma mère. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard dans ma vie, mais oui, tout est venu du fait qu'il avait peur de la magie.'

C'est de là que venait son amertume initiale. Née de sa conviction inhérente que la magie était contre-nature - que la magie était contraire à tout ce qu'il connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela.

'Ne sous-estimez jamais la fragilité de la fierté masculine, Miss Granger.' Je la regardai et vis que son visage avait pris une expression pensive. 'Il se sentait émasculé parce que sa femme pouvait faire des choses qui étaient contraires à l'ordre naturel des choses ; des choses dont lui-même ne pouvait rêver. Et puis vint son fils, dont la magie était le seul intérêt dans la vie.'

Je n'avais jamais montré aucun intérêt dans les habitudes des Moldus. Et lui, étant l'homme froid et amer qu'il était, n'avais jamais essayé d'éveiller en moi le moindre intérêt. Bien au contraire, à dire vrai.

'C'était de moi dont il avait réellement peur, surtout lorsque j'ai eu ma baguette. Il savait qu'il aurait toujours le dessus sur ma mère. Qu'elle n'userait jamais de sa magie contre lui. Il n'en était pas si certain me concernant - il a été le destinataire de la plupart de mes manifestations de magie incontrôlées lorsque j'étais enfant.

J'ai fait disparaître toutes ses cigarettes une fois ; il avait positivement adoré. Il avait encore plus apprécié que je l'enferme dehors lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Et ce n'est que la partie visible du foutu iceberg.

Je soupirai. 'Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fini par y avoir un point de rupture. Je suis rentré chez moi à la fin de ma sixième année pour apprendre qu'il était parti. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une assistante sociale Moldue vienne frapper à ma porte il y a quatre aussi. Aussi, voyez-vous, rien n'a jamais été résolu entre nous, car nous n'en avons jamais parlé.'

Et peut-être, bien malgré moi, avais-je toujours espéré que nous le fassions. Peut-être avais-je espéré qu'il exprime des regrets... ou qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit à mon endroit. Mais je crois honnêtement que mon père n'a jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir eu tort. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas être complètement ignorant de la présence constante du foutu éléphant dans la pièce ? Voire de la horde d'éléphants, en ce qui me concerne.

Ses paroles suivantes semblaient indiquer qu'elle lisait mes pensées.

'Il devait quand même réaliser ce que ça signifiait que vous soyez venu jusqu'ici, après tout ce temps. Même s'il n'a jamais rien dit ; cela devait compter pour lui...'

Eh bien, c'est une optimiste, pas vrai ? Elle ne réalise pas que se perdre en conjectures, et surtout, il faut l'admettre, celles qui ne se basent sur rien de concret, n'est pas suffisant et ne le sera jamais.

'Cela n'a plus d'importante à présent, n'est-ce pas ?' Il était grand temps d'abandonner le sujet.

Les choses n'ont peut-être jamais été résolues entre mon père et moi, mais je suppose que j'ai eu l'opportunité de mettre les choses en perspective, ce qui, à dire vrai, est déjà plus que ce que j'aurais jamais anticipé. Peut-être cela suffira-t-il. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien, un bagage émotionnel de plus ne me tuera pas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. 'Qu'est-ce que vous comptez, hum, faire ? De cet endroit je veux dire ?'

Je posai les yeux sur la maison sans ressentir quoi que ce soit de plus qu'auparavant. 'Je rentre chez moi et ne compte rien faire de cet endroit en particulier. Je peux difficilement vendre ce taudis, n'est-ce pas ? Qui voudrait payer pour vivre là-dedans ?'

'Je suppose que vous avez raison.' Son regard se porta vers le bord de la falaise. Elle se lamentait probablement du destin qui l'attendait. Sa sentimentalité ne me surprend plus.

Je retroussai mes manches et retournai dans le garage. Je me préparais à répertorier le contenu de quelques autres cartons lorsque sa voix s'éleva depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

'Vous allez garder la voiture ?'

Je marquai une pause et souris presque ; presque, notez. 'Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche.'

Elle eut un vrai sourire ; un petit.

Je réduisis la voiture pour lui donner la taille d'un jouet et la fourrai dans ma poche.

'Si vous, euh, si vous décidez d'apprendre à conduire un jour, pour de vrai, je veux dire, avec un permis et tout, je serais ravie de vous aider...'

Tu parles ! Elle serait probablement la dernière personne à laquelle je m'adresserais ! Je peux déjà l'imaginer souriant dans sa barbe tandis que je tâtonnerais et me démènerais comme le novice que je suis. 'Je m'en souviendrais,' dis-je, hochant la tête.

Elle prit un air satisfait et entreprit d'examiner le garage. Je savais d'avance ce qui suivrait ; elle allait me proposer son aide.

'Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaiterais avoir fini avant la nuit...'

'Oh,' dit-elle lentement. 'Bien sûr, je vous laisse alors, si vous voulez. Je vous verrais dans le coin, enfin peut-être...'

Elle ne me verrait pas "dans le coin" ; en tout cas pas dans ce coin-ci.

Elle sortit et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas m'attarder sur le fait qu'elle m'avait peut-être trouvé grossier. J'ai trop de choses à penser sans l'inclure dans l'équation. Je me sens assez mal comme cela.

J'eus vite fait de vider le garage de ce qu'il contenait. J'ignore pourquoi je m'en suis donné la peine, mais j'ai tout de même placé des sorts de Verouillage sur les portes de la maison et du garage. Ce n'est pas comme si cela ferait une grande différence si quelqu'un décidait de cambrioler l'endroit... Malgré tout, il m'a semblé que c'était la chose à faire.

Il y avait une dernière chose dont je devais m'occuper avant de partir. J'ai pris les cendres de mon père et je les ai éparpillées au-dessus de la falaise. Il n'avait laissé aucune instruction spécifique, mais je savais que c'était là qu'il préférerait finir.

Et ainsi, cette action souligna la fin de la relation qui existait entre mon père et moi. Une relation insatisfaisante et insuffisante, mais peut-être Granger avait-elle raison. Peut-être peut-on tirer quelque chose de ces dernières années. Elles n'ont peut-être pas redressé tous les torts qui ont été causés, mais au moins auront-elles créé une intéressante juxtaposition.

Et avant de Transplaner, j'ai lancé un dernier coup d'oeil à la mer grise, sûr que je n'allais pas manquer cet endroit.

Mais quelque chose m'a frappé.

Je suis à présent l'essence même d'un homme libre — libre de tout devoir ; responsabilités... famille...

Etrangement, ce n'est pas si libérateur ; ce serait plutôt distinctement exaspérant.

**18:50**

Content d'être rentré, cela étant dit.

Mes plantes sont dans un état abominable.

**Lundi 7 Novembre**

**9:00 — A la Maison.**

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de me retrouver dans mon propre environnement à nouveau. Je m'attends toujours à voir des kilomètres de terres stériles et désolées par la fenêtre, plutôt qu'une rue grouillant de monde. Je m'attends toujours à entendre mon père crier. Ou simplement à entendre le bruit des vagues contre la falaise.

J'ai de quoi m'occuper aujourd'hui, cependant.

J'ai reçu un mot de la part de Minerva me demandant de venir la voir aussi vite que possible. J'ai bien peur que la raison pour laquelle elle veut me voir est parce qu'elle a eu vent de la mort de mon père.

Sauf que... Je crois que Minerva me connaît suffisamment pour réaliser que je ne voudrais, Merlin nous en garde, certainement pas en parler en long et en large.

Aussi ai-je dans l'idée qu'il s'agit d'une situation sans rapport aucun. Ce qui pique ma curiosité.

Il faudra également que je me souvienne d'acheter des provisions au retour. Il n'y a rien à manger dans cette maison.

**16:00 — La Tête de Sanglier.**

Hmm…

Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que je viens de faire — ce que je viens d'accepter.

Enfin, visiblement je le sais, mais je ne suis pas certain des conséquences, et je m'attends à ce qu'il y en ait ; il y en a toujours. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux Minerva, je serais tenté de dire qu'elle a délibérément tiré avantage de ma situation.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis présenté à Poudlard dans l'après-midi ; Minerva m'attendait dans son bureau.

'Severus !' s'exclama le portrait de Dumbledore lorsque j'apparus dans le bureau.

'Dumbledore,' dis-je platement, ne lui adressant que le plus bref des regards.

'J'étais navrée d'apprendre la mort de votre père,' dit immédiatement Minerva, et je grognai intérieurement, craignant de l'avoir mal jugée après tout.

'Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? J'ai dû l'apprendre par Hermione Granger, entre tous.'

Elle dut remarquer que mon expression s'assombrissait, car elle ajouta : 'Ne vous inquiétez pas ; elle n'en parle pas à tort et à travers.'

'J'en conclus que ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle vous désiriez me voir ?'

'Non...' Sa voix s'estompa et elle me parut soudain indécise. 'C'est un peu... Je suis face à un problème, voyez-vous... um—'

'Visiblement,' marmonnai-je pour moi-même à son hésitation.

'C'est à propos d'Horace. Il est tombé malade —'

J'en avais assez entendu. Je me levai, prêt à partir.

'Oh, Severus—'

'Non, Minerva,' l'interrompis-je fermement. 'Je ne suis pas intéressé.'

Elle était sur ses pieds et contourna son bureau avant que je n'atteigne la porte. 'Ce serait seulement pour un mois environ — jusqu'au nouvel an, probablement.'

Je secouai la tête.

'S'il vous plaît, je suis désespérée. Il est impossible de trouver quelqu'un d'approprié en si peu de temps, et la plupart des autres professeurs ne savent pas reconnaître un chaudron quand ils en voient un, autrement je répartirais les tâches entre eux !'

'Je ne suis pas professeur, Minerva. Ce travail ne m'a jamais correspondu. Vous ne pensiez certainement pas que je le faisais parce que j'en avais envie ? Vous devez bien savoir que cela faisait partie de ses machinations incompréhensibles et ridicules.' Je regardai Dumbledore qui nous observait en silence.

'Cela vous a plu, parfois,' suggéra-t-elle ; d'une toute petite voix, d'accord, mais parfaitement sérieuse.

'Pomona fait-elle à nouveau pousser des plantes spéciales ?'

'Vos résultats étaient toujours parmi les meilleurs, Severus ! Et ai-je besoin de vous rappeler combien de fois Serpentard a gagné la Coupe des Maisons lorsque vous étiez son directeur ?'

'La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Minerva. Par ailleurs, vous confondez mon besoin irrépressible de rencontrer le succès dans tout ce que je fais avec un amour inné pour ce travail et un désir de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les enfants.'

'Alors qu'avez-vous prévu de faire exactement ? Hum ? Avez-vous trouvé un nouveau travail ?'

Bon sang ; elle me tenait sur ce point. Je n'ai toujours pas avancé concernant ma situation de travail. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas eu le temps, ce qui est évidemment ridicule, si l'on considère les heures d'ennui profond que j'ai collectées ces derniers mois.

'Vous savez, le Ministère paie bien pour un professeur remplaçant. Vous pouvez enseigner les Potions les yeux fermés ; ce serait de l'argent facile pour vous, et vous pourriez utiliser cette opportunité pour réfléchir plus avant à votre carrière à long terme.'

Je commençais à plier ; je pouvais le sentir et tentai de lutter contre. 'Minerva — et si je n'avais simplement pas envie de revenir ici ?' Je lui adressai un regard lourd de sens et, soudain, elle fut incapable de me regarder en face.

Ce n'était pas juste une excuse, vraiment. C'est une chose de mettre les pieds au château de temps à autre, mais devoir passer mes journées dans ces murs... Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir me trouver au milieu de tous ces souvenirs.

'Oui... vous avez raison ; je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu vous forcer la main, Severus.'

C'était certainement le bon moment pour moi de partir. Mais j'hésitai, réfléchissant déjà au fait que je serais capable de tolérer quelques semaines au château. Pensant déjà que je n'avais pas anticipé la perspective de rester à la maison à m'ennuyer à mourir, avec mes pensées destructrices pour seule compagnie.

J'hésitai trop longtemps. Minerva remarqua évidemment la nouvelle opportunité qui s'offrait à elle et elle s'en saisit, me parlant avec seulement un infime air de désespoir.

'Ecoutez, je suis prête à écouter toutes les requêtes que vous pourriez avoir. Si vous voulez quitter le château le soir, vous pouvez. Si vous voulez que quelqu'un d'autre supervise vos retenues, ce sera fait. Si vous voulez être excusé de dîner dans la Grande Salle, ce n'est pas un —'

'Et si nous disions une bouteille de Ogden's pour chaque semaine que je passe ici ?'

Son expression se durcit. 'Je vous demande pardon ?'

En y repensant, je risquais de ne jamais repartir si elle acceptait !

'Et si je vous écrivais une liste afin que vous puissiez m'offrir chaque semaine un cadeau pour me montrer votre gratitude. Il y a ce chaudron en argent qui —'

'Je préférerais enseigner les Potions moi-même plutôt que d'aller acheter des chaudrons en argent !'

'Le budget de l'école peut se le permettre et vous le savez, Minerva.'

Elle rit. 'Alors, vous acceptez ou non ? Et je vous paierais une bouteille de whisky si cela vous facilite les choses.'

Mille et une pensées me traversèrent l'esprit à cette seconde alors que je délibérais sur la question. Mais vraiment, la décision paraissait simple. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de meilleures offres, n'est-ce pas ? On ne se bousculait pas vraiment à ma porte pour m'embaucher.

'Jusqu'à la fin de l'année,' la prévins-je.

Elle tapa dans ses mains. 'Merveilleux ! Vous m'enlevez un vrai poids des épaules !'

Je crus, avec une horreur non dissimulée, qu'elle pourrait bien s'oublier complètement et essayer de me serrer dans ses bras, tellement elle paraissait soulagée. Ceci dit, je suis ravi de dire que l'on peut toujours compter sur Minerva pour ne pas trop s'emporter, et elle se retira très vite derrière son bureau.

L'effroi m'envahit quand je pense à ce qui pourrait être arrivé s'il en avait été autrement. Notre amitié aussi vague soit-elle aurait été effectivement ruinée, en ce qui me concerne.

'Et ce sera deux bouteilles de whisky,' déclarai-je en partant. 'Une pour chaque mois de mon séjour.'

**Mercredi 9 Novembre**

**12:30 — Poudlard !**

Et voilà, j'y suis. Je n'étais pas chez moi depuis deux minutes que mes bagages étaient de nouveau fait et, cette fois, je suis parti bien plus loin que le Yorkshire, en Ecosse pour être précis.

Et oui, une part de moi doute que cela ait été la chose à faire, mais à vrai dire cela pourrait être bénéfique d'avoir quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tourner en rond beaucoup plus longtemps et, ce qui est probablement la raison la plus importante, j'ai besoin de cet argent.

Qui sait, cela pourrait s'avérer être la meilleure décision que j'aie prise depuis...

Attendez... Comment vais-je pouvoir tomber sur Granger maintenant que je suis coincé dans le château ?

Il y a peu de chances qu'elle apparaisse comme cela au milieu des bois !

Humph.

Je n'ai visiblement pas pensé à tout avant de venir ici.

**19:00**

Je dois l'admettre, il y a beaucoup de choses appréciables dans mon retour ici.

Je suis rentré dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois ce soir et j'ai pris place à table au son d'un silence stupéfait. Le silence fut ensuite suivi d'une cacophonie de chuchotements hâtifs. Minerva fit une déclaration concernant la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais là, et les réactions varièrent selon les étudiants.

La plupart, je dois le dire, avaient l'air purement horrifiés.

Ceux qui souriaient à leurs camarades dévastés sont clairement ceux qui ont abandonné les Potions en vue des ASPIC.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais un autre moyen de les terroriser.

Les Serpentards semblaient très satisfaits. Ce qui est très bien, sauf si l'on considère qu'il y réfléchiront peut-être à deux fois lorsque j'en aurais fini avec eux. J'ai vu l'état des points de leur Maison, après tout. Horace a laissé la situation se dégrager salement.

Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris.

Demain, donc, je donnerais mon premier cours depuis cinq ou six ans. Un autre homme que moi serait intimidé. Je ne le suis pas. Je pourrais même être pressé d'y être.

Entre parenthèses, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois avoir un peu abusé des bonnes choses au dîner. Mais pour être juste, j'ai calculé que cela va faire trois mois que je n'avais pas goûté à la nourriture des elfes de maison.

**Jeudi 10 Novembre**

**9:57 — Donjons !**

Mon premier cours est terminé.

Il semblerait que j'aie oublié à quel point certaines personnes peuvent être ignorantes. Merlin.

Est-ce trop demandé qu'au moins un élève arrive dans la classe avec un cerveau qui n'ait pas la taille d'un petit pois à sa disposition ?

Les première année sont les suivants. Ce sera sûrement le point culminant de ma journée.

Et je dis cela en toute sincérité.

**11:00 — Salle des professeurs. Récréation matinale.**

Les première année semblent incapables de me regarder dans les yeux.

Je me demande quelles histoires les élèves plus âgés ont bien pu leur raconter ? Ou ma réputation me précède-t-elle à ce point-là ?

Je suis visiblement une légende de Poudlard.

**17:00**

Le premier jour est fini, et il s'est bien passé. Plus que bien, à dire vrai. C'était un soulagement de passer la journée à quelque chose de pratique — d'utile. Cela me change. Je ne doute pas que je voudrais m'arracher les cheveux avant la fin du mois, mais je me débrouillerais.

Je suppose que c'est également un changement d'être entouré de gens à nouveau. Suis actuellement assis dans la salle des professeurs avec quelques autres membres du corps enseignant.

Cette Charlotte, d'ailleurs, est hilarante. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de moi. Elle se tenait près du buffet lorsque je suis venu me verser une tasse de thé et elle a pratiquement sauté à l'autre bout de la pièce ! J'ai l'horrible impression qu'elle craint que je lui saute dessus, ou la demande en mariage ou, Merlin nous en garde, que je lui _parle_.

Dieu seul sait ce que Minerva et les autres mégères lui ont raconté à mon sujet.

L'envie me démange de l'approcher et de lui dire 'Calmez-vous un peu ; vous n'êtes pas mon genre.'

Mais admettons-le, l'idée que je puisse avoir un 'genre' est risible.

**Vendredi 11 Novembre**

S'il y a une chose qui m'a manqué dans l'enseignement, c'est bien de siffler 'Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !'

La satisfaction provoquée par une telle distraction ne devrait jamais être sous-estimée. Et spécialement lorsque l'on surprend l'expression pincée de Minerva McGonagall chaque fois qu'elle passe devant les sabliers.

Elle a eu la témérité de me faire revenir, il lui faut en assumer les conséquences.

Je meurs d'envie de donner ma première retenue ; mais personne n'a encore osé faire un faux pas devant moi. Il me faudra attendre mon heure. Lorsque ma présence ici ne sera plus une nouveauté, ils transgresseront les règles à tout-va à nouveau.

**Samedi 12 Novembre**

**23:40 — Lit.**

J'ai passé une si bonne soirée que je suis dangereusement prêt à partir dans des envolées lyriques.

Je m'abstiendrais, naturellement.

Comme c'était un samedi soir, quelques-uns d'entre nous se sont rendus à Pré-au-Lard, et plus précisément aux Trois Balais, pour boire un verre ou deux (cinq). Une heure après notre arrivée, cependant, devinez un peu qui est entré dans le pub ?

Potter, Mrs Potter et Granger. Heureusement, aucune trace de Weasley.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais ravi de voir les Potter. J'ai tenté d'éviter tout contact avec eux depuis que Granger a fait ce commentaire ridicule concernant les figures parentales. Ugh. Malgré tout, cela ne m'a pas dérangé d'avoir eu tort en pensant qu'elle ne viendrait jamais se perdre par ici.

Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, mes collègues leur firent de grands signes en leur criant de venir nous joindre. Naturellement, je n'ai pas bougé. J'espérais à moitié qu'ils nous salueraient et se retireraient à leur propre table mais, malheureusement, ils étaient plus qu'heureux de se joindre à nous. Je dis malheureusement, parce que l'endroit où il était le plus pratique d'ajouter des chaises se trouvait à côté de moi. Et Potter s'y précipita le premier.

Et oh Merlin, la première chose qu'il me dit fut : 'Tout va bien mon vieux ?'

Mon vieux ?

Dieu miséricordieux.

'Tout ira bien si vous ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça,' marmonnai-je.

Il se contenta de rire — il me rit au nez.

Granger, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, était occupée à parler avec Minerva, aussi étais-je coincé avec le grand héros des temps modernes.

Il prit une gorgée de sa... Bièreaubeurre (grandira-t-il jamais ?)... avant de répondre que 'les enfants sont avec Molly et on en a profité pour sortir.'

Je devins très silencieux à ce moment-là, ma liste de sujets de conversation avec Potter épuisée. Evidemment, il fut plus qu'heureux de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

'J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous enseignez de nouveau.'

'Je n'enseigne pas de nouveau,' réfutai-je immédiatement. 'Je me contente d'accorder une faveur au Professeur McGonagall.'

'Une faveur, hein ?' Et je jure qu'il leva un sourcil sceptique.

'Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'apprécie d'être cerné par des hordes de cornichons égocentriques, ignorants, irrespectueux et ingrats, n'est-ce pas ?'

Je crains que le ton de ma voix ne soit monté, car Granger, qui m'avait visiblement entendu, écoutait à présent sans vergogne la conversation. Je me sentis soudain légèrement embarrassé...

Potter se contenta de hausser les épaules.

'Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir accepté de revenir — même pour une période aussi courte ?' demanda Granger suspicieusement.

Pourquoi tout le monde veut-il me faire admettre un amour secret pour la position de maître des Potions ? Les preuves ne parlent-elles pas d'elles-mêmes ? Pour l'amour du ciel ; ils ont été mes élèves ! Si j'avais eu le sentiment que modeler de jeunes esprits était ma destinée je n'aurais pas traité la majorité d'entre eux comme de la merde, si ?

Je les ai traités ainsi précisément parce que j'étais pathologiquement frustré et amer de m'être retrouvé dans le rôle d'un stupide maître de Potions !

C'est aussi simple que cela !

Visiblement, ils ne me croient pas capables d'accorder à qui que ce soit la moindre faveur.

Je me dis que peut-être ils croiraient à cela : 'Je n'allais pas manquer l'opportunité d'être servi par des elfes de maison,' répondis-je simplement, prenant une gorgée de whisky. 'Toddy, l'une des elfes, est une vraie merveille.'

A ma surprise, Granger se figea - une expression incrédule sur son visage. Je regardai Potter, qui paraissait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire.

'Hermione est très passionnée par la libération des elfes de maison,' m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix de conspirateur.

Je hochai la tête. La libération des elfes de maison : typique de Granger. Je veux dire, vraiment ; pourrait-elle être encore plus cliché ?

Son expression était à présent aussi dure que lorsque nous nous étions revus pour la première fois.

'Eh bien, calmez-vous, Granger,' dis-je calmement. 'Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais à Toddy de me laver les pieds _tous les soirs_...'

Potter bredouilla dans son verre, avant de rire ouvertement en voyant l'expression pincée de Granger. Il est rare que je rie à mon propre esprit - cela le dévalue, d'après moi - mais je l'ai presque fait cette fois.

'Je sais que vous me faites marcher,' remarqua-t-elle dédaigneusement, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

'Vraiment ? Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas demander à Toddy ? Une fois qu'elle aura fini de nettoyer ma collection de chaudrons, bien sûr...'

'Ce n'est pas drôle,' dit-elle d'un air désapprobateur, mais je vis qu'elle se retenait de sourire. Ha !

'Je ne ris pas ; Potter si.'

'Harry devrait savoir que ça n'a rien de drôle.'

A ce moment-là, Hagrid pénétra dans le pub, et Potter s'excusa pour aller, avec sa femme, rejoindre le demi-géant. Granger, en revanche, à ma grande horreur et, oui, à ma secrète satisfaction, se glissa sur la chaise vide de Potter. J'aurais aimé que Weasley voit cela.

'Alors, comment allez-vous ?'

Je savais qu'il y avait un sous-entendu à cette innocente requête, et cela avait à voir avec mon père, bien sûr.

'Bien,' dis-je sèchement, espérant qu'elle ne chercherait pas à creuser la question. J'ignore si elle veut croire que je suis douloureusement affecté par la mort de mon père — si elle veut la preuve d'un chagrin qui, et je regrette d'avoir à le dire, n'existe pas.

La disparition de mon père m'envahit évidemment d'un sentiment légèrement sinistre, mais sa mort ne m'a pas affecté outre-mesure. La vérité c'est que tous les dommages causés par cet homme m'ont endurci il y a bien des années. Sans parler de tout ce que j'ai dû endurer d'autre au fil du temps.

Peut-être aurais-je dû lui laisser croire que c'était douloureux à un certain niveau. Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait fait si je lui avais solennellement déclaré que 'Je prends chaque jour comme il vient,' ou que 'Je tiens le coup' ?

Cela aurait été impardonnable, je le sais, mais tout de même... J'aurais probablement gagné quelques points.

Je n'ai cependant jamais essayé d'attirer la sympathie en incitant la pitié, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut l'admettre, je pourrais me laisser aller à tisser un conte de souffrances et de malheurs, et cela ne serait pas très éloigné de la vérité.

Mais cette idée est trop pathétique pour que je me permette de la contempler sérieusement.

Je ne suis manifestement pas si désespéré !

Pour en revenir à mon compte-rendu, la réaction de Granger ne fut, à vrai dire, pas moins intrigante que si je lui avais peint un portrait désespéré de ma situation. En fait, elle eut un sourire tel qu'il me laissa penser qu'elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Quelque chose me concernant.

'Quoi ?' demandais-je, suspicieux.

'Rien,' répondit-elle d'un ton léger, souriant alors qu'elle portait son verre à sa bouche pour en prendre une gorgée.

'Quoi ?'

'Les hommes,' énonça-t-elle simplement, en secouant doucement la tête, comme si le sexe en question la désespérait.

Son dédain pour le genre masculin me fatigue un peu à présent, pour être honnête. Weasley doit vraiment être un imbécile de première catégorie pour avoir influencé sa perception des hommes à ce point.

'Granger —'

'Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.'

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Granger ?'

'Je me disais juste qu'on a dépassé le stade des noms de famille.'

'Il y a un seuil à atteindre pour ce genre de choses ?'

'D'après mon expérience, oui.'

Je combattis l'envie de grogner tout haut. Je déteste être pris de court. En particulier en public.

Et, ah, il me sembla soudain qu'elle était assise horriblement près. Je souhaitais à moitié que Potter soit resté où il était. Au moins n'aurais-je pas été en grand danger de perdre mes esprits. En l'occurence, sa proximité risquait de me compromettre. Il n'était pas question de me déporter dans la direction opposée non plus ; je ne tiens pas à être plus proche d'Argus Rusard que nécessaire.

'Alors que comptez-vous faire quand vos deux mois ici seront terminés ? En supposant qu'ils se terminent, bien sûr.'

'Que voulez-vous dire par "en supposant" ?'

'Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas...' Elle sourit.

'Horace sera de retour en janvier, Granger, je peux vous l'assurer. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'éterniser.'

'Et que comptez-vous faire à ce moment-là ?'

Je resserrai mon emprise sur mon verre, fatigué de m'entendre poser cette question. Si je savais ce que je voulais faire, je n'aurais pas besoin de louer mes services à Poudlard si ?

'Oh, eh bien, mon objectif premier est de me présenter aux prochaines élections du Ministre de la Magie,' dis-je allègrement.

Ha ! Cela eut au moins le mérite de la faire taire !

Mais pas pour très longtemps. 'Très drôle. Donc vous ne savez pas en fait.'

'Non ; je ne sais pas.'

Tout allait bien, pas vrai ? Je me comportais comme un goujat sans raison particulière. Je cherchai frénétiquement à arrondir les angles.

'Comment se porte le Yorkshire ? La maison de mon père est-elle déjà à l'eau ?

'Euh, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas allée par là ces temps-ci. Je cherche un autre endroit pour aller marcher à vrai dire — le changement a du bon, de temps en temps.'

Oh. C'était intéressant.

'Mon père aurait honte de vous entendre dire une chose pareille,' répliquai-je avec une grimace sardonique. 'Il n'y a rien de mieux que la patrie du bon Dieu(1), vous savez.'

Elle sourit. 'Je suppose qu'il avait raison. Dites-moi, si vous avez grandi dans le nord, où est votre accent ?'

'Vous voulez dire pourquoi ne suis-je jamais entré dans la salle de classe en disant "J'peux v's apprendre à ensorc'ler l'esprit d'un gars et à lui empris'ner les sens" ?'

Elle gloussa bruyamment, et lorsque certains de nos compagnons se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, je tâchai de ne pas paraître responsable de sa crise de rire.

'Je n'en ai jamais eu,' expliquai-je lorsqu'elle se fut reprise. 'Peut-être que si j'avais été dans une école Moldue, ç'aurait été le cas.'

Merci mon Dieu que ce n'ait pas été le cas ; c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

'Je vois.'

Elle se tut durant un moment, avant d'ajouter : 'Des suggestions quant à l'endroit où je pourrais aller marcher ?'

J'avais une envie affligeante de lui suggérer l'Ecosse ! Et donc, pour compenser mon malaise, je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait essayer la côte sud-ouest.

Parfait.

Je lui ai pratiquement dit d'aller marcher aussi loin que possible d'ici. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne l'aura pas vu comme ça, bien sûr, mais... je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que la chance n'est que très rarement de mon côté.

Je me demande si elle reviendra aux Trois Balais bientôt ?

Prions simplement que ce soit sans ce fichu Potter la prochaine fois.

**Mardi 15 Novembre**

**13:00 — Déjeuner.**

Me suis pratiquement lancé dans une dispute avec Rolanda au beau milieu de la salle des professeurs aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Cette bonne femme stupide a décidé d'inviter Weasley pour qu'il vienne coacher les entraînements de Quidditch. C'est seulement pour une journée, mais Merlin, est-il vraiment nécessaire de voir ce traîne-savates envahir le château ?

'Weasley est un joueur de Quidditch minable,' lui ai-je dit. 'Vous auriez de meilleurs résultats en demandant à Mimi Geignarde de coacher les élèves.'

'Il n'est pas minable, Severus,' répondit-elle, offensée par ma critique de ce qu'elle croyait visiblement être une idée merveilleuse.

'La longue descente des Canons dans la ligue n'aurait donc rien à voir avec la médiocrité de Weasley ? Battus à plates coutures par les Harpies la semaine dernière, si ma mémoire est bonne ?'

Un résultat que j'avais longuement savouré.

'Je vous l'accorde, il n'a pas très bien joué récemment, mais il a eu des problèmes personnels très fâcheux —'

'Fâcheux ?' me moquai-je. 'Je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé très fâcheux de se retrouver au lit avec une autre femme. Il était si fâché qu'il a commodément négligé d'informer sa femme de son comportement abject.'

Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé me suggéra que je m'étais peut-être montré un peu trop véhément dans mon dégoût.

'Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si noble et moral, hein ? Est-ce que vous avez toujours été prude, ou est-ce que c'est nouveau ? Est-ce vraiment notre rôle de le juger—'

'Il cherche à se faire passer pour la victime—'

'Non, ce n'est pas—'

'Ouvrez les yeux, Rolanda ; ce n'est qu'un égocentrique petit—'

'Cela ne vous regarde vraiment pas, Severus, alors pourquoi ne gardez-vous pas vos commentaires pour vous ?'

Elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner, probablement parce qu'elle savait que j'avais raison.

En théorie, je pourrais éviter tout contact avec le pleurnichard roux si besoin. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment que je pourrais bien vouloir grandement le contrarier.

Nous verrons.

**Vendredi 18 Novembre**

**17:30 — (Devrais écrire "travaille" mais qui s'en soucie).**

Autant pour le plaisir de me retrouver au milieu des gens à nouveau !

Je me trouvais dans la salle des professeurs tout à l'heure, m'occupant de mes affaires, écrivant un peu, lorsque Pomona, enhardie, s'exclama :

'C'est quoi ce livre dans lequel vous êtes toujours occupé à gribouiller, Severus ?'

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses susceptibles de m'offenser contenues dans cette observation. Jamais de toute ma vie ai-je _gribouillé_. Je n'appréciais pas non plus qu'elle mette son nez dans mes affaires ; surtout quand, au vu du nombre de têtes tournées vers moi, elle n'était pas la seule à attendre ma réponse. Dans quel monde vivons-nous si un homme ne peut même plus écrire dans un carnet sans subir une inquisition !

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, benoîtement, que ce carnet me servait à répertorier des idées concernant mes recherches, lorsque Minerva déclara tout bêtement :

'C'est son journal.'

Après un moment d'un silence stupéfait, Pomona laissa échapper un petit rire. 'Son journal ?' Elle me regarda avec surprise. 'Vous avez un journal intime, Severus ?'

Minerva ferait bien de faire attention à ses arrières — c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

'Oui,' répondis-je avec raideur.

'Qu'avez-vous écrit à mon sujet ?' demanda Pomona avec impatience. 'Je tremble rien que d'y penser !'

'Avez-vous donné un nom à votre journal, Severus ?' intervint ensuite Rolanda. 'Ou commencez-vous avec un bon vieux "Cher journal" ?'

Ils se mirent tous à glousser. Ils se croient drôles, pas vrai ? Minerva me fit la grâce de paraître honteuse, mais même lorsqu'elle dit 'Arrêtez de le taquiner,' je pouvais voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rire.

La situation ne m'amusait pas du tout ; évidemment. Et j'aurais légitimement été en droit de quitter la pièce, ou de faire honte à Minerva, en particulier, pour avoir rabaissé ce qui était devenu un exercice lorsque j'avais grand besoin d'autoréflexion.

Cependant, je me moque suffisamment d'eux pour être préparé à l'accepter en retour.

Pour l'instant.

**Mardi 22 Novembre**

**12:30 — Potions.**

Nous y voilà. Ma première retenue a été dispensée.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai un nombre croissant de chaudrons sales à nettoyer.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne tentent leur chance. J'ai surpris un Gryffondor qui se goinfrait de Fizwizbiz lorsqu'il croyait que je regardait ailleurs. Je me faufilai derrière lui et il me sembla qu'il avait la moitié du stock de Honeydukes sur les genoux.

'Retenue pour vous, Stevens !' lui sifflai-je à l'oreille.

Il sursauta et envoya des Fizwizbiz voler dans toute la classe.

'Ramassez-les ; jusqu'au dernier.'

Il se retrouva à quatre pattes durant au moins un quart d'heure, car les Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas d'envoyer valser les bonbons à l'autre bout de la salle.

Accidentellement, vous comprenez.

**Samedi 26 Novembre**

**9:30 — Bureau.**

Weasley le Branleur est arrivé. C'est drôle — je ne crois pas qu'il avait réalisé que j'étais de retour à Poudlard, bien que simplement en remplacement. Je crois qu'il commence à penser à moi comme à son tourmenteur personnel, qui apparaît régulièrement aux moments les moins opportuns. Bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il a eu des hordes de gamins émerveillés dans les jambes toute la journée, et l'idiot adore ça, j'en suis sûr.

Je déteste les gens qui veulent se faire mousser.

Et Minerva continue de chuter dans mon estime, je suis navré de l'admettre. Elle m'a beaucoup déçu, je dois l'avouer.

Elle s'est levée ce matin durant le petit déjeuner et s'est lancée dans un discours certes court, mais flagorneur, à l'adresse des enfants concernant l'honneur que c'était d'avoir un ancien élève aussi illustre dans nos murs. Lorsque l'expression 'un modèle' a passé ses lèvres, j'ai été tenté de me lever et de les planter là tous autant qu'ils sont.

Je réalise bien sûr que nous ne vivons plus des temps aussi sombres qu'il y a quelques années, mais n'y a-t-il personne d'autre que Weasley qui mériterait d'être applaudi ? Adultère mis à part, tout ce qu'il fait est poser ses fesses sur un balai et essayer d'attraper quelques Souafles. Est-ce vraiment un motif d'admiration ?

C'est tout ce dont le monde magique a besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Toute une génération d'enfants rêvant de ressembler à Ronald Weasley.

Ce n'est pas bon ; je vais devoir me traîner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard après le dîner, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti, autrement je ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire.

Pour l'instant, je préfère rester caché dans les donjons. Pour le bien de Weasley.

**18:30 — Donjons.**

Aller à Pré-au-Lard était une énorme erreur.

Oh Merlin. Une erreur de première catégorie.

J'étais assis à la Tête de Sanglier, buvant une pinte, regardant par la fenêtre sans but particulier, lorsque je vis Hermione Granger marcher le long de la grande rue et disparaître chez Derviche et Bang.

J'ai honte d'admettre que j'étais debout avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et il est rare que je laisse une pinte aux trois-quarts pleine derrière moi, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, incertain de ce que je voulais faire précisément.

Je contemplais, comme toujours, la possibilité de me cacher et de prétendre que je ne l'avais pas vue, lorsque j'aperçus Weasley, venant du château, qui se précipitait à travers le village. Avait-il également repéré Granger ?

Je me retrouvai sans trop savoir pourquoi au milieu de la route et sur son chemin. L'expression de Weasley s'assombrit et il ralentit. Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de m'ignorer, ce qui était sans doute une bonne idée, en y repensant, mais je n'allais pas le laisser me dépasser sans rien dire.

'Weasley,' dis-je, avec peut-être un brin de menace.

Il s'arrêta en face de moi et croisa les bras dans un geste à la fois défensif et légèrement menaçant.

'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Snape ?'

Je ne dis rien.

'C'est quoi votre problème ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en fait, hein ? Son regard glissa sur Derviche et Bang et une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage. 'Mon ex-femme, peut-être ?'

Ah. J'étais un peu pris de court, pas vrai ? Avant que je puisse formuler une réponse, il ricanait d'un air sombre.

'Vous pensiez que je n'avais rien remarqué, hein ? Oh Merlin ; vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré merdier cette fois ! Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement qu'Hermione pourrait s'intéresser à vous ?'

'Pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas de—'

'De quoi ?' m'interrompit-il bruyamment. 'Pour dire la vérité, je suis désolé pour vous, Snape. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment stupide d'être tombé dans le même piège deux fois de suite, vous ne croyez pas ?'

Il fit mine de me dépasser et eut même l'effronterie de cogner mon bras au passage ; je fus incapable de résister. J'étais si furieux que je l'attrapai par le col de sa robe de Quidditch ridicule et que je le traînai en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau face à moi.

'Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça, espèce de fumier.'

Il se libéra de mon étreinte et, en voyant sa baguette, je réagis instantanément. Une seconde plus tard, Weasley était allongé sur le sol, hum, absolument et sans doute aucun stupéfixé.

Whoops.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Je considérais l'idée de le faire léviter jusqu'à une des ruelles désertes, afin de le laisser hors des regards jusqu'à ce que le sort perde ses effets, lorsque la sonnette de Derviche et Bang retentit, signalant l'arrivée ou le départ d'un client.

Je sus sans même me retourner de qui il s'agissait, aussi sûrement que je connais mon propre nom.

'Severus !' s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, me contournant pour me regarder. 'Que — Ron ?' s'exclama-t-elle soudain, fixant la forme figée de son ex-mari. 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?'

Je la regardai s'agenouiller pour tourner Weasley sur le dos, réussissant, par ce geste, à me faire bouillir les sangs.

'C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?' demanda-t-elle, me regardant avec un froncement de sourcils incrédule.

Si l'on considère que je me tenais là avec ma baguette à la main, il me semblait qu'elle aurait pu sembler plus sûre d'elle dans son affirmation que cela.

'Cela se pourrait,' marmonnai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Je les contournai tous les deux et me dirigeai vers le château. Elle pouvait rester avec son précieux Weasley ; ça m'allait très bien.

Cependant, je n'eus le temps de faire que quelques pas avant de l'entendre m'appeler :

'Euh, excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas juste figer les gens quand ça vous chante !'

Je fis une halte et me retournai, prêt à lui dire que je peux bien figer qui bon me semble ! Sauf que je découvris qu'elle avait abandonné Weasley pour me courir après. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui lancer un Enervatum.

Plus important encore, elle se retenait visiblement de sourire en se mordant la lèvre.

'Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter d'être stupéfixé ?' demanda-t-elle ensuite.

J'étais plaisamment surpris par ce retournement de situation. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se donne de grands airs en m'expliquant à quel point ce que j'avais fait était mal. Malgré tout, je pouvais difficilement lui expliquer le raisonnement qui avait provoqué mon courroux sans trop en révéler. 'Il existe ; n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?' dis-je à la place, ce qui, à dire vrai, n'est pas si loin de la vérité.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder pendant un long moment. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de cette évaluation, mais, malheureusement, le fait que je venais d'attaquer Ronald Weasley au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard me laissait un peu sur la défensive, aussi ai-je peur que mon expression ne soit devenue légèrement butée.

'Eh bien... Je devrais y aller et annuler le sort...' Ses mots se trouvaient en contradiction avec ses actions, car elle resta plantée là. Je commençais à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise, aussi tentais-je de détourner son attention de ma personne.

'Ah, Granger — Weasley commence à attirer l'attention.'

Je désignai d'un coup de menton la scène derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour voir plusieurs personnes qui entouraient Weasley avec inquiétude.

'Oh !' s'exclama-t-elle, courant de nouveau vers le haut de la rue.

Comme à regret, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le château, en me demandant si Weasley lui raconterait précisément comment il s'était retrouvé au sol. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui donne les détails de la scène. Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt, après tout.

Ce qui est dans son intérêt, cependant, serait de faire croire qu'il ne m'avait en aucun cas provoqué. Eh bien, je lui souhaite bien de la chance, car visiblement Granger ne le croira pas. Ha !

Je l'espère, en tout cas.

**23:00 — Bureau. Légèrement saoul.**

Je pense... Non, je suis à peu près sûr que j'aimerais revoir Granger.

Bah. Suis-je pathétique à ce point ?

Il n'y a vraiment qu'une option qui s'offre à moi, vraiment, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je trouve un jour l'impulsion de l'inviter à sortir ! J'ai envie de mourir rien que d'y penser.

Je crois... Oui, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il va falloir que je lui demande de m'apprendre à conduire.

! ! ! !

Je cherche les ennuis, je sais.

Je lui enverrais une lettre lui demandant son aide pour apprendre la façon légitime de conduire une voiture.

Hmm... où est mon parchemin ?

Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle suggérera en retour que nous fixions une sorte de rendez-vous, et ainsi mon but aura été atteint sans avoir à révéler une seule carte, et encore moins tout mon jeu !

Je suis trop rusé pour mon propre bien, par moments.

**23:45 — Volière !**

Oh bon sang ! Comment puis-je être un tel abruti ?

Dès l'instant où le hibou s'est envolé avec ma lettre pour Granger, j'ai senti la froide et dure sobriété m'envahir et, avec elle, le regret d'avoir agi aussi hâtivement et sans réfléchir. Non ! Je ne veux pas la voir ! Je ne veux pas de ses leçons ! Je ne veux pas me compromettre encore plus !

Je me suis même penché par-dessus le parapet dans une tentative de rattraper le hibou. Pas de chance. J'ai sorti ma baguette, prêt à lancer un Accio sur le hibou, mais...

Il me restait juste assez de bon sens pour réaliser que dire 'Accio hibou' aux alentours d'une volière constituerait une énorme erreur de jugement.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas attendu qu'il fasse jour ? Quel genre d'imbécile décide d'accomplir une pénible marche jusqu'à la volière, au milieu de la nuit, pour envoyer un lettre demandant des leçons de conduite ?

Un imbécile qui a sifflé un peu trop de whisky, voilà quel genre.

J'espère seulement que le hibou n'arrivera pas chez Granger avant une heure civilisée.

Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir précisément de ce que j'ai écrit dans la lettre... Oh Merlin.

Je ne vais pas bien dormir cette nuit ; de cela au moins je peux être certain !

* * *

><p>(1) Apparemment le Yorkshire est parfois surnommé 'God's Own County.' Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.<p>

Et puisque c'est mon premier post de 2012, bonne année à ceux qui passent par là :)

Les commentaires ne sont pas obligatoires, mais sont grandement appréciés... Novembre a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais pour ma défense j'ai été malade comme un chien pendant trois longues semaines.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Plus qu'un, que j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à traduire !


	12. Décembre

Disclaimer : Allez je le fais bien ce coup-ci. Les personnages sont à JKR. La fic elle-même est à Hannah-1888.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Décembre.<strong>

**Jeudi 1er Décembre**

**11:00 — Salle des professeurs. Récréation matinale.**

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Granger a répondu à mon appel à l'aide peu judicieux concernant mon futur dans les engins à moteur. Je viens seulement de trouver la force d'ouvrir sa lettre.

Elle a fait exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle suggère que nous nous rencontrions pour discuter la manière dont je souhaite procéder pour obtenir mon permis. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué... d'inhabituel concernant ma lettre... Mais pourquoi ai-je cette image persistante dans la tête de moi signant la lettre d'une manière...

Oh, c'est trop embarrassant ! Et elle est probablement trop polie pour attirer l'attention sur la chose. A moins qu'elle n'attende d'être face à face pour aborder le sujet ? Aargh !

Il me semble que je ferais mieux de l'ignorer. De prétendre que son hibou s'est perdu ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai creusé ma propre tombe, ceci dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux difficilement refuser maintenant alors que c'est moi qui ai initialement lancé le projet.

Ugh.

Oh bon sang :

Double Potions avec les première année.

Bah.

**Dimanche 4 Décembre**

**11:00 — Bureau.**

Nous y voilà ! Ai répondu pour dire que je me trouverais au Chaudron baveur samedi après-midi.

Suis visiblement un lâche, puisque je me suis donné une semaine pour me préparer à un désastre potentiel.

Oh Merlin.

Quel cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais subir de telles choses ? Weasley avait raison ; on pourrait croire que j'aurais appris ma leçon, depuis le temps.

**Mardi 6 Décembre**

**23:20 — Donjons; légèrement éméché.**

Cela ne fait qu'un mois à peine que j'enseigne à nouveau et, pourtant, il me semble que cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps. J'ai perdu l'habitude de voir les journées défiler si vite, il me semble.

Minerva avait raison. Je peux enseigner les Potions les yeux bandés. Je pourrais facilement retomber dans cette vieille routine, et cela résoudrait tous mes problèmes concernant ma situation professionnelle. Je suis sûr qu'Horace me céderait la place de bonne grâce si je décidais de rester de façon permanente.

Car Poudlard n'est définitivement plus l'endroit dont je me rappelle. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un vrai changement dans l'air. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le situer ; je ne suis pas certain de son origine. Est-ce le produit d'une influence extérieure ? Est-ce le résultat de la mort de Voldemort ? Cela a-t-il à voir avec le fait que Minerva dirige l'école ? Serait-ce simplement cette nouvelle génération d'enfants ?

Ou cela a-t-il à voir avec moi ? Est-ce moi qui ai changé ?

Quelle idée terrifiante.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait jamais eu un moment, auparavant, où je me sois présenté en classe avec rien d'autre à l'esprit que l'endroit où j'avais posé ma plume, ou ce qu'il y aurait pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

L'ironie que je puisse trouver un moment de répit dans cet endroit entre tous ne m'échappe pas. Et à dire vrai, j'ai le sentiment de m'être prouvé à moi-même que je pouvais revenir ici et, faute d'un meilleur mot, m'y plaire.

Ceci ne constitue évidemment pas une sorte d'épiphanie concernant mon appartenance éternelle à Poudlard, ou même la découverte d'un amour profond pour l'enseignement. Ce n'est pas cela du tout.

Seulement... je me souviens de comment j'étais durant ces... années Potter. La conclusion en est, je crois, que malgré ces derniers mois — et le sentiment constant d'être inutile et sans espoir dans de nombreux domaines — ma vie s'est améliorée. En comparaison avec ce qu'elle était autrefois, en tout cas.

Suis parfaitement prêt à accepter le fait que je serais toujours fondamentalement sans espoir. La vie m'a fait ainsi et il est sûrement trop tard pour changer maintenant. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas grave. J'ai pris le temps de relire quelques passages de ce journal infernal, que je tiens depuis presque douze mois. Ce qui en ressort c'est que je suis disposé à faire un effort, bon sang de bonsoir !

J'ai fait un effort ! Quand, auparavant, m'avait-on vu faire cela ? J'ose dire que j'ai même cru en mes capacités. Certes, cette désillusion s'est vite effondrée avec pertes et fracas mais...

Au moins je me suis mis dans la position d'avoir des désillusions. C'est ce qu'il faut retenir, à mon avis.

Mon Dieu. Ce compte-rendu me paraît suspicieusement positif... J'ai dû attraper quelque chose...

**Jeudi 8 Décembre**

**19:00 — Salle des professeurs.**

Plus qu'un jour avant que je doive rencontrer Granger au Chaudron baveur. Je me sens un peu nauséeux rien que d'y penser.

Minerva a eu l'idée ridicule d'organiser une grande fête de Noël dans la Grande Salle une fois que la grande majorité des enfants seront rentrés chez eux. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à faire la fête aux Trois Balais ?

Cela nous suffisait bien durant les seize années où j'ai été professeur.

Merlin. Ai-je vraiment été professeur pendant seize ans ? Pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas me défaire de cette habitude...

**Samedi 10 Décembre**

**21:00 — Salle des professeurs. Enervé à l'extrême.**

Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir dire si ce fut une bonne ou une mauvaise journée. J'ai des raisons de penser que les deux sont applicables. Si je devais vraiment choisir, cependant, je pencherais tout de même pour très mauvaise.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et j'étais assis dans la salle des professeurs, corrigeant des copies, essayant de me calmer l'esprit avant mon rendez-vous au Chaudron. C'était un moment de paix et de tranquilité. Filius lisait ; Pomona était également occuper à corriger des copies ; même Sibylle avait arrêté de parler toute seule...

Et soudain l'illusion se brisa. En mille morceaux.

Minerva entra dans la pièce, s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça, perplexe : 'Er, Severus ? Hermione Granger m'a demandé de vous dire d'oublier le Chaudron baveur, et que... elle vous attend dehors... avec la voiture...'

Je me figeai, incertain d'avoir correctement entendu. Dehors ? Elle était dehors ?

Je me forçai à bouger, rangeant mes copies et fermant mon encrier avec ostentation, déterminé à ignorer les regards qui suivaient chacun de mes mouvements.

'Bien,' dis-je froidement en me levant avant de me diriger vers la porte en prenant bien garde à ne regarder personne.

Ce n'est que lorsque je fus dans le couloir que je m'autorisai à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation.

A quoi jouait-elle en amenant la voiture ici ? Je n'étais pas prêt pour une leçon ! Je n'en voulais pas ! Ce n'était qu'une excuse ! Une excuse stupide et alcoolisée pour couvrir un tout autre motif !

Et j'avais en grande partie oublié ce que j'avais appris durant mes premières tentatives de conduite. Quelle sournoise petite je-sais-tout ; m'attirer dans une situation et faire brusquement volte-face lorsque je m'y attends le moins !

Je trouvai mon chemin jusqu'à la sortie, priant pour que le mauvais temps pour lequel cette partie du pays était célèbre serait au rendez-vous et que la cour serait, subséquemment, vidée des élèves.

Il faisait soleil.

Et Granger avait déjà attiré un groupe de curieux. Les événements jouent-ils jamais en ma faveur ?

Heureusement, quelques regards acérés de ma part suffirent à faire s'éparpiller les élèves.

'Désolée... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'arrive sans prévenir,' dit-elle tandis que je fermais les grilles derrière moi.

Sagement, je ne dis rien.

Elle monta dans la voiture, prenant le siège du conducteur (merci mon Dieu), et je me glissai avec une appréhension certaine dan le siège du passager. Note pour moi-même : les robes de sorcier sont tout sauf pratiques lorsque l'on s'aventure à monter à l'intérieur d'une voiture — les miennes se prirent dans la portière. Deux fois.

'Je vais nous conduire à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard, dans un endroit un peu plus calme.'

Charmant.

Il était difficile de manquer les regards horrifiés que nous reçûmes durant la traversée de Pré-au-Lard. 'Félicitations, Granger, vous avez réussi la prouesse d'offenser tout un village à la fois.'

'Oops,' répondit-elle, l'air tout sauf désolée, d'après mon opinion.

Un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous dans un pub ; c'est à cela que je m'étais préparé. Pas une balade en voiture dans la montagne. Cependant, il devint très vite évident que ma participation à la conversation n'était pas obligatoire, tant elle semblait parfaitement heureuse de bavarder sans interruption au sujet de la conduite. L'on m'apprit, d'un ton savant, que nous nous trouvions sur une "route de campagne à voie unique" où la limitation de vitesse était de quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure, ce que nous savions car "les panneaux sont là pour nous l'enseigner."

"Les panneaux sont très importants, car ils nous mettent en garde, nous conseillent, ou nous donnent des ordres..."

"J'utilise toujours mes rétroviseurs blah, blah, blah..."

Je hochai la tête à intervalles réguliers pour montrer que j'écoutais, mais j'étais à deux doigts de lui lancer un Silencio.

Je me demande si elle se rend compte qu'elle a manqué sa vocation ?

Heureusement, après un certain temps, elle rangea la voiture sur le bas-côté, achevant ainsi son discours.

'Est-ce que vous possédez un acte de naissance Moldu ?' demanda-t-elle allègrement, sortant une liasse de papiers.

'Oui...' Je doute fortement qu'il soit toujours en ma possession, cependant.

'Bien. Vous en aurez besoin pour remplir ce formulaire de demande de permis.'

Elle me tendit sa paperasse et je la pris, sachant que je ne la remplirais pas. Pas à moins d'être vraiment désespéré, en tout cas.

'Alors, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous avez décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout ?'

Ha. Je me demande quelle réaction elle aurait eu si je lui avais dit la vérité ? La terreur, peut-être ? Peut-être le sait-elle déjà ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir ce que j'ai écrit dans cette lettre. A défaut de m'en rappeler, je préférai détourner par tous les moyens son attention de l'idée qu'elle ait pu en être la raison.

'C'est une compétence utile, n'est-ce pas ? Et... ah, c'était la seule chose que mon père aurait voulu m'avoir enseignée, mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion...'

'Oh, je vois.' Elle sourit avec gentillesse et hocha la tête.

Oh Seigneur. Si je n'étais pas déjà destiné aux feux de l'enfer, je suis à présent certain de m'y rendre tout droit.

'Eh bien, échangeons nos places dans ce cas.'

'Magnifique,' réussis-je à dire, avec seulement un léger malaise, pressentant que je m'engageais dans une direction où je ne souhaitais pas me trouver. Je sortis de la voiture avec une seule pensée tourbillonnant dans ma tête : pourquoi ne puis-je pas être une personne normale ?

Pourquoi ?

J'étais coincé derrière le volant d'une voiture, sans réelle envie de me trouver là, sans savoir exactement ce que je faisais, et tout cela parce que je... je cours après quelque chose de stupide.

En y repensant, je suis plutôt content d'avoir eu quelque chose de pratique sur laquelle me concentrer. Me concentrer sur l'idée de ne pas nous tuer tous les deux m'empêchait de perdre mon temps et mon énergie à me demander ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou penser. Ugh.

La voiture fit une embardée lorsque je la démarrai.

'Vous avez lâché l'embrayage un peu trop tôt,' déclara-t-elle très obligeamment.

Je sus à ce moment précis que cela n'allait jamais marcher. Qu'elle se mette dans la tête de me dire ce que je devais faire... ne pouvait que se terminer dans les larmes. J'étais résolu à ne pas lui donner de raisons supplémentaires de me corriger. Nous allions lentement, ce qui me paraissait très bien si l'on considère que la route était déserte et le resterait probablement.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise : 'On pourrait peut-être essayer d'aller un peu plus vite ? Ecoutez ce que la voiture essaye de vous dire.'

Je me mordis la langue ; fort.

Malheureusement, un bruit alarmant s'échappa de la voiture lorsque je changeai de vitesse.

'Non, non, c'est la cinquième, pas la troisième !'

Merlin ! Merlin !

Et ensuite, une fois cette crise évitée, elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de se pencher et d'attraper le volant !

'Que —?'

'Il vaut mieux rester de notre côté de la route.'

C'est pourtant elle qui avait affirmé que c'était une foutue voie unique !

Cela ne fonctionnait pas. C'était presque pire que d'avoir mon père dans la voiture avec moi. Mais au moins pouvais-je passer mon irritation sur lui. Je n'imagine pas que Granger serait enchantée si je commençais à m'en prendre à elle. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour contenir ma contrariété lorsqu'elle réussit à l'annihiler en une seule innocente question.

'Allez-vous passer Noël à Poudlard ?' demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Je fus un peu pris de court par cette question venue de nulle part. 'Vous voulez dire, vais-je m'éterniser pour assister à ce déploiement nauséeux de gaieté et de frivolité ?' Certainement pas. Je déteste Noël... bleurgh…

'Eh bien, nous avons tous reçu une invitation de la part de Minerva pour assister à la fête qu'elle donne dans la Grande Salle...'

Oh Merlin. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Minerva avait invité des gens en dehors de Poudlard ! 'Er, je suppose que je serais obligé de me montrer...'

Quand suis-je devenu si pathétique ? Ou plus pathétique encore, devrais-je dire ; j'ai toujours montré une certaine faiblesse concernant les affaires de coeur, après tout.

'Si vous ne voulez pas venir...'

Je sentis qu'elle haussait les épaules, et je lui lançai un regard rapide. L'expression sur son visage me rappelait celle qu'elle arborait il y a plusieurs mois, à l'époque où elle semblait désapprouver tout ce que je faisais et disais.

'Personne ne va vous y forcer,' commenta-t-elle, très raide. 'Ralentissez un peu ; vous êtes à quatre-vingt quinze.'

Je suppose que je m'étais montré assez peu enthousiaste. Parfait. Je me suis présenté à elle comme un vieux ronchon.

Eh bien, puisque c'est fait...

'Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui aime faire la fête ?' Autant être honnête avec elle. Par ailleurs, il suffit de me regarder pour se rendre compte que je ne suis pas le gros fêtard type.

Elle parut me le concéder. 'Pas même lorsque ça implique des substances chimiques ?'

'Je peux effectivement, dans de telles conditions, me montrer légèrement plus... malléable, dirons-nous ?'

'Malléable ? J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous puissiez être malléable.'

Eh bien, c'était gentil de sa part de le dire, mais malheureusement, j'ai effectivement la capacité d'être particulièrement malléable et, parfois, l'alcool n'est même pas un facteur (ce n'est pas que j'en sois fier, au contraire).

Désireux d'abandonner toute discussion concernant ma potentielle flexibilité, je fouillais mon esprit, à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation, lorsque, à ma grande horreur, quelque chose apparut devant nous sur la route.

Nous dirons simplement que le freinage d'urgence n'a aucun secret pour moi.

Lorsque je réalisai que c'était le Patronus de Potter — cet exaspérant Patronus qui ne manquait pas d'engendrer des connotations pour le moins inconfortables — que je fixais à travers le pare-brise, je souhaitai lui avoir roulé dessus, m'être arrêté, et lui être repassé dessus en marche arrière pour faire bonne mesure.

La... chose s'approcha directement du côté de la voiture occupé par Granger, qui baissa la vitre. Mon sang me parut soudain si froid dans mes veines que j'entendis à peine la voix de Potter qui disait : 'Hermione ! Ron a eu un accident pendant un match de Quidditch, et il est gravement blessé ! Viens nous rejoindre à Ste Mangouste dès que tu peux !'

Elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, avant de se débattre avec la portière. 'Mon Dieu... Désolée, Severus, um, je vais devoir y aller... Ca ne vous dérange pas de devoir Transplaner pour rentrer ?'

A ce moment-là, je me suis contenté d'acquiescer, légèrement secoué. Maintenant que j'y pense, bien sûr que j'étais foutrement capable de Transplaner ! Pour qui me prend-elle ? Me croit-elle né de la dernière pluie ?

Je sortis de la voiture et elle lança un sort pour la faire rétrécir, la glissant dans sa poche, avant de lâcher un rapide 'Désolée' et de disparaître. Je me tins au milieu de la route, souhaitant avoir un mur de brique à disposition dans lequel je pourrais me cogner la tête encore et encore.

Cela fait un point pour Weasley, je suppose.

Je parie que l'enfoiré savait que Granger venait me voir aujourd'hui et qu'il s'est jeté de son balai à dessein.

Ce n'est pas une mauvais idée, en fait. Cela vaudrait le coup d'y laisser quelques os si elle arrivait en courant, inquiète, soucieuse, et prête à oublier toutes les horreurs passées simplement parce qu'elle a eu peur qu'il se tue.

C'est très rusé. Bien joué, Weasley ; foutrement bien joué.

Enfoiré.

**Lundi 12 Décembre**

**10:23 — Potions.**

J'ai lu le _Prophète_ ce matin et ils affirment que l'état de Weasley est en fait loin d'être aussi sérieux que cela. Une mauvaise chute, avec pour résultat des os brisés et une commotion cérébrale — c'est tout.

Hmm...

Je parie qu'il en rajoute. Le salopard.

**Mercredi 14 Décembre**

**23:20 — Lit.**

J'ai beaucoup pensé à Granger (ma plume a fait un trou dans le parchemin tant ma main était réticente à écrire cette phrase !).

C'est bien ma chance : le premier sentiment de toute sorte que je développe pour quelqu'un, et il faut que ce quelqu'un ait l'âge d'être ma fille. Pire encore, qu'elle ait été mon élève.

Quelle poisse. Je pourrais lister d'autres complications encore — la liste serait longue — mais les deux que j'ai déjà mentionnées sont les principales. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu être attiré par Lucinda à la place ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que ç'aurait été foutrement trop simple et je suis incapable d'opter pour la facilité.

Je me montre complètement réaliste et pragmatique en disant que l'idée que mes sentiments pourraient être réciproque est simplement... risible. En fait, j'en ris d'avance.

L'ironie de la chose, bien sûr, est que j'avais décidé que je serais incapable de dépasser ma nature profonde suffisamment pour m'intéresser à quelqu'un. J'avais décidé que je ne serais jamais capable d'en révéler assez à mon sujet.

Mais il semblerait que je l'aie fait sans m'en rendre compte.

Quel imbécile.

Que faire ? Je devrais probablement m'éloigner d'elle, avant de me retrouver dans une situation encore plus précaire.

Et pourtant... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse ne serais-je qu'envisager cette possibilité, parce que je sais qu'elle est condamnée à connaître un échec spectaculaire...

La possibilité étant de la poursuivre de mes assiduités.

Je ne connais rien à l'art de faire la cour aux femmes, aussi le résultat de cette entreprise ne ressemblera probablement en rien à une cour... Et comme je l'ai dit, l'idée que ce projet puisse être couronné de succès est risible. Mais pas, comme me le susurre une petite voix dans mon esprit, impossible.

Et qu'ai-je à y perdre de toute manière ?

Ma dignité ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait là-dessus ; un déshonneur de plus ne va pas me tuer. Ma fierté ? En voilà une bonne blague ; ma fierté est suffisamment mal en point pour ne pas se formaliser d'un coup de marteau de plus.

Conclusion, je n'ai rien à perdre. Et si cette entreprise est un échec spectaculaire — avec à la clé la plus cuisante des humiliations — je n'aurais qu'à émigrer dans un pays lointain. Ou à me lancer un Sortilège d'Amnésie.

Tout ceci est bien joli, évidemment. Mais lorsqu'il s'agira de passer de la théorie à la pratique, je sais que mon courage m'abandonnera probablement et que je renoncerais avant d'avoir eu la chance d'essayer. C'est mon manque de confiance en soi qui frappe à nouveau.

Donnez-moi la recette d'une obscure potion et je ne cillerais même pas.

Mais dès que cela devient personnel... Ugh.

La fête de Noël servira un test. Je ne trouverais pas de meilleure opportunité pour voir où je me situe.

Enfin... qu'est-ce qu'on parie que quelques os cassés l'ont déjà réconciliée avec Weasley ?

**00:05**

Peut-être devrais-je me jeter du haut d'un balai, ou sous une horde d'Hippogriffes, pour voir qui se trouvera à mon chevet ?

**00:10**

Il ne vaut mieux pas — je préfère éviter de me réveiller pour trouver la chambre vide.

**Vendredi 16 Décembre**

**1:30**

Pas moyen de dormir.

Humph.

**Lundi 19 Décembre**

Les cours sont pratiquement terminés, tout comme mon court retour à l'enseignement. J'ignore si Horace sera suffisamment en forme pour se remettre au travail en Janvier mais, bon, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Minerva m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de rester pour la fête de vendredi et pour les festivités en général. Malgré le fait que j'avais déjà pris la décision de rester, il m'a fallu lui dire que non. Il m'a fallu lui dire que je préférais encore passer une semaine à Azkaban que de rester au château pour Noël, car une autre réponse aurait semblé suspecte venant de moi.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

C'était un jeu dangereux, car je comptais sur la prévisibilité de Minerva et la très forte chance qu'elle essaierait de me persuader de rester. Mais, durant un terrifiant instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se contenter d'accepter ma maussaderie et me laisser là, exemple parfait s'il en est de l'arroseur arrosé.

Heureusement, elle n'a pas tardé à se lancer dans une tirade sur mon "ingratitude et mon impolitesse insondable," ajoutant qu'elle souhaitait que pour une fois dans ma vie je me contente de "faire ce qu'on me dit," et que sinon, l'année suivante elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à s'occuper de moi et que je pourrais passer Noël à faire "ce que les autres vieux grincheux font pour se distraire."

Je n'en ai pas été offensé. C'est la même tirade qu'elle me sert chaque année.

"Oh, calmez-vous donc !" me suis-je exclamé. "Vous useriez la patience d'un saint ! Je viendrais à votre fête minable si cela vous fait taire !"

Ha!

Et maintenant elle va aller raconter à qui veut l'entendre à quel point je suis difficile à vivre et comment il lui a fallu crier pour me faire entendre raison.

Cela n'aurait pas pu mieux tourner, vraiment.

**19:00**

Je parie qu'après tout ça Granger ne se montrera même pas. Et si elle le fait, ce sera avec Weasley pendu à son bras comme un horrible parasite.

Ugh.

**Mercredi 21 Décembre**

**03:30**

Gah ! Pas moyen de dormir ! A nouveau !

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

Finalement, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

**Vendredi 23 Décembre (Le Jour Tant Redouté)**

**20:30 — Salle des Professeurs. Essaye d'échapper à la fête dans la Grande Salle.**

Eh bien, voilà. Je laisse officiellement tomber et rien ne pourra jamais me convaincre de changer d'avis. Ceci doit être l'un des très nombreux horribles jours de ma misérable vie.

Peut-être devrais-je convaincre Minerva de m'offrir un travail permanent ici. De cette façon, je pourrais vivre pour le reste de mes jours dans ce château sans jamais avoir besoin d'autre chose. Autant m'enterrer dans ces donjons jusqu'au jour où ils m'en sortiront dans un cercueil.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réfugié dans la salle des professeurs pour échapper aux rires et à la gaieté répugnante de la Grande Salle. Et surtout, pour noyer mes malheurs non négligeables. J'ai passé seulement deux heures en bas avant que tout ne bascule. Typique.

Je me doutais que cette soirée n'allait pas être formidable, mais elle s'est transformée en cauchemar dès l'instant où j'ai décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Et qui donc ai-je rencontré alors que je me tenais en haut des marches ? Granger. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres, plongée dans une discussion avec la femme de Potter, et toutes deux me tournaient le dos.

Rien de spécialement remarquable dans cette scène, si ce n'est que, après un moment, j'ai fini par réalisé qu'elles parlaient de moi.

'Je n'ai pas passé mon temps à l'observer,' sifflait Granger avec agacement.

'Si.'

'Tu te trompes. Je l'ai à peine remarqué, en fait.'

'Oh, tu parles !' s'exclama la femme de Potter. 'Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première chose que tu as dite en entrant dans la Grande Salle ce soir ?'

'Ce n'était rien ! Une simple observation !' contra Granger avec défi.

Naturellement, la nature de cette "simple observation" m'intrigua.

'Et si on parlait de la crise d'apoplexie que tu as faite quand McGonagall est venue demander notre aide pour trouver une "parfaite épouse pour Severus" !'

Je vais étrangler Minerva à mains nus. Quel besoin a cette femme de toujours interférer ?

Cependant, je suis prêt à penser que Ginerva se trompait, simplement parce que j'ai à peine aperçu Granger de toute la soirée. Visiblement, elle est venue, tout comme Weasley, mais cela m'a réchauffé le coeur de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés ensemble.. Ce qui ne m'a pas réchauffé le coeur, en revanche, c'est que ma tête n'était pas la seule qu'elle ait fait tourner lorsqu'elle est arrivée ainsi... vêtue. Si moi, un homme apparemment incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit (même seulement en pensée), j'ai pu la regarder et sentir mille et un adjectifs me venir à l'esprit, Dieu seul sait ce que les autres ont pu en penser.

Bah.

Elle a plaisanté et dansé avec de nombreuses personnes, mais pas une fois ne s'est-elle tournée dans ma direction. Ce qui est triste, c'est que je crois que j'aurais accepté de danser avec elle. Ce qui est vraiment triste, c'est que j'aurais probablement accepté de danser un foutu tango, ou une valse, ou une rumba, ou n'importe quelle danse. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une rumba, mais j'aurais fait de mon mieux, si elle me l'avait demandé (j'exagère un peu, bien sûr, mais le sentiment est le même).

'Personnellement, je pense que tu as tes chances, tu sais,' continuait Ginevra, imperturbable. 'Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je l'ai surpris en train de bousculer Ron pendant la fête d'Al ? Cela en dit beaucoup, quand on y pense. Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir une ouverture, si c'est —'

Je ne peux pas dire que cela ne m'a pas choqué. Je n'étais pas le seul, d'ailleurs — Granger paraissait consternée.

'Gin ! Tu es obligée de parler comme ça ? Je ne veux pas d'ouverture avec le Professeur Snape ! Il est assez vieux pour être mon père !'

Je me suis à moitié étouffé.

Ils étaient là ; les mots que j'avais tant redoutés. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais vraiment surpris de les entendre. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais pas pensé, avec toute cette discussion au sujet de Potter et des figures du père. J'espérais juste qu'elle...

Oh Merlin.

Suis-je un parent de substitution pour deux enfants ?

Mais Granger a déjà un père, pas vrai ? Mon Dieu, faites que Granger ait un père...

Eh bien, au moins suis-je le seul à connaître mon humiliation. La femme de Potter m'a fait une faveur, dans le sens où je sais maintenant que je n'ai rien à gagner à poursuivre Granger de mes assiduités. Elle m'a sauvé de la possibilité de passer pour le plus pathétique des idiots. Il n'y a que moi qui saurais à quel point je suis stupide — combien je suis devenu le type d'homme que je suis prompt à mépriser : faible, pathétique et ridicule.

Qu'est-il arrivé au peu de bon sens qu'il me restait ?

Ugh ; peut-être Granger a-t-elle raison de voir en moi un vieux dinosaure lubrique. Elle a toujours été perspicace.

J'abandonne. Je lève les mains au ciel et j'abandonne.

**21:30 — Donjons. Si seulement je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre.**

Oh Seigneur.

Oh Seigneur.

Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

En l'espace d'une heure, les choses se sont détériorées à une allure alarmante !

Pour reprendre là où j'ai laissé le compte-rendu précédent, il semblerait qu'une combinaison de déprime, d'alcool, de la tranquillité de la salle des professeurs et de mes récentes insomnies ait conspiré pour me précipiter dans le sommeil ! Et ainsi, après un laps de temps indéterminé, j'ai senti mes yeux s'ouvrir, pour retrouver ma tête posée sur mes bras, eux-mêmes posés sur la table. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai senti instinctivement que je n'étais plus seul dans la pièce.

Je me suis immédiatement assis, me raidissant intérieurement lorsque j'ai vu qui au juste était assis près de moi, à me regarder calmement. C'était elle ; Granger.

Cependant, avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, mes yeux se sont posés sur la table et mon coeur s'est serré de terreur lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais laissé mon journal, ce journal, ouvert ! Il était ouvert à la dernière page sur laquelle j'avais écrite ! Ouvert pour être lu par quiconque passerait par là ! Ouvert tandis que j'oubliais des années passées à protéger des secrets en m'endormant dans un endroit public !

J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. La possibilité d'une infraction lorsque l'on tient un journal tel que celui-ci ne doit pas être ignorée, mais je n'aurais jamais cru déchoir un jour à ce point-là. L'idée que quiconque puisse lire ce que j'ai écrit... Je ne crois pas me montrer mélodramatique en disant que cela pourrait bien réussir à me tuer pour de bon.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là à fixer le livre ouvert, le coeur battant de terreur. Je me suis forcé à regarder de son côté, et son expression exceptionnellement sérieuse ne me permettait que d'imaginer le pire scénario possible.

'Avez-vous... lu ceci ?' ai-je demandé d'une voix rauque, désignant mon journal du menton.

Comme j'ai redouté sa réponse ! Plus que cela, j'ai craint ce que je serais capable de faire si elle répondait par l'affirmative.

Elle remua. 'Non… Je—'

J'ai tendu la main pour récupérer mon journal, et l'ai fermé d'un mouvement brusque, l'agrippant si fermement que mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans la couverture.

'Dites-moi la vérité !' ai-je sifflé, le sang battant dans mes tempes.

Personne ne peut imaginer la douleur et l'embarras qui m'ont envahi lorsque je l'ai vu se pencher dans ce qui m'a semblé être un geste coupable, implorant.

'Ecoutez, je suis désolée, j'ai juste lu ce qui se trouvait à la page restée ouverte, mais —'

Je me levai d'un bond, une voix désincarnée hurlant sans fin dans ma tête 'Merde ! Merde ! Merde !'

Elle s'était permis de lire des informations strictement confidentielles !

Je me demandai ce que je pourrais bien faire pour me sortir de cette panade. Me croirait-elle si j'affirmais être soumis à un Imperium ? La victime d'un Sortilège de Confusion ? L'involontaire destinataire d'un Philtre d'Embrouille ? Pouvais-je lui dire que j'avais passé la journée à préparer des potions et que mon cerveau avait été temporairement embrouillé par des fumées nocives ?

Toutes ces excuses et beaucoup d'autres me traversèrent l'esprit, l'une après l'autre, mais je savais qu'elles étaient toutes futiles.

'Je vous jure que c'était juste la page qui était ouverte,' s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. 'C'était un accident, vraiment, je ne savais pas ce que c'était —'

'Un accident ?' crachai-je. Et pourquoi croyait-elle que ce n'était pas grave d'avoir vu seulement une page ? Cette page était une des pires de tout le foutu bouquin !

'Puis-je vous rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui ai laissé ce livre ouvert, à la vue de tous ceux qui pourraient passer par là ?'

Oh, elle était sur la défensive, à présent. Oui ; tout était de ma faute. Que faisait-elle dans la salle des professeur, de toute façon. La dernière fois que j'avais vérifié, elle était juriste, pas professeur. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se promener dans le château comme elle l'entendait !

Je contemplais la possibilité de la soumettre à un léger Sortilège d'Amnésie lorsqu'elle m'a brusquement ordonné de "m'asseoir."

Comme si j'allais "m'asseoir" sur ses ordres après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à mon sujet ! Je n'allais jamais plus être capable de la regarder dans les yeux !

A la place, je me suis dirigé vers la porte.

Elle s'est levée d'un bond en s'exclamant : 'Non ! Attendez ! Je veux vous dire quelque chose !'

'Eh bien, je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre !'

'Vous n'êtes pas pathétique et ridicule,' déclara-t-elle tout bas.

Je marquai une pause, positivement ébahi par le fait qu'elle osait citer des bouts de mon journal contre moi ! Qui eût cru qu'elle serait aussi sans coeur ?

'Et je ne pense pas non plus que vous soyez un dinosaure, um... lubrique.'

Seigneur Dieu ! Espérait-elle qu'une dose suffisante d'embarras et d'humiliation finirait par m'achever ? J'ai ouvert la port, aveuglé par la honte et la confusion.

'Je n'ai pas non plus été complètement honnête avec Ginny tout à l'heure, quand vous nous avez surprises !'

Cela retint mon attention et j'hésitai. Elle profita de mon indécision pour me rattraper et refermer la porte. Elle ne me regarda que très brièvement avant de s'éloigner pour boire une gorgée d'un verre de vin qu'elle avait apparemment amené avec elle. J'étais jaloux de cette gorgée ; à ce moment là j'aurais pu avaler la bouteille entière... et plus.

'Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec Ginny,' répéta-t-elle avec sérieux, me regardant comme si elle s'apprêtait à prononcer une exécution. 'En fait, je me suis montrée injuste avec elle, parce que globalement elle avait... raison.'

Oh Merlin. C'était pire que ce que j'avais cru. Elle m'appréciait, mais elle avait trop honte pour l'avouer !

'J'étais un peu embarrassée, vous voyez...'

! ! ! !

Aargh! Voilà! Elle l'admettait !

'Oh, c'est parfait, Granger. Merci beaucoup. Pourquoi ne pas vous en aller, vous et votre honte, dans ce cas, hein ? Et je prendrais ce qui reste de mon égo éternellement en lambeaux et nous en resterons là !'

Son expression s'assombrit considérablement. 'Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! J'étais embarrassée parce que je me sentais ridicule ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous, vous savez. Je ne pourrais pas me sentir pathétique, pas vrai ? Oh non ; seuls les hommes imbus d'eux-mêmes avec leur précieux et fragile ego sont autorisés à douter d'eux !'

Eh bien, elle m'avait réduit au silence, n'est-ce pas ? Je commençais à penser que j'avais commis une terrible erreur de jugement. C'était la seconde fois que je la voyais se lancer dans une diatribe à l'égard des hommes.

'Votre misandrie devrait-elle m'inquiéter, Granger ?'

Un sourire penaud apparut sur son visage. 'Je ne déteste pas les hommes.'

'C'est bien imité,' marmonnai-je, revenant sur mes pas pour m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Je me rendais compte que les choses n'étaient pas exactement telles que je les imaginais ; je pouvais voir que mon embarras n'était peut-être pas si visible, et cette pensée me détendit légèrement.

J'étais toujours foutrement tendu, tout de même.

'Cela paraissait improbable... Comment étais-je sensée savoir que vous étiez... intéressé ?' demanda-t-elle brusquement.

J'eus un petit rire, ce qui était une erreur, car je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'elle se raidissait. Mais si même Weasley pouvait deviner ce qui se passait, Hermione "le Cerveau" Granger était bien capable de s'en rendre compte, non ? "Quand diable croyez-vous que je vais avoir besoin d'une voiture ?" avais-je envie de lui crier.

Les choses ne se passaient pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Et, bien sûr, j'avais secrètement imaginé comment les choses pourraient se résoudre, mais transcrire ces pensées en mots serait aller trop loin pour moi.

Je pense que tout cela me perturbait, vraiment. Je crois, en y repensant, que j'aurais peut-être préféré continuer à me sentir misérable, car au moins cette sensation m'était familière. Plus que cela, une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que tout ceci était ridicule.

Même elle ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie.

'Peut-être ferions-nous mieux d'oublier tout cela,' me surpris-je à dire.

'Pourquoi ?'

'Je suis assez vieux pour être votre père, l'avez-vous oublié ?' Oublié ses propres conclusions !

Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne put répondre car, à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pomona, qui se raidit en nous voyant.

'Oh, pardon,' dit-elle. Je venais seulement chercher mon —'

'Ne vous excusez pas. Je partais.'

Et aussi vite que je l'avais dit, je me levai et partis. Aargh ! Je suis un imbécile ! Je retournai aux donjons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lorsque j'atteignis mes quartiers, cependant, je tombai en morceaux.

Enfin, pas exactement. Ce qui s'est vraiment passé c'est que je me suis effondré sur une chaise et ai invoqué mon whisky Pur Feu. Je sais que la situation est désespérée lorsque je ne prends même pas la peine d'utiliser un verre.

J'ai arrêté de boire avant d'être irrémédiablement soûl, car je voulais écrire ceci. Je voulais qu'il soit écrit que je me suis volontairement transformé en martyr. J'ai scié la branche sur laquelle j'étais assis.

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais cela ?

Je suis masochiste. Je dois l'être.

Pour l'amour du Ciel, elle m'a pratiquement dit qu'elle a... des sentiments pour moi. N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ?

Non. Je crois que j'appréciais presque l'idée d'avoir des sentiments non-partagés pour elle. J'aimais me croire pathétique et sans espoir. Toute autre possibilité me précipiterait en territoire inconnu. Toute autre possibilité ne ferait que me rappeler que je ne sais même pas qui je suis — que je ne sais pas comment les autres me perçoivent.

Et c'est cela qui me rend insuffisant, plutôt que de voir les autres échouer à me connaître je me persuade que c'est moi qui ai échoué. Je me suis haï pendant si longtemps que je ne peux faire autrement que chercher partout des preuves que j'ai eu raison.

Que fait-elle maintenant ? Elle n'a probablement plus rien à faire de moi. Elle pense sûrement, 'Qu'il aille au diable ; je mérite mieux que cette loque humaine !'

Et elle aurait raison.

Peut-être aura-t-elle une révélation lorsqu'elle retournera dans la Grande Salle et verra Weasley...

Oh Merlin. Peut-être se jettera-t-elle dans ses bras pour oublier que je l'ai abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette ? Je sais que Weasley n'aurait pas besoin d'être persuadé.

Cela ne peut pas arriver. Elle me plaît. C'est un fait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne vers Weasley, ou vers qui que ce soit d'autre en fait. Cela aussi, est un fait.

Qu'est-il arrivé à ma confiance en soi ? Je suis sûr qu'il m'en reste un peu quelque part...

Avoir peur mais y aller quand même ! N'est-ce pas ce que ces livres de développement personnel enseignent ? J'en suis capable. Je l'ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans le passé. Ce n'est qu'Hermione Granger. Elle pourrait bien avoir lu mon journal en entier, et je suis encore debout !

Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, vais me tenir devant le miroir et affirmer sans faiblir que j'aime qui je suis.

…

Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le dire. Oh tant pis, je ne peux rien y faire pour l'instant. Il va me falloir chercher ailleurs pour augmenter ma confiance en moi.

Et personne n'est mieux placé pour ce travail que ce vieux Ogden, d'après moi.

Si je ne retourne pas là-bas pour l'arracher de Weasley et lui dire que, même si je suis un imbécile, j'aimerais qu'elle me donne une chance, je le regretterais pour le reste de ma misérable vie. Une chance est tout ce que je demanderais ; cela me semble raisonnable.

J'y vais.

Attendez... Le doute m'assaille déjà...

Non. J'irais.

**00:40 — Donjons.**

Aussi y suis-je allé.

La fête battait toujours son plein lorsque je suis revenu dans la Grande Salle. Je parcourus la pièce du regard, cherchant la masse de cheveux roux de Weasley et, par extension, la crinière broussailleuse de Granger. Ma main tenait fermement ma baguette, j'étais ainsi parfaitement prêt à me lancer dans un duel, au cas où Weasley désirerait en venir à une telle extrémité. Une partie de moi espérait que ce serait le cas ; il y a des siècles que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire un vrai duel.

Sauf que... je repérai Weasley et elle ne se trouvait pas avec lui. En fait, je ne la voyais nulle part. Bon sang.

Ma première pensée fut qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

Cependant, il semblerait que ma chance commençait à tourner légèrement. Weasley, réalisai-je, clopinait avec ses béquilles en direction de sa soeur, lui demandant d'une voix forte, 'Dis, Gin ! C'est Hermione que je viens de voir partir ? Elle avait l'air fâchée.'

Je m'approchai aussi près de Ginevra que possible, afin d'écouter aux portes.

'Elle a juste dit qu'elle voulait rester seule pendant un moment.'

Weasley fronça les sourcils. 'Mais où est-ce qu'elle est allée ?'

'Elle est toujours quelque part dans le château. Je crois, euh... Tu te souviens de l'endroit où elle allait pour lire quand on était encore à l'école ? Essaye là-bas.'

Weasley hocha la tête. 'Ah oui, je me souviens.'

On aurait dit qu'ils savaient que j'écoutais, parce que, honnêtement, auraient-ils pu être encore plus vagues ? C'était frustrant, surtout que j'aurais facilement pu atteindre l'endroit où elle se cachait bien avant Weasley, qui jouait les héros de guerre blessés.

Ce n'était pas dans les cartes. A la place, il me faudrait user de toute mon habileté à passer inaperçu pour suivre Weasley jusqu'à une destination inconnue.

Aussi est-ce ce que j'ai fait.

Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés et il était assez facile pour moi de rester dans l'ombre en suivant l'imbécile qui marchait devant moi. Le bruit de ses béquilles l'empêchait de m'entendre. Mais Merlin, qu'il marchait lentement. J'abandonnai presque lorsqu'il entreprit d'escalader le Grand escalier, craignant que nous n'atteignions pas Granger avant Noël prochain. Heureusement, il ne monta qu'au premier étage, et je continuai donc à le suivre.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le couloir de métamorphoses, je crus deviner l'endroit où nous nous rendions. Surtout lorsque Weasley, qui me précédait, ajusta ses béquilles et continua à marcher avec une vigueur visiblement renouvelée (et seulement un léger halètement).

Il se dirigeait forcément vers la cour de métamorphoses. Il n'en était qu'à quelques pas lorsque je sortis ma baguette et... eh bien, lui lançai un Petrificus Totalus.

Son corps émit un léger bruit en touchant le sol et j'utilisai ma baguette pour étouffer le bruit de ses béquilles tombant par terre. Je me dépêchai de le tirer hors du chemin pour le laisser sur le côté, lui tapotant brièvement l'épaule.

'Merci bien, Branleur — je veux dire Weasley.'

Je pourrais toujours m'inquiéter des conséquences plus tard.

Je n'étais qu'un homme qui voulait avoir sa chance — qui me blâmerait pour cela ?

Avec un peu de chance, pas Granger.

Aussi pénétrai-je dans la cour et, effectivement, elle était là. Il pleuvait légèrement et je fronçai les sourcils. Elle aurait quand même pu choisir un autre endroit pour ce moment décisif. Je m'éclaircis la voix, sachant que cela serait sans doute ma seule et unique opportunité. Je n'atteindrais probablement plus jamais ce parfait équilibre entre sobriété et ébriété.

'Eh bien... j'ai réfléchi,' commençai-je, 'et ce qui me paraît être le plus important ici est que je ne suis pas... votre père ; je n'ai jamais été votre père ; et, euh, je ne serais jamais... votre père.'

Elle se retourna, me regardant d'un air qui m'indiqua qu'elle était légèrement fâchée. Je pense qu'elle avait raison, à vrai dire. Le fait que je ne suis pas son père peut difficilement être considéré comme la plus romantique des raisons pour me donner une chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'examina durant un moment, avant de froncer les sourcils. 'Ecoutez, si la différence d'âge doit vous poser un tel problème, peut-être vaut-il mieux oublier tout ça. J'ai eu assez de problèmes avec les hommes pour me durer toute une vie.'

Pas exactement ce que je voulais entendre !

'Je ne veux pas que d'ici six mois vous ayez une crise d'identité typiquement masculine parce que vous fréquentez une femme plus jeune et que vous vous sauviez à cause d'une sorte de complexe d'infériorité—'

'Vous haïssez vraiment les hommes.'

Peut-être devrait-elle considérer la possibilité de changer d'orientation si les hommes l'énervent à ce point. J'ai bien failli le lui suggérer, mais j'ai réussi à réprimer cette envie, craignant que, avec ma chance, elle puisse trouver cette idée formidable.

Cependant, elle eut un petit rire. 'Je ne hais pas les hommes,' répéta-t-elle. 'Mon expérience m'a laissée un peu sur la défensive, je suppose.'

Un peu ?

'Je suis certain de pouvoir m'occuper de vous mieux que Weasley ne l'a jamais fait.'

Arrivera-t-il un jour où je ne serais pas épouvanté à l'idée de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de sentimental ? Car, Merlin, j'aurais voulu me recroqueviller et mourir lorsque ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche.

C'étaient des mots osés, et ils étaient plus ou moins vrais. Enfin, en quelque sorte ; je ne suis pas aussi confiant. Et vu mes plans d'avenir du moment, elle pourrait bien avoir à s'occuper de moi.

'Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ?'

Elle arborait un sourire sec, et c'est pour cela que j'ai répondu de ma voix la plus détestable : 'N'est-ce pas ce que veulent toutes les femmes ?' Oh mon... ! Son expression était si outragée ! Ha !

'Êtes-vous toujours aussi chauvin ?'

'Seulement lorsque vous vous montrez aussi misandre.'

Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche et elle parut considérer ma réponse durant un instant. 'Bonne réponse... Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que nous dînions ensemble la semaine prochaine.' Elle eut un sourire provoquant, comme si elle me mettait au défi d'objecter. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu objecter ? C'est elle qui pourrait probablement trouver mieux.

Elle me tapota le bras au passage alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur, la pluie tombant désormais copieusement. Que la pluie aille au diable. Je me dépêchai de la rattraper, principalement pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe tout de suite sur le corps pétrifié de Weasley. 'Er, un dîner, oui, eh bien, je suis pressé d'y être.'

Je ne pense pas être très impatient, à vrai dire. J'ai le sentiment que je vais trouver le moyen de tout ruiner et que nous passerons une soirée épouvantable qu'elle préférera oublier. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle trouvera Weasley, elle pourrait bien vouloir tout annuler pour le principe. J'ai découvert qu'elle peut se montrer assez à cheval sur la bienséance, quand elle le veut.

'En fait, je crois que j'aurais du mal à attendre aussi longtemps.'

S'il y a bien une fois dans ma vie où j'ai trouvé les mots justes...!

Elle arrêta de marcher et rougit légèrement. 'Oh,' dit-elle soudain, timidement, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux.

Je profitai de cette opportunité pour réfléchir à une sortie qui nous éviterait de tomber sur Weasley, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative plausible. Si j'entreprenais de la mener jusqu'à la Grande Salle à travers les couloirs sombres et les escaliers, et prenant en compte ce que je venais de lui dire, elle serait probablement perturbée quant à mes intentions.

Même si mes intentions sont toujours honorables...

Soudain, sans prévenir, ses lèvres étaient sur ma joue et je reculai presque instinctivement, mais je réussis (à peine) à me maîtriser et ma surprise passa inaperçue.

Il va falloir qu'elle réalise que cela risque de prendre du temps avant que je n'aie plus besoin de me préparer pour... faire face à des mouvements soudains de sa part.

'Voilà qui devrait rendre l'attente supportable,' commenta-t-elle, radieuse.

Et, à ma grande consternation, elle se remit à marcher, annonçant que nous devrions repartir avant de finir trempés. Je crus que j'allais réussir à m'en tirer. Je crus qu'elle ne verrait même pas Weasley allongé dans l'ombre. Je crus...

Mais hélas... la maladroite se prit les pieds dans l'une de ses béquilles.

'Ron ? Qu'est-ce que... ?' Elle lança un Lumos et me regarda, choquée. 'Qui ferait une chose...? Oh Merlin ! C'était vous, pas vrai ?'

Il m'a fallu en appeler à chaque gramme de ce qui peut passer chez moi pour du charme. Ce n'était pas simple, laissez-moi vous le dire.

'Gr... Hermione,' commençai-je. J'avais pris une décision — comment pouvais-je laisser quelqu'un se mettre sur mon chemin ?' Je tentais de lui lancer un regard de braise mais, bien entendu, je n'ai aucune idée de comment lancer ce genre de regard. Heureusement, je crois que la lumière tamisée a joué en ma faveur.

'Est-ce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu ?' demandai-je calmement, tendant la main pour repousser ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

! ! ! !

Je commence à penser que j'ai des talents cachés !

Je fus ravi de la voir légèrement prise de court, et le 'Non' qu'elle prononça était exactement comme il le fallait — le parfait équilibre entre réluctance et sincérité. Cela contribua grandement à effacer tout narcissisme que j'aurais pu ressentir face au succès de mes machinations, en tout cas.

Elle libéra Weasley, qui se remit sur pieds, plus furieux que jamais.

'Espèce de salaud !' hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante d'indignation. 'A quoi vous jouez ?' Il me fusilla du regard durant un moment. 'Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Cet imbécile est amoureux de toi, et —'

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Granger. 'Sans rancune, hein, Weasley ?'

La colère de Weasley se dégonfla comme un ballon pour être remplacée par un immense choc. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans qu'il n'en sorte aucun son.

'Laisse tomber, Ron,' dit Granger avec diplomatie, et je la suivis alors qu'elle s'éloignait, m'attendant à moitié à ce que Weasley me lance un sort dans le dos, mais cela n'arriva pas. C'est une honte, vraiment ; j'avais une volée de sorts sur le bout de la langue qui n'attendaient que cela.

Nous marchâmes en silence durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise : 'J'ai une requête ; pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter d'ensorceler mon ex-mari ?'

Ha ! Compte là-dessus !

Je fronçai les sourcils. 'Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais blessé — cette fois-ci, ou la précédente.' Je trouve que j'ai fait preuve d'une retenue exemplaire en comparaison de ce que j'aurais pu lui infliger. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est de sa faute si elle a un ex-mari. Je déteste encore plus le fait que ce soit Weasley.

'Je peux accepter de ne pas lui lancer de sort s'il ne m'a pas provoqué. Cela ira ?'

'Intéressant ; je suppose que je peux vivre avec. Pour l'instant.'

Son sourire démentait le ton de sa voix, et j'ai presque souri en retour ! (presque).

Une chose plus urgente me dérangeait, cependant. Je commençais seulement à réaliser que j'avais accepté une invitation à dîner avec elle. Oh Merlin. Suis-je sorti victorieux ? Le suis-je ? Pour la première fois de ma vie ? Quelle pensée affreuse ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

J'utilisai toutes mes capacités pour bloquer ces pensées et les placer dans une boîte nommée "Choses dont je m'occuperais plus tard" !

Nous retournâmes dans la Grande Salle, où les choses continuaient de suivre leur cours et, je dois l'avouer, j'étais un peu perdu. Etais-je censé rester avec elle ? Voulait-elle que je parte de mon côté maintenant que nous avions un rendez-vous de prévu ? Qu'étais-je censé faire ?

Et ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que je sais que ce genre de questions vont me tourmenter encore plus à mesure que les choses progresseront (si elles progressent).

'Si on dansait ?' proposa-t-elle soudain, se tournant vers moi, dans l'expectative, tandis que je grognais intérieurement. 'Il me semble me souvenir que tu étais prêt à tout essayer si je te le demandais...' Elle se mit à rire (probablement à cause de mon expression horrifiée). 'Voyons,' continua-t-elle. 'Un fox-trot, peut-être ?'

'Ha ha. Je ne danse pas.'

Combien de temps encore compte-t-elle me taquiner au sujet de mon journal ? C'est un sujet extrêmement sensible que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir prendre à la légère !

Je croisai les bras et laissai mon regard errer. Aucun signe d'un retour de Weasley. Ginevra, remarquai-je, nous espionnait de façon pas-si-subtile, cependant. Sale fouineuse.

'Je crois me souvenir,' continua Granger,' je crois me souvenir très précisément, en fait, que tu as dansé avec ta... réceptionniste.'

Ouch. Ma réceptionniste ? Ses griffes ne sont jamais très loin, apparemment.

'Et alors ?'

Elle se rapprocha. 'Comment suis-je censée prendre le fait que tu acceptes de danser avec elle, mais pas avec moi ?'

J'avais une remarque acide toute prête, mais malheureusement, elle choisit ce moment-là pour me prendre la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dérailler toute pensée cohérente. Merlin ! On aurait dit que sa main était en feu !

'Je suppose, ah, je suppose que cela ne serait pas très galant de ma part.'

'C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Par ailleurs, tu dois avoir suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang pour le supporter.'

Non ; définitivement pas assez...

Malgré tout, je me retrouvai au milieu de la foule avant d'avoir pu fuir, avec une main dans la sienne et l'autre autour de sa taille (je ne suis pas certain de comment elle s'est retrouvée là, pour être honnête. Je ne l'y ai pas mise ; de cela, je suis certain). Comparé à la dernière fois où je m'étais trouvé dans cette position, et malgré le fait que je détestais me donner en spectacle, mon coeur me semblait ridiculement léger. Je ne me sentais pas détaché de la situation cette fois, mais au contraire pris dans chaque petit soupir et bruit et toucher et...

…

**01:15**

(J'ai fait une petite pause dans mon compte-rendu car ma grammaire était en danger de devenir effroyablement extravagante. Tout va bien à présent.)

J'étais bien. Voilà. C'est suffisamment prosaïque et c'est aussi tout ce que je dirais sur le sujet.

Sauf que... il n'y avait rien de prosaïque dans cette expérience... Même la musique était bizarrement inspirante —

Oh malédiction. Reprends-toi, Snape. Nous tournions en rond, c'est tout !

Elle a eu l'air d'aimer que je la fasse tourner, ceci dit ; ne mentionnons pas qu'elle a trébuché sur mes pieds pendant qu'elle virevoltait. Elle a éclaté de rire. En y repensant, je me dis qu'elle était un peu soûle, pour être honnête. Quelque chose lui était monté à la tête, en tout cas.

'Je suis incapable de danser comme il faut, moi aussi !' a-t-elle dit, ravie.

J'étais offensé par ce qu'elle suggérait. Je trouvais que je m'en sortais bien, mais apparemment pas.

'Je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'inquiéter au sujet d'un futur tango, dans ce cas,' marmonnai-je sèchement, en regardant un couple de l'autre côté de la piste qui se démenait comme s'ils étaient sur une scène et non à une simple fête de Noël.

A ma grande surprise, son rire mourut et elle cessa de y avait un air contemplatif sur son visage, et malheureusement, je crois savoir ce à quoi elle pensait — ce fichu journal. Elle était probablement désolée pour moi et mes moments d'apitoiement.

Soit cela, soit elle allait faire comme Pomona et me demander ce que j'avais écrit sur elle. Peut-être allait-elle même devenir paranoïaque à ce sujet... Je sais qu'elle peut se montrer curieuse, à l'extrême parfois.

'Non,' dit-elle calmement, souriante. 'Pas de tango. Le monde n'est pas encore prêt ; tu ne crois pas ?'

Il ne le sera jamais, en fait, si j'ai mon mot à dire.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, m'inquiétant soudain au sujet de ce dîner que nous devions partager. Où irons-nous ? De quoi parlerons-nous ? Qu'attendra-t-on de moi ? Gah!

La 'danse' paraissait être morte de sa belle mort à ce moment-là, et nous nous contentions de nous tenir face à face. Mais tandis que je combattais une attaque de panique et contemplais l'idée d'invoquer un whisky, ses pensées étaient apparemment centrées sur autre chose.

'Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu, ah... embrasser ta réceptionniste, aussi.'

! ! ! !

'Tu m'as espionné ?' Ne me demandez pas à quel point j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour retrouver ma voix — elle s'était cachée dans mes bottes, ou quelque chose comme ça.

J'appréciai le préavis cette fois, cependant, car j'étais suffisamment préparé lorsque, ah... lorsqu'elle m'embrassa. Sur les lèvres cette fois. C'était très agréable. C'était très, um... oui, agréable... En fait, je commençais à y prendre goût, lorsque —

'Er... par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'

Aargh ! C'était Potter ! Foutu rabat-joie !

Il se trouvait là, nous regardant avec une expression scandalisée. 'Ron vient de... Hermione... qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?' demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

Je réalise que Granger et moi ne sommes pas le couple le plus orthodoxe qui soit, mais je crois que j'étais vexé que Potter, après tout son esbroufe récent, puisse changer son fusil d'épaule et se mettre à me désapprouver. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris qu'il n'ait jamais une totale confiance en moi.

'Que croyez-vous qu'elle fabrique ?' crachai-je avec humeur.

Il regarda par terre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. 'Um... Mais... Mais pourquoi ?'

Merlin !

Granger s'éloigna de moi et toucha le bras de son ami. 'Nous sommes, um, eh bien, ensemble, Harry, d'une certaine façon—'

'Ensemble ? Depuis quand ?' s'exclama-t-il, consterné. 'Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez bien. Tu as même dit une fois que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir, Hermione !'

Pas me sentir, hein ? Charmant !

Elle rougit. 'C'était un jugement un peu hâtif... Et Harry, je suis désolé de ne te l'avoir jamais dit, mais Severus et moi sommes devenus amis ces derniers mois...'

'Amis ?' répéta Potter d'une voix blanche et, à ma grande horreur et consternation, il me regarda comme si... comme si je l'avais trahi.

Quel est son problème ?

'Eh bien, je... je suppose que je suis heureux pour vous...' Il eut un sourire maladroit. 'Um... Je suis sous le choc, c'est tout. Je, euh... Oh, Ginny a besoin de moi.' Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa femme, qui voulait visiblement connaître les détails croustillants, mais Potter resta là sans un mot comme un automate.

'Ne t'inquiète pas...' dit vivement Granger, qui le regardait elle aussi.

(Est-elle aveugle ? Inquiet ? Je me dépêchai de préciser que je n'étais certainement pas inquiet, ni même près de l'être !)

'... Il est juste en colère parce qu'il n'est plus ton préféré à présent.'

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! Potter est déséquilibré — détraqué. Des années de maltraitance et de tourments et d'expériences de mort imminente ont eu raison de sa santé mentale.

Il n'y a aucune autre explication. Aucune.

Quel taré.

**Jeudi 29 Décembre**

**14:50 — A la Maison.**

J'ai quitté Poudlard pour retourner chez moi, maintenant que Noël est fini, car, naturellement, rien ne peut rester secret dans ce château, et ce malgré les plus grands efforts. Je suis fatigué de voir Minerva secouer la tête et marmonner d'un air hébété 'Hermione Granger" dans sa barbe chaque fois qu'elle me voit.

Et si j'entends 'Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire' encore une fois, je vais me mettre à hurler. Elle n'arrive pas à s'y faire ? Parce qu'elle croit que je m'y fait, moi ? Et c'est moi qui vais dîner avec Granger demain soir !

Merlin !

Certaines personnes sont si imbues d'elles-mêmes.

**Vendredi 30 Décembre**

**16:30 — Espère me calmer les nerfs grâce à l'écriture tout en sachant que j'échouerais misérablement.**

Eh bien, il s'avère que ceci sera le dernier compte-rendu que j'écrirais dans ce journal. Il le faut car il se termine après décembre et qu'il me me reste que deux pages et demi. Seigneur ; j'ai réussi à remplir un bouquin entier rien qu'avec les méandres de mes pensées.

J'ai considéré l'idée d'acheter un nouveau journal pour la nouvelle année, mais... à présent je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer cet exercice.

Pour être honnête, cette peur que m'a faite Granger a douché mon enthousiasme. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main sur mes pensées les plus intimes. Cette possibilité est devenue un peu trop réelle, et j'envisage même de brûler les preuves de cette dernière année. Il y a des choses trop sensibles pour être mises entre d'autres mains, et je dormirais mieux en sachant que ce journal intime n'a aucune chance de tomber dans les mauvaises.

Et pourtant... Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à le détruire. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Je sais que c'est une nouvelle année et un nouveau départ et toutes ces sornettes, mais je crois qu'il serait trop hâtif de ma part d'oublier ce qui m'est arrivé ces douze derniers mois.

Je suppose que je pourrais laisser mes sorts de protection en place — voire le mettre dans mon coffre à Gringotts, sous une autre apparence, jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à le détruire complètement.

J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à relire ce que j'ai écrit, et tout ce que je peux dire c'est Merlin soit loué que je n'aie pas gardé un journal pendant la guerre. Je tremble d'imaginer ce à quoi il aurait pu ressembler, si celui-ci est une quelconque indication.

Il y a presque douze mois j'étais un ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, ancien Maître de Potions, ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et fonctionnaire-laissé-pour-compte de peu d'importance de quarante-cinq ans. Suis à présent un ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, ancien Maître de Potions, ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ancien fonctionnaire-laissé-pour-compte de peu d'importance de presque quarante six ans, actuellement vivant de ses rentes et dans une relation avec une femme de la moitié de son âge !

Si ce n'est pas le démon de midi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je me trouve quand même en progrès.

Il semblerait qu'à la même période l'année dernière, j'ai écrit une liste de résolutions à accomplir durant l'année. Il me paraît approprié d'en évaluer à présent les résultats.

1. Boire moins.

Eh bien, je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que celle-là n'est pas une réussite. Oops.

2. Me lancer dans une nouvelle carrière et trouver un emploi a) qui me plaise; b) pour lequel je ne suis pas sur-qualifié ; et c) dans lequel on m'apprécierait à ma juste valeur.

Oh bon sang.

3. Trouver une femme.

Un succès ! Ha ha ! Qui l'eût cru ? Evidemment, cette résolution pourrait bien revenir l'an prochain (elle pourrait même revenir demain) si je réussis à tout gâcher, ce qui, il faut le dire, est fort possible.

Néanmoins, c'est toujours un point pour moi et rien pour Weasley, pour l'instant, et j'en serais toujours reconnaissant !

4. Penserais positif.

Ai-je vraiment écrit cela ? Eh bien, je me faisais vraiment des illusions, n'est-ce pas ?

Une sur quatre, tout de même. Je crois que cela mérite tout de même des applaudissements. Bravo à moi.

Demain est un nouveau jour, et pratiquement une nouvelle année. Suis heureux de pouvoir dire que je commencerais cette nouvelle année en meilleure condition que l'année précédente. Je pourrais même avoir hâte de fêter mon anniversaire imminent !

Ou pas, finalement. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me rappelle mon grand âge... Je ne dirais peut-être rien à Granger... Hermione... quel que soit le nom qu'elle préfère... à ce sujet. Peut-être ne se réalise-t-elle pas à quel point la différence d'âge est énorme... Même si je me doute qu'elle a les moyens de déduire ce qu'il en est sans que je lui donne les détails... Bon sang. Moi qui comptais me rajeunir de cinq ans...

Je n'ai toujours pas de travail, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si je finis par être vraiment désespéré, je n'aurais qu'à sortir mon chaudron ; je suis sûr de pouvoir gagner quelques gallions grâce à lui. Il y a toujours des gens dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui sont prêts à acheter des potions dans la rue...

De façon plus pressante, il ne me reste plus que deux petites heures avant de Transplaner dans le Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre Granger pour notre dîner. J'ai déjà bu deux (trois) verres afin de me préparer. Je m'abstiendrais d'en boire plus, car je ne tiens pas à arriver là-bas en ayant l'air d'avoir passé la journée dans une distillerie (quelle belle image, cependant).

Il est temps de faire un effort, à nouveau... Ugh... Il va falloir que je ressorte ma cravate bleu marine... Je devrais sans doute me brosser les cheveux également, je suppose... Oh Merlin ; quel cirque ! Et pourquoi ? Ce sera probablement un désastre et je reviendrais à la maison avec l'envie d'en finir une fois pour toutes.

Oh eh bien... il ne me reste que quelques lignes, aussi finirais-je ce journal avec ce vote de confiance que j'ai entendu de la part de la très sage Rolanda Bibine, sur l'incident qu'est ma relation naissante avec Hermione Granger.

'Oh, ça ne durera pas ; elle se remet à peine de son divorce, et lui, eh bien... il essaye de se remettre depuis vingt-cinq ans ou plus !'

Parfait ; vraiment parfait.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, sur cette note d'espoir livrée pour vous par Rolanda Bibine, c'est fini ! Déçus ? Pas déçus ? Je suis aussi nerveuse d'avoir vos avis que si c'était moi qui avais écrit la fic !<p>

Merci à Yakibaru (et pardon, je viens seulement de réaliser que j'avais pas répondu), Lilas, HBP, Shadock et keemala :)

Et puis bien sûr comme d'hab merci aux autres gens qui veulent bien se donner la peine de me lire.

Pardon aussi, pour les fautes éventuelles qui sont peut-être cachées dans ce chapitre, ou dans un autre. Je relis, et je fais relire, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri...

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je commencerais la deuxième partie. Ca peut être ce week-end comme dans trois semaines. C'est mon gros problème, plus je prévois de faire un truc vite plus ça me prend du temps pour m'y mettre. C'est une malédiction !


End file.
